Bringing Hell Down
by Fluffynz
Summary: season one happened but Rachel left at the end of season one and did not come back, and no one knows what happened to her. AU season 3: year later Rachel returns with new look, new attitude and new name and no one who is, she brought someone along with her to help get back at those who bullied her. Rachel is about to shake and tear apart the school
1. Chapter 1

Summary: season one happened but Rachel left at the end of season one and did not come back, and no one knows what happened to her. AU season 3: year later Rachel returns with new look, new attitude and new name and no one who is, she brought someone along with her to help get back at those who bullied her. Rachel is about to shake and tear apart the school in a way that people will never forget. (pezberry/faberry or fapezberry)

AN: don't owe glee or characters. Mistakes are all mine no beta

Prologue:

A black car with tinted windows was parked in the parking lot in front of McKinley High it was the start of a new school year, both driver and passenger sat in the car watching as the students walked into the school, meet up with friends chatting away about what they did over the summer.

The driver of the car looked over at her passenger and could see that she was nervous and was trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths, it's been a year since she's been at this school and she still hates it and the students and teachers, but she had to return, no she wanted to return she wanted this but doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Things are going to be fine, I have your back baby girl" the driver said to the passenger before lighting up a smoke

"I know you have my back and will always have my back, but I'm about to walk back into hell with all those fucking demons walking the halls" the passenger replied with a dry chuckle at the end

"There are bloody demons where ever you go in life and trust me on that" the driver said looking at the tiny brunette passenger and gave her a small smile then took drag from her cigarette

"I do trust you more than anything and you know that but you know I cannot forget what happened here, just thinking about it makes my blood boil. The students are assholes and the teachers are useless and always turn a blind eye to what is going on its fucking sickening" brunette replied almost rising her voice.

The driver just sighed she knew how her brunette passenger felt and had heard her say this quite a few times in the last year. It didn't matter how much she tried to comfort the brunette she will always feel like this this is part of the reason they were back.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes till when the brunette let out a low growl the driver turned to her passenger to see why she just growled to see her steering out the window. Three cheerleaders were walking past the car in their uniforms, two blondes and a brunette; the brunette looks like she was Latina. The driver could see the student's part way for the cheerleaders as they walked by heading to the doors.

The driver was told that the cheerleaders were in charge here at the school followed by the jocks. When the cheerleaders gave an order it had to follow along with any rules. They are the ones who order the slushy hits and what people are to be continue to be slushed mainly it was the losers of the school.

"Is that them?" the driver asked

"Yup that's them, Brittany, Santana and Quinn 'The Unholy Trinity' that's what people call them" the brunette said

"Mmm, looks like I'm going to have this year" the driver laughed

"Blair, you always have fun where ever you" the brunette laughed as well

"I have NO idea what you're talking about Rae" Blair jokingly said with a dark smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes as she continued to watch the three cheerleaders

"Are you going to me what is going on in your mind or should I take a guess and say your mind is in the gutter" Rae questioned

"Honey, you know very well that my mind is always in the gutter" Blair answers looking over at Rae

"Yes it is true that I am very a well aware of this as I have experience this over the last year with you" Rae giggled

"Mmm that you did and enjoyed every minute of it" Blair said with her eyes darkening with lust, she took one last drag of her cigarette and threw it out the window.

"It's almost time to go in" Blair said looking at Rae again

"I know it is, we have been planning this for a year now, but that does means things can still fuck up" Rae replied

"That is true but we are badass bitches and nothing will stand in our way, we are going to tear this motherfucking school apart and have them begging at our feet. Just remember our rules and follow them and everything will fill into place. We take no shit from anyone, we smack down anyone that gets in our way or gets anyone who gets smart with us. We will tear each person apart one by one" Blair said taking Rae's hand

"You are right I just have to remember the rules and the guidelines that we have made so we can complete this" Rae replied looking at her friend Blair

"Ok let's go and start part one of bringing down this school, just remember Rae you are no longer the loser Rachel Berry but the badass bitch Rae Frost and you take no shit from no one, you got that" Rae nodded "Good lets go and bring this school down" Blair said before grabbing her bag from the back seat and got of the driver's seat.

Rae grabs her bag and got out of the car and look towards the school. Blair was right Rae thought '_I am No longer the loser Rachel Berry but the badass bitch Rae Frost'._

Blair and Rae looked at each other then headed towards the school entrance both thinking _Time to bring hell down._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Rachel and Blair are friends and have been since they were 11 although Blair was living elsewhere more of this will be explained later on. Blair is my character made it up to help with this story. They are pretending to be adopted sisters so they share the same last name. Blair's real name is Nicola Blair Frost-Milson but goes by Blair Frost. They did have a relationship but stop it so they can play the part at the school. **

**AN: Glee still exists almost everything happened in season two with the characters expect Rachel as she was not there. So there will be Blaine/Kurt in this. Brittany and Santana are not together in this as they are both single and happy being friends. Quinn is with Finn in this story for now. There will be flashbacks to find out why Rachel left and what she was doing for a year throughout the story. There will be a mixture of Spanish and French in this story but will try to stick with English. If the translation is wrong can you let me know? **

**AN: there will be character bashing. WARNING FOR SWEARING **

**Q: Who should Rachel be with at the end?**

**Q: Who should Blair be with? **

**Q: Who should be the first person to work out that Rae is really Rachel Berry?**

**Please review so I can get an idea of how people like this story and who should be with whom**

**AN: Don't owe glee **

**Mistakes are all mine no beta **

* * *

Chapter One: First Day

Rae and Blair walked up the entrance of the school; students were already looking at them probably trying to work out who they were. Some of the students look scared as both Rae and Blair walked passed.

Rae looked over at Blair and saw that she has Badass face on and sneering at everyone has she walked passed, the clothing also helped. Blair was wearing her black combat boots, black baggy cargo pants with a white studded belt, blue t-shirt and black leather jacket. She a sliver chain hanging from her belt to her pocket and a gold chain around her neck. Blair had short black hair with purple tips and had her left eyebrow pierced, Blair also had her tongue done as well.

Rae looked down at herself quickly then looked back up the students who continued to look at them. Rae was wearing black knee high boots, dark blue skinny jeans that hugged at her, blood red t-shirt and her black jacket, she also had her eyebrow pierced. She had shoulder length hair with deep red and blonde streaks.

Rae was still a bit nervous and knew that she shouldn't be, Blair had her back but she knew that the students can smell when someone is showing weakness and is how they can become targets. They walk up the office to get their schedule and locker numbers. When they reached the office desk a middle age women wearing a blue dress and had her hair in a messy bun, was at the desk on the phone. When she saw them standing there she immediately put down the phone and looked at the girls.

"H-Hi can I help you girls." she said a bit scared,

"Yeah you can, we start here today and would like to collect our schedules and locker numbers please." Blair answered with her eyebrow going up into her hair line as she looks at the scared women

"Of course your names are?" she answered

"Blair and Rae Frost." Blair replied

"Yes of course, please take a seat while I collect them for you." she said and went to the filing cabinet.

Blair and Rae headed to the chairs to wait. Blair looks up and saw the unholy trinity looking at them with smirks on two of their faces.

"Oh regarde ce sont les trois démones de majorettes." Blair said in French _(trans. Oh look it's the three cheerleader demons)_

"Quoi de neuf, elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Elles se demandent sans doute si nous allons être des cibles ou pas." Rae replied _(What else is new they have nothing else better to do, probably thinking if we are going to be targets or not)_

"Qu'elles essaient pour voir!" Blair replied smiling _(trans: they can bring it on)_

Rae just giggled but looked at them wondering if they able to tell who she was but she doesn't think they will it's been a year and she pretty much doesn't look like her old self.

"Girls, here are your schedules and locker number and good luck." the lady said, handling the girls schedules.

"Thanks." both Rae and Blair replied

They left the office and head to their lockers; they passed the unholy trinity without looking at them. Once they were out of ear shot, Blair spoke,

"At least our lockers are next to each other and we have the same schedule," looking down at the papers as they walk to the lockers.

"True it is a good thing but I am guessing you and Steve had something to do with this." Rae said

"You know me to well, baby girl and that's scary." Blair laughed

"That I do." Rae sighed

They reached their lockers and put their stuff in. Rachel looked down at her schedule and sighed they were in homeroom with Mr Will Schuester then had Spanish with him as well. Rachel was a bit nervous again as they headed to the classroom. Mr Schue was a good teacher some of the time. He didn't do anything when Rachel was being bullied or insulted while in glee whenever she tried to stand up from herself and have a go at someone, Mr Schue would have a go at Rachel saying she wasn't being a team player and being a brat. The only person he would protect was Rachel's ex- boyfriend Finn Hudson, NO one was allowed to put him down, and he was Mr Schue's golden boy.

Then they reached the classroom and entered they both stop and looked around, everyone went quiet when both the girls walked in. Everyone steered at the two of them. Rachel looked around and saw everyone that was in glee with her, she could see Puck, Tina, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Finn. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were already sitting in the back also looking at the two of them. There were two other boys that Rachel didn't know a black gelled back hair with good fashion sense, and a blonde hair boy with big lips.

Blair and Rae walked towards the back to two empty desks they both could feel everyone's eyes on them when they took their seats, no one said anything and they were still looking at them.

"Génial j'ai l'impression d'être à un freak show et que je suis le monster." Blair grumbled in French looking at Rae while everyone where still looking at them and had heard what Blair had said _(trans: Great I feel like I'm at a freak show but I'm the freak)_

"Je sais comment tu te sens." Rae signed _(Trans: I know how you feel)_

" Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter encore longtemps ces regards." Blair replied getting angry. Rae knew that Blair has a temper and if she didn't calm down soon there could be a problem. Rae was praying that Mr Schue turned up soon before things could get bad. _(Trans: I don't know how much more I can take with the staring)_

"Stay calm." Rae replied in English putting her hand on Blair's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Rester calme, tu te fous de moi!"Blair almost yelled out, Rae just signed again but kept her hand on her shoulder. _(trans: Stay calm, are you shitting me)_

"Eyes to front assholes." Blair growled out giving everyone a look that was scarier than the HBIC look that Quinn gives. Everyone turned back to what they were doing they didn't want to piss the two girls off any more than they had by looking at them.

"Enfoirés." Blair mumbled but of course Rachel heard and giggled at this because it was true. _(trans: Fuckheads)_

Quinn and Santana looked over at them when they heard Rae giggled with their eyebrows up trying to work out who the girls were and what they had said. They turned back to each other and continued talking till Mr Schue turned up.

"Hey guys how were your summer?" Mr Schue said when walked into the class and went to the desk.

Everyone just mumbled out 'good' to 'it was ok'. Blair and Rae zone out as Mr Schue was talking about his summer and how he was busy coming up with ideas for glee this year and it was there year to get it right. Both girls couldn't care less about what he was saying as they were thinking about what they had planned for this year at school and that they were planning to start part one of it later today hopefully. Mr Schue started calling out names of the class role.

"Blair Frost," Mr Schue called, Blair had almost missed her name

"Here," she said putting up her hand. Mr Schue looked up at her. Everyone else in the class looked of at her as well.

"Oh your new this year, welcome to McKinley." he replied cheerfully.

"Yea, thanks." Blair replied bitterly, '_What an ass' _Blair thought to herself. Mr Schue looked at her weirdly before looking back at the class roster.

"Rae Frost." he called out,

"Here." she replied looking at her old glee teacher

"Welcome to McKinley, are you two sisters?" he asked, looking at the two girls.

"Yea something like that," Blair said beating Rachel to the punch. Mr Schue looked at the girl's question he realised that he could have some problems down the future with these two girls and it made him feel uneasy.

"Is Rae short for something?" Mr Schue ask Rae,

Rachel just looked at the man wondering why he would ask that, Rachel didn't feel like answering and just shrugged her shoulders in hopes he will leave her alone and it seemed to work before Mr Schue went back to calling out the roster.

"Quel âne." Blair said quietly to Rachel who just nodded _(trans: What an ass)_

Both girls grabbed there note books from their bags and started drawing trying not to listen to Mr Schue who was talking about glee again before first period started. When the bell rang, no one moved as they had Spanish now with Mr Schue. He started the class and was speaking poor Spanish that made both Blair and Rachel cringed.

"este el imbécil que enseña español, qué coño" Blair said to Rae. She just nodded, "carajo es una mierda. ¿Cómo es capaz de enseñarnos cuando no puede hablar correctamente?" She had continued _(Trans: This is the douchebag who is teaching Spanish, what the fuck) (Trans 2__nd__ part: he fucking sucks, How is able to teach us when he can't speak it correctly?)_

A few people had heard Blair and were looking at her but some of them didn't have a clue what she was saying.

"La cantidad de gel crees que es en el pelo?" Blair asked, Rae just shrugged looking at Blair, "Porque si me fui en ella con un encendedor sería prenda fuego porque en serio su cabello puede ser un peligro de incendio." both Blair and Rae were laughing now while everyone were looking at them wondering what was going. _(Trans 1__st__ part: How much gel do you think is in his hair?)(Trans 2__nd__ Part: cause if I went at it with a lighter would it catch on fire because seriously his hair could be a fire hazard)_

"Is there a problem?" Mr Schue asked the girls

"No señor problema, pues a lo mejor de lo mucho gel es en el pelo" Blair replied getting a giggle out Rachel and surprisingly Santana _(Trans: no problem sir, well maybe about how much gel is in your hair)_

"Well ok, you seem to speak Spanish well." Mr Schue said

"Claro que sí, así que está bien si dejo causa estoy caliente como el infierno y yo quiero ver qué coño esta escuela tiene que ofrecer, porque necesito una mierda como ahora." Blair replied sending Rae into a fit of laughter also sending Santana's jaw to the ground as she looked over at them with what the fuck running through her mind and her eyes darkening with lust as she looks at Blair harder, everyone was so confused that they had no idea what Blair had said even Mr Schue was confused. _(Trans: of course I do, is it ok if I leave cause I'm horny as hell and I want to see what pussy this school has to offer cause I need a fuck like right now)_

"Oh my god B, you just didn't say that out loud in a classroom, seriously dude too much information." Rachel replied between her laughter

"Well I'm sorry but I am and I can't help it." Blair said looking happy that Rachel was laughing

"Well maybe just keep it to yourself for now on please." Rachel told Blair

"Yeah yea, sorry Mr Schue please continue teaching this clase muy importante" Blair said in a bored tone. _(Trans: very important class)._

When class finished both girls packed up their things and got ready to leave, they wait till class was pretty much to leave they were out the door when they came across Santana lending against the wall next to the door with a smirk on her face while Quinn and Brittany where doing the same but against the lockers not far from Santana was.

"You think you are smart for saying that shit in class since no one could understand what you were saying." Santana said making both girls stop and look at her,

"That wasn't me being smart, that was me telling the truth, why did you like it?" Blair replied taking a step towards Santana.

"No I didn't like that shit." Santana said looking at Blair

"See that's where I think you are lying," taking another step up to the cheerleader "I think you like it a lot, because you are also feeling like that, aren't you honey." Blair said running her index finger down the Latinas chest and between the cleavage of breasts, looking her in the eye. Santana breath quickened and her eyes got darker.

"Bitch, you don't know shit!" Santana growled trying to get angry but she couldn't, lust was now running threw her blood and couldn't stop it.

"Ha-ha please honey, don't lie, I can see how your body is reacting to me, being so close. You have an itch that needs to scratch don't you, mmm yeah you do." Blair purred and Santana let out a low whimper. "What a shame I'm not interested in helping you at this stage Santana Lopez." Blair breathed into her and lightly running her hand up the cheerleader's bare arm.

Santana let out a moan at this point as her panties got wet from her arousal with Blair's body so close to hers.

"Have a good day." said before pulling away from the girl, Blair looked Rae and nodded her head and both of the walked away from the from the Latina who watch them go with a hungry look in her eyes, before sliding down the wall and lightly moaning out "ay dios mio".

Quinn and Brittany ran over to their friend and helped her off the floor.

"Are you ok San?" Quinn asked looking concern,

"San San, are you ok?" Brittany almost cried out looking at her best friend,

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Santana mumbled out looking at the backs of Blair and Rachel as they walk away heading to their next class.

"What the hell happened? What did she say to you?" Quinn asked her friend

"Let's just head to class." Santana said shaking her head and trying to calm her body.

Three girls left it at that and headed towards their next class in the other direction. Santana was still highly aroused from her encounter with Blair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel's next few classes went by in blur and before she knew it, it was lunch time. Both girls walked to the cafeteria and went in line to grab their lunch then headed outside to the Quad to grab a table that was far away from the rest of the student population. They could see the glee kids getting set up to sing to the students probably looking for more people to join them this year. When they started singing Blair looked over at Rachel and could see the dreamy look she had on her face.

"You miss it don't you?" Blair asked looking at Rachel trying to ignore the singing

"Yeah, I do miss it. The freedom I get when singing but I know I can't join them at the moment or our plans go up in smoke when they know it's me and I can't have that." Rachel said still watching them singing and dance.

"You will be able to join soon, give it time we just have to deal with Mr. Schue and Finn first and some of the others before anything else. Seriously what were you thinking going out with that great big oaf, you could have done so much better than him?" Blair said looking at Finn and the others.

"I know I could have but he was the first person to show me any interest and he was my first friend here and that meant a lot to me at the time." Rachel sighed

"Yeah, great friend he was, he didn't even stand up for you when you were put down and bullied and he had the fucking power to stop it but didn't, it's bloody disgusting." Blair snarled still looking at the boy in question.

"I know but there wasn't much I could do, I was at the bottom of the social ladder here." Rachel said still looking at the New Directions with longing.

"We will start part one of bringing down this school tomorrow, I have a pretty good lay out of the school now and Steve sent us copies of the keys to school." Blair said looking back at Rae just in time to see the dark smirk on her face.

"Awesome, it's going to be wicked. Do I want to know how Steve got hold of a copy of the keys or is it best to stay in the dark?" Rachel asked Blair

"Probably best to stay in the dark but you know me and Steve we have great connections and helps to be rich, cause money can get you anything at the right price." Blair smirked

"True that." Rachel laughed just as the New Directions had finished singing. Both girls could see that the Unholy Trinity looking at them with curious looks.

"Looks like we are going to have to deal with them sooner rather than later if we want them off our backs for a bit so we can do what is needed." Blair told Rachel

"Yeah your right, I'm going to the bathroom I'll meet you under the bleachers when I'm finish." Rachel said grabbing her bag and started to walk away.

"Yeah see you there and be careful Rae." Blair called out while she started heading the other direction. What either of them didn't know is that they were both being watched very carefully by three curious cheerleaders.

Rachel was looking at herself in the mirror taking deep calming when she heard the bathroom door open and close she turned to see one of the blonde cheerleaders looking at her smiling happily. _'Oh great' _Rachel thought to herself.

"Hi I'm Brittany and your Rae?" Brittany happily said

"Yeah I am and I know who you are, you are one third of the Unholy Trinity." Rachel told the blonde looking at her in the eye.

"Yeah true but how did you know that, you only started here today?" the blonde asked

"I just know things." Rachel laughed, Brittany just looked at her confused

"Oh." Brittany mumbled

Rachel just sighed before looking backed at the mirror. Brittany just stood there looking at Rachel as if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Did your handlers send you in here to ask me questions?" Rachel asked the blonde

"Huh, do you mean Santana and Quinn? They aren't my handlers they are my friends, my best friends." Brittany told Rachel

"Really ,doesn't seem that way, to me it seems they keep you around as joke to get a laugh out of the childish things that you do." Rachel said not looking at the blonde. Brittany started to get tears in her eyes.

"That is just mean and it is so not true they wouldn't do that to me." Brittany whispered.

"That may be true to you but it isn't to the rest of us, you are a laughing joke here." Rachel laughed again, Brittany by now had tears running down her face and couldn't bring herself to say something.

"Seriously you should grow the fuck up and stop the stupid act that you are doing, because you will go through life being the idiot everyone laughs at." Rachel said looking at the girl as she just slumped to the ground sobbing her heart out at the hurtful things Rachel had said. Rachel grabs her bag and headed to door before she headed out she smiled down at the girl and said in a sweet voice, "See you around Britt-Britt." and walked out. She didn't see the other two cheerleaders anywhere so she headed to the blenchers to find Blair.

When she arrives she saw Blair finish up her cigarette and playing with her phone. Blair looked up to see Rachel looking upset.

"Hey are you alright, baby girl?" Blair asked pulling Rachel into a hug,

"Not really, I bumped into Brittany in the bathroom and said some hurtful things and left her sobbing on the bathroom floor. I just feel bad for saying them." Rachel mumbled out on Blair's shoulder,

"It's all part of the plan to tear them apart and to see the errors of their treatment to students, she will hopefully forgive when things come out in the open." Blair said calmly rubbing Rachel's back.

"I hope so, I'm just finding it a bit hard that's all." Rachel replied.

"Of course you do, it will take time." Blair told her, Rachel just nodded against Blair's shoulder. "How about we skip the rest of school and go home and go over the plan again for tomorrow?"

"I think that would be best because Quinn and Santana will come looking for us for blood when they find Brittany so it is for the best we get out of here and face them tomorrow." Rachel sighed when telling Blair,

"Yup, those two will be looking for revenge, but remember we have a plan set out for them if they did so let's go and we will fucking face it tomorrow." Blair said letting go of Rachel to grab her bag from the ground.

"I agree let's head home, I feel like curling up on the couch and watching a movie, what about you?" Rachel said walking next to Blair as they headed towards the parking lot.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Blair smiled

_It's show time tomorrow, Let the fun begin!_

**AN: Sorry to all those Brittany fans for the way Rachel spoke to her and being awful to her its part of the plan, and as you can see Rachel didn't like it but it had to be done. I'm a big fan of Brittany and things will work just have to continue to read to find out. Please Review to tell me what you think it will help me along with the story. ~Fluffy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a small chapter from Santana's pov**

**AN: to answer shakyy22 question yes Rachel did have a little bit of surgery done to her face but as to why will be explained later on in the story but I can tell you it wasn't due to the fact that she had a big nose and used to be teased about it. Rachel is bi but still prefers girls more than guys.**

**AN: I don't own Glee **

Chapter Two: First day con.

Santana pov

The New Directions had just finished their performance in front of the students at lunch time in hopes to get more people to join. Mr. Schue was hoping they will be able to get more people in hopes they could do better at nationals but so far no luck. Glee club weren't the same when Rachel Berry their star just up and disappeared and didn't turn for last year. Everyone knew they weren't just as good as they were when Rachel was part of glee.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn had been looking at Rae and Blair from across the quad with curious looks. They saw them get up and went different ways, Rae headed back into the school while Blair headed to the field. Brittany was paying more attention to the brunette that had just walked back in school. Brittany grabs her bag to get ready to follow the brunette.

"San, Q I'm going to the bathroom so should I meet you at the lockers" Brittany said before making her way back into the school.

"Yeah sounds good Britt's, we have free period next so we are all meeting in the choir room" Santana replied while Quinn just nodded at Brittany before she walked away. Both girls watch their friend walk into the school.

Quinn looked over at Santana, she still didn't know what Blair had said to her friend after Spanish and during for that matter.

"What did Frost say to after Spanish, S?" Quinn asked Santana looked at Quinn and sighed she knew she was going to be asked this again, but she didn't want to tell her that she was turned on by how close Blair's body was to hers and that she still was in hot mess because of it and what she had it Spanish. It would be fair to say that Santana had a small crush on the blacked haired badass in the really hot black leather jacket.

"It was nothing really, so don't worry Q" Santana said grabbing her bag from the table and slip it on.

"That was not nothing and you know it" Quinn replied copying Santana before they slowly made their way to their lockers to meet up with Brittany.

"Seriously Q, just drop it, it's not important" Santana mumbled out

"Ok, ok but you know you can tell me anything right" the blonde said

"Yeah, yeah I know that. Let's not get too emotional shall we about my life. You know I hate that shit" Santana said causing both girls to laugh. "How are things with Finnocence, still trying to get into your panties?"

"S, seriously still going with the nicknames" Quinn Laugh

"They show that I care" Santana said "So are you going to answer me"

Quinn let out a big sigh before answering her. "Things with Finn are ok I guess and no he isn't trying to get into my pants. I have told him countless times that I'm not ready, he seems to be ok with that but then again he may not be"

"Yeah that is true, seriously girl yous can do better than him, and I know you like girls as well" Santana replied as both girls made it to their lockers and started getting the rest of their stuff that they will need for the rest of the day.

"I know I can do better than him but there isn't anyone else and yes I do like girls but I can't be with one while I'm at school and you know that" Quinn breathed out closing her locker door

"Ok I understand but you should dump his ass and be single like Britt and I" Santana said doing the same then looking at Quinn.

"You may be right that I should dump but I won't at this stage I need to work out what I want to do first then go from there" Quinn replied thinking about what Santana had said, she knows she should break it off with Finn but he was her comfort net.

"Q, S" a baby Cheerio had all but screamed down the hall towards the captains.

"What is Stacy" Quinn asked the girl

"I-It's Brittany she's crying on the bathroom floor" she whimpered at the captains

"WHAT" both of them yelled out before both of them took off towards the bathroom students tried to scurry out of the way for the two very pissed off cheerleaders. They both rushed into the bathroom to see Brittany curled up on the floor sobbing her heart out, there were a few baby cheerio's watching Brittany cry.

"OUT!" Quinn yelled and everyone left the bathroom.

"Oh my god" both of them said when they looked at her. Both girls sat down trying to comfort their friend who hasn't seen Brittany this upset in a while.

"B, what happened?" Santana asked softly but really she was fucked off because no one makes Brittany cry. Brittany just shook her head but continued to cry. Quinn got up and grabs some paper towels to give to Brittany.

"Come on let's get you out of here and get you to the choir room so we can talk ok B" said to the blonde before picking her up. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Quinn opened the door from them and all three made their way to the choir trying to get Brittany to calm down.

When they arrived everyone was already there seated and waiting for Mr Schue. Upon entering everyone saw Santana carrying a distraught Brittany.

Everyone jumped out of their seats yelling what had happened. Either Santana or Quinn answered and just went to their seats and sat down trying to comfort Brittany. After a few minutes Brittany had started to calm down.

"I-I-Is it true am I a joke" Brittany mumbled out

"What" both Quinn and Santana asked in a calm voice trying not to scare Brittany

"A-Am I joke that you guys keep around to make you laugh at" she said between the tears

"Who said that because it's not true you are our friend" Quinn replied everyone else in the classroom was listening to this. Santana on the other hand was getting more pissed off then she was before.

"Who said this B" Santana asked very to be calm

"The new girl, Rae Frost" Brittany said between the sobs

"WHAT" both Quinn and Santana yelled out scaring everyone in the room "That fucking bitch I'm going to ends her" Santana yelled

"How dare she say that" Quinn snarled out

Everyone was scared now as both Santana and Quinn had their HBIC faces on meaning there was going to be hell to pay.

"B, start at the beginning and tell us what happened" Quinn asked

"Ok when I saw Rae walk back into the school I decided to follow to see if I could get to know her, anyway I entered the bathroom she was by the sink looking in the mirror, I told her my name was Brittany and that hers was Rae, she replied that she was and that she already knew who I was and that I was one third of the unholy trinity". Everyone just nodded for Brittany to continue although some where confused.

"I asked how she know that she just said she knows things, she went back to look in the mirror while I just watched her, then she asked if my handlers had sent me there to ask her questions, I asked if she was meaning you two, that you guys weren't my handlers but my best friends" Brittany said smiling up at San and Quinn. By now both captains were getting angry at what Brittany was telling them.

"Then she said that it didn't seem that way that you guys keep me around as a joke to make you guys laugh out of the childish things that I do" Everyone was angry by now they know not to tease and have a go at Brittany and that she was protected. Brittany continued "I told her it wasn't true that you guys wouldn't do that to me, she said that may be true to me but it wasn't to the rest of you that I was a laughing joke here, she said this to me while laughing and I had tears running down me, I didn't reply I was so upset by that. She told me to grow the fuck up and stop the stupid act because I will go through life as the idiot everyone laughs at, by now I'm on the floor crying, just before she leaves she says in a really sweet voice 'see you around Britt-Britt' and walks out" Brittany cried out finishing her story. Everyone was upset by what they were told and couldn't believe it.

"That bitch is going to get it, how dare she say that" San yelled angrily

"Brittany you know none of what she said true" Quinn told Brittany. Brittany just nodded at what Quinn had said. Santana was a different story she was outrage that someone told her best friend those horrible things.

"Why would someone say that to her" Kurt asked everyone in the room

"I have no idea why someone would be mean" Tina replied as she wipes her tears away

"I think we should be careful around them, to tell you the truth they scare me" said the guy with the gel back black hair.

"I agree with Blaine, we should stay away from them" Mike replied

"No that bitch is going to get for what she has done to Britt and I don't care what you say" Santana growled out glaring at everyone.

"I agree with S, she needs to pay" Quinn said

"What about the other one Blair, don't you think she would get back you if you went after Rae. I think Blair is way scarier than Rae" the blonde guy with big lips said

"Sam is right Blair seems the type to protect her sister and would hurt anyone that touched Rae in anyway. Santana what did you say to Blair after Spanish?" Mercedes asked

"Umm I asked if she thought she was smart for what she said in Spanish" Santana nervously said

"I know she spoke French before class start even though I have no idea what she said. I think none of us know what she said, but what did she say in Spanish" Mercedes replied

Santana looked around the room and could see that everyone was looking at her and waiting for to say something, she looked at Brittany who was smiling at her for support.

"Ok when she start spoke Spanish she said '_This is the douchebag who is teaching Spanish, what the fuck' then she said 'he fucking sucks, How is able to teach us when he can't speak it correctly?' that was the first part" Santana said to the room, everyone was still looking at to continue some mumbling out this out of disgusted. _

_Santana continued "the second time she spoke Spanish that made them both laugh at was 'How much gel do you think is in his hair because if I went at it with a lighter would it catch on fire because seriously his hair could be a fire hazard" _

_"Oh my god she said that" Quinn giggled with everyone else in the room._

_"Yup that's what she said, then Mr Schue ask if she had a problem she replied with 'no problem sir, well maybe about how much gel is in your hair' that's when I giggled as well it was pretty funny" Santana giggled._

_"I don't know if I should say the next part" she said _

_"Why not" Brittany asked her friend _

_"Because it something you don't say in classroom even to a teacher" she told them _

_"Really" Kurt asked, Santana just nodded_

_"Please tell us" Brittany asked Santana just sighed before telling them_

_"Ok when Mr Schue said she spoke Spanish well she replied 'of course I do, is it ok if I leave cause I'm horny as hell and I want to see what pussy this school has to offer cause I need a fuck like right now" Santana said looking at all their shocked faces _

_"Oh my god, she did not say that" Quinn asked with horror on her face _

_"Yup she did" Santana told her _

_"That is so wrong" Tina breathed out_

_"It's hot, a women after my own heart" Puck said _

_"Oh god a female version of Puck" Mercedes said looking a bit sick; everyone nodded their head to agree with what she said._

_"We will go after Rae tomorrow will plan tonight at my place Santana, and she won't know what hit her" Quinn said smirking at her_

_"Good that bitch needs a lesson in who is in charge here" Santana said she look at Brittany and said "Don't worry she will pay for hurting you" Brittany nodded _

_"I would be careful" Sam said_

_"We will be fine, don't worry Sam" Quinn replied before Mr Schue entered and started the lesson. Santana was busy thinking of ways to get back at Rae but at the same time thinking about Blair, how can she have a small crush on one of the Frost sister and hate the other. She can't wait till school finishes so she can go to Quinn's to plan for tomorrow._

_Revenge will be sweet_

**AN: Two chapters in one day I'm pretty happy about that. Don't know when the next chapter will be up hopefully in the next few days already started drafting it. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far so please continue though would like to know what you guys think and have any ideas for character pairing and if I should do other characters pov. ~Fluffy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter even last part of the chapter being in Italic's I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again, thanks for the reviews so far keep them coming please. Rachel didn't trust Finn after he professes his love for her at the end of season one and didn't get back together. Finn did not like this. So Really AU for season two as Rachel didn't return.**

**Q: Should Shelby and Beth be in this story? **

**Q: Who should be the first to figure out that Rae is really Rachel Berry?**

**Q: Who should Brittany be paired with?**

**AN: I don't owe glee **

**Mistakes are all mine no beta **

Chapter Three: the night of planning

Blair and Rachel arrived at their house and went inside. Rachel headed to the living room and dropped on the couch and signed with her face in the pillow. Today hadn't been too bad although she still was upset with hurting Brittany the way she did.

"How you holding up baby girl" Blair asked looking at Rachel from the other couch.

Rachel pulled herself up and looked at Blair and answered "Still a bit upset but it had to be done and I know that but still doesn't mean I have to like it, Brittany wasn't one of the people that bullied me but she is part of the unholy trinity and they all need to be broken at some point for this to work, so in a way sooner the better" Rachel said

"I am sorry that you are upset by it, but it will work out in the end, so what are we going to do about the other two because they will be out for revenge" Blair asked

"Yeah they are going to be, I wouldn't be surprised if they are going to be planning something but the only thing they can do is slushy me they won't do anything too big because they have a lot to risk if they did" Rachel said.

"They might not be able too much tomorrow as they will be busy for a while" Blair grinned

"So it's already to go then" Rachel asked

"Of course baby girl, just got to load it all up in the van, Steve is sending someone to meet as at the school after midnight" Blair said getting up and went to the French doors and open them, then lit up a cigarette and took a drag, then looked back to Rachel.

"Do you know who" Rachel asked curiously

"Nah I don't but if I were to guess probably Aaron" Blair replied continuing to smoke her cigarette

"Well at least we can trust him" Rachel said

"Yeah that is true he will mainly be there to help if needed otherwise it's up to us" Blair said

"Mm I can't believe we are doing this" Rachel said excitedly

"Yeah me too, it's taken a year to get here and we are going to finish till they understand" Blair replied

"That is true, did you enjoy flirting with Santana after Spanish it looked like you got her all hot and bothered" Rachel laughed

"I did enjoy it a lot, she's going to be a lot fun and I'm seriously going to get a lot of pleasure out of teasing her for the year" Blair laughed out before finish her smoke and putting the butt in the ashtray and going back to the couch.

"Don't go to overboard with your game with her although it will be fun to see her break and realise that she isn't all that and other people will see that too" Rachel smiled at Blair

"I've gotta have some fun with her and I swear on my black heart that I won't go to extreme lengths to break her, just a little flirting for now at least. What are going to do about little Miss Fabray" Blair asked Rachel with a cheeky smirk on her lips. Hoping whatever Rachel has planned for the queen cheerio that it will marvellous.

"I haven't decided yet but I think doing your way is the wrong approach when it comes to Quinn, the only way to destroy Quinn is to go after the thing she cares about more and then anything at school and no I don't mean her boyfriend_ Finn_" Rachel stressed his name out with dripping with bitterness before continuing "We have to break the foundations of her popularity and her control over the school brick by brick until it crumbles, then she has nothing but herself, that's what I have planned so far for her"

"Easier said than done how are we planning to do that I know we have a rough draft of that plan and the only thing we have come up with is showing her who's boss and stand up to her and show we aren't scared of her but is that going to be enough. I know she is in the revenge plot that we have plan for tomorrow" Blair told her

"It is a start for now and you know that. I just hope she sees the errors of her way sooner rather than later" Rachel said

"Alright we get tomorrow out of the way and go from there. What do you want for take-out tonight" Blair asked lying on the couch.

"I don't mind anything is good, I'll put a movie on" Rachel said getting up off the couch and went to the collect of DVD's that were by the T.V and look threw them.

Rachel picked a horror movie and went back to the couch and got comfortable so she can watch the movie. Rachel laid there watching the movie when her mind starts to wander to over a year ago.

_Flashback _

_Over a year ago _

_School had just finished for the year and Rachel arrived home in tears, her father's weren't home but then again they were hardly there. Rachel ran up to her room and dropped on her bed cried harder. She has been having a hard at time at school since regionals when Finn had confessed his love for her but Rachel didn't trust him and believe that he didn't mean it, even though she did like him at one stage there was too much drama between them and Quinn after the whole baby gate drama and she couldn't take it. Finn was pissed that Rachel had turned him down and that she wasn't interested in re-starting a relationship with him. He didn't like that Rachel had done that to him and started being nasty and calling her names like whore, slut and loser._

_Rachel couldn't believe that the boy that is once loved and cared about would become so cruel and nasty because she had turned him down. Not only that but everyone else had turned on Rachel and supported Finn that Rachel was nothing more than a tease and a slut, but then again no one in glee cared about Rachel they only cared about her voice and nothing else. Then there was Shelby who didn't care about Rachel and didn't want to have a relationship with her but instead she adopts Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth and that hurt as well._

_Rachel took some deep breathes to calm herself down. Once she was calm her mind started to form plans, she has had enough of the way she was treated at school and she couldn't take it anymore she needed to leave and get out of Lima for a bit. She grabs her phone and places a call to the only person who will help and support her._

"_Hello" a voice answered on the other end _

"_Nic, I need your help" Rachel said_

"_Rachel, what's going on" Nic asked _

"_I have had enough here and need to get out, can you help me please" Rachel cried _

"_Ok calm down baby girl of course I will help you, umm pack your things and umm head to the airport, I'll have a ticket waiting for you there so you can fly out to me ok" Nic replied thinking quickly _

"_Thank you so much Nic, I'll start packing now and head there" Rachel happily replied_

"_It's all good I'm happy to help you and you know that. You better explain what's going on when I see you, oh and its Blair now not Nic" Blair laughed out _

"_I will explain everything to you Blair, See you soon" Rachel said joining Blair's laugher_

"_See you soon baby girl" Blair said before hanging up the phone _

_Rachel putted down her phone and start packing. She picked up her phone again and called the taxi company to take her to the airport she wasn't going to drive there once she made that call, she then made a call to her father's to let them know what was happening she left a voice message saying that she was going away and don't know when she will be back but will let them know._

_Ten minutes later the taxi driver beeped his horn to let Rachel know that he was there. Rachel was into the car. She looked at the one more time as the car drove out of driveway and onto the road. 'Good-bye Lima' she thought to herself as they drove to the airport._

_End of Flashback_

Rachel was wiping back the tears that were running down her cheeks as she re-played that memory she was happy that she rang Blair asking for help. Both girls continued watching the movie until dinner time and then they will get things ready for tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three cheerleaders arrive at the Fabray house after school. All three of them were not happy how things went at school today with the Frost 'sisters'. They walked in the house and headed to the lounge, Judy Fabray wasn't home and wasn't going to be home anytime soon, they all drop on to the couch to relax.

"Brittany, are you alright now" Quinn asked looking at the other blonde

"I'm alright now, I just don't know why she was mean to me though, I didn't do anything to her" Brittany said sadly

"She's just a bitch that needs a lesson" Santana snarled out

"I agree, she needs to learn her place" Quinn agreed

"No, just leave her alone" Brittany told them

"Britt, she upset you, she needs to pay" San said

"I know you want to teach her a lesson, but what about Blair, what you going to do about her" Brittany asked

"Don't know yet probably do the same to her at the same time so she doesn't get any funny ideas about coming after us" Quinn told her friends

"That's probably the best thing to do" Santana replies

"I don't know, Blair seems to be someone who will fight back and it won't be pretty, I don't want you guys to get hurt" Brittany sadly says

"Don't worry B, we won't get hurt" San says to her friend pulling her into a hug

"I still don't like it" Brittany mumbled while both Quinn and Santana nodded

"So Q, what are we going to do" Santana askes

"Well this stage I'm going to order a massive slushy hit on her, anyone and everyone can slushy her and not just once a day with one cup, oh no, no as many cups and as many times a day until I think she has learnt her lesson and is broken" Quinn said with a evil smirk playing on her lips

"That's a good idea but I don't think that is going to be enough, I so just want to punch her in the face" Santana said

"No San, no violence please. Blair would get you back if you hit Rae and I don't want you to get hurt" Brittany almost yelled out at her friend

"I can take care of myself and anyone who gets in my ways" Santana replies

"I know that but please don't" Brittany sadly says to her friend

"Ok we will stick to the slushy attack for now but will see what else we should do cause I won't let this go" Santana said agreeing to Quinn's idea

"Great, I text the rest of the cheerio's to let them know and can get others to help" Quinn said getting her phone out to send a mass text to the cheerio's

Quinn got up and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks for the girls and went back to the couch. They girls spend the time doing their homework and chatting away about cheerleading. Santana was busy thinking about getting her revenge on Rae, she believed that the bitch deserves it for the way she spoke to Brittany but she couldn't stop thinking about the other one. There was something about Blair that was drawing Santana to her and it was confusing the Latina cheerleader, she didn't like the way she was feeling, she didn't know what to do. Quinn was also thinking about the 'sister's', she find them interesting and mysterious and it was unsettling. She didn't know what to make of them but she knew she had to get even for what Rae said to her friend and that was more important than how she felt about them.

Brittany on the other hand was also thinking about them. She felt that there was some familiar about Rae that she couldn't place, its like knows Rae from somewhere but can't recall where and it was puzzling her. When she walked into the school bathroom today she was hoping she would be able to be their friend as she found them fascinating and knew that they were unicorns like her and that if she got to know them, Brittany would be able to have hot lady kisses them. Brittany had already worked out that they weren't really sisters. Brittany is able to see things that most people can't. She still hoping to be their friend in the end even after with what Rae had said.

By the time the girls had finished talking and eating it was time for two of cheerleaders to go home for the night as they all had to be up early for practice. They said their good byes and left. Quinn went back to the lounge to watch TV thinking '_this is for Brittany'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just after midnight a phone alarm went off in the dark where two teenage girls were sleeping on the couches in the lounge. Blair woke up first to the sound of her alarm, reached over and grabs her phone to turn it off. Blair saw Rachel's shadow stirring on the other couch. She got off the couch and went to wake Rachel up.

"Hey baby girl, time to wake up" Blair said softly to other girl

"I-Is it time" Rachel asked stirring then finally sitting up

"Sure is" Blair replied before leaving the room to go get changed. Rachel got up to follow her so she could get changed as well. A few minutes later both girls appeared at the entrance way all dressed in black from head to toe.

"Ready to go" Blair asked Rae and she just nodded.

Both of them grab their backpacks before making their way to the garage. Once they reached the garage they loaded up the van and got in, they drove themselves to the school. When they arrive they saw another van packed there waiting for them. Blair pulled the van up to the next and put the window down; the driver of the other van did the same.

"Ha it looks like I was right, it's Aaron" Blair said to Rachel

"Yeah you were right" Laughed Rachel

"Hey Aaron, how you doing" Blair asks

"Hello ladies, I'm good, ready to do this" Aaron said both girls nodded in reply "Good let's move these vans to the back entrance of the school and go from there"

"Sounds good to us, lead the way" Blair replied

Both the drivers started the vans up and headed to the back entrance, once they parked the van they all got out and grab their backpacks for starts and made sure that they were all wearing gloves. Blair went to the door and unlocked it and opens the doors so they could unload the vans.

"Right let's get started, Rachel you take the lockers, Aaron you take the cameras and install them and I'll take the office we all good with that" Blair ordered, Aaron and Rachel nodded their heads.

"Cool we have over an hour to do this, let's get to it" Blair said

All three of them grab the stuff they needed and headed to the areas they needed to go. Rachel headed to the lockers and started setting up what she had to do. Aaron was running around the school setting up the cameras in areas so they couldn't be found and be able to record the areas that they need. While Blair made her way to the teachers office to do what was needed in there. An hour later all three had finish their tasks and Aaron made sure to hide the DVD recorder and made sure no one could locate the cameras by hand or computer. They packed up the vans, said goodbye to each other and left going in different directions. Both girls arrived home and took themselves to their rooms and went to sleep for the next few hours.

Few hours later the phone alarm went off a second time, both girls got up and had their showers and got dressed and ready for school. They had breakfast together in the kitchen before getting ready to leave. They were planning to arrive at school at bit late today to make sure they try and miss anything the cheerleaders have planned. Blair flipped a quick text to Aaron to make sure all the web cameras were up and running and that he was ready as well.

Rachel and Blair made sure that they had packed emergency slushy kits packed in the car just in case going off Rachel's past there. They got in the black car and headed to the school and parked up. They were fill of energy waiting for what is about to happen.

They both thought as they got out of the car and headed into the school '_today is going to be wicked!"_

_Let the war begin!_

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed wanted to get it out of the way and have a stepping stone for the next chapter. Sorry for dragging it out for a bit but it will be worth it. Please review to let me what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews so far keep them coming please it's really nice to know what you all think.**

**AN: I don't owe glee or the Cludeo **

**All mistakes are mine no beta**

**Warning swearing and character bashing**

Chapter Four: The Battle has begun.

Rachel was nervous as she walked up to the school; today was just the start of what's to come to this school. She hopes people will get the message sooner rather than later. She looked over at Blair who was smirking, Rachel knew that Blair loved every minute of this, Rachel herself was looking forward to it, it was going to be epic and it's just the start. Blair's phone went off alerting her that she had a text, she takes her phone out of her pocket and opened the text.

**To: Triple B (Blair) **_(Triple B means Blair the Badass Bitch)_

**From: LiveWire (Aaron)**

**All cams r a go and wrkin. Targets all in place,**

**Waitin hit da button. C.S is pissed cnt get door opened. Funny shit**

Blair showed Rachel the text and smiled Blair type out a reply

**To: LiveWire**

**From: Triple B**

**Gr8 we will get in2 place and hit it, keep eye out 4 trouble mainly jocks and cheerio's with slushy cups, keep us postd.**

Blair and Rachel walked in to the school and went to their places so they can watch the show that is about to start.

**To: Triple B**

**From: LiveWire**

**Will do, ready when u r. all recording.**

Blair looked at the text before putting it in her pocket. She then pulled out a remote switch from her pocket and handed it to Rachel, who looked at her with a smile

"You should do the honour of doing this baby girl" Blair said

"Thanks count down in 5…4…3…2…1" Rachel said pushing the switch. The second she pressed the button she undid the magnets that were holding certain lockers closed so no one could open. A few seconds after she pressed it, the school hallway was filled with the sound of people getting splashed in the face by something then followed by screams. Blair pulled out a second remote and pressed it to release a certain office; it was followed by an even bigger scream. Blair and Rachel walked down the hallway to see the unholy trinity, few jocks and all the glee club kids had their faces covered in different range of coloured skin dye. Both Rachel and Blair laughed at the scene as they all the stood there looking rainbow of different colours it was to funny. All the other students in the hallway were laughing at the scene and taking pictures on their phone

"WHO DESTROYED MY OFFICE" a voice bellowed out "GET OUT OF MY WAY MOUTH BREATHERS" the same voice screamed out.

Coach Sylvester appear in front of everyone in the hallway covered in green slime and had feathers stuck to the slime, she looked like a green chicken that had slime and feathers running down her body and dripping on the ground making a puddle around her feet. By now everyone was laughing so hard at her appearance that some were on the ground from laughing so hard and others were in tears.

"Which one of you brats destroyed my office and did this to me, TELL ME NOW" she screeched out, no one answered her but continued to laugh at her.

"Q, S and B get your ass here now" Sue shouted

The three girls approached the coach. Sue was stunned by the appearance of three top cheerleaders; she looked at them careful, noticed that their faces were different colours and that the dye was running down their faces and stains their skin then dripping on to their uniforms. Quinn had been hit with blue dye; Santana was covered in red while Brittany's face was covered in purple.

"What the hell happened to you three" Sue asked her cheerleaders

"I don't know coach, the coloured dye hit us in the face once we opened our lockers but before that we couldn't even open then" Quinn replied angrily she had no idea how this happened and what did it but she was fucked off because of it. Sue looked passed Quinn to see down the wall way to see certain number of lockers doors still open with dye dripping out and forming small puddles on the floor around the lockers. She saw that her cheerleader's weren't the only victims but the whole glee club supporting different colour's that brought a small smile to her face but also a few jocks and that stalker Jacob Ben Israel.

"Well you three go clean up and then report to me" Sue said just before Will Schuester, Emma Philsbury, Principal Figgins and Coach Beiste turned up to see what the hell was happening in the hallway.

"What is going on here and what has happened to you, Sue" Principal Figgans asked looking around

"That is a good question and want you to find out the person who has done this and punish them to the full" Sue replied

"Ok everyone go to your classes thoughts who are cover it whatever it is go clean up and head to your classes" Figgans told the crowd.

Blair and Rachel decide they have had enough and decided to leave before anyone could think it was them and be questioned. The glee kids and jocks headed to the directions of the bathrooms to get clean up before going to class. The Unholy Trinity made their way to the cheerio's locker room to get change. Quinn looked at Rachel and Blair as they walked passed her trying to keep the smiles off their face. The captains looked at the two of them angrily wanting to jump them but decide it was best to go clean up first plus they were teachers around, getting Rae back for yesterday would have to wait till later. Brittany looked at them sadly she had a gut feeling that the Frost 'sisters' had something to do with what had just happened but she wasn't going to say anything to anyone yet she wanted to see what else could happen.

Blair and Rachel were almost at their locker when a text came through from Aaron saying that it was awesome and has been record but there is two jocks coming their way with four larger cups of slushy. Both girls decided to leave their lockers and headed straight to class in the other direction to avoid the jocks. Blair sent a quick text back saying thanks and to keep them posted. They arrived at their first class without running into anyone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The morning classes went by quickly for the two girls, they were full of glee as their prank was a success and it was just the start for what they had plan for the year. Rachel was euphoric and that she was on cloud nine, she couldn't believe how things went this morning without a hitch. A small part of her mind was worried about what Quinn and Santana have planned for her to get back at her for what she had said to Brittany yesterday. She wanted to apologise to the blonde for what she said, she liked the blonde she is a sweet, kind girl. Rachel plans to talk to Blair about this at lunch because Rachel believed that by expressing how sorry she was it may keep the captains away from her and Blair also Brittany may come in handy in helping them in future plans because Rachel believes Brittany will be the first to work out that it was Blair and Rachel behind the dye attack today.

They had glee members in each of their morning class, their skin on their faces were stained with coloured dye, some only had half their face done, some had all their face done including their hair and most had also had their hands stained as well as they most likely trying to wipe it off. It was awesome; they were still getting laughs from the other students when they walked into each lesson through the morning. It was the most talked about topic also what had happened to the coach and her office; people were wondering who would have the guts to pull something like that.

As lunch time came around Blair and Rachel made their way to the cafeteria to grab lunch they have managed to avoid any slushy attack thanks to the warnings Aaron was sending them through the morning.

Grabbing a table and sitting down they could hear every still talking about the events of this morning and still laughing at the kids that were at the receiving end of today's prank.

"I was thinking about apologising to Brittany for my behaviour yesterday I believe it may help in the long run" Rachel told Blair

"If that is what you want to B.G then go ahead, I trust you" Blair replied (_B.G means Baby Girl)_

"Thanks, Brittany will be a great asset for the future if things go right" Rachel said

"I agree with you" Blair said before her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered

"Hello"

"_Triple B, you guys having a good chat" _the voice on the other end said

"Of course" Blair giggled "what can I do for you, LiveWire" Blair asked

"_Blue, Scarlett and Plum just walked in giving the back off you heads the evils" _Aaron said

"really, going with characters from Cluedo, how clever of you" Blair replied giggling Rachel was looking at Blair asking silently with her eyes what was going Blair told her before going back to the phone call Rachel just laughed

"_Well I think it's pretty cool, the rest of the rainbow parade is watching you guys carefully" _he replied

"It's kind of scary that you are watching us right now" Blair said

"_yeah, it kind of is but it was your idea so you had your backs covered and so you that can know what is happening by the way Blue and Scarlett are getting anger while they continue to look at you, I think they have received some bad news concerning the slushy attack on Rae"_ Aaron said

"I'm not surprised that they are mad" Blair replied

"_Oh shit, both of them have just gotten up and headed towards the slushy machines" _Aaron sounded worried

"Ok thanks for the heads up knew this was going to happen talk to you soon keep us posted" Said before ranging up before Aaron could reply. Blair looked over at Rachel and told her what was happening, they packed up their bags and stood up just as Quinn, Brittany and Santana approached them. Quinn and Santana each had huge cup of slushy in their hands.

"Can we help you Bluely, Cherry and Plumy" Rachel asked them with a smirk on her face

"Yeah yous can bitch, you needs to pay for making Brittany cry yesterday" Santana growled out at Rachel. The whole quad was stilled quiet has they watch the scene between the Unholy Trinity and the Frost sisters, everyone in the school knows what happened between Rae and Brittany.

Both Rae and Blair took a step closer to the cheerleaders and dropping their bags to the ground "yeah how by throwing I frozen beverage in my face" Rae said.

Before either cheerleader could reply, both girls quickly grab the slushy cups from the girl's hands and threw it into the cheerleader's faces instead. Everyone gaped at the scene as both HBIC faces were covered in slushy.

"YOU BITCHES" Santana and Quinn both yelled out and charged at Rae and Blair. Both girls side step the cheerleaders and grab one of their arms and twisted behind their backs and pinned them face down on the table. Rae had Quinn pinned down who was struggling against her hold while Santana was struggling against Blair.

"Looks like you are wearing my facial slushy instead, aren't you Quinnie" Rachel bend down and growled in Quinn's ear, Quinn gulped but continued to struggle against Rachel's hold

"Let us go" Santana shouted

"Not yet we have some business to deal with first. Brittany" Blair said as Brittany came over to them. Blair continued when Brittany came into view "Brittany would you forgive Rae if she apologised to you for yesterday right here, right now in front of everyone"

"Yeah I would, please don't hurt my friends they were just looking out for me" Brittany said looking down at her friends who were still struggling against the 'sister's holds.

"Oh sweetie, we don't want to hurt your friends we are just defending ourselves against them" Blair replied. She looked at Rachel and nodded who then looked at Brittany.

"Brittany, I apologise for my behaviour yesterday I had no right to say that to you and I hope you can forgive me" Rachel said to Brittany but also so everyone else could hear her.

"Yes I accepted that you are sorry Rae, all I wanted was for us to be friends" Brittany said happily

"Thank you for accepting, but we can't be friends" Rachel saw Brittany's face drop so she continued "for now but hopefully soon" she smiled at Brittany who returned the smile.

"Are you going to leave Rae and me alone now since Rae has apologised to Brittany and accepted it" Blair asked the two girls pinned to the table.

"Yeah ok just let us go" Quinn growled out her arm was starting to hurt from struggling against Rachel

"What about you Cherry will you let this go" Blair asked Santana

Santana just sighed, she was angry that she was pinned down but she also found it hot has Blair's chest was pressed up against her back.

"Fine I'll let it go" Santana breathed out

"Good to hear it but before we let you go we will give you a warning not to come after us again and not to order slushy hits on us again" Rachel told the girls. She looked over at the slushy machine and saw two baby cheerio's standing close to it.

"YOU TWO" Rachel yelled out at them "GRAB FOUR CUPS OF THAT SLUSHY NOW YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO AGREE OR BE TREATED LIKE CAPTAINS HERE"

Both girls we shit scare at Rachel so they agreed and hurried to get the four cups. While they waited Blair yelled out so the students in the Quad.

"LISTEN HERE ASSHOLES WATCH AND LEARN; TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF ANYONE HERE TRYS TO COME AT ME OR RAE IN ANYWAY. THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR BELIEVING THAT THEY COULD TRY AND GET AWAY WITH SLUSHING RAE"

The two baby cheerleaders approached the Frost sisters looking scared at the scene that was playing out before them. Everyone was quiet as they sat there watching to see what will happen.

Rachel turned her head to look at the cheerio's that stood before her. Rachel and Blair held out there other hand for the cheerio's who placed a cup of slushy in their hands. Rachel and Blair pulled Santana and Quinn away from the table that were struggled against their hold and then tip the cup of slushy on their head. Everyone gapped as they watch the cheerleaders have slushy run down their already dyed and slushy cover faces. No one could believe what was happening, the two HBIC were being out played by the two new students and some of them were scared.

Rachel and Blair pinned the two girls back to the table and let go of their arms and walked backwards away from the table. The cheerleaders just stayed there as they processed what had just had happened. The sisters held their hand to the baby cheerio's for the second cup. They handed them over but stayed there.

"What shall we do with these" Blair asked

"I don't know but I think these two have had enough for one day don't you think so Triple B" Rachel said

"I agree with you there BG, how about we do this" Blair replied by throwing the slushing at one of the baby cheerio's who had given it to her, Rachel followed suit and did threw the other cup at the other girl in which they both screamed as the ice beverage slap them in the face.

"LESSON OVER PEOPLE JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY" Rachel yelled before both girls grab their bags from the ground slip the traps over their shoulders and walked outside. Everyone in the quad were still stunned at what had happened but they knew how not to cross the sisters in anyway if they wanted to avoid what had happened to the cheerleaders. Brittany went over to the table and help her two friends up and proceed to help them to the cheerio locker to clean up for a second time today. The two baby cheerio's followed their leader so they are all able to clean themselves still shocked by the event. Santana and Quinn were upset by being slushed twice in front of everyone during time but decided at this stage not to get them instead planning to wait and see what happens.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was free period and all the glee kids minus the three cheerleaders where in the choir room discussing the events of the day so far. None of them couldn't believe how Quinn and Santana were treated at lunchtime by the Frost 'sisters they all thought it was uncalled for, but what really pissed them all off was what went down this morning with the lockers.

"Who would do this to us" Tina asked with her face dyed bright orange

"I don't know" Mike replied his girlfriend those face was green

"It doesn't make sense we have done anything" Finn angrily said, he wasn't happy that his face is now bright pink

"I think we should be careful that this doesn't happen to us again because it seems we have pissed someone off" Artie said with his face half dyed bright yellow

"I agree with Artie, someone isn't happy with us for some reason" Mercedes agreed her face also green like Mikes

"I don't care if you guys agree to be more careful, I think we should find this fucker and make them pay" Finn yelled out getting out of seat.

"Dude calm down" Puck jumping out of his seat to calm the boy down whom also had his face dyed pink

"I will not calm down" Finn angrily said

"Finn please this is going to help" Kurt told the boy. Kurt himself wasn't happy having his face dyed purple

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere" Sam replied his face was dyed red

"We need to find out who do this though" Finn said

"Yeah good luck with that, I'm staying out of this" Blaine mumbled out crossing his arms he had his face dyed bright orange like Tina

"I agree with Blaine, whoever they are they mean business, did you hear what was done to Coach Sylvester's office" Lauren told the group her face was dyed blue like Quinn

"Yeah part from her being slimed and covered in feathers, they glued or nailed all her cheerleading trophies to the ceiling of her office and pasted paper all over office with Mr Schues picture on them with romantic comments on them. She's really pissed off" Sam told everyone

"Why would someone do that" Kurt asked the group

"Probably the same person that attacked us" Mercedes replied just as the three cheerleaders entered in their gym clothes. Everyone turned to them as they sat down

"How you guys doing" Mercedes asked them

"Been better" Quinn replied not looking too happy about the double slushy facial

"It's alright" Finn said walking to her give a hug and quick kiss on the lips. Santana looked at them with disgust as she didn't see why Quinn was still with him, it was pissing her off she wanted her friend to be happy but she can't be if she is still with Finn.

"We will get them back" Finn says

"Are you kidding me Finn" Kurt yelled out "We should stay away from them did you not hear them at lunchtime"

"Not really, they hurt my girlfriend and they had no reason to" Finn growled at this step brother

"They were just defending themselves, Rae did say sorry to me and I accepted it" Brittany said

"It doesn't mean she meant it Brittany she could have been lying" Finn told her

"Rae meant it when she said she was sorry and I want to be their friend" Brittany said

"Brittany are you stupid you can't be friends with those monsters" Finn replied to the blonde

"Don't call Brittany stupid you oaf" Santana growled jumping out her seat and marched over to the boy and got into his face. Quinn got up and wrapped my arms are Santana before she punched the boy.

"Don't do it S" Quinn calmly said to her friend

"Look I'm sorry ok I didn't mean it, I just don't see why Brittany would want to be friends with them" Finn squeaked out backing away from the brunette.

"I really don't know why I want to but there is something about them that I want to know and I think we will be great friends" Brittany said

"That doesn't mean anything Brittany, they could hurt you again" Finn said

"I don't think they will" Brittany told him.

"Whatever" Finn mumbled

"Don't ever call Brittany stupid again or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana snarled out

Finn put his arms in the air and walked away he didn't want to get into a fight with Santana. Quinn let go of her and they both went back to their seats, Santana grabbed Britt's hand and held it in hers.

"I think we should stay away from them and let them, I don't want to have any problems them, we have already got someone targeting us, we don't them as well" Blaine told the group. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Blaine's statement even Quinn and Santana after what happened today it is fair to say that they are both a bit terrified of the sister's. Brittany sat there listening to everyone who went back to talking about earlier this morning. Brittany six sense has been going off all morning since the locker incident, she thinks that Rae and Blair are connected to it somehow, she was planning to watch the girls more carefully but from the distance for some reason they weren't ready to be friends but Brittany is willing to wait till the time that they were, so she will sit back a wait.

Meanwhile Rachel and Blair were under bleachers so Blair could have a cigarette they both couldn't believe what went down in the Quad.

"I'm proud of you baby girl, you handled that amazingly" Blair smiled a Rae

"Thanks I'm kind of proud of myself as well" Rae says proudly

"Well you should be, it was awesome" Blair replied

"Yeah, it really was, do you think they will leave us alone now" Rachel asked Blair

"I hope so, we will just wait and see" Blair told Rachel just as she finished her cigarette "Come on lets head back inside"

Rachel nodded her head before they grab their stuff and headed back to the school. The students stayed out of their way as they walked around the school to their classes. Some stared at them trying to work out what was going on and if they were in charge or were the two Head Cheerio's. As the school day came to an end everyone left the school with questions that need answering. Who pranked the lockers? Who destroyed coach Sylvester's office? Who are Rae and Blair? And who is now in charge?

Blair and Rachel got home school feeling awesome that things went their way today and that there more to come.

_Rachel and Blair 3 – School 0 _

_More to come!_

**Hope you like this chapter; I wasn't too happy but come out ok. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**I know I missed pranking Mr Schue in the last chapter but trust me his time is to coming.**

**AN: I don't owe glee or smurfs **

**All mistakes are mine no beta so I'm sorry about the mistakes **

Chapter Five: Friendly chat.

The rest of the week went by uneventful with no more pranks or smack downs in the cafeteria. Students were on edge though wanting to see if they themselves would become targets, people were still talking about the locker pranks and what was done to Coach Sylvester's office. The glee clubbers and the jocks that were hit by the dye were still laugh at every time they were seen around the school no one talked to them in fear that they would be next.

Coach Sylvester was acting like a deranged banshee running around the school going into class demanding answers trying to find the prankster that destroyed her office and her cheerleader trophy's, but no one was able to give her the answer that she was seeking and this left her frustrated and displeased. Principal Figgins was no help in Coach Sylvester's crusade in finding justice.

Since the smack down in the cafeteria between the Frost 'sisters' and the two co-captains for the cheerleaders the students of McKinley were terrified of the 'sisters' that no one went up to them and they stayed away they didn't want to end up like Quinn and Santana. Everytime they walked down the hallways of the school, students lined the walls or lockers to get out of their way, of course some of the jocks and hockey players were not happy with the two girls even though the cheerleaders had promised them not to seek revenge and to leave them alone doesn't mean they did. They were planning to get them back to teach them how things worked there.

By the time the weekend rolled by, both girls were looking forward to relaxing and reflecting on the events that happened in their first week of school. Rachel want to make sure that they planned and organised for the next parts of their plan to bring down the school and that they were running on schedule because she didn't want things to fall apart too soon. Rachel was thrilled with how things went and she owed it all to Blair. She owed her friend so much for helping her do this and it meant a lot to her. Blair meant a lot to Rachel they have been friends since they were 11 and would do anything for each other that is why Blair is here helping Rachel. They had been in a relationship before they returned to Lima but they both realised that they were only meant to be friends and not partners and both agreed that it was the better deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday and both Rachel and Blair were sitting in Quad eating their lunch. It has been a week since they both start here. Most students were still scared of them and still watching them to see what else they could do. The glee clubbers dyed faces had all but faded and almost returned to normal, they still continued to get laughed and teased at because of but still no one knew who had done it.

"I think we should move the schedule up a bit" Rachel calmly said to Blair who was eating her salad

"Oh yeah what part" Blair asked looking at Rachel

"The one that does the jocks, they are all was watching us" Rachel replied

"Ok just let me know when you want to do it" Blair said

Rachel nodded her head and continued to eat her lunch when somebody appeared in front of them.

"Hello ladies" the voice said causing both girls to look up to see who it was.

"Aren't you the brave one to approach us and your name is" Blair said looking at the boy who of course knew his name

"Puck" he replied sitting down opposite the girls. Blair and Rachel looked around them and could see most of the students were watching them with interested

"Puck, are you named after one of the characters from the play Midsummer Night's Dream" Blair asked

"No" Puck replied

"Then pray tell what is your real name then" Blair asked looking at the boy

"Noah, Noah Puckerman, but I get insulted if someone calls me Noah that's why I'm happy with Puck" he told the girls

"So no one is allowed to call you by your first name" Blair questioned

"No but my mum does though" He replied wondering where this was going and why Blair was doing all the talking and not Rae.

"Has any of your friends ever been allowed to call you Noah" Rae asked this

"Well there was this one girl who did" Puck sadly said

"Who" Rae asked

"Her name was Rachel Berry" puck said sadly again

"And who was she if you don't mind me asking" Rae asked

"She was a girl who attended this school; she was co-captain of the glee. She was very talented and had the most amazing voice that I had have ever heard, most of the glee members were jealous of her voice" Puck told the girls

"Did you like her" Rae asked

"Yeah, she was an amazing chick, she could be annoying and throw diva storm outs if she wasn't happy with glee, she just knew what she want and went after it" Puck says with a small smile on his face

"What happened to her" Blair askes interested in what he had to say about it.

"No one knows, she just didn't return last year. She just disappeared, her Facebook page and Myspace page were both deleted and her father's sold their house. No one can work out where she went. I tried looking for her with some club members but we had no luck" he says sadly

"Do you have an idea to why she left" Rae asks sadly, she was upset to hear that Puck had tried to find her. Her heart swelled with happiness knowing someone cared that she had left.

"Umm Rachel wasn't popular here, she was bullied a lot by the students here including myself but things were tense at Regional at the end of our sophomore year, when her ex- boyfriend Finn, professed his love for her. She didn't believe him and told him that she didn't want to get back with him. he got pretty angry and said some awful things to her. No one stood up for her, pretty much everyone stood behind Finn and they all turned nasty towards her. Of course I didn't stand behind her and support her when she need it the most. I wish I had now because I feel guilty how it played out. She was and always be my Hot Jewish Princess" sadly says

"I can understand why she left being treated like shit" Blair tells Puck

"Yeah, I agree I probably would have left if it was me" Puck says

"Sounds like you miss her" Rae asks eager for his answer

"I do miss her, I still think about her from time to time. We aren't allowed to mention her name in glee because of Finn and Mr Schue asked us not to because it upsets him and we have to respect him wishes" Puck growls out the last part

"That's just fucked up, why would he do that" Blair asks instead as she could see that Rachel was getting angry at Mr Schue and Finn

"Because Finn is the golden boy and Mr Schue will do anything for that boy, it is wrong but there isn't anything I can do about it. I just hope if I ever see Rachel again that she can forgive for everything that went down" Pucks says looking at the table

"I'm sure she would Puck" Puck looks up at Rae and smiles "So anyway what brought you over here" Rae had continued

"Oh, to see if you guys wanted to hang out one afternoon when you are free" Puck asks hopefully

"And why would you want to hang out with us" Blair asked

"Because you two are badass and I like that about you guys and hopefully to get to know you. So what do you say" Puck asks the two girls

"We can't at the moment our schedules are pretty full at the present time so maybe later on in the future" Rachel Replied

"Yeah that's cool, let me know when you guys become free" Puck says sadly, he was hoping they would have said yes. He was looking forward to getting to know them.

"Yeah sure" Blair said just before the boy got up from the table and walked away and went back to his friends. He wasn't going to tell them what he had talked about with the sisters. Talking about Rachel had hurt him and was upset by it.

Both Rachel and Blair watched Puck go back to his table. Blair turned to Rachel and asked

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe he still cares about me" Rachel says trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Yeah he does, which is a good thing" Blair tells Rachel

"Yea it is, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up I'll see you in class" Rachel sadly says packing her bag. Got up from where she sat and walked away from Blair before she could reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was once again was looking at herself in the mirror, she was overwhelmed by what Puck had shared with her and Blair, she closed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling and took deep breathes to calm herself down. She paid no notice to the person opening and closing the bathroom door.

"Frost" a familiar voice called out to her

"Fucking hell Smurfette, what is it with you people and bathrooms" Rae all but yelled out at Quinn who still had light blue skin from last week.

Quinn just ignored the nickname and look at Rachel with her eyebrow up "It's private, so no one can hear us" She said

"Look I don't want another repeated performance of last week if that is why you are here" Rae growled out

"Well I can tell you that I don't want that as well" Quinn told her

"Then can you enlighten me to why we are having a private conversation in the school toilets" Rachel asked

"Just here for a friendly chat" Quinn smiled at her

"What will this 'friendly chat' entail" Rachel asked crossing her arms and stared at Quinn

"Not a lot, look I'm still not happy about what went down last week" Quinn growled

"I bet you aren't" Rachel sighed

"No I'm not" Quinn said

"Then explain to me, why you are here and blocking the door not allowing me to leave" Rachel asked again

"I'm here to offer a truce, I have already stop the hit out on you and Blair, but that doesn't mean people won't try" Quinn says

"A truce, for how long Quinn" Rachel asks not quite believing her ears hoping this wasn't a joke

"Until I call it off or you guys step out of line" she replies

"We will leave you guys alone if you leave us alone got it or things will get messy" Rae growled out

"I can agree to that, I'll let everyone know and to stay away" Quinn agreed

"That would be wise" Rachel told her "Anything else"

"I saw you guys talking to Puck before, just be careful around him, he's a bit of a player" Quinn told her

"Thanks but I'm capable for looking out for myself and I have NO interest in Puck" Rachel tells Quinn

"I'm sure you can, I was trying to be nice" she says

"I didn't know you could be nice" Rachel said

"When I want to be" Quinn says angrily

"Only if there is something in it for you" Rachel sighs as she sees Quinn getting mad "If there isn't anything else to chat about, can you please move so I can get out" Rachel asks

"How dare you, you don't even know me" Quinn yells out

"I don't have to know you, I've just meet people like you before" Rachel sighed

"I'm not going to fight with you, just be careful, I'm not happy about this truce but it is for the best" Quinn says trying to calm down

"Something we can agree on" Rachel smiled at Quinn

"Right, well pleasure doing business" Quinn says smiling at Rachel and walks out the door

"Yeah pleasure" she mumbles out then sighs and grabs her bag and heads out the door and headed to her locker where she found Blair lending against it with her across her chest with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You all good baby girl" Blair asks

"Yeah just had a run in with Quinn" she sighs

"Oh yeah, what happened" Blair looks at Rachel

"We have truce" Rachel told her

"Really this good" Blair happily said

"Yeah it is" Rachel replied

"Right well let's head to class" Blair says

Both girls headed to their next class, both were happy to have a truce with the Cheerio's but that doesn't stop them with their plans that still involve in the future to come. What both girls didn't know was that they were being watched from the other direction with anger across their face planning on them back for they did. They had to pay. An evil smirk erased the anger from their face when a plan formed in there mind. They walked away heading the other direction thinking '_It's their time to pay'_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter big stuff happing in the next chapter so stay tuned folks. Please review ~Fluffy~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**Here's the next chapter **

**WARNING swearing **

**AN: I don't owe Glee**

**All mistakes are mine No beta**

Chapter Six: Dumpster

It was the next morning both girls the pulled up in the car park at the school. They looked across the lot and saw a group of jocks harassing a teenage boy with brown hair near the dumpsters. Blair looked at the scene getting angrier by the second as did Rachel.

"Stay in the car" Blair told Rae getting ready to get out

"No I'm coming with you" Rae Replied

"No you're staying here I'll deal with it, Rachel" growled at her. Rachel sat there stunned; it had been a while since Blair had called her by her first name.

Rachel watched Blair get out the car and run across the lot towards the group of jocks.

"HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE" Blair shouts as approach the group and start pushing the Jocks away from the kid

"Why should we, he's a loser" one jock said

"Because it's wrong" Blair yelled

"We don't care" another said

"You should go and pick on someone your owe size" Blair told the Jocks

"What a good idea" a familiar a said from behind Blair. Blair turned around to see who the person was when she was meet with the frozen sting as slushy hit her face and gaps before she could open her eyes and wipe her face when she was hit with a second slushy in the face. The group of jocks laughed at the seen as Blair stood there covered in slushy.

When she wiped her face to get the slushy off, her eyes fall upon Finn, who was standing in her front of her with a smug look on his face holding two empty cups of slushy.

"YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM" Blair screamed at the boy

"You deserved it for what you did to Quinn" Finn replied happily

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO QUINN" She yelled

"True but I got you instead of Rae so that's good enough for me" he replied

"THIS WAS A TRAP" Blair asked the smug looking boy

"Of course" he just said

"You fuck nut" she yelled just has she was about to jump the boy in question she was grabbed from behind by two Jocks. She tried to break free from there hold but they were stronger than her.

"You need to learn your place here" Finn said

Blair continued to struggle when the Jocks lifted up Blair and threw her into the garbage full dumpster, Blair screamed as she land in the rubbish. Finn and the jocks closed the lids on the dumpster and walked away laughing and high five each other.

Rachel had watched the scene from the car furious at what she had she seen, she couldn't believe that Finn would do something like this, he once never stood up to her when they were together. Rachel waited for the group of guys in go into the school. The lot was almost cleared of students so Rachel grab a towel from the back seat and got out of the car and made her way to the dumpster to help Blair out of it and to help clean her up.

Rachel lifted the lids and saw Blair beyond pissed. She helped Blair out of the dumpster and handed her the towel.

"Are you ok" Rachel asked Blair

"Do I look ok" Blair snapped, Rae cringed away for her Blair saw this "sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"It's ok I understand and thanks I'm guessing that was probably for me" Rae replied quietly

"I know you do and yeah I'm betting it was for you, just get me home so I can clean up and start planning my revenge on Finn" Blair growled

"Ok let's get you home and I'll be helping you in whatever you plan to get back at Finn and those jocks" Rachel told her

Both girls made their way back to the driver and went back to their place to clean up. They were looking about ways to get back at Finn. Blair was furious at them but she was more furious at herself for not thinking that Finn would retaliate on the behalf of Quinn. Part of her mind wondered what else Finn could be capable of doing. She already at ideas forming in her mind and she were going to make sure it was good.

They arrived at the house; Blair went straight to the bath while Rachel went to lounge to wait for Blair to finish up. She was thinking about what Finn had done and she felt bad for Blair, it was meant for her but Blair took it. Blair was a lot stronger than Rachel but she knew that Blair will be out for blood starting with Finn she would hate to think what she is planning. She just sat there letting her wander as she waited for Blair.

About half an hour Blair came down in tight skinny black jeans with a huge silver skull belt buckle and her chain hanging from her belt to her right pocket and just a plain black singlet and she was wear her knee high boots. Rachel could see Blair's tattoos that are on her wrists. Blair had a few tattoos on her body and they all look good on her. She sat down next to Rachel, she curled into her, and Rachel wrapped her arms around her in comfort. Blair didn't like to show that she was upset but Rachel knew that she was. They just sat there together wondering what they were going to do now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn was sitting in the choir room with the rest of his team mates during free period after lunch. He was proud for what he done, most people didn't know what he had done and didn't care what the other thought of him when they do find out. He had his arm around his girlfriend's chair and Quinn was chatting away with Brittany and Santana about cheerleader and making plans to hang out of the weekend. He was chatting away happily with Puck about football and video games. Everyone was chatting away to each other when the choir door blasted open allowing Blair to storm in furiously and yelled out "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE FINN HUDSON"

Everyone cringed away from her when she had yelled, Finn had jump out of his seat when she had entered the room, and he was a little scared now. Blair was still in her skinny jeans and singlet that she had changed into after cleaning up. Everyone could see her tattoos on wrists and they could make out faint scars on her upper arms and a faint scar running from her left collar bone to her cleavage before disappearing by her singlet. Her body was radiating with anger that everyone could feel it and were scared of her even more. Both, Santana and Brittany and surprisingly Quinn got highly aroused as Blair's body was dripping with sexual desire. All three of their bodies heated up and their panties become uncomfortably wet.

Blair marched up to Finn and pushed him in the chest. "Did you think it was funny" she asked angrily

"It was funny and you deserved" Finn said stumping

"I did not deserve to be thrown into the dumpster" Blair said angrily, all the glee kids looked at Finn, some had looks of disgusted

"Yeah you didFinn said stumping deserved"ushed him in the chest. "me uncomfortably wet.

ryone could feel it and were scared of her even mo" Finn replied happily

"Did you know about this" Blair asked Quinn

"No I didn't know about this" she told Blair

"You better not have, or the truce is over" Blair growled at her

"I swear I didn't have anything about this" Quinn said while Finn yelled out "You made a truce with her"

"Yes Finn I made a truce with them" Quinn says

"Why would you do that after what they did to you" Finn asks getting angry

"Because it is for the best" she replied

"Their fucking bitches, you got what you deserved" Finn yelled pointing his finger at Blair

"And you deserve to have your tiny dick ripped off and shoved so far up your ass that you will be pissing out your mouth" Blair yelled just before jumping the boy to find to pair of hands pulling her away from Finn. Blair turned to see Santana on one side and Puck on the other trying to pull her away. Rachel had just walked in to see Santana and Puck grab Blair and keep her still. She walked over to Blair.

"You need to calm down Blair" Rachel calmly said

"No, I am going to end this bastard" gritted threw her teeth struggling against Santana and Puck

"NICOLA, YOU WILL CALM DOWN THIS INSISTED" Rachel yelled at Blair everyone now was looking at the two girls

"Don't call me by my first name" Blair growled

"That's for calling me by mine this morning, now calm down Blair" Rachel said

"You should listen to your sister, you slutty dyke" Finn said smiling, everyone was shocked at what he had said the room was quiet, Blair struggled harder but can't break out of it she was swearing at him in French, Blair was now beyond pissed. Rachel was stunned at the words that came out his ex-boyfriends mouth she was about to jump when she too felt hands grabbing her to keep her back. Quinn and Brittany had grab Rachel before she could attack him. All four of them dragged the two struggling sisters from the choir room and took them across the hall to an empty classroom and realised them while they blocked the door.

"That prick has had it" Blair growled

"I know he does, but you need to calm down this isn't helping and I told you we shouldn't have returned today" Rachel said

"Yeah, yeah by the way I get you back for calling me by my first name you know I hate it" Blair said Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked at the four people who had pulled them away

"Thank you for your assistance, I understand that you were just protecting Finn but thanks"

"All good, can you tell us what happened?" Santana asked watching Blair pace the room with her crossed

"We arrive at school saw a group of jocks picking on a guy, Blair went to go break it up while I stayed in the car. Blair was able to break it up, Finn appear and threw two cups slushy in her face then two of the jocks grabbed Blair and threw her into the dumpster. I wait from them to leave before going to help her and take her home to clean up" Rachel told them

"We didn't know about it" Quinn told them she was a bit upset at Finn for what he called Blair

"Glad to hear it" Rachel said

"I'm going to make him pay for calling me a slutty dyke, I maybe a lesbian but I'm no slut" Blair snarled out

"Blair I know that but that wasn't the answer going in there like that" Rachel sadly says

"Yeah, yeah" Blair mumbled

"I think we should head back home so you can calm down" Rachel tells Blair

"Thanks again" Blair said

All four of them just nodded as they studied the two girls, they find the girls interesting and puzzling and it was confusing and not only that but all four of them were turned on by the sexual desire that was still radiating from Blair. Brittany was still working out who they were, she had a few ideas but wasn't ready to say anything yet. Santana was trying to control her body from jumping Blair and fucking her brains out. Puck was just turned on by both of them. Quinn on the other was still turned on by Blair but trying to shut her feelings off. She was studying Rae more carefully there was some familiar about her and can't pin point it and it worried her. She like Rae and the way she held and presented herself it was one thing Quinn was attracted to. She was glad she made the truce with them so was able to sit back and study them more.

All six of them headed out the door, the four glee members went back to the choir room while Blair and Rae headed to the car. Once they arrive at the car Blair pulled her phone and dialled a number

Few rings later a voice answered "_Hello"_

"Livewire we are pushing the schedule ahead of time need you to meet us at the house in an hour to discuss" Blair said

"_Yeah I'll be there, is everything ok" _Aaron asked

"No but I'll explain when we see you" Blair said

"_Ok see you in an hour" _he said before ranging up the phone. Blair put her phone back in her pocket and started the car and headed out of the lot.

"What are you planning" Rachel curiously asks

"I'll tell you in an hour" Blair smile

"Should I be worried" Rachel askes

"Yes you should" Blair smirks and looks at Rachel with an evil glint in her eyes, Rachel gulped _'Yup I should be worried' _She thought to herself as they headed home to discuss. Tomorrow should be interesting.

_Tomorrow, part two begins _

_B &amp; R 3 – School 1_

**Well there you go just a small chapter this time working on something big for the next chapter hopefully. Finn will get what he deserved so stay turned **

**Tell me what you think by reviewing and if you have any ideas on who should be paired with and any ideas to what will happen to the characters **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know Blair and Rachel didn't fight in the choir room and didn't do anything to Finn they are just taking their time at getting him back.**

**AN: Don't owe glee **

**All mistakes are mine no beta so I'm sorry for them**

Chapter Seven

The next morning Blair was the first to wake in the house she laid there in her bed processing the events from yesterday. She was still furious at Finn he got away with nothing and that wasn't good enough for her. An hour after they had got home from school yesterday Aaron turned up. They spend the next few hours going over things and to get things set up for the next day. This prank that they are doing is a bit childish and weak but they were leaving the bigger and better ones for later.

Aaron was to going to the school without the girls this time. he was taking a few of mates to help out. After he left, the girls tried to relax for the rest of the night looking forward to tomorrow. Both girls had decided to hit all the jocks including the hockey plays and of course Finn at once.

Blair got up and got ready for school and waited in the kitchen when Rachel appeared ready for school so they could have breakfast before heading to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrive at the school and made their way to their lockers, they could hear the students complaining about the smell that was radiating through the school. They didn't know where the smell was coming from.

"What the hell" a voice yelled out

Blair and Rachel rounded the corner to see one of the Jocks had opened his locker to have cow and horse shit drop out of it. As more of the jocks open their lockers the same thing happened. The smell was disgusting and most students were running out of the building to get some fresh air and avoid the smell. Blair and Rachel made it to their lockers laughing at the jocks stuff was now covered in animal shit. They could see the floor covered and people trying to stay out of the way. A yelp ran out through the hallway, Finn had just opened his locker to find his things cover in shit and fall out of his locker and land on his shoes and bottom of his pants. Quinn had to jump out of the way before she too was attack by the smelly, runny crap that basically flowed out of Finn's locker. By now Blair and Rachel were trying hard to not to laugh. Finn's face was now a bright red as his anger was almost at the breaking point.

"Who did this" he yelled down the hall at everyone who was laughing. No one answered him.

He turned and saw the sisters trying not to laugh at him "You did this" he yelled at the sisters. His temper was starting to show. All the glee kids all stood around watching Finn, some of them were laughing including the three cheerleaders.

"Why on earth would I fill your locker up with animal shit" Blair said smirking at the boy

"Because you would" Finn growled taking a few steps towards them

"I have better things to do than do something childish" Blair said in bored tone

"Yeah right, this is because of yesterday isn't it slut" He accused taking a step further snarling at them

"No but this is for yesterday though" Blair said grabbing the front of his shirt and slammed her knee as hard as she could in this family jewels. Finn yelp and whimpered at the contact and fall hard on his knees, then Blair proceeded and punched him hard on the left side of his face that split his lip open. He fall face first onto the floor. Everyone was stunned at the scene before them and it had confirmed that you don't mess with them in anyway. Blair was about to punch him in the face again when she felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Rachel telling her that was enough.

Finn was about to get up with blood pouring from this split lip when Principal Figgins arrived at the scene demanding to know what had happened.

"She went crazy and kneed and punch me in the face and I know she put the animal poo in the lockers" Finn said struggling to get up

"Yes, I did kick him in the balls and punch him but I did not put shit in his locker" Blair calmly said

"Language Miss Frost, why did you punch him" the Principal asked

"Because he slushed me twice and threw me into a dumpster and used homophobic slurs at me yesterday" Blair said

"Is this true Mr Hudson" Figgins asked the boy in question

"Yes I did do it because she deserved it" He replied

"Right, both of you are suspended for two days, this school has a no violence policy and will not tolerate homophobic words in this school, so grab your things and leave school property immediately, and I'll be contacting you families of the seriousness of your actions" Figgins told both of them, they just nodded at the man. Blair was ok with the outcome where Finn on the hand was Furious he couldn't believe he got into trouble for yesterday. Part of him still thinks that Rae and Blair are behind putting the crap in his locker but he can't prove it.

Principal Figgins decided to closed the school for the day he could get cleaners in to clean the lockers, the students were excited that they got the day off from school and were wondering who would put the animal shit in the Jocks lockers, and they couldn't believe that Finn their Quarterback was beaten up by a girl, well a scary girl at that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both girls arrived back at the house either of them had said a word to each other. Rachel wasn't mad at Blair for using violence she just wishes she hadn't gone down that path.

They sat in the lounge working out what they were going to do for the day. They had decide to go get change in their swim gear and spend the day by the pool swimming then watching movies and to have breadsticks for dinner tonight.

Rachel did have a go at Blair for using violence against Finn even though he deserved it she just was happy that he didn't try to hit her back because of it.

They spent the day by the pool, talking and anything and everything, went swimming and had great day in the backyard sunbathing, when they had enough they went inside and curled on the couch and watched movies till Blair decided to go get food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was sitting in a booth opposite Finn at breadsticks for their date, his parents had allowed him to go out tonight but then he was grounded for a month for what he had done. Kurt, his step hasn't spoken to since yesterday lunch time. Quinn could see the Finn left cheek was already bruising along with split bruised lip. Blair had a good punch behind her and that impressed Quinn. Quinn didn't know why she had agreed to come to dinner night as she too was mad at the boy for the slurs he had used on Blair, Santana was upset by what he had said as well as she too was a lesbian and Quinn knew that.

"I can't believe she only got two days for punching me" Finn still moaning about Blair. He has talked nonstop about it since he had picked her up this evening

"It was fair" Quinn said

"No it's not fair I did it for you" he complained

"You shouldn't have done it Finn" Quinn told him

"Yes I did, why did you make a truce with them" he asks

"I did it to keep the peace at school" Quinn states

"Well I think you were stupid to do it" Finn growled out

"It's hard to explain why I did it Finn but it is probably the best situation" Quinn glared at him

"But you're the HBIC and have power over the school, you didn't need to make a truce with those bitches" Finn whined

"They maybe bitches but they just want to be left alone so don't go looking for trouble" Quinn said

"Screw that. You need to destroy them Quinn, it's what you live for" Finn angrily said

"Maybe I don't want to do that anymore" Quinn mumbled out

"Why not? We are the most powerful couple in the school and now you are making me look weak because you made a deal with them" Finn whining

"Just drop it Finn, it's done" Quinn said getting angry

"No I won't drop it, they humiliated you in front of the school" He growled

"I know that but I'm still on the top totem pole" Quinn calmly said

"But for how long Quinn" Finn asked

"I will stay there Finn" Quinn growled out and getting pissed at the boy

"What about me" He asked

"What do mean about you? Finn you are safe" Quinn said

"Yeah but maybe not for long. Making that truce you made has made me look weak in front of the guys. They are talking about you losing your touch" he told her

"I don't care if it's making you look weak in front of the guys, the Coach asked me to do it, and so can we just drop it" Quinn says trying to stay calm

"Oh ok but it's still making me look weak" he whined again. Quinn was getting fucked off with them talking around in circles

"FINN JUST LEAVE IT" Quinn yelled

"NO I won't, you're my girlfriend you are meant to support me" Finn growled at Quinn

"I'm sick of this Finn, I think we should break up if you are going to act like this" Quinn told Finn. She is over him, he is acting like a brat and it was driving her insane

"You can't break up with me" Finn growled

"If you keep acting like this, I will" Quinn says angrily

"I have the right to act like this. We are a joke cause of the truce you made and that you won't have sex with me. I have been patient but it's time now, you slept with Puck but you won't sleep with me. Even Rachel didn't sleep with me, why it is the two girls dated won't have sex me" Finn all but yells out

'_Of course he had to bring up Berry, she was lucky to get away. I wonder where she is now'_ Quinn thought to herself. She was furious at the boy now and is sick of him

"Finn, I'm not ready" she told him

"But why? I'm ready" Finn mumbled

"Finn it's over" Quinn yelled at the boy

"No we are not breaking up" Finn cried out

"Yes we are it's over Finn" Quinn growled at the boy. Finn didn't reply he just got up and stormed out to his car. Quinn exhaled the breath the she was holding _"Oh crap he was ride home' _she thought. She grabs her phone from her purse and opened and types a text to Santana

**To: Santana**

**From: Quinn**

**Cn u come &amp; gets me frm breadsticks, Finn &amp; I broke. Left me here**

Quinn that there waiting for a reply from S and hoping it will come soon. Quinn had just seen Rae enter the restaurant and went to the counter to place an order. She was debating with herself to go over there and talk to the girl. She liked Rae, there was something about her that made Quinn stare in wonder. She had decided if Santana didn't text her back she was going to ask if she could give her a ride home. Just before going over to Rae, her phone beep. She grabs her phone and read the text

**To: Quinn**

**From: Santana **

**Goo dump him b there in 5mins**

She quickly type out a reply

**To: Santana **

**From: Quinn **

**Thanks S, btw Rae is here**

Quinn didn't wait for a reply from Santana and made her way over to Rae who was sitting in a booth near the counter.

"Blondie, you aren't here to blame me for your break up with Finn" Rae asked as Quinn approached her

"You saw that" Rae just nodded once "Of course you did, and no I don't blame you but he might" Quinn said

Rae giggled before replying "Of course he will blame me. Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's been a long time coming" Quinn said seating in the booth opposite Rae

"It's good hear that you are fine" Rae mumbled

"Yeah, how's Blair doing" Quinn asked curiously

"she's fine decided to start drinking as she has a four day weekend, by the time I get back she's probably swimming butt naked in the pool" Rae laughed

Quinn laughed as well then replied "Sounds like she's riot when she drinks"

"Oh yeah she's a riot alright" Rae sarcastically says

"That bad" Quinn asked

"Nah she's great fun to be round when she's drinking and when she's not, she's a great person" Rae replies

"That's cool" Quinn says

"Are we going to have problems at school" Rae asks turning to look at Quinn in the eye

Quinn looks in Rae's chocolate brown eyes that were oddly familiar but she couldn't place them.

"Nah we won't" she replies

"That's good" Rae said

"Hey Q" Santana calls out walking over

"Hey S" Quinn replied looking at her best friend

"Cherry" Rae says to Santana, Santana cringed at the nickname

"Frost" Santana says

"Well it was good talking to you see you at school" Quinn says to Rae getting up

"Yup, have a good night" Rachel said

"You too" Quinn said as she and San made their way to her car. Rae just watched them leave as she waited for her order

"What were you and Frost talking about" S asks her friend

"Not a lot actually" Quinn says

"Oh ok so what made you break up with Frankenteen" S askes as they get into her car.

Quinn explained to her friend about why she had broken up with Finn on the way to Quinn place and what she had talked about with Rae. Santana was happy that Quinn had broken up with Finn. Her friend deserved better. Finn was an asshole, what he had said to Blair had also upset her as well. She would have kicked his ass if her friend wasn't going out with him, so when Blair kicked his ass she was so happy that she had done. Santana was thinking that she may still kick ass when he comes back to school. Quinn was thinking about Rae's eyes and how familiar they were but she could place them, hopefully she may be able to talk to her again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter should have next one done tomorrow or the next day. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thanks for the reviews **

**AN: Don't owe glee **

**All mistakes are mine no beta so I'm sorry **

Chapter eight: Party Talk

The next morning Rachel found herself walking through the school by herself as Blair was off school for the next two days. The school now smelt like cleaner and pine, it seemed that that Principal Figgins got cleaners in to do the lockers yesterday. Some of the students were staring at her, she knew it was because of Blair had done to Finn and what he done to get that type of reaction out of her. Rachel was nervous being there without Blair but she knew that Aaron and Blair were watching her very move from the cameras that they had placed throughout the school.

Rachel had mad it threw the morning without a slushy and any type of attack. She was sitting at their table in the quad at lunch time when a blonde sat down opposite her. Rachel looked at confused as to why she was sitting there with her.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but why are you sitting here" Rae asked Brittany

"Because I wanted to" she replied happily

"Ok but what of your friends" Rachel asks wondering what is going

"They won't mind they will be here soon" Brittany said getting her lunch out of bag

"Right, aren't you worried what other people might say plus I have been here for almost two weeks and this is the first time you have sat here" Rachel asks

"No I'm not worried, true but you are alone today and I wanted to eat with you" Brittany says opening up her lunch

"Right, you know that I am happy to eat alone" Rachel replies lift fork full of salad to her mouth

"But you shouldn't" Brittany replied as two people just dropped they trays on the table next to Brittany

"Hey Britt's, Frost" Santana said sitting on Brittany's left side

"Hey B, Frost" Quinn says sitting on the right side

"Lopez, Fabray" Rachel replied before going back to lunch and the other three started to eat theirs

"Rae-Rae there is a party on Friday night that you and Blair are invited to" Brittany asked

"Umm who's party and who is invited" Rachel asks thinking this could be a bad idea

"It's Puck's and only glee club is invited and no Finn isn't coming" Brittany said

"And why didn't Puck ask us himself" She asked

"Cause he was scared that you might say no to him so I offered" Britt askes before eating her chips

"I don't know if that is a good, I mean none of you like us" Rachel said

"That's not true, I like you but the others don't know you, I will be fun" Britt tells Rachel

"Yeah it's just Blair and parties not a good mix" Rae sighs

"OH really" Santana asks rising her eyebrow

"Yup" Rachel's phone start to ring she looks at the ID before answering

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall ring" Rachel answered

"_Well that's not nice I didn't know I had red horns and I carried a pitch fork" _Blair answered

"Your horns are hidden and as for your pitch fork I don't want to know where you might hide it" Rachel replied laughing. The three cheerleaders looked curiously on at the phone call that was happening

"_That may be true so having an interesting time"_ Blair giggled

"You could say that. I have the three cheerleaders in front of me, they had decided to sit with me today" Rachel told her

"_That's great you're making friends"_ Blair told her

"Yeah you could say that" Rachel sarcastically says

"_Ha-ha do you know what they want"_ Blair asks

"They have invited us to a party on Friday night" Rachel replied

"_Awesome, what type of party"_ Blair asks happily

"It's Pucks party, and only glee are invited don't need to worry Finn won't be there" Rachel said with the cheerleaders watching her.

"_Cool what they will be doing_" Blair asks

"I don't know" Rachel replies

"_Then put me on speaker so I can ask them_" Blair demanded, Rachel did what she was asked and turned her phone onto speaker and placed the phone table.

"Hello_ ladies" _Blair's voice came out of the speaker

"Frost" Quinn and Santana replied

"Hi Blair" Brittany says happily

"_And how are we all on this fine day" _Blair asks

"Good" all three replied

"Are you drinking" Rachel asks

"Maybe" Blair says

"Good god woman" Rae says moaning

Blair giggles before asking _"so this party on Friday night, what do you guys do there"_

"Drink, sing and play games" Brittany says

"_Cool, what type of games" _Blair asks sounding happy

"7 minutes in heaven, spin the bottle and truth or dare" Santana says

"_Oh hell yeah, we are sooo going"_ Blair shouts threw the phone

"No, we are not going" Rae shouts all three cheerio's looked at Rachel, Brittany looked sad and surprising Santana did as well, where Quinn was watching Rae with so many questions running threw her mind

"_Why the hell not"_ Blair asks Rachel

"Because you and truth and dare don't mix" Rachel growled out

"_That's not true"_ Blair mumbles

"Yes it is, last time you played you need up in jail" Rachel says

"_It was one time Rae"_ Blair replies giggling

"It was one time too many, you almost gave the lady an heart attack" Rae says, the other three at the table were stunned at the conversation that was happening

"_She was fine, it wasn't a heart attack"_ Blair moans out

"They had to call an ambulance because of it" Rachel says

"_It was a panic attack"_ Blair says

"Yeah it was a panic attack Blair it could have been worst" Rachel told her

"_Yeah, yeah so can we go"_ Blair asks Rachel

"We will talk about it at home" Rachel tells her

"_Please"_ Blair whines

"Later, bye" Rachel says

"_Pl-please Rae"_ Blair cry's out before Rachel hangs up the phone.

"Sorry about that" Rachel says as she puts her phone back in her pocket

"Did Blair end up in jail" Santana curiously asks Rae

"Yeah she did" Rae says

"How" Brittany asks

"She ran through the ladies backyard naked and scared the fuck out of her to the point where she thought she was having a heart attack and the police were called in" Rae says

"Oh my fucking god that is so cool" Santana exclaims laughing along with Quinn

"Don't let her hear you say that Santana cause she still thinks it funny" Rae mumbles

"Its funny Shit, she's cool" San says

"Oh gods please don't" Rae cry's out

"You guys so have to come it will be so much fun please" Brittany happily asks

"Don't know Brittany" Rae says at the now sad girl

"I agree with Britt you have to come" Quinn says

"Look I don't know, we will think about it and let you know" Rae growls.

The three girls stopped asking and finished their lunch, silently hoping that the frost sisters will come to the party on Friday. It was a great setting for them to get to know them and hopefully get some answers and uncover their secrets. Brittany still wanted to be their friend and although the party would be a good place to at least kiss one of them and many be a bit more. Santana was thinking the same but she was attracted to Blair there was something about her bad ass attitude that she like it was close to hers. Quinn wants to get to know them as well they interested her in so many ways. She wasn't going to destroy them oh no she wanted them on her side with them joining her, Santana and Brittany they could continue to rule the school till the end of the year with no backlash from the rest of the school.

Rachel was thinking has lunch had finished that if they went to the party in will end in disaster and she didn't know if she could be in the same room with all those who had bullied her and tormented her in glee. Blair of course will want to go so she could learn more about the students who had hated Rachel and find more ways to get back at them. Rachel walked to next class wondering what tonight will be bring when talking to Blair about the party.

'_Oh fun' Rachel though to herself _

**Here you go a small chapter today something I had to get out of head.**

**Q: do you think Rachel and Blair should go to the party?**

**Q: What do you think should happen there?**

**Please keep the reviews coming they have been awesome so thank you so much. ~Fluffy~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming**

**Still working out pairings so you just have to wait but it looks like Faberry at this stage **

**Disclaimer: Don't owe Glee **

**All mistakes are mine/no Beta. Sorry for the mistakes**

Chapter Nine: Party

It was Friday night and the girls had decided to go to Pucks party although Rachel was worried and thought it was a bad idea, she had concerns that the glee would figure out her true identity and she was not ready for all them to know. Her gut has been telling her lately that some were close to knowing the answer but she prayed that none of them would know tonight. Blair repeatedly told Rachel not to worry that she will be looking out for her. That helps her relax a bit but not much. Blair was excited to be going to the party she hopes it will help her to get more dirt on the Glee kids so both Rachel and Blair can mess with them some more.

They arrive an hour and half after the party had started. Rae knocked on the door of Puck's house and wait for someone to answer

"Hey ladies were wondering if you guys would turn up" Puck says opening the door allowing both girls to enter. He look at they were both wearing and a smirk cross over his lips. Blair was black skinny jeans with black converses, blue long sleeved, button up shirt with her black leather jacket, Rae on other hand was wear dark blue skinny jeans with high heel boots, green v-shaped t-shirt that showed off a bit of cleavage and a black denim jacket. They followed Puck to the other room where all the glee kids were.

Puck introduce all the glee kids to Blair and Rachel by pointing them out, Kurt and Blaine were doing karaoke, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Lauren were watching or dancing like the three cheerio's were doing. Everyone stop what they were doing when they saw the Frost sisters. All of them expected the cheerio's, Brittany was bouncing up and down on the spot smiling happily.

"What are they doing here" Sam demands angrily he was not happy they were there

"Because I asked them to be here" Puck answered him

"But they aren't part of glee" Kurt whined

"So, it's my party and I want them here" he Said at the boy diva

"But they are scary" Tina whimpered

"I agree" Blaine and Kurt said at the same

Both Blair and Rae laughed before Blair said "seriously guys weren't going to hurt you"

"That's comforting, I just don't trust you not after what you did to Brittany and then to Finn" Sam angrily said to them

"You don't have to" Blair growled taking a step closer to the boy "Rae already apologised to Brittany or did you not hear it mm, and Finn got what he deserved"

"Alright people we are here to party so let's party" Puck called before there could be a fight

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the girls arrived. Puck offered them a drunk which both declined as they want to stay sober. They walked to the corner and lend against the wall watching everyone and learning things about them. Brittany came over quickly and said hi and that she was happy that they were there, and then went back to dancing. An hour had passed and only Brittany had come over all the others were to scare.

"This party blows" Blair sighed watching everyone talk

"I have to agree with you" Rae said

"We should head off, don't think it's going to get any better" Blair tells Rachel

"I think you might be right" Rachel sighs

"Give it five more minutes then we will head off" Blair says before heading outside to have a cigarette.

Puck had seen Blair head outside and decides to go over to Rae to talk to her

"Where did she go" puck asks

"She just went outside to have a smoke before we head off" Rae replies

"You can't leave yet, we are about to play some party games" puck begs

"I think it is for the best that we leave" Rae tells him

"No please don't go it will be fun I promise" Puck begs

"I'll talk to Blair when she comes in" Rae sighs knowing that they will be staying as Blair loves to play games

"Cool I'm going to go tell the other gleeks that will be playing a game" Puck happily says walking away to his friends

Rae waited around watching everyone to Pucks idea of playing games. Throughout the hour since they arrive all the gleeks had been staring at them talking quietly between them. A few minutes later Blair came in strongly smelling of smoke.

"I wish you would quit that habit Blair, its disgusting" Rae lectures

"I don't always smoke Rae and you know that" Blair scoffs "so what's the happs" She asked

"Puck has asked to stay so we can play a game with them" Rae says to the now smiling Blair

"Excellent, I am going to have fun now" Blair smirks

"Should I be worried" Rae says quietly avoiding the gleeks staring at them again

"Nah you shouldn't but they should be" Blair says watching everyone form a circle on the ground

"Ha-ha good lets go" Rae replies walking over to the group with Blair they sat down next to Puck and on one side and Brittany on the other.

"Ok truth or dare and the rules are there are no rules and I'll start first" puck says "Right Blair truth or dare" he asked everyone looks at her

"Um, truth" Blair replies

"Ok, Is Blair you first name"

"No it isn't, it's my middle" she says he just nodded "my turn um Tina truth or dare"

"T-t-truth please" she says a bit frighten of the girl

"What girl in this room would most likely Kiss" Blair asks

"Umm, Probably Mercedes" blushing at the girl

"Mike truth or dare" Tina asked her boyfriend

"Truth" he says

"What celebrity would you most likely to kiss" She asks

"Jennifer Lawrence she's hot" he said. Earning a high five from Puck and Sam

The game continued around the group leaving Blair and Rae out they seem not to take notice that they were there.

"Rae truth or dare" Quinn asks shocking the Brunette

"Truth" she replies

"Do you have a crush on someone at the moment" Q asks

"No I do not" she lies hoping no would work it out. She rather keeps her crush a secret

"Ok, your turn" Q unsure by Rae's answer but left it alone

"Ok Brittany truth or dare" Rae asks

"Dare" Britt happily replies

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room" Rae says smiling at her

"Done" Britany's says lending front and lightly presses her soft lips against Rae's _'this wasn't the plan'_ Rachel says to herself, Rachel let out a small whimper, she feels Brittany hand wrap around Rachel's neck pulling her closer, Brittany ran her soft tongue along Rachel's bottom lip begging for entrance. Rachel moaned and allowed Brittany's tongue to gain entrance. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Brittany's other hand started roaming along Rachel's side until it ended up at her ass which Brittany squeezed that made Rachel moan again. It turned into a hot passionate kiss that girls were enjoying. Few of the other geeks were started to clear the throats in order to stop the hot kiss that the two girls were having.

They pulled apart, Brittany was happy with herself. Rachel on the other hand was stunned by the ordeal. It was a spectacular good kiss, Brittany seemed to be pretty good kisser

"You're a good kisser" Brittany said happily

"Uh thanks, you're not bad as well" Rae shyly said.

If Rachel was honest to herself she enjoyed it more than thought she would. Blair looked at Rachel with her eyebrow arched, silently asking if she was ok. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the game. Brittany had just dared Mike to eat something and agreed to do it. As the game proceed, as they continued to leave her and Blair out of the game. Rachel let her mind wander as she took in the gathering of kids and wonder about them. A lot haven't changed in the last year in her absence and that worried her a bit. She had at least had hope by being gone for a year they might have changed.

Her eyes were on Tina and Mike, they were a pretty cute couple and they seemed to be doing fine and that they were happy. Tina is shy and so is Mike, Tina had a beautiful voice and was surprised that her voice wasn't used in competitions more. If Rachel had returned last year she wouldn't have felt the way she was feeling now. She had learnt over the year that things couldn't always go her way and that she had to learn to be a team player and allow other people the chance. Rachel realised that she was loud, annoying and at times a spoiled brat that if things didn't go her way she would throw a tantrum until she got it, this had made her realise why she didn't have any friends there and why glee always hate her. All she was trying to thrive to best that she could be and have may hurt people along the way. When she realised this she had herself a promise to stop being that way, but it doesn't stop her from feeling the way she feels about the school and the students that go there.

Rachel was bullied about the way she dressed, how she talked and that she had two gay dads whom she loved very much. She had to go through having been called names, which Quinn and Santana had come up with and was thrown at her daily like candy and that was same for the facial slushes she had to endure. She hated every minute but she kept her head held high and tried to show that it didn't both her at school but when she got home every night she would just crumble and cry her heart out. She tried to stay strong but she knew it was only matters of time before she allowed the darkness to consume her and that was part of the reason she left.

Rachel hadn't realise that the game had changed to spin the bottle, Rachel had told them that she was sitting out of the game she wasn't interested in playing any games. She knew that Blair was happy to continue to play. Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down and continued to watch the scene before her. Puck had just landed on Sam and Sam was shaking his head that he didn't want to be kissed by him.

Rachel didn't know a lot about Sam only that he join last year. Rachel had heard him sing in competitions and he was pretty good although had this Justin Bieber look happening and it was a bit weird for him to it. He was a far better singer than Finn and dancer and was surprised when Mr Schue did not use him. they would have done far better if they had changed the male lead singer, but Finn is Mr Schues bum boy. Rachel didnnt want to target Sam as she didn't know him personally but seeing as Sam was apart of glee and the school she had to so it would be fair and that also went for Blaine and Lauren who join after Rachel had disappeared.

Blaine himself was an excellent singer whom had transfer from Dalton Academy and happened to be Kurt's boyfriend, they meet each other when Kurt went there last year after he had enough of the bullying and he had joined the Warblers. Rachel had seen the Warblers perform when kurt was a member and she find that they were good and that Blaine was an awesome singer and McKinley was lucky to have him at the school now but of course Mr schue will keep Finn as lead.

Santana had just spin and it landed on Blair, Rachel watched as the Latina grab Blair roughly and crushes her lips onto Blair's within a few seconds Santana shoves her tongue into Blair's mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Santana's hand trails down to Blair's stomach and slips under her shirt and Santana lightly touches her ab muscles that make Blair whimper at the touch. Blair also had her hand under Santana's shirt and was moving up towards her breasts. Rachel decides to break up this scene before it got to hot and heavy.

"BLAIR THAT'S ENOUGH" Rachel shouts

"Huh" Blair replies has she takes her lips of the Latina

"You need to cool it down girl" Rae says smirking

"Oh right" Blair chuckles

Santana had a dreamy look on her face as she turned to her spot, Blair returns to the game and spins the bottle that land on Blaine. She leans over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back to her spot. Blaine did his turn. Rachel shakes her head at her friend and giggle as she allowed her mind to wander again.

She looked over had Mercedes who was now the club diva and from what she has heard, Mercedes has become a bigger diva than Rachel was and become hard to work with. Mercedes didn't care as long has she got the spot light and all the solos. Mr Schue had allowed Mercedes to become the female lead singer and he was choosing songs that were all wrong for her voice range which in the end destroys the songs. There were other female voice that would go well with the songs that they sang in competitions but Mr Schue just keep Mercedes as lead; this is way they didn't do every well last year.

She didn't know what to do about the cheerleaders they were her biggest tormentors and she find that they had to pay more than the others. Rachel can't allow her barriers to come down; she needed to protect herself from them. Being in the same room as them still makes her nervous and was worried about what they would do to her once they work out who she really is. She had plans in place if they were ever to work out her secret and will bring them down if they were to stand in her way. She didn't like it but she had to stay tough and focus on the mission at hand. That school had to pay and she's sure as hell was going to make it happen.

Rachel decide while sitting there that Glee Club had to be destroyed first now, mainly taking out Mr Schue first and get a better teacher in, to teach them so they can win. Followed by Finn than anyone else who stands in her way. Each of them was going to pay in one way or another. A dark smirk appeared on Rachel's face as she finalised her decision '_Hell is about to freeze over' _she thought to herself.

An idea pop in her head when she was sitting there and realised why she hadn't thought of it before, there is one person at the school who would love to bring Mr Schue down for all he is worth. This could actually help her if they got this person on board with her but it would mean making a deal with devil himself. She would talk to Blair over the weekend to see what she thought about bringing his person in on the glee plans not any other plans they had in store for the school. She would have to write up a deal with this person so it doesn't come back and bite her in the fucking ass.

Rachel grab her phone from her pocket and text Blair saying that they should leave. She looks over and sees Blair take out her phone to type a message back.

**To: BG**

**From Triple B**

**Yeah algood **

Blair put her phone back in her pocket and walked to the couch where Rachel was sitting as she too put her phone away. They looked at each other and Rachel got up. She told the group that they were leaving and thanked Puck for inviting them. Everyone just mumbled a bye to the girls expected Brittany and Santana as they both happily said good bye and both winked at Rachel and Blair. They made their way to the car and headed home.

"Have fun" Blair curiously asks Rachel

"Yea a little bit, you could tell they didn't want us there" Rachel replies

"That is so true, although Brittany seemed to enjoy that kiss you two shared" Blair giggles

"I could say the same about you and Santana" Rachel laughs

"Ok true that" Blair laughs with Rachel

"I did some thinking while at the party, we need to move things up and mainly target glee for now on" Rachel says

"Ok all good, we can do that but why the change" Blair curiously asks

"Because it is time that they pay and now is the right time to get it done" Rachel told Blair

"Ok consider it done" Blair agrees with Rachel

"Good the game is on" Rachel smirks

They spend the rest of the weekend going over everything, Rachel glowing of excitement has she considered about what she was going to do. Rachel had explained in detail the idea of going to someone at the school and making a deal with them in order to bring down glee club and she believed that this person would love a chance at destroying the club along with Mr Schue. Blair was happy about this idea and could work.

By Sunday night Rachel was in bed processing everything that they had discussed over the weekend and hopefully it will all plan out of. Rachel was thinking back to when this all start.

_Flashback starts;_

_Rachel had been staying with Blair and her guardian for a week now since leaving Lima and she realised how much she missed her friend and by how much she has changed. Her fathers were to arrive sometime in the next week. When Rachel had told Blair everything that happened at the school, Blair was disgusted and furious she wanted to rip them apart for they did to her friend and hurt Blair knowing that her friend had to suffer by herself._

_It was breakfast time and both girls were sitting at the table having breakfast when Blair spoke _

"_You need to get them back Rae" _

"_And how am I meant to do that" Rachel asked her friend putting her fork down _

"_Well let me explain" smirking at Rachel _

_Blair explained her idea to Rachel whom seemed happy with the idea and they had the summer to plan it all out before she went back for junior year but fate would have it, that wasn't going to happen._

_Flashback ends._

By the morning Rachel was walking the halls of the school, Blair was somewhere around here probably at the office dealing with some paperwork or something, Rachel wasn't paying attention to her friend this morning, her mind was elsewhere. As she was walking past the girl's bathroom when suddenly someone grab her arm and pulled her inside.

"Seriously what is it with you people and bathrooms" Rachel shouted out

"It's a good place to talk" Brittany said happily while locking the door

"And what is it you want to talk about Brittany" Rachel puffed

"I wanted to talk about you" the happy blonde replies

"And why should we talk about me" Rachel asks sternly thinking this conversation was heading in the wrong direction.

"Because I know who you are" Brittany says looking at the brunette smiling

"And who do you think am I" Rachel asks quietly looking Brittany in the eye and crossing her arms across her chest

"You're Rachel Berry" Brittany says jumping up and down happily

Rachel's arms dropped to her sides _'AH FUCK' _she thought looking at the blonde wide eyed and jaw hanging to the floor.

**There you go people, that's it for this chapter **

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Faberry endgame pairing at this stage/ Brittberry friendship. Haven't worked out yet the other pairings.**

**AN: I don't owe glee**

**Warning: Swearing, little bit of violence, underage drinking, drug use.**

**Mistakes are all mine no beta. I'm sorry for them**

**Previously **

"_Because I know who you are" Brittany says looking at the brunette smiling_

"_And who do you think am I" Rachel asks quietly looking Brittany in the eye and crossing her arms across her chest _

"_You're Rachel Berry" Brittany says jumping up and down happily _

_Rachel's arms dropped to her sides 'AH FUCK' she thought looking at the blonde wide eyed and jaw hanging to the floor._

Chapter Ten: the storm

**Rachel's pov**

Rachel's mind was running wild as she was trying to process what had just come out of the bubbly blonde's mouth. She was positive that she had just said her name not 'Rae Frost' but Rachel Berry. Rachel has been back at McKinley for three weeks and someone has already uncovered her true identity and it happens to be one of the Unholy Trinity. She was getting queasy at her thoughts and was about ready to bring up her breakfast. Rachel was so shunned that she didn't realise that the blonde was poking her in the arm. Once she cleared her mind and found her voice Rachel had questions she need answered

"I'm sorry but what makes you suggest that I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel asks quietly

"Because I know things plus you sort of look like her and your voice sort sounds the same when your accent slips a bit" Brittany says happily

"Ah, well fuck, you are right I am Rachel Berry" Rachel whispers looking at the girl she knowing this was I bad idea confirming who she is and she knew that Brittany would pick up that she was lying

"I knew it" Brittany said jumping up and down on the spot "I can't believe you're here"

"Thanks, you haven't told anyone else" Rachel nervously asks. She was starting to panic; she is hoping that the blonde in front of her is the only one who knows.

"Nah I haven't told anyone else because it's a secret but what happened to you? Why haven't you told anyone you are back? You should come back to glee, why haven't you come back" Brittany asked rattling the questions off

"I should thank you for not telling anyone. As to the answers to your questions, I can't answer then at this present time as we are at school" Rachel calmly told her

"It's ok, it's great to see you again though even if we weren't friend, now I guess I understand why you were mean to me on the first day of school" Brittany sadly says

"Not my finest moment but I do apologise" Rachel says sadly remembering what she had said

"It's cool" Brittany says before continuing "I have so many questions for you"

"I bet you do but as I said I can't answer them right now" Rachel told her wondering what other questions she might be asked

"Oh right, when can you" Brittany asks again

"Not sure, but can you tell me how you figured it out" Rachel asks wanting to know how the Cheerio had worked it out so she can stop others from working it out.

"As I said before I know things" she laughed "I've been watching you and Blair since you started. At times it was the way you spoke and your accent would slip not many people notice it and your eyes are the same of course but your face is different. What happened to you Rachel?"

"Brittany please I can't tell you" Rachel sighs

"Right but you have to tell me soon though" Brittany says studying the brunette

"Yeah soon, you can't tell anyone about me please it's a secret and that includes Santana and Quinn, I'm not ready" Rachel begs

"Ok I won't tell anyone even San and Q" Brittany says sadly

"Thank you it means a lot to me and its Rae not Rachel in public" tells the girl

"All good Rae" Brittany happily says

"Great I think we should head to class" Rachel tells Brittany

"Ok" The blonde said before giving Rachel a hug and then locking the door. The blonde went out the door first followed by Rachel.

Rachel was worried that Brittany would be able to keep this a secret from her friends. _'Shit' _she thought to herself _'What am I going to do' _Rachel didn't know what do, she didn't want to hurt Brittany but she was unsure that the girl would be able to keep it secret specially from Santana but Rachel knew she had to continue. The truce that had made may cause more problems now due to Brittany and it probably won't be long till the other two cheerio's finding out. Now she wished she never agreed to it, she was going to have a talk to Blair about this she may be able to come up with a plan to keep their cover. She was worried that they will have to push back some of the pranks that they planned for the next upcoming weeks.

Rachel's mind was working overtime as she wants her way to get to her locker to get some stuff from her locker. She had homeroom now then Spanish, Finn was meant to be back at school today, she was worried about what he could do to Blair after what had taken place last week, she was hoping that he will stay calm and keep his eyes to himself so didn't get any ideas.

At lunch time they were going to talk to someone about making a deal them and to see if they were willing to support and help them in anyway about bring down the school. As Rachel made her way to homeroom she noticed students were moving out of her way and clearing a path for her. She was still thing about the best way to approach this situation; she didn't want it to blowing up in her face. Mr Schue as about to get a big wakeup call and it will cost him.

When she entered the classroom she made her way to her desk where Blair was already sitting there and Brittany was there sitting with Quinn and Santana she gave Rachel a small smile. When she sat down next to her, she looked round and saw that none of them were looking in their direction she also noticed that Finn hasn't turned up yet and Mr Schue was running late. She turned to Blair and whispered quietly to her.

"We've got a huge problem, Brittany knows who I am and when she told me and I did confirm"

"WHAT" Blair screamed causing everyone to turn around at them, Rachel was starting to panic she knew this was going to be bad.

"Keep it down, eyes to the front people, nothing to see here" Rachel snarled and glaring at everyone

Blair stood up quickly and stares furiously down at Rachel "YOU FUCKED UP RAE" She screams at her. Blair violently pushes her desk and chair into the wall, damaging them both in the process. Everyone in the room jumps out of their seats at the outburst looking between the two girls trying to process what had made Blair to destroy the desk and chair, they were all shitting themselves while watching the scene unravelling in front of them.

Blair storms out of the room with Rachel trailing behind her calling her and telling her to calm down.

"Blair calm down" Rachel shouts, Blair stops and turns around and glares at Rae with so much anger that it sent a shiver up her spine. Blair steps up to Rachel, grabs both her shoulders in both hands, spins her around and shoves her back into the lockers. Rachel moaned out in pain as her back was slammed in the lockers.

"FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE" Blair shouts at her friend before Rachel could reply Blair shoves her back into the lockers. "I'm going home" she says bitterly before releasing Rachel's shoulders and storm down the hallway.

Rachel moved away from the locker, her back was killing her. She knew that Blair was angry at her, Blair wasn't violent against her at all but she understood its true she did fuck up and Blair had every right to take it out on her. They had a plan if anyone worked out Rachel's true identity to insure that their plot to bring down the school continued and remained covered.

Out of the corner of right eye she was movement, she turned her head to the side and noticed that some of her classmates had come out to the hallway all wear shocked expressions. She just sighed as she took them all in, she would have to find a way to fix this.

Rachel could see that there were tears in Brittany eyes, Rachel sighed mentally knowing that the blonde was upset because she knew why Blair was angry. Santana was trying to comfort her friend whispering reinsurance that things will work out and not to worry, Santana knew that her friend cared for the Frost sisters but wasn't sure why thought. Santana wasn't going to lie to herself she cared too but mainly because of Blair, there was something about the black haired girl that made that Latinas weak at the knees. Quinn wore a shunned expression but her mind was trying to process what had taken in place in the classroom, she couldn't work out how Rae had fucked up in Blair's eyes. There was something puzzling about the two girls and Quinn is dying to work it out. She knows she can't destroy them but that doesn't mean she can't try to be friends with them.

Mr Schue had arrived with Finn and ushered everyone back into class, Rachel didn't want to go back into class knowing that Mr Schue might have a go at her for Blair's outburst in class but she couldn't really go after Blair either, she knew her friend needed time to calm down and pushing her at this present time was not the wised idea.

She lend against the locker even though her back was sore, she closed her eyes and took deep calming breathes to work out what she should do next. She had decided to go to the library instead of going to class. She was about to leave when she felt someone coming up behind her and turned to see who it was, she smirk at the person.

"I have a proposition that you will NOT want to refuse" Rachel said looking at the familiar person

**Blair pov**

Blair was angry at Rachel for not covering her tracks; she should have lied to Brittany about who she was instead of confirming it. '_Damn it hell Rachel' _she thought to herself. Blair was upset that she shove Rae into the lockers twice she didn't mean to do she was just pissed at her. Blair turned around quickly to make sure wasn't being followed when she saw Rachel walking to someone before going off in the other direction. _'Hopefully Rachel will be able to take care of that business and not screw it up' _Blair told herself before turning around and head to her car.

Blair left the school and just drove around, she need to calm down before she has meltdown. Blair wasn't good with her emotions and always couldn't cope with them which in some cases lead her to do some pretty stupid shit. After an hour or so driving she was in a different town that was outside Lima. Blair made her way to the seedy part of that she knew quite well. She parked her car outside a 24 hour strip club that she has been to a few times when she wasn't able to control her emotions. Blair grabs her fake ID from the glove box before getting out of the car and heads inside.

There was no bouncer on at this time of the day but she they guy anyway so that helps if she comes here at night. Blair takes a sit at the bar and waits for the bartender to finish serving the gentlemen that was also there. She looked around the club and saw a couple of guys watching the red head preform her routine, she only had a thin black thong on and no bra or top. Blair watched the striper as she swayed her hips to the music, her hands lightly touching her mid-section and travel up to her caramel colour nipples, her hands processed to play with her breasts as she continued to dance.

"What can get you, love" the bartender ask to get Blair's attention

Blair tore her eyes away from the dancer to the bartender "Rum and Coke please" Blair replied handing over her fake ID and a $20 dollar bill.

"Sure thing, love" the bartender said looking at her ID before returning it to her. She pocketed her ID while she waited for her drink.

A minute later the bartender returned with her drink her change. Blair took a sip of her drink and felt the alcohol slide down her throat; she enjoys the taste of alcohol as she takes another drink. She went back to watch the dancer on stage and realised that this wasn't doing anything to help her; she was finding it boring unlike the other times she has been her. Blair comes to strip club to calm down and relax, she usually watches and enjoy the dancing but today it seems it was not going to work. She signalled the bartender, when he came of over she asked for a lap dance and how much it will cost. The bartender told her how much it was going to be and to go to the tables on the other side and a dancer will arrive there shorty. Blair paid for it and headed to a table that he had pointed out to her and sat down and waited.

A few minutes later a brunette hair woman arrived and closed the curtain. She walked over to Blair and told her the rules, which Blair wasn't allowed to touch her anyway Blair just nodded; Blair already knew the rules as she has been here before.

The music started and the woman processed to give Blair a lap dance. Blair watched the dancer turn her back to her and started grinding her ass into Blair's crotch, usually with this move Blair arousal would start and would turn Blair on but today it wasn't working and Blair sighed mentally.

Blair started thinking about her past and the striper continued to give her a lap dance that was doing nothing to the teenager. Blair was a complicated young woman; she has had to deal with a lot. Her birth mother committed suicide when she was only three and had to be brought up by her father who blamed Blair her mother's death, he passed away when she was 10. She was adopted by the Mr and Mrs Milson they were both very loving and cared for Blair although her upbringing by her father was hard on her. She couldn't ask for better parents until they too were taken away from her a few years ago, they were both killed in a car accident this left Blair devastated and closed off her emotions. That is why she has difficulty controlling them and would do things that most people wouldn't dream of doing to be able to gain some control back over her left. Her guardian Steve has been there trying to help Blair anyway possible and he knows what the two girls are up to and supports them, he was a good friend of the Milsons and loves Blair as if she was his own daughter.

Blair was bored of the lap dance, she told the woman to stop she gave her a tip and left. Blair got back in her car and drove off she knew another way to help her. So half an hour later she arrives at unknown location and parked her car inside the building. She was only in there for 10minutes when she drove out on her black Ducati and wears gear her black motorbike gear with a black helmet. She loved driving her bike it gave her so much freedom plus it was awesome to drive. There was something about the speed of the bike that helped Blair and she enjoyed the way she could speed and enjoy the handle of a bike.

She drove around town it was helping her a bit but she couldn't stop felling guilty at the way she treated Rachel and that made her sick to her stomach. She felt that she was like the bullies that had bullied Rachel and she couldn't believe she behaved in that manner. Riding her bike had help clear head and help calm her anger but still it wasn't helping that much.

She reached a familiar house, parked her bike on the driveway in front of the house and walked in. she headed straight to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw, she had hurt her true and only friend of seven years because they were both not careful at covering their tracks she couldn't blame Rachel for confirming her identity to Brittany but they have to know do something in order to keep Brittany quiet and not telling anyone else who Rae was and that NO one could find out the plans they had in store for the school.

She looked around the bathroom for what she was looking for. It wasn't until she looked in the cupboard under the sink that she finds what she was looking for. She putted out the hair clippers from the case and plugged it all in that she turned back to the mirror and turned them on.

"What are you doing here" a familiar voice as they had entered the bathroom

"What does it look like to why I am here" Blair replied turning the clippers off and turned to face Aaron.

"Yes I can see that, why you at aren't school" Aaron asked

"You know why I am not at school. You would have seen what went down" Blair replied bitterly

"Yea I saw what went down. How could you do that to her Blair" Aaron asked

"I don't know I just got angry at her" she said

"Yea you got angry at her and pushed her twice in the locker, what were you thinking, you don't do shit like that to her, you know better" Aaron said angrily

"I don't know what came over and feel shitty about it now" she says sadly

"Good to hear that you feel like shit. You two better get your shit together and fix it" Aaron told the girl

"Of course we are going to fix it, just don't know how though" Blair told him

"Well you better think of something and do it soon or all this work will blow up in our faces" Aaron said

"It will be fixed" Blair said

"Good, right let me help you with your hair" Aaron said coming up behind her and taking the clippers from her hand.

Blair explained to Aaron what she want done to her hair then she moved on to what happened at school. Aaron was disgusted by her behaviour and told that she need to grow the fuck up and didn't want to hear any of her excuses to her behaviour. He said she had every right to be angry but shouldn't have taken it out on Rachel instead they should have got together and worked out what they were planning to do with Brittany. Blair explained to him that there were plans in place should anyone discover Rachel's identity but she wasn't sure which one they should use for Brittany as they both don't want to hurt the blonde cheerleader.

Aaron left to make run to the shops to get Blair some hair dye. While he was out, Blair headed to the kitchen to make herself something to eat, shortly after her had returned they went back to finish Blair's hair. An hour later Blair's hair was shorter and dyed completely black except her right side of hair which was completely shaved off and left may a centimetre or two of hair which was dyed bright red. Blair was happy with it, it was known that when Blair was upset she would cut and colour her hair in order to try and calm her down sometimes she would get something pierced or get a tattoo but today she had decided to do her hair and was happy with the results.

Late in the afternoon Blair was outside with a glass of rum and coke and had a joint in her hand she was about to take a toke of her joint when she heard the front door open and close she knew it was Aaron as he was up in his office doing something. She heard foot steps behind her but made no move to see who it was.

"Blair" Rachel voice said Blair made no reply or move.

"Blair, baby I know I fucked up big time and I'm sorry" Rachel tearfully says and appearing in front of her to look at Blair in the eye. Rachel made no comment on Blair's new look instead she wait for Blair to reply. Blair finally looked up at Rachel who had tears in her eyes

"Please forgive me I'll do anything" Rachel pled, Blair put her drink and joint down on the table and stood up

"Rae, save it I know you are sorry and I'm sorry to for shoving you twice in the locker but you fucked up" Blair said putting her finger under Rachel's chin to lift it so she can look Rachel in the eye.

"What are you going to do about fixing it" Blair asked smirking at Rachel.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will go back to Rachel pov at school and find out who she was talking to and what they are planning to do about Brittany.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know some of you aren't happy with Blair's treat to Rachel but there is more to the reason to why she did other than her being angry. It's all part of their plan.**

**AN: I don't owe glee or the characters **

**All mistakes are mine no beta **

Chapter Eleven: Dealing with a blonde, a curly idiot and the 'sister'

**Rachel's pov**

She lend against the locker even though her back was sore, she closed her eyes and took deep calming breathes to work out what she should do next. She had decided to go to the library instead of going to class. She was about to leave when she felt someone coming up behind her and turned to see who it was, she smirk at the person.

"I have a proposition that you will NOT want to refuse" Rachel said looking at the familiar person

"What proposition would this be" Coach Sylvester asked curiously

"Maybe we should go somewhere quiet and talk" Rachel said

"Alright, shall we go to my office" she said

Rachel just nodded and followed the blonde cheerleading coach to her office, Rachel's back wasn't as sore as before, she was just shunned that Blair would do that, Blair had never been violent towards her but it didn't scare her but that doesn't mean she's going to forgive her in hurry Rachel will make sure that Blair works for forgiveness. She still trusts Blair and she knows that her friend will do anything for her but it will just take time for Rachel to get over the fact of what Blair did. They just had to make sure they can still trust each other for this to work.

As they worked to the office, Rachel was letting her mind come up with some back plans that could help with the outburst of this morning it could actually work in their favour hopefully.

"Becky" Coach yelled as she entered office to take her seat behind her desk and point for Rachel to take a seat on the other side of her desk.

"Yes coach" Becky replied standing at the door way.

"Make sure we aren't disturb and close the door behind you please" Sue said

"Yes coach" Becky replied before closing the door

Sue looked over at Rachel she could see that there was something about this girl sitting in front of her but she couldn't place what it is. "So what is this all about" she asked

"Simple, I'm going to help you achieve what you have been trying to do for the last two years" Rachel happily said looking at the coach

"And what would that be" sue curiously asks

"To bring down William Schuester and his glee club well some of the members" Rae replied

"Why should I need you help" Sue asks

"Because there is plan in place to destroy him and he needs to learn a lesson and should pay for what he has done" Rae growled towards the end

"That sounds a bit personal for someone who has just started here or am I missing something"

"You could say it is personal" Rae said

"Right you will have tell to me why it's personal to you before I may consider helping you" She asks

"I can't tell you that at this stage I prefer to keep some secrets for now but you will learn of them in good time" Rae told her

"I understand for now but what do you need me to do" Sue asks a bit annoyed to why Rae was hiding something.

"I will need you to turn a blind eye to everything that is happening at the school mainly Schue and the New Directions, I can't promise that your three Cheerio's won't get caught in the cross fire but will pay from any damages done to their uniform or any other that get in my way" Rae told her

"What are you getting at" sue asks trying to work where this was going sure she was curious.

"I'm going to bring this school down and I'm starting with Mr Schue, he is a bully he shows favouritism, he allows students to bully each other and put each other down as long as it isn't his butt boy Finn Hudson. He had emotionally and verbally abused his most talented singer to the point that they broke and left the school and all the other shit they had to put up with while attending here. I think you know who I'm talking about" Rae snarled

"Streisand" Sue whispered "Your talking about Rachel Berry aren't you" sue asks Rae. Rachel just nodded at Sue seeing the wheels working in her mind. "This is about her, you are doing all this for her" Sue asked

"In a way I am" Rae replied

Rachel could see the coach's mind trying to click things into place and see that she was almost worked Rae's true identity and hopefully this will work in her favour. Sue looked at Rachel carefully and studied her body language, her face, her eyes, her smile _'Oh my god'_ Sue thought.

"You're Rachel Berry aren't you" Sue blurted out wide eyed at the girl that she hasn't seemed in over a year.

"That's two people who have worked out my identity today" Rachel smiled

"Who is the other person" Sue asked still shocked at who was in front of her

"Brittany, she's smarter than people give her credit for" Rachel smiled

"That is true, maybe I should listen more to her" sue laughed

"I am planning to get Brittany to help me soon as I think she will be most helpful, but this stage Quinn and Santana don't know who I am and I'm not ready to bring them on board they have to prove themselves. I'm hoping when they do that the truce that is between us will stay in place and that they can't do anything to me and Blair and that it will be amended that they can't come after me for any type of revenge" Rachel told sue

"I think when the time comes I think I can work something out, I'll talk to Brittany to tell her to do whatever you say and follow it and to keep this quiet. When Q and S come on board I'll go through it with them" Sue said smiling at the girl. Sue liked this side of Rachel and was willing to help her.

"So do I have your support and I promise to keep quiet about who I am until I'm ready" Rachel asked hopefully

"You do, it will be a pleasure doing business with you" Sue said

"Awesome" Rachel said open her bag and handing her a folder.

Rachel sat there explaining a few details about the plan that they have made to get back at Schue and the glee club. Sue was excited about the few details that she has been shown and told. Rachel explained to her that it was best that Sue knew very little about their plans as she what's it all to be a surprise so that the Coach can enjoy every moment of it. That if things went well that Sue could end up as principal of the school and that idea had her almost jump for joy. Sue was happy that she has made this deal with Rachel, she noticed how much she has changed over the year and wanted to know why but she was told by Rachel that she wasn't ready to tell what had happened but will in good time.

Rachel asked Sue that they had a cover story just in case people started to notice that they were meeting up at school, she agreed to this and said she will keep an eye on Schue and see what other information they could use. The bell had just ranged ending first period. Both of them stood up and headed out the door to the hallway outside her office.

"This could be the beginning of wonderful business relationship" sue said putting hand out for Rachel to shake.

"I agree with you" Rachel replies shaking the coach's hand both laughing now.

What either of them notice that three cheerio's had watched this scene and stared in shock as they watch the Coach shake hands and laugh with Rae Frost they all wore concern looks on their faces trying to work out what was going on. Brittany had an idea to why they were talking and this may change things around the school. They saw Mr Schue breeze passed them with Finn trailing behind him like a lost little puppy. Most of the glee club was also following behind them

"Miss Frost" He yelled when he saw Rachel talking to the coach. When Rachel heard his voice she mentally groaned

"Yes Mr Schue" she replied

"Why weren't you in class and where is your sister" Mr Schue asked angrily

"Mr Schue I don't know where my sister is and I missed class so I could talk to Coach Sylvester in private" Rachel replied

"That's not good enough you sister damaged school property and I need to deal with that and what did you need to talk to Sue about" He said bitterly angry

"Get the school to send a bill and we will pay for the damage" she said ignoring the second questioned

"You will get more than a bill, her behaviour was unwarranted in the class and needs to be punished for it" Mr Schue told her. He has had enough of the sisters after the way they treated Finn

"Will, I think Blair paying for the damages sound reasonable but she can also do two weeks of detention with me I think between my two co captains and my new coach assistant, Blair will be able to learn her lesson" Sue said looking at her captains has they nodded at what she said but wandering who the new assistant was.

"Well ok that would be fine" he mumble knowing that he won't win now has Sue has just got involved "what new coach assistant" he asked knowing that she didn't have one

"Well you see Rae has just agreed to it, that was what we were just talking about and to why she wasn't in class" Sue told the man smiling as she could see him starting to panic for no reason and she was getting some pleasure out it.

"I agreed to this but I want to know that she will be punished" He said

"Oh she will be" Sue replies just before Mr Schue turned around and left. Sue turned her attention back to Rachel.

"Take the rest of the day off, I'll tell Mr Figgins. Go find Blair and tell her what has happened and that I want you both on the field at 6am tomorrow morning, Got it" Rachel just nodded "Good see you in the morning" she said before turning around and left.

Rachel sighed at the change of events she was glad that she made a deal with Coach Sylvester. She looked over at the Unholy Trinity and gave them a small smile in which they returned and then took off to her locker. She was happy that the Coach has allowed her to leave for the day, she didn't feel like hanging around today and she need to find Blair and find out what was up with her this morning and have a go at her for it. Blair was still her friend but she wasn't going to forgive her.

Rachel grabs her things and head to her car it was a good thing they arrived at school in their own cars todays instead of one. When arrived at the house she noticed that Blair wasn't there which meant she had gone off somewhere to calm down. She went to her room and crushed on her bed deciding to have a nap before doing something's around the house and to wait for Blair to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Rachel was up eating a late lunch still waiting for Blair to arrive but she still hasn't turned up. Rachel sighed knowing where she might be and decided to go there and have a talk with her. She got herself ready and headed to the one place she knew where she would be.

When arrived at Aarons she notice Blair's bike was parked in the drive way. She signed and walked in the house. Noticed that Aaron wasn't around so she head outside where she find Blair's back turned to her. She knew that she was more likely drinking and smoking

"Blair" Rachel voice said Blair made no reply or move.

"Blair, baby I know I fucked up big time and I'm sorry" Rachel tearfully says and appearing in front of her to look at Blair in the eye. Rachel made no comment on Blair's new look instead she wait for Blair to reply. Blair finally looked up at Rachel who had tears in her eyes

"Please forgive me I'll do anything" Rachel pled, Blair put her drink and joint down on the table and stood up

"Rae, save it I know you are sorry and I'm sorry to for shoving you twice in the locker but you fucked up" Blair said putting her finger under Rachel's chin to lift it so she can look Rachel in the eye.

"What are you going to do about fixing it" Blair asked smirking at Rachel she move her face away from Blair

"I have a few ideas that will work but you have no right to ask me or to look at me like that or even talk to me that way" Rachel said getting angry at Blair "I'm not the one who fucked up Blair, I am so angry at you for what you did to me and I don't have to apologise for confirming it with Brittany, we need her Blair" she yelled

"I should have never done what I did to you today, I'm so sorry, it was disgusting of me to do it, I'm just as bad as those who did bully you at the school actually I think I am worst and I hate myself for what I did. I don't want you to forgive straight away, I need to earn you trust back and your right you don't need to apologise only I do" Blair says crying to Rachel

"I understand where you coming from and though it was wrong of you to treat me the way you did and it's true I don't forgive you at this stage but no matter what though you are still my friend" Rachel replies "You have your work cut out for you Blair to make it up to me, I just can't believe you would go that far and physically hurt me, I know it was part of the plan to blow up at each other in front of the glee club if ever someone works out identity but to go that far, it's fucking disgusting"

"I'm just so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you. At the moment I think we follow the plan and that we separate and go different ways and try to break down the school separately, that way you can work on Brittany and this way I can earn you trust back" Blair tells her

"I'm glad to hear that you're sorry Blair and will make it up to me. I never want you treat me like that again EVER BECAUSE IF YOU DO BLAIR I WILL KICK YOUR WHITE FUCKING ASS TO HELL AND BACK" She yelled out before continuing "I think you might be right it will also help divide the school a bit as well, by the thanks for the mess you left me to clean up at school." Rachel says angrily

"your right Rae and you have every right to kick my ass, I did teach you how, so I know what you are saying" Blair says sadly knowing that Rae was very mad and hurt at her, she truly hurt her only friend and she hates herself for it. Blair knows she went too far today and she doesn't think she will ever forgive herself even if Rachel did in the future "How bad and how did your talk go with a certain coach" she asked

Rachel explained what went down with the coach and that she worked out that she was Rachel Berry and had to confirm it in order to have this deal with her. She had agreed to help and would look at the truce with the Cheerio's when the time came. Then she moved on to Mr Schue that he has agreed with Sue about Blair paying for the damage and too do two weeks detention with her and that Blair was now looking at the new Assistant Coach to the Cheerio's. It had worked out better than either of them would have guessed. Rachel told Blair that they both had to be on the field at 6am the next morning, Blair just groaned. They both sat there working out their plans for the next day. Rachel was to get close to the Cheerio's and Blair was to get close to some of the jocks and that either of them was to be on speaking terms with each other at school. Rachel made no comment to Blair's new hair cut she knew the reason to why Blair had done it. They had decided that Blair would stay the night at Aarons while Rachel went home.

_Tomorrow is going to be busy_

**Well there you are a new chapter and I hope you liked it. Blair has a long way to make it up Rachel. They are still good friends, just Rachel has lost a little bit trust in Blair, but Rachel will forgive in time due to that is the way Rachel is. Please review to let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I understand how most of you are upset with Blair's behaviour towards Rachel and have lost interest in the character; give her a chance to make it up to Rachel. Blair is a good person who loves Rachel as a friend even though they did date before returning to McKinley when they both realised that they were better off remaining then dating. Blair would do anything for Rachel. More of their relationship and how Blair helped Rachel in a time of need will be explained later in the story.**

**AN: I'm looking for beta to help with this story, if you are interested or know someone who might be please PM me. I would really like the help or just PM me if you can recommend someone who might be able to. Thanks **

**AN: I don't own Glee or the Characters expect Blair as she is my own creation.**

**AN: All mistakes are mine, No beta. So I do apologise for them**

Chapter Twelve: The Assistant Coach

**Rachel's pov**

The next morning Rachel arrived at the school before 6am noticed that Blair hadn't arrived yet. She grabs her gym gear and makes her way to the school. She makes her way to Coach Sylvester's office before going to the Cheerio's locker room.

They greet each other and then Coach Sylvester processed to tell Rachel the rules for being the assistant coach, and that her head cheerleaders will help her if need and that they have to follow Rachel's orders but Rachel will have to follow some of theirs at times. Rachel was over joy with this new arrangement as it will help her and Blair with their mission and is the prefect cover for her. Sue handed over Rachel's new letterman jacket for the assistant coach position and Sue made it clear to her that she had to wear at all times while at school. It was send a clear message that Rachel was off limits and was under Coach Sylvester's protection which will hopefully stop Mr Schue from trying to come after her but it won't protect Blair much only the truce between the Cheerio's and the Frost sisters.

Rachel understood what Sue was saying and agreed to all the conditions that came with it. They left her office and made their way to the field to find all the Cheerio's waiting in their gym clothes for them to arrive. Rachel noticed immediately that Blair has yet to arrive and was wondering what was taking her so long to arrive. Coach Sylvester introduced Rachel to the group and that she was now the Assistant Coach, there were a lot of gaps and shocked expressions but none voiced their opinion to the new situation. She made it clear that they were to respect her and follow any order that Rachel told them and that was including the Unholy Trinity. While Sue went over everything to the girls they just nodded their heads in agreement they all knew if they didn't they could be thrown of the squad and lose their chances of any scholarships for the colleges.

Rachel noticed that Blair had just turned up and was wearing normal clothes and was standing away from the group. She could see the sorrow reflecting out of her eyes, there was also black circles around her eyes as if she didn't sleep at all last night. Rachel knew that Blair was still upset from yesterday and that she was hurting but there wasn't much Rachel could do, she wanted to forgive Blair but she couldn't at this stage. Coach Sylvester had seen Blair arrive after she had finished addressing her squad she made herself march over to Blair and laid into her for being late and not being dressed in the right clothes. Sue had ordered Blair to do 10 Laps of the track before doing 20 suicides. Blair was not happy about this punishment but knew it was her fault and no chance of getting out it.

Rachel watched as Blair took off on the track and starts her 10 laps and as Sue had ordered the Cheerio's to do some laps as well. While the Coach was talking to her captains Brittany made her way over to where Rachel was standing watching and studying the cheerleaders.

"What happened to her" Brittany asked as she stopped and stood next to Rachel

"She is depressed and pissed at herself for her behaviour yesterday" Rachel replied watching Blair running on the track

"Was it my fault for what went down" Brittany asks sadly believing that it was her fault that the two 'sisters' were fighting.

"What! No, it wasn't your fault. It's mine and Blair's so don't blame yourself" Rachel said shocked at the blonde that she was blaming herself

"Has she hurt you before" Brittany asks quietly

"No she has not, this was the first time she had physically harmed me and that is the reason she is upset with herself" Rachel sadly says

"Do you forgive her" Brittany's asks hopeful

"No I do not forgive her at this stage but in time I hope I do" Rachel told her

"So you two aren't talking to each other" B asks

"No we are not talking, and it is for the best. Both of us need to cool down, I did however have a go at her last night for her behaviour, we still trust one other and are still friends we just need some space" Rachel replies to the blonde that was studying Blair

"She was pretty scary yesterday" Brittany mumbles

"That she was" Rachel sighed

"You love her don't you" B asks after spending the time studying both Rachel and Blair

Rachel sighs loudly before turning to look at Brittany "I do love her but not in the romantic sense, she is my best friend and I can't lose her. We just need a break from so she can clear her head and deal from what happened yesterday"

"I'm glad she is your friend" Brittany says happily

"Me too, she's been the very best but she is the most complex person I have ever come across" Rachel told her

"I can see that about her, so when are you going to tell me what happened to you and why are you back but as a different person" Brittany asks hoping she might get some answers.

"Britt, I know you are very curious about me and hoping I would give you some answers but as I have told you, you will have to be patient I am not ready to answer your questions. Also I have to trust you before I tell you anything" Rachel told her

"But you can trust me Rae I want to be your friend and I haven't told Q and San" Brittany told Rae

"I know that and I thank you for not telling but I'm just not ready" Rae sighs knowing that she will have to tell the blonde everything

"Ok but I am here for you when you are ready to talk" Brittany says. She sees Quinn and Santana signalling her "Bye" she quickly says to Rachel and waves before jogging of to her friends.

Rachel watches them talk for a few minutes before turning her attention towards Blair jogging on the track. She could see Blair was faster than the cheerleaders and wasn't struggling and seemed to be ok with it. Rachel knew that Blair wasn't going to find this difficult as she was very athletic and would find this a breeze. Rachel was told before arriving on the field Sue had ordered Rachel to watch and learn and to see if she could pick out on any weakness that there if on the team. The Cheerio's had finish running on the track whereas Blair was still going. Quinn and Santana was order the rest to do some warm down exercises.

Rachel watched as Quinn made her way over to her and this made Rachel very curious as to why the blonde captain was making her way over. She was worried about how Quinn was reacting about her being the assistant coach. Quinn stopped and stood next to her.

"How you holding up" Quinn asked

"Well thank you" Rachel replied nicely

"That's good"

"Is there something I can help you with, Quinn?" Rachel asked arching her eyebrow at Quinn

"Nah not really, just wanted to check up on you" Quinn said "We have to work together now. How did you get the coach to make you assistant coach?"

"You will have to ask her why she choose me" Rachel told her

"Look I'm not going to be a bitch since we have to work together and for some reason the Coach likes you" Quinn says

"Quinn, I didn't do anything to make the coach choose me, if that is what you are thinking" Rachel angrily says

"Well you must have done something because this is the first time she was point someone to be the Assistant Coach" Quinn snarled

"Have you brought this up with her cause to me, you are upset with this arrangement" Rachel said

"You could say that" Quinn grumpily said

"Quinn, I don't want you as an enemy" Rachel sighed

"Either do I, but you're not making it easy" Quinn replied

"Ha-ha, life isn't meant to be easy" Rachel laughed

"Yeah ok, just try not to cross me" Quinn angrily said

"Quinn, are you forgetting the truce that is in place" Rachel growled at Quinn

"I haven't forgotten" Quinn mumbled

"I'm glad you haven't" Rachel told her

Quinn just sighs and went back to look at the squad. Rachel was also watching the others when Santana and Brittany ran over to them. Brittany was smiling happily as she skipped over.

"So Rae what happened to Blair" San asked

"What do you mean" Rachel replied

"I mean what happened to her hair" Santana replied

Rachel just sighs before replying "She does something like that when she is feeling depressed and guilty"

"I'm glad she feels like shit and what she did wasn't cool but damn she's still fucking hot" Santana says looking at Blair still running on the track.

Rachel giggles as she sees Santana looking at Blair "So you like my sister"

"Yea I fucking do, I mean she's hot and a fucking badass" she replied

"That she is" Rachel sighs

"What caused yesterday's outburst" Santana asks Rachel

"I can't tell you that I'm sorry" Rachel told the girls

"Yeah well that aren't fucking good enough, it caused Brittany to cry" Santana growled out at the other brunette

"I know and I am sorry for making Brittany cry" Rachel sadly says

"I know you are Rae so it's ok" Brittany replies smiling at Rae

"So she's never been that violent towards you" Santana asks

"No she hasn't, yesterday was the first time" Rachel says

"Well that's good. I guess you two aren't talking to each other" Santana asks and Rachel just signs and nods her head at the Latina

"Sooner or later you are going to have to tell us" Quinn says

"To tell you what I might ask" Rachel turns and glares at Quinn coldly

"What you are doing here and what went down yesterday" Quinn replies trying to match Rachel's glare but was unsuccessful.

Rachel huffs "I am here for an education and as for yesterday that is none of your business" She snarls before marching away from the girls. She was pissed at Quinn at the moment and she knew it won't be long before she will have to answer the questions. Rachel could hear Santana talking to Quinn.

"Nice going Q, I want to get to know her more and you had to go and be rude"

"That wasn't me being rude, I just wanted some answers like I know you do too" Quinn growled at Santana as they watched Rae walk away

"Whatever, let's go" Santana said

All three of them went back to training, Rachel watches them go over to the other cheerleaders and continue where they had left off. Rachel looks over at Blair who was now doing the 20 suicides hoping she was alright. Even though she was still angry and disappointed in her friend doesn't mean she has stopped caring about her. While watching Blair, Rachel remembers a moment she had with Blair a month after she arrives at Blair's when Rachel's emotions were too much for her.

_#Flashback starts#_

_Over a year ago:_

_Rachel has been at Blair's now for a month and she was finding it hard to cope. Her emotions were trying to rip her in half and drown her in them. Her father's didn't seem to care that such and they didn't stay for long as they want to go on vacation. Rachel was so disappointed in her fathers that they showed no interest in her wellbeing or that she was only hanging on by a thread. _

_Blair finds Rachel one afternoon a week after her fathers had left crying on her bedroom floor. Blair was devastated by seeing her friend like this that she drops to the ground and wraps her arms around Rachel and pull her close to her in order to comfort her. She whispers comforting words into Rachel's ear that things will be ok and that she was there for her in any way that Rachel needs her to be._

_Blair could see that Rachel was drowning in her own emotions and that Rachel's mask was slipping away to show how bad Rachel was hurting. She had become very good at hiding her pain and despair. Blair wants to take away the pain to allow Rae's heart and soul to heal so she would be able to find the light again within the darkness that has taken over Rachel._

"_How do you cope" Rachel mumble out as her face was buried in Blair's neck _

"_You don't want to know how I cope, Baby Girl" Blair replies softly _

_Rachel sobs into her neck before replying "does it…it get any easier"_

_Blair sighs before continuing softly "you have to find a way to make it easier but no sometimes it doesn't get any easier you just have to take one day at a time"_

"_I'm just so disappointed in my...my fathers" Rachel cry's out "they didn't seem to care about my feelings and I…I…need them" at this point Rachel cry's harder _

"_Parents always disappoint their children in one way or another doesn't mean that they don't love us" Blair says softly trying to comfort and support her friend _

"_I just want the pain to…to go away" Rachel sobs out _

"_Baby Girl, I know you want the pain to go away and I know that your father's aren't here but you do know that they love you even if they do always show it and be around to show it" Blair tells her friend _

"_I know they do. I just wish that they were here" Rachel says through her tears wetting Blair's neck _

"_I know you do but I'm here for you Rae and I love you and I will help you in anyway" _

"_You will do that for me" Rachel mumbles _

"_Of course I will, you are my closet friend and I'll pull you through this if it is the last thing I do. I've got you, let it out Baby Girl, I've got you" Blair says before kissing Rachel's forehead and pulling her tighter into her. _

_Rachel sobs before releasing everything that she's been holding onto. Blair continued whispering comforting words into Rachel's ear and kissing her forehead between her words and allows Rachel to cry in her arms._

_#Flashback Ends#_

Rachel pulled out of her memory and realised that practise has finished and that the cheerleaders and Blair were taking themselves to the locker rooms to get cleaned up and change so they could go to class. Rachel made to follow them so she could get ready for her classes, she wanders if Blair knows how much she means to her and how much her friend has help her out of her own darkness.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinn POV**

Quinn was sitting in the Quad at lunchtime with Santana waiting for Brittany to arrive who was running late to lunch today. Quinn was playing with her salads as she replayed this morning in her head. Her morning went by with no problems well apart from Finn who was following her around but she wasn't paying him any attention, instead she spent the morning watching the Frost 'sisters' carefully, she could see the tension between them, noticed that they weren't talking to each other or even looking at each other. Even though she was watching both of them it was Rae that she paid more attention to, she was still wondering how she got Coach Sylvester to make her Assistant Coach and that was puzzling her. She wasn't concern about losing her captaincy she knew that the Coach needed her she just didn't know how to deal with Rae being so close to her. She found the Rae fascinating but at the same time concerned that she may be up to something.

Quinn was also worried about her ex-boyfriend Finn, whom so far today was trying to gain her attention in order to try and get back with her. He has so far tried to talk to her in every class that they shared but Quinn wasn't paying him any concern as she was studying the sisters. Lucky for her she didn't share her last class before lunch with him and was able to make her way to lunch without being harassed by him. Quinn already knew what he want to talk about, he want to get back together as his reputation had taken a nose dive after Blair kick his ass last week even though he did deserve it. Quinn sighs mentally before returning to her lunch. She puts a fork full of lettuce into her mouth after she swallowed her mouth full she turned to Santana, she wanted Santana's opinions or noticed anything on the sister's.

"Have you noticed that there is something familiar about Rae" Quinn asked as she moved her fork around her plate

"Nah, I haven't noticed anything but then again I'm not watching her like you do" Santana replied

"That's true I am watching her more but at least I'm not drooling over Blair all the time" Quinn laughed out

"I am not drooling over Frost" Santana growled

"Yeah you are, just admit it. I know you like her, hell you told Rae this morning you liked her" Quinn told her

"Ok, ok yes I do like Blair, she is just so dark and mysterious and I like that about her" San sighed

"Of course you do and that kiss you guys shared over the weekend helped you to like her more" Quinn giggled

"Hell yeah, that was a fucking hot kiss" San said dreamily

"Ok stop drooling and dreaming, it's not helping" Quinn looked at the dreamy look on her friends face

"Sorry, ok what is it that is familiar about Rae" San asked

"That's it I'm not sure what it is, I can't put my finger on it and it frustrating me" Quinn growled

"Well that's no help at all" She laughs

"Thanks for your help S" Quinn mumbled

"You're welcome" San says before taking a bite of her carrot pieces "OH MY GOD YOU LIKE RAE" she exclaims spitting out her carrot

"NO I do not like her" she almost yells out looking at San who arches her eyebrow questioning Quinn's answer. Quinn sighs "I don't know, ok may be I do"

"Oh my god this is so good, I can't believe it" Santana laughs as looks at Quinn facial expression

"Shut up S, you're not helping, it's not like I'm going to act on it. I don't even know her" Quinn says quietly

"May be you should try and get to know her by not being so rude to her all the time" San Replied still smiling at her friend about her new crush

"I could say the same about you" Quinn replied

"Huh" San replied confused looking at Quinn if she had grown a second head

"You like Blair, maybe you should take your own advice and go talk to her" Quinn said smiling at her friend's confusion

"I don't think so, that girl still scares and here I thought I was a badass but Blair takes the meaning of badass to a whole new level" Santana says

"And you don't think Rae scares me" Quinn said

"Nah Rae isn't that scary" S tells Quinn

"That may be true" Quinn mumbles

"Ok let's stop talking about the sisters and talk about what you are planning to do about Finn" S asks

"No idea at this stage, I'm just hoping he will get the message that I am no longer interested in him" Quinn told her hoping that I could be that easy

"Don't think that will work Q, he will do anything to get back with you. His popularity has dropped since you broke up with him and that he got his ass kick by Blair" Santana tells her friend

"I know but I'm just going to try and ignore him to the best that I can" Quinn calmly says

"Good luck with that" San giggled

"Thanks S" Quinn sarcastically says

Santana just mumbled and they both went back to their lunches while Quinn was trying to work out what she should do about Finn because she doesn't think she will be able to handle his harassment for much longer but her mind keeps wandering back to Rae. She couldn't place it but there was something about the brunette sister that drew Quinn to her. Quinn noticed Blair come in and walk over to the Frost 'sister' table. Blair's shoulders were slumped, didn't have the confidence that she usually has around her. Quinn watched her sit down and looks up at her. Quinn could see the sadness and guilt in Blair's deep blue eyes, the pain was swirling around her. Quinn could see that Blair felt guilty for hurting Rachel yesterday and she was curious to know why Blair acted the way she did.

"She looks sad" San says when Quinn turns her head towards her friend

"Yeah she does and too right she should be sad after doing what she did to Rae" Quinn says

"True that, but her new haircut is wicked though" Santana says

"I agree with you there it is really badass" Quinn says before taking a drink

"Hey Q, San" Brittany says setting her tray on the table before taking her seat

"Hey Britt" Both of them replied at the same time

"Rae is sitting with us today hope you guys don't mind" Britt says

"Yea" San replied but Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and they both sat down. Brittany sat down next to Santana and Rae sat in front of Quinn.

All four girls went to back to eating their lunches. Quinn sat there studying Rae carefully, she realised that Rae was breathtakingly beautiful and it caused her to feel somewhat jealous although Quinn herself knew she was beautiful, she was drawn to the brunette and wanted to know everything about her and she knew what Santana had said that may be she try and get to know Rae better instead of trying to be a bitch. Quinn decided to bite the bullet and talk to her; this might be her only chance.

"So Rae where are you from" Quinn asked confidently, causing San and Brittany to look over at Rachel hoping she will answer and hopefully the three cheerleader could get a glimpse into who were the Frost sisters.

"From all over" Rae replied automatically all three sighed at her answer

"Ok" Quinn sighed realising it might harder then she thought but she tried again "Where were you before coming here to Lima"

"L.A" Rae told them

"Oh, what made you leave there and come to this boring town" Quinn asked curiously wondering why they would leave L.A and come here and it was puzzling her.

"Personal reasons" Rae replied

"Do you like avoiding questions" Quinn angrily says

Rae sighs as she looks at the three cheerleaders "I am not avoiding them, I just don't like talking about things that are personal and to tell you the truth I don't trust any of you"

"You don't trust us, well I don't trust you. Since you have started here you have caused so many problems for me and turned this school upside down" Quinn snarled at the brunette who was now smirking at the blonde

"You did that on your own" Rae says at the now angry captain

"What do you mean" Quinn growled

Rae just sighed and stands and says "best to go now ladies". She grabs her stuff and makes her way out the Quad.

All three cheerleaders groaned as they watch Rachel leave.

**That's all for this Chapter folks. Next Chapter is a big one so stay tuned. Please Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Q: Who should Brittany end up with? **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm looking for beta to help with this story, if you are interested or know someone who might be please PM me. I would really like the help or just PM me if you can recommend someone who might be able to. Thanks **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair as she is my own creation. I don't owe Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory owned by Warner Bros. and Roald Dahl.**

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn at this stage may change.**

**AN: All mistakes are mine, No beta. So I do apologise for them**

Chapter Thirteen: Buzzing chair and Die.

Rachel arrives home later in the afternoon to be surprised to find Blair's car parked outside the house. Rachel knew that Blair wasn't at school after lunch and didn't know why she wasn't there. She walked through the house to the kitchen to find Blair sitting at the table nursing a drink. Rachel sat down next to her. She noticed that Blair was showered and in different clothes.

"What happened to you? Why weren't you at school this afternoon" Rachel asks

"Because some idiotic jocks decided to slushy me again" Blair replies sadly

"Are you ok" Rachel asks

"Yeah I'm fine" Blair mumbles

Rachel just nodded her head and looked at her friend feeling sad for her but she understands what it was like to be slushy. Since they had started Blair has been slushed twice. Rachel was thinking about using her new position within the school to try and find a way to get back at them but then again it could blow up in her face.

"Do you know who was behind it" Rachel asks her friend

"I have a few ideas who might have behind it but I'm going to wait then I'll get them back" Blair says

"Good" Rae told her.

They both sat there for a few minutes in silence before Blair spoke up

"I'm heading over to Aarons so we can get things organised for tomorrow and also I'm staying there for a few days"

Rachel just nodded she didn't know what to say to her she knew that the tension between them was almost out of control and they need to put things right. Rachel knew that she was being stubborn and should just forgive her friend but she wasn't there though. Before Blair left she told Rachel that she didn't need to be there tonight and that they were able to get it all set up without her and that she will see her at school in the morning. Rachel watched her best friend drive away. Rachel knew then that she needed to put the incident behind her and move on and go back to what the main issue to why they were here and that was to bring the school down. Rachel smirked as she made her way to the lounge thinking about to tomorrow.

Xxxxxx xxxxxx

Next morning Blair was waiting for Rachel at their lockers as Blair had just finished her detention. Rachel pulled her stuff from her locker and goes ready for her morning classes, Blair pulled a remote from her pocket and handed it to Rachel once she had finished and closed her locker. They made their way to class saw that everyone was already seated and waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. The girls took their seats Rachel noticed that Santana and Quinn were talking to each other very quietly and watching the sisters very carefully as she sat down. Everyone else was not paying them any attention as they knew to watch themselves around them, if they didn't want to end up like Finn.

"Prêt à le faire" Blair said in French looking at Rachel (Trans. "Ready to do this")

"Yup, bien sûr je suis" Rachel replied turning to smile at Blair (trans. 'Yup, of course I am')

"Cool, maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre" Blair smiled (trans. 'Cool; now all we have to do is wait')

From the corner of her eye she saw the Unholy Trinity watching them and probably wondering what they were saying because it was the first time since Monday that they have seen Rachel and Blair talk to each other even it was in French.

"Nous sommes surveillés" Rachel said pointing her head towards the cheerleaders. Blair lifted her head and looked over to see that Rachel was correct that they were watching them. (trans. 'We're being watched')

"Nous avons juste à être prudent avec eux autour d'" Blair sighs "il est encore en retard en cours d'exécution" (trans; 'we just have to be careful with them around', 'he's running late again')

"Quand il n'est pas" Rachel smiles at her friend and Blair giggled (Trans; 'when isn't he)

"Livewire regarde et attend pour le signal" Blair told her (trans; 'Livewire is watching and waiting for the signal')

"Cool" Rachel replied

They stopped talking to each other and went back to waiting for Mr Schue to arrive and start the class. Both girls were eagerly waiting so they can start with the prank that they have organised for this morning. Few minutes later he arrived and went through the roster and began the lesson for the day. He was writing Spanish on the board; Rachel and Blair had to control themselves from rolling their eyes at how poorly he was doing. They quickly shared a look and then controlled their facial expression so they wouldn't get caught. Rachel was watching Mr Schue very carefully and was waiting for the right moment.

"Right class, open your books to page 35 and read the paragraphs that are there" Mr Schue said as he sat down and watched his students open their books to the said text.

"Then I want you to copy the GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed and jump from his seat so fast that no one knew what was going on and to why he just screamed.

The Frost sisters were hard not to laugh at the scene knowing why he bolted from out of his chair. Most of the class were too stunned as to why he screamed. Some were giggling as they had found it funny to see Mr Schue scream and jump sky high.

"Mr Schue, are you alright?" Tina asked concerned

"Yes I'm alright Tina. I just got some type of shock from my chair" he muttered as some of students giggled at the fact his chair shocked him.

Mr Schue went to his chair and start inspecting and patting it down carefully to see what was going and if it would do it again without him sitting down. Rachel and Blair were trying hard not to laugh at Mr Schue as is carefully and curiously check his chair over. When he was sure that it was safe he sat down and continued his lesson.

Rachel looked over at Blair raising her eyebrow asking a silent question Blair gave Rachel a slight nodded to answer her question. Rachel pressed the button on the remote again and within seconds Mr Schue screamed and bolted from his chair for the second twice by now the whole class was laughing at the scene as he rubbed his ass then scratches his head.

"What the hell" he said looking at the chair then at his class who were laughing.

He didn't know what was going on and why his chair was shocking him. He tried to ignore the laughing that was still going on in his classroom and went to check his chair again. He was getting frustrated that this happening, it was interrupting his lesson. He checked over his chair for the second time and nothing was happening as he touched. He sighs and decides it's probably safe for to sit back down. He had come to the conclusion that it was static from his clothes and the chair.

Blair looked around the room as the laughing quieted down and saw everyone had their eyes on Mr Schue as he proceeded to slowly lowed himself carefully onto his chair. Blair rubbed her right eyebrow signalling Aaron who was watching from the camera that was placed in the classroom. Within seconds the whole school was filled with yelps and screams coming from all the teachers including Mr Schue for the third time. All the students throughout the school were laughing at the teachers as they all had bolted from the chairs for the electric shock they had received.

Emma Phillsbury could be heard screaming through the hallway, yelling that something had stung her bum. She straight into Mr Schue's classroom in hysterics sobbing out that something stung her bum. Blair and Rachel could no longer control themselves and burst out in laugher that had them in tears that were running down their cheeks; they were trying to hold themselves to their table so they didn't fall to the ground. Mr Schue was trying to comfort Emma who was still upset by the ordeal when Mr Figgins came in asking what was happening and why all the teachers chairs were giving them a shock. He asked the students who were still giggling if anyone knew anything about it. Mr Figgins gave up asking Mr Schues class within a few minutes as he was getting nowhere due to the students couldn't give him any straight answers.

Class finished just after the Principal stormed out as the students couldn't stop laughing. Blair and Rachel headed to their next class as they did they passed Coach Sylvester who gave them a knowing smirk and nod to them, both girls returned the nod and continued on their way wearing big smiles. Sue knew about the prank and had to take part as she knew she couldn't draw attention to herself as the only teacher that didn't get shocked but she didn't care because Mr Schue got shocked three times and that made up for it. Rachel was over the moon how things went and it was one step further in their plan to bring down the school. She was more excited about the next part of their prank that was happening much later in the day and it was a big one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by peacefully and the teachers were happy that they didn't get shocked again but they couldn't work out how it happened. Mr Figgins was busy investigating the chairs and hunting down the culprit that was behind it. The morning event had become the most talked about topic as both students and teachers were wondering who it was and how they were able to get all the teachers at once. Blair and Rachel were watching and listening to everyone who seemed to talk about it non – stop. Both of them knew that had to be careful as there were a few people watching them mainly the Unholy Trinity. Rachel wasn't too worried she believed they may have been curious that Blair and she were talking after a day of silence. Rachel still hasn't forgiven Blair but in the end they were still friends and they had a job to do.

When school had finished Blair and Rachel left school in their own cars and went down the block and parked up. Rachel got out of her car and jumped into the passenger's seat of Blair's car that had just set up her lap and started to watch what was playing on the screen. They watched all the glee kids enter the choir room for practice. Both were wearing big megawatt smiles.

**Glee Choir Room **

Meanwhile all the Glee club kids were entering the choir room for practice they took their seats still discussing the mornings prank some of them felt sorry for Mr Schue has he had received three shocks instead of the one like all the other teachers and the others found it hilarious and clever and they wanted to know who had done it.

Few minutes later Mr Schue arrived and everyone went quiet. "Ok guys let's start talking about ideas for sectionals that is coming up" everyone groaned has none of them had any ideas and they were more interested about this morning.

"Come on guys this is important" Finn told his club mates trying to support Mr Schue "This is our year"

Everyone groaned at the boy but they all knew that he was right; it was their year to win. They started tossing ideas around, Finn and Mercedes had put their names forward to do a duet and any solos that they could get, as they both believed they were suited to do them. A few people were disappointed that Mr Schue had agreed with them to be the lead singers, some thought they could get a lead as it was their last year at high school but Mr Schue didn't agree.

Mr Schue was giving them a class assignment for the week which was 80's rock music when the choir room sprinklers went off all sudden everyone give little yelps as they start to get wet by orange water and not normal water but they didn't pay much attention as they were trying to make their way to the closed door. Brittany was the first one at the door as she opened it and to go out she was meet by five mannequins which had dropped from the roof outside the choir room door. She screamed like bloody murdered when they dropped and ran into them. Santana pushed everyone out of her way so she could to Brittany to calm the blonde down who was shaking and crying. Quinn had it up to her friends to also help comfort Brittany. Santana let go of Brittany and tried to pull down them down to only find that they all had **"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING"** written on them, Santana herself was now scared as she couldn't work out what was happening. They were all starting to panic and trying to understand the message, some of the guys moved up to the front and began to pull down the mannequins by the time they had got some of them down the sprinklers had stopped. They all rushed out of the classroom and ran to their lockers and grab their gym clothes and headed in the direction of the girls and boys locker room showers.

**Boys Locker Room**

While the guys were showering they all realised that they were once again attacked by skin dye and was finding hard to wash off. Blaine had just finished showering and getting dressed and was about to do his hair when he looked in the mirror and he just about fainted when he saw his appearance. He stood frozen as he looked his now bright orange face but not only, that, he now had bright green hair.

"MY HAIR" He yelled, Puck round the corner wrapped in a towel around his waist and looked over at Blaine

"Holy fuck dude" he laughed out

"It's not funny" Blaine muttered

"Yeah it is" Puck said between his laughs

"Have you had a look at yourself" Blaine pointed, Puck went to the mirror and saw that he too had bright orange skin and bright green hair

"Ahh fuck, I have green hair" he sighed then laughed "Whoever did this prank is awesome"

"It's not funny or awesome, it's downright cruel" Kurt told him coming up to them all dressed.

"It's epic and so clever" he laughed again

All the guys were all dressed and all of them also had orange skin and bright green hair and everyone apart from Puck were upset and they too believed that this prank was cruel. Mr Schue had also finished and was not happy about his new appearance and was going to talk to the Principal about finding out who had done this.

Across the hall in the girl's locker room they had also discovered that they too had orange skin and green hair and they were furious and wanting to leave the school as fast as they could before anyone could see them.

Brittany did find it a little funny and she seemed to be ok with it if the others weren't, she had calmed down after being scared by the mannequins although that can't be said about Santana and Quinn. Both of them were furious and they were planning to hunt down the prankster and kick the shit out of that person for this. They were getting sick and tired of being targets and couldn't understand why someone was doing this to them, it didn't make sense.

They all meet up in the hallway and all noticed that they looked the same. Puck took one look at the girls and burst in laugher and Brittany chuckled at the scene. Everyone else didn't find it funny instead, they thought it was a sick joke and wanted to know who had done it. They said bye to each other and went their different ways.

**Back in Blair's car**

Blair had just shut down her laptop that was still pissing herself with laugher; she looks over at Rachel who was also in the same condition. They were both extremely happy with the outcome of the prank and were happy that they put the green hair dye in their shampoo the night before because the outcome was far better than they had hoped for. They knew that most of the glee kids were not happy with the prank and some of them may come looking for revenge if they were to work out who was behind it.

Rachel went back to her car and they both headed back to the house where Aaron was meeting them to have dinner and go over the recording of today's prank and to go over and set up the next part of the prank that was happening the following day. Rachel was very happy with the outcome and could see that their plan was working and soon the school will be begging for mercy for the pranks to stop. Tonight she was going to celebrate that she is one step closer to completing her goal.

**Next Morning**

Once again the girls found themselves standing by their lockers the next morning waiting for the arrival of the glee club whom have yet to make appearance. They couldn't wait to see the master piece they had created out of the glee club and to see the school reaction to the outcome of the prank. Rachel received a text from Aaron saying that they had arrived and they were walking together through the school. Within seconds they heard laugher coming from down the hall. They both turned around to look like they were busy with their lockers trying to stop from smiling.

They turned around when they heard the laugher getting louder. What they all saw was all the glee members walking together; they all still had the bright orange skin and bright green hair. Most of them had spent the night trying to get it all off with no success and that made them even angrier at the prankster.

The Unholy Trinity were giving cold glares at everyone who had their phone out and taking pictures of them as they walked passed. The rest had their heads down in shame as they were not happy about walking pass everyone with orange skin and green hair. Blair and Rachel couldn't contain their laugher any longer as they walked by them. They were happy that their prank had gone off without a hitch and that they were one step closer. Santana and Quinn shot them a dirty glare, they were still pissed that they were pranked and they were planning to start looking for the culprit and was going to punish whoever it was to the extreme.

Rachel and Blair watched as they all went to their lockers only to find a flyer stuck to their doors saying:

CHOCOLATE FACTORY NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS

OOMPA-LOOMPAS BEING HIRED NOW

FROM YOUR FRIENDLY CHOCOLATE MAKER

WILLY WONKA

"WHO DID THIS?" Santana and Quinn both yelled, everyone just cracked up at them

"TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" Quinn screamed

No one answered the captains; all the other glee members were upset and angry as they had just worked out that they do indeed have the appearance of the oompa-loompa from the movie. They all ripped down the flyers and proceed to open their lockers to only be met by splash of chocolate syrup to the face. The hall was fill with screams of yelps and screams as all the glee members were slashed in the face which caused everyone else to start laughing at the scene as all the glee members were covered in the sticky syrup and more of it spilled from their lockers onto the floor. They cheerio's were now raging with rage as they were on the receiving of two pranks in less than 24 hours and were ready to kill whoever was behind it.

"Whoever did this is going to pay" Quinn snarled wipe her face down with her hands

"When I catch them I'm going to fucking rip them a new asshole" Santana growled doing the same as Quinn

The hallway was filled of the sound of locker doors being slammed shut and they grab their stuff and headed off to the locker room showers to get cleaned up. Both Rachel and Blair could not stop laughing at them as they all rushed to get clean leaving syrup trailing behind them, they received glares from the captains again as they ran passed. They grab their own stuff and headed towards their first class.

Meanwhile Mr Schue arrived at school later than normal as he too tried getting the stuff off the night before with no luck and he was also worried about who was behind it. When he entered his office and the first thing he notices is a note taped to his chair, he walked over and ripped it off and read it:

THE LEADER IS ALWAYS THE FIRST TO GO

THE MUTINY HAS BEGAN

Mr Schue could not wrap his head around the note and its meaning, also why was his glee club being targeted. He sat down in his chair to only have chocolate syrup pour down him from the bucket attached to the ceiling. He yelped when the sticky product hit him. First the chair, the dye now this he was thinking to himself. Mr Schue was not happy about being pranked and he had a funny feeling he might know who was behind it all: Coach Sylvester. He was planning to go have a talk to her and find out if it was her but first he had to go clean up.

Rachel was a very happy person right now that things were working out and going according to plan and couldn't wait for it to be completed but that is some time a way. Blair and Rachel took their seats in their first class and waited for the class to begin. The teacher arrived and started the lesson within minutes some of the glee members arrived all clean and a different set of clothing. Most of the students including Blair and Rae just giggled at them as they took their seats. Half way through the class it was interrupted by a song playing over the loudspeakers throughout the school:

_Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do_

_I've got the prefect puzzle for you_

_Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do_

_If you were wise, you'll listen to me _

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?_

_Eating as much as an elephant eats _

_What are you at, getting terribly fat? _

_What do you think will come of that _

_I don't like the look of it_

_Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Da_

_If you're not greedy you will go far _

_You will live in happiness too_

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do_

_Doompa Dee Do_

By the end of the song everyone expected the glee members were in stitches from laughing hard at them as they did look like the Oompa Loompas. The teachers themselves were having trouble from laughing and to control their classrooms. The Glee kids were highly embarrass and humiliate at being pranked that some of them had to leave class as they couldn't handle the sniggers and giggles they were receiving from their class mates. Rachel was glad to see them get a taste of their own medicine, so they can know what like it is like to be teased and humiliated in front of people.

The song continued to interrupt classes through the day so by the end of the day most of the glee members had left to go home as they couldn't take people staring and pointing and still laughing at them. Rachel did not feel guilty as they were getting what they deserved. She was at her locker at the end of the day, putting things away so she could go home when she felt a hand on her shoulder she span around to see who it was to only have a pair of lips on hers. She was stunned at being kissed; it took a few seconds when she automatically started to kiss back. She enjoyed the kiss by tried not to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, she looked up to see who was kissing her she started mentally to curse herself as she looked into the eyes of Noah Puckerman.

"That was epic" he said smiling down at the stunned Rachel. She didn't know how to reply she couldn't find her voice "I know it's you and Blair"

"Know what?" She replied finding her voice

He just shrugged and walked away mentally fist pumping himself. He was happy that he was able to finally kiss one of the Frost sisters. Rachel on the other hand was still swearing at herself hoping that he doesn't know that they are behind the pranks. She grabs her stuff and closed her locker door and headed to her car. Today was an awesome day for her.

**Oompa Loompa song written by Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley.**

**There you go the next chapter.**

**Q: Do you think Puck works out that Rae is Rachel from that kiss that they just shared?**

**Let me know what you guys think. Keep the reviews coming I enjoy reading your comments**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. It was really awesome to receive them and tell me what you all think. Keep them coming. I'm really happy that most of you are enjoying the story so far.**

**AN: I'm looking for beta to help with this story, if you are interested or know someone who might be please PM me. I would really like the help or just PM me if you can recommend someone who might be able to. Thanks **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair as she is my own creation.**

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Artie? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

**AN: All mistakes are mine, No beta. So I do apologise for them**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The DVD

**Friday morning in Principal's Office **

Mr Figgins was exhausted he has spent the last few days organising the school after the pranks that had hit the school. The cleaning bill for the choir room was huge and so was to replace the damage that was caused from the dye, they couldn't find out how the sprinkler system was hijacked to spray the orange dye and do that room only. Mr Figgins was about ready to pull his hair out. The teachers were demanding his head for the shocking chairs and they wanted a full investigation so they could find the person responsible and that they were punished for it. A few of the teachers weren't coping due to it and were requesting time off to be able to recover. The lockers had to be replaced or cleaned out because of the chocolate syrup. Mr Schue was kicked out his office so it too could be cleaned.

Mr Schue had spent the whole of yesterday morning in the Principals office after he had cleaned himself yelling and screaming at Mr Figgins that he had to do something to stop the pranks on him and his students as most of the pranks were targeted at his Glee Club. He started blaming Coach Sylvester that she was behind them and that she was trying to destroy him and Glee Club like she has always been trying to do over the last few years. Of course she turned up and told them she was not behind them and she too was pranked and that she was trying to find them. She wasn't going to tell the gentlemen that she already knew who the culprit was and wasn't about to betray them. Sue liked working with the girls and thought they were pretty awesome at what they were doing. She was going to keep their secret until the time is right and will help them anyway she can.

Mr Figgins believed that Sue wasn't behind the pranks and that he was sure that it was a student and he will find them soon and then punish them. He was sitting at his desk Friday morning with a cup of coffee going over the paper work; he was working on the budget to replace and fix everything that was part of the pranks. He knew that his budget was tight and had no idea where the money was going to come from. He was planning on calling a staff meeting at lunchtime to talk to all of them.

As he was shuffling through his paper work he noticed a brown parcel on his desk. He picked it up carefully and inspected it. It had his name written on it in black vivid pen, no postal address or stamp. It looked like someone had brought it in and just left it on his desk. He carefully opened it and pulled out the contents, he find a DVD in his hand and a letter. He opens the letter that was printed off of the computer and read it.

_**DEAR MR FIGGINS**_

_**YOU WILL FIND A DVD IN THIS PACKAGE AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO PLAY THIS BUT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL THIS MORNING. YOU ARE NOT TO WATCH THIS BEFORE HAND.**_

_**YOU ARE TO FOLLOW THESE INTRUCTIONS:**_

_**CALL FOR A SCHOOL ASSEMBLY FOR THIS MORNIG **_

_**GATHER ALL IN THE AUDITORIUM. **_

_**PLAY THIS DVD TO ALL THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS. A PROJECTOR AND SCREEN HAS BEEN SETUP FOR YOU ALREADY. **_

_**PLEASE FOLLOW THESE INTRUCTIONS OR **__**SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**FROM ANONYMOUS**_

Mr Figgins didn't know what to make of the letter but he knew that he should follow them. He called his secretary in and told her to tell all the teachers to tell their students all to gather in the auditorium during homeroom so they could deal with this and get it over and done with he did not want to suffer the consequences whatever they may be.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Auditorium during Homeroom **

All the students gathered in the auditorium wondering what was going on and why they were their instead of their homeroom. They all could see the screen all set up for them so they knew that they were going to watch something. Blair and Rachel took their seats with the rest of their class of course they knew what was happening and they couldn't wait to see the reaction. All the Glee kids where seating around Blair and Rachel who still looked like oompa-loompas.

Mr Figgins was on the stage waiting patiently for the students to take their seats before speaking to them. Once they were all seated and went quiet. He went up to the microphone to speak, he was nervous and scared about what the DVD will show and say.

"Good morning students and teachers, I have called this assembly because I receive a DVD with instructions that I was to play it to you all to this morning" He said and everyone gasps at the idea of the Principal receiving a DVD. "I don't know what is on it so, umm… lets watch it" he finished and took his seat.

The lights in the room went off and the screen lit up within seconds every student and staff could see a brown leather chair behind a wooden desk and the background was cover in black curtains or something like that. They were all curious about what this DVD was about so they sat back and waited. A figure came on from off camera and took a seat in the leather chair; this person was draped in a black cloak that had a hood up cover the persons head. They couldn't know if it was a male or female. When the figure looked up to the camera they were wear a silver mask that covered their face and something was covering the eye holes from inside the mask so they couldn't see the eye colour. Everyone was holding breathes waiting for the figure to start speaking.

"_**Good Morning McKinley"**_the robotic, metallic voice said, everyone knew that they had digitally changed their voice in order to keep their identity a secret. _**"If you watching this then your lovely Principal Mr Figgins decided to follow my instructions which I am delighted about otherwise he would have paid the price and trust me when I say I would have known if this wasn't played to you all"**_

Everyone shuffled in their seats trying to work out what this was about. _**"Now I know you are all wondering what this is about and why would I make a DVD for you students and teachers to watch, well I will get to that but first I think I'll introduce myself. I am the McKinley High's very own Prankster"**_ everyone gasped at hearing this they couldn't believe they were watching a DVD that was spent by the Prankster.

"_**Yes that is right, I am responsible for all the pranks that this school has received over the last few weeks and that included the skin dye facials, the animal shit in the lockers, the Coach Sylvester prank you know the one with slime and feathers and the re-decoration of her office that was one of my favourites ha-ha, the chairs shocking the teachers funny shit, I am not sorry that Mr Schue got done three times. Did you know you squeal like a little girl ha-ha"**_the figure laughed at the man from the screen. Mr Schue was pissed off that they had find it funny, couple of other students were laughing along with the prankster.

"_**The hijacking of the choir room sprinklers that the Glee club got covered in orange skin dye. the mannequin's blocking the door, with a message written on them. The green hair dye that I placed in all the Glee Club personal shampoo that was in their gym gear"**_ all the Glee club members were shocked when they heard this as they were all wondering how they got green hair _**"If you don't want to continued having green hair I suggest that you throw out your shampoo. Then of course the chocolate syrup in the lockers, the flyer posted to their lockers and bucket of syrup poured on Mr Schue's head and his message"**_ the Prankster laughed

"_**Now I know that you are all wondering why this is happening, well I'll tell you, that's for me know and for you to find out" **_laughing again. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen watching the figure laugh at them. _**"But I will give you a message, the same one that wrote on the mannequin's for the Glee club. 'THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING'. This school is NOW my playground and I've only just started, and you all are my targets. For those who have not been on the receiving end of one of my pranks yet DOES NOT mean you're not a target it means your time hasn't come yet"**_ those who haven't been pranked yet were starting to get nervous thinking that it's only a matter of time before they too will be pranked.

"_**These pranks hold an important lesson and I won't stop until all of you have learnt this lesson. Some of you work it out before others and when you do the pranks will stop for you and you will be a target no longer. I will know when you have learnt your lesson; I can't tell the importance of this you have to work that for yourself. I will leave a message for all those that have learnt this and will be free of pranks. So far NO ONE has learnt their lesson so only time will tell" **_the students and the teachers were trying to work out what lesson was prankster trying to teach them.

"_**I have almost finished with speaking with you but first I have a few warnings that I must share with you before I leave. Right number one, NO other students are allowed to prank one another in this school, ONLY I am allowed. If find out that students have decided to start pranking within this school I will know and I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. You will become the biggest target in the school and I wouldn't stop pranking until I feel like it. Plus I'll let the teacher's know that you were behind it. THIS IS MY SCHOOL NOW AND I CONTROL IT"**_ The person on the screen screamed at the audience.

"_**NO ONE will stop me from delivering my masterpiece; I will make EVERY ONE of you SUFFER. I will bring DOWN THIS SCHOOL to the point that there is nothing left, and you yourselves are left with NOTHING. So sit back and enjoy the SHOW because I know I will be HA-HA" **_they laughed again. No one knew what they were talking about and didn't understand why this school was being targeted.

"_**Oh, before I go one last thing. In this school I have picked a random classroom that I have hijack for a prank and could go off at any time while a class is being held in there. I will NOT tell you which one or when it could go off so have fun waiting to see if you will be in that classroom when it goes off." **_They chuckled at the now stunned audience. They were a bit scared that they could end up in that class

"_**So enjoy my master piece as it happens and I won't stop until it's completed. I'll be watching you all from the shadows. This is your school prankster signing off for now, I'll be in touch soon"**_ they laughed and waved before the screen went black.

They all sat there as they processed what they watch and what the prankster had said to them. the only two that weren't worried was Blair and Rachel they were happy with the outcome of the DVD, they sat there with small smirks on their faces as they looked around the room to see a different range of facial expressions, a lot of them were worried and scared. Most of them did not want to be on the receiving end of any of the pranks.

Just as the lights came on, the students in the auditorium started shouting and screaming as the whole student body and staff got covered in purple slime and feathers that came from the ceiling above them. Rachel and Blair had decided to prank the whole school while they were in the auditorium and they couldn't be happier with the results even if they reused an old prank, of course they were targets in their own prank but they couldn't care less. They sat there and watched as everyone was trying to get out of their seats and make their way to go get cleaned up. The teachers weren't happy they had been at the receiving end of this prank and wanted Mr Figgins to do something about this.

He ordered that all students to go home to get cleaned up but to return to school in an hour so they could go to their lessons. Mr Figgins wasn't going to close down the school for the day as it was only it the auditorium so it could be closed down for the day so that cleaners could come in and clean up. He sighed after speaking to everyone he was trying to work out where he was going to get the money to clean this place up. He was concerned about the DVD and what was said. He will have to go over it again to work what he should do. He didn't like the idea of his school in the hands of the prankster. Blair and Rachel just sat there watching as everyone left before they headed home to clean up.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime and Blair and Rachel were in the quad eating their lunch. Everyone had returned to school after they went home to clean up. All classes proceeded with no problems. Students and teachers were worried that their classroom will be the one with the prank that they were warned about but as the morning went by, most of them stop worrying and carried on like nothing was wrong. Everyone was still talking about the DVD and how the prankster got the whole school including staff.

Rachel was happy with the DVD and how it turned out. She kind of liked making it and hopefully people will get the message but knowing the students here that they will not work it out. Rachel was moving her fork around the plate when they heard someone sit in front of them. They both raised their heads to see who it was.

"Hello ladies" Puck said looking at them

"What can we do for you" Blair asks raising her eyebrow at the boy

"I know it's you two" Puck says smugly

"You know what about us" Rae asked curiously

"That you two are behind the pranks" he says

Both girls laugh at him "You do realise that we both pranked this morning" Rachel laughs

"The whole school including the teachers were pranked" Puck told them

"That is true but it isn't us" Blair told him trying to stay calm she could see that Rachel was trying to do the same

"Oh come on I know it's you guys and I won't tell anyone, I just want in on it" Puck said

"Look Puck, it isn't us, we are just as curious as everyone about who is behind it" Rachel calmly says

"Look I won't tell anyone I just want to help" Puck says again. He is confidence that the sisters are behind them and he wants in on them. He thinks the pranks are awesome and so clever.

"I think anyone would want to help the prankster but dude it isn't us" Blair says

"It's not you guys behind them" Puck sadly says he was so sure that it was them.

"Nope" Rachel says as Blair shakes her head

"Damn I was so sure you guys were" Puck said

"We wish were though" Rachel tells him

"me too" Puck says "well see you guys around" he gets up from their table and made his way to the glee table looking a bit sad he was so sure that the Frost 'sisters' were behind the pranks

"That was close" Blair whispers to Rae as they watched Puck walk away

"Yeah too close, we are going to have to watch him more closely. I can't believe he worked in out in a small amount of time" Rachel says

"Yeah but we are going have to be careful he's going to watch us" Blair says

"Your right, we will put the back plan in place so that we could throw him off our trail" Rae tells Blair

"Yup that sounds cool" Blair replies and they both went back to their lunches watching Puck sit down with his friends in Glee club.

They plan to watch him for a bit. When they get home they will go over the next few stages for the next pranks and to make sure Puck is thrown off their trails.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the Quad Puck had just sat down with the rest of the Glee after speaking with the sisters. He was pretty sure they were behind them but then again he may have pegged it all wrong he didn't know what he was planning to do. They could have just lied to him about not being the pranksters. He was going to think it about it a bit more also there was something familiar about the kiss he had with Rae. He was about to start his lunch when a voice interrupted him.

"What we're doing talking about with them" Finn growled out

Puck had decided to lie about why is was over there talking to them just in case they were behind the pranks he didn't want Blair and Rae to come after him if he was right about them.

"Not much, just want to see if they would be interested in coming to my next party when I hold one" he lied

"Why would you invited them" Finn asks

"They aren't that bad" Puck replies

"They are scary" Tina mumbles and almost everyone at the table nodded in agreement

"Yeah they are a little but I was able to kiss Rae yesterday and they haven't kicked my ass" Puck told them

"WAIT WHAT"

"WHAT"

"YOU KISSED RAE" Quinn shouted as she was jealous that Puck had kissed Rae, She wanted to be able to kiss her _'Wait, What' _she thought trying to work out why she was jealous of Puck being able to kiss Rae. She decided to shut down that feeling for now until she got home to work out where it had come from.

Brittany giggled that Puck had kissed Rae and hasn't worked out that she is actually Rachel Berry. She found it very funny.

"Yes I kissed her and it was nice" Puck said

"Well hot damn" Santana smirks

"I can't believe you kissed that bitch" Finn said

"Finn, that is enough get over it" Kurt told him he was still mad at the way he spoken to the sisters even though he doesn't like them as well

"Well I can't" Finn shouts and grabs his stuff and leaves

Everyone went back to their lunches and talked about what went down this morning. Most of them were still angry that they were pranked but knew there was nothing they could do about it. They were just going to have to wait and see what happens next.

**Just a small chapter this time, the next one will jump to a few weeks later.**

**Tell me what you all think **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter. **

**AN: I'm looking for beta to help with this story, if you are interested or know someone who might be please PM me. I would really like the help or just PM me if you can recommend someone who might be able to. Thanks **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair as she is my own creation.**

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Artie? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

**AN: All mistakes are mine, No beta. So I do apologise for them**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Garbage

The last two weeks have flown by since the DVD and there have been no problems. There haven't been any pranks of any sorts since the auditorium. Everyone was happy that there haven't been any pranks done to them and everything went back to normal in the school. Some of the student body were still watching their backs just waiting for the prankster to strike while others believe that the DVD was all shit in order to scare them and wasn't to buy into it.

Mr Figgins was still not happy with things. After the DVD incident and the prank in the auditorium the cleaning process was time consuming and expansive. He had spent hours going over the school budget in order to pay for the cleaning and the replacement of many chairs that couldn't be saved and had to be thrown out. He had returned to the auditorium after the prank to collect the DVD to only find that it had disappeared and he believes that the prankster had recovered the DVD in order to make sure there was no evidence of it. He was on a mission to hunt down the prankster and uncover their identity and punish them if they were a student which he believes was a student at the school by going off the information from the DVD. The Prankster has pretty much taken the school hostage and control of the school and there was nothing he could do about it at this stage. He was also busy having meets with teacher who was not happy about what was taking place in the school. Some have threatened to quit the school if Mr Figgins didn't step up and take action. Mr Figgins was not having a good few weeks and it was being him to a breaking point.

* * *

Mr Schue was even grumpier since the DVD and the prank. He was finding it hard to teach and he was behind in Glee lessons as both the auditorium and the choir have been closed down for repairs and clean up. He couldn't understand why he was targeted more than his co-workers and it made him believe that Coach Sylvester were behind the attacks on him and his glee club students. The students and the teacher were giving him a hard time about him squealing like a little girl when he was shocked by the chairs and Sue could comfort in teasing him and had a go at him daily because of it. He was in Mr Figgins office daily to find out what he was doing in order to find the prankster and was getting frustrated by the same answer every day.

Glee Club had returned to normal appearance a week later after the prank they were still tensed about it, but it mostly had died down. They were able to walk the halls without being laughed at but they were still on high alert for any further pranks that they might receive.

* * *

Puck watched the girls for the first week after the slime prank, he noticed nothing off about the girls although at times they were tensed around each other and believe in came down to the fight that they had in the hall way. They still talked to each other and they seemed to be on good terms with each other. He came to the conclusion that he may have been wrong about them being behind the pranks and had decided it was best to stop watching them and to give up thinking it was them behind it and carry on with his life.

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been ordering the other cheerio's around in order to find the prankster with no luck. They couldn't find anything that would lead them in the right direction to uncover the identity of the prankster. They were sick and tired of being the main targets to the prankster and couldn't work out the lesson was behind the pranks.

Brittany still keep Rachel's identity a secret but she didn't know that she was behind the pranks as well. She didn't like the fact the Frost 'sisters' weren't talking to her and basically giving her the cold shoulder ever since Rachel had joined them for lunch and left when Quinn started asking Rachel personal questions. She had hoped by now that Rachel would have told her what had happened to her and why she was back but by a different name, but Rachel was still closed lipped about it and Brittany was finding it hard because she wanted these answers but for some reason Rachel wasn't going to tell her at the moment. Brittany knew that here two best friends had crushes on the Frost sisters and find it funny because it was Quinn who liked Rae and that she didn't know that she was crushing on Rachel. She knew she would have to talk to Rachel about this as she didn't want Quinn to get hurt when she uncovered the truth.

* * *

Santana was sick and tired of being at the receiving end of the pranks and was order the baby cheerio's to find the person responsible for them so she could personally kick their fucking ass. If she wasn't trying to find the prankster she was too busy watching Blair while they were in the classes that they shared or at lunch time. There was something about the black hair girl that made Santana weak at the knees and she couldn't stop fantasising about her and Santana was finding hard to concentrate on anything else that didn't involve Blair. Santana was trying to work out the best way to get Blair's attention so she was able to have some fun with her and could be able to stop dreaming about her. Santana was a bit scared of Blair and didn't know how to get what she wanted.

* * *

Quinn was spending most of her time trying to catch the prankster and bring them in for justice. She wasn't happy about having orange skin and green hair for a week and was on a mission to get revenge. If she wasn't doing this she was thinking about Rae. Quinn was jealous when Puck told them that he had kissed Rae she couldn't work out why she was. she tried denying that she was jealous that Puck could kiss Rae where she couldn't. She realised that Santana was right and that she did indeed like Rae Frost and she couldn't deny her feelings any more. She was always thinking about Rae and having wet fantasies about her during school and at home and some of the time she was in the bathrooms taking care of ache that she gets every time she sees Rae and thinks about her, she knows that Santana is having the same problem when it comes to Blair. The last time she had things type of feelings for a girl it was toward the loud mouth diva Rachel Berry. She was able to deny them by bulling and throwing slushes at her and able to a bitch to her and making her the biggest target at the school. She didn't want people to know how she felt about Rachel and couldn't believe she was able to have feels for another girl and this time she wasn't able to pick on Rae because of her feelings due to the fact that she was kind of scare of her and that she was the assistant coach to the cheerio's and that she had a truce with Frost sisters. Rae was a puzzle to her waiting to be solved but the problem was Quinn only had a few pieces and it was hard to get anymore from the girl. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Blair and Rachel had pretty much got back on track since the fight although at times there was still some tension between them. They were mainly focused on bringing down the school and were happy about how each of the pranks had gone. Rachel was enjoying the way the school was in a panic because of the DVD and knew that they were all trying to work out who was behind it. Rachel was watching the cheerio's run around looking for clues about the prankster as the captains had ordered them to. She knew it would be a matter of time before they had to something about it. Blair had finished serving her detention with Coach Sylvester with no problems in fact she didn't care about it. Blair and Rachel behaved well at school to draw so of the attention away from them so they ever able to study the teachers and the students and gather more information about them. They decided to give the school a break from the pranks after the auditorium in order for the others to work and to make everyone believe that they were safe again from them. Rachel and Blair spend their time going over the details and organising things for the upcoming pranks that they have prepared for the school.

Rachel was keeping her distance from Brittany because she wasn't ready to answer the questions the blonde has and that also meant staying away from the other two. She knew it was only a matter of time when she would have to face Brittany and answer her questions. She wanted to keep them to herself for a bit longer. Rachel was glad that Puck hadn't worked out her identity from the kiss that they had shared and believe it came down to the fact that Puck has kissed to many girls for him remember such details and that had Rachel happy, but she knew her days were numbered till the truth would come out to everyone.

* * *

As Monday rolled around a few weeks before Halloween the school was meet by a foul smelling odour that the radiated through the halls. The students knew straight a way that the prankster had struck again and they didn't know how. Some of the students were weary when they reached their lockers such in case they were targeted they all knew that the prankster like to use the lockers to prank there victims. When they opened them nothing happened and they were able to breathe easy. They couldn't work out where the smell was coming from and people had to cover up their noses and mouths from the smell in order for them not to vomit as it was making them sick. They were curious to know what the prankster had done and who was the target so they all stood around their lockers waiting for the prank to be revealed.

Mr Schue arrived a later than normal and he too was met by the foul smelling odour and was able to work out that the prankster was behind whatever that smell was. As he walked to his office he could see that the students were by their lockers talking and looking around to see what the prankster had done. Mr Schue was thinking that some of the lockers had been targeted and everyone was too scared to open them or may be a classroom had been done. He went up to his office door, open the door to only be meet by a tidal wave of foul smelling, rotting garbage. The force of the garbage was able to knock him down to the ground and bury him under it. The smell of the garbage made some of the students run to the toilets to be able to vomit as they couldn't take the smell. A few of the teachers rushed over to help Mr Schue to be free from the garbage even though some of them were having a hard time not to gag. Once he was free he was covered in rotting food such as fruit and vegetables, covered in what looked like old milk and other dairy products.

"What the hell" he furiously said "Why is it always me"

None of the teachers knew what to say to him. They all could hear students laughing at him and the way he looked. They couldn't believe that the prankster fill his office up to the roof with garbage that would spill out and onto Mr Schue

"What have I done to deserve this" Mr Schue whined

The teachers were trying to comfort him with no luck. He looked around and saw his whole glee club looking at him some were trying hard not to laugh at him and others felt bad for him. Mr Schue was waiting for Mr Figgins to arrive at the scene.

* * *

The glee club members couldn't believe that Mr Schue was the victim behind this prank. They all had to cover their noses as the smell had gotten bad from him opening his office door.

"Why would the prankster target Mr Schue" Tina asked her team mates

"I have no idea" Mercedes replied

"Have you noticed though he was been targeted a few times now" Kurt said

"That is true, but so have we. Do you think this is personal" Blaine asks

"I think it may be personal as you just said the glee club has been the most targeted since this has all started" Kurt said to his Boyfriend

"Ok if that is true then what have we done wrong" Sam says

"Now that is the question isn't it. I know we aren't popular but I don't think we deserve this" Mercedes said

"I think we have to find a way to draw out the prankster to make this all stop because I have had enough of this" Finn growled out

"Yeah and how the fucks are we going to do that" Santana snarled as she knew it wasn't going to be easy finding out the identity of the prankster.

"We just have to find a way" Finn snap at the Latina

"Good luck with Finnept" Santana sarcastically says

"Shut it Satan" Finn growled getting pissed at her.

Santana was about to reply when Mr Figgins arrived at the scene. The students could see that Mr Schue was angry and was yelling at Mr Figgins that he has had enough of this and it was his job to find out who is responsible for this and to put a stop to it. Coach Sylvester had arrived to the scene and was trying hard not to laugh or smile at Mr Schue as he stood there cover in rubbish and smelled really bad. Just before Mr Schue could start blaming Sue a student ran up to them covering their nose and told the Principal that a class had also been pranked and was also filled half way up with rubbish. Mr Figgins just sighed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was getting tired of the pranks and having to bring in cleaners to clean up after the pranks he didn't know if the school budget could take any more of this. He turned to the students that were in the hall way and told them that school would be closed down for the day so they could clean up and to go home and things should be back to normal tomorrow. The students were happy to get the day off they wouldn't have been able to spend the whole day here with that foul smelling rubbish. They all made their way out but no one noticed that Blair and Rachel weren't at school as they had both decided to stay away and not subject themselves to the smell of their own prank but they had watched it from the camera's that were installed at the school. Mr Figgins made his way to his office to once again to call in the cleaning crew to get rid of the rubbish and to clean the office and the classroom that was targeted.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

The next day everything was back to normal the smell was almost all gone it was very faint and it wouldn't make anyone sick. It had taken most of yesterday to get the garbage out and to clean up after it.

Quinn along with Santana and Brittany made their way to their lockers and to get their morning school books. She saw that Blair and Rae were already at their lockers she walked passed them and smiled softly at Rae who had just turned around, Rae returned Quinn smile with her own soft smile that made Quinn's heart beat faster than normal and causing her to blush. From the corner of her eye she saw Santana just smirk at her which made Quinn roll her eyes at her friend. Quinn knew that Santana knew that she liked Rae and was finding it hard to be around the brunette.

They reached their lockers and opened them to find all three of them each had an envelope in it. Each of them were curious and they carefully grab the envelope from the lockers. They looked at each other before turning their attention back to the envelope that was in their hands. Quinn could see that it was personally addressed to her as well as her friends. Quinn quickly looked at her friends before she opened the letter. She could hear her friends open theirs at the same time and read it.

_**Dear Quinn Fabray, **_

_**You and your friends are to make your way to classroom 15 immediately after reading this letter. You are NOT to tell anyone where you are going. I will know if you have. Once you are in the classroom make sure the door is closed and locked and curtain is closed, once again I will know if you haven't done this.**_

_**You will find three seats set up for in front of a computer. You are to sit there and wait. The computer is already on and is waiting for you. So make your way their now and no talking to each other.**_

_**Please follow these instructions**_

Once they had finished reading the note they noticed that there was no signature letting them whom it was from. Quinn had a funny feeling she knew who this was from but couldn't voice it as the note said that couldn't speak to each other. She looked at Brittany and Santana and they both nodded at her saying that they too agree to follow the note.

All three of them finished retrieving their stuff from their lockers and made their way to classroom 15 in silence. Quinn didn't know what this could be about and it was starting to scare her a bit. She looked over at her friends to see that they too were worried but in Brittany's case she was terrified about what was happening. When they reached the classroom they could see that there was indeed three chairs set up in front of a laptop waiting for them. Once they made sure that the door was closed and locked and the curtain was drawn they proceed to sit down in front of the laptop and waited for it to come alive.

They only had to wait a few second when a familiar scene appeared on the screen. It was the same wooden desk and leather chair that was in front of a black back drop. All three girls gasped as they realised that the prankster had requested them and had set this all up. The same figure dressed in black and wearing the same silver mask appeared and took their seat in the chair. The three cheerleaders were scared because they didn't know why the prankster would appear in front of them.

"_**Good morning Miss Fabray, Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce and how we are on this delightful morning"**_ the prankster said in the same robotic, metallic voice and proceeded to giggle at the girls as they were too stunned to say anything.

"_**Ha-ha, you know I can see and hear you so you may as well reply instead of making this a one way conversation"**_ the prankster laughed

"What are we doing here" Santana asked the first to recover her voice

"_**So you want to cut to the chance without any pleasantries, I like that" **_the prankster replied

"Well that would be fucking great if you could do that" Santana snarled

"_**No need to be rude Santana, I will tell you why you are here"**_ the figure told her

"Then get to it, we do need to get to class" Quinn said finally being able to recover

"_**It has come to my attention that you three girls have been naughty and are trying to uncover my identity. Tsk tsk, which is not good I really should have made it clear that NO one was allowed to try and find me but no matter" **_the prankster said

"Why shouldn't we be able to work out who you are" Quinn asked

"_**Because it is only for me to know and I WILL NOT allow anyone to try and stop me" **_the prankster yelled at them _**"But it doesn't matter because you three are going to do something for me to teach you a lesson"**_

"And what would that be" Santana asked not liking where this was going

"_**I acquire you three to do a job for me as I believe you three are up for the task and have special skills that I can use to my benefit"**_ the black figure told them

"What do you need us to do" Quinn asks quietly

"_**I want you three to prank Blair and Rae Frost in FRONT of the WHOLE school" **_the prankster laughed as they took in the stocked expressions of the three cheerleaders.

All three of the felt their stomachs drop to the floor and had the jaws hanging open. They could not believe what they were been asked to do. "_This isn't going to be good"_ they all though as they watched the person on the laptop screen laugh at them.

* * *

**I thought I would leave you with a cliff-hanger for this chapter. Stay tuned to find out what they have to do to the Frost sisters.**

**Please let me know what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm looking for beta to help with this story, if you are interested or know someone who might be please PM me. I would really like the help or just PM me if you can recommend someone who might be able to. Thanks **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair as she is my own creation.**

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Artie? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

**AN: All mistakes are mine, No beta. So I do apologise for them**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Decisions, Decisions Part One.

Previously:

"_**I acquire you three to do a job for me as I believe you three are up for the task and have special skills that I can use to my benefit"**_ the black figure told them

"What do you need us to do" Quinn asks quietly

"_**I want you three to prank Blair and Rae Frost in FRONT of the WHOLE school" **_the prankster laughed as they took in the stocked expressions of the three cheerleaders.

All three of the felt their stomachs drop to the floor and had the jaws hanging open. They could not believe what they were been asked to do. "_This isn't going to be good"_ they all though as they watched the person on the laptop screen laugh at them.

"We can't" Brittany cried the first to recover

"_**Why not? This is your chance to get revenge for what they did to you on the first day of school"**_

"Rae apologised to me for that incident, now we are friends" Brittany said

"_**Ok, what about when they both humiliated your friends in front school at lunchtime"**_ the prankster said

"It was a misunderstanding and both San and Quinn were just upset" Brittany says

"_**Don't you think they should still pay? To bring order back into the school, show everyone that you guys still hold the power, HA-HA, oh wait I'm the one that holds the power HA-HA" **_the prankster laughed at the still stunned girls

"We have an understanding with them a truce if you wanna call it and you want us to break it by pranking them. Are you fucking insane?" Quinn growled not liking where this conversation was going.

"_**In a way, yes I am insane, HA-HA. It's more like pay back or revenge instead of a prank and I that is precisely what I want"**_ Prankster said looking at the Unholy Trinity

"Why do you want us to break it though" Quinn asked

"_**Because it will create chaos in the school, The school hierarchy will be in shambles and new factions will be created and everyone will be at war with each other to try and get to the top, and people will see who their Allies will be and who cannot be trusted. You three will became the most untrustworthy in the school as you broke the truce with Frost sisters and started the in school war"**_ Prankster said

"We can't do this" Santana says quietly finally joining the conversation

"_**Glad you finally joined us, Santana. I was beginning to wander if your mind had left the building" **_Prankster laughed as Santana gave a dirty pissed off look_** "Why, are you afraid?" **_

"It will destroy everything that we have achieve here" Santana says

"_**And that is exactly what I want" **_

"Why though" Santana asks

"_**By doing this, not only will you be breaking the truce and starting the hierarchy war but will have also pranked the Assistant Coach to the Cheerio's, which I believe Coach Sylvester made it clear that they were off limits to anyone including you three. I'm pretty sure if you agree to do this that you three will be kicked off the cheerio's and will lose any chance of getting a scholarship to any colleges. It may cause you to lose your HBIC status and everything that goes with that. I may even stop the pranks on you three in the future." **_Prankster told them

All three cheerleaders sat there in silence as they processed what the prankster was telling them

"_**I'm pretty sure you will end up at the bottom of the social ladder. You will lose everything that you have built here. You will have nothing and you'll be nothing. Did you not hear my message on the DVD that I asked to be played in front of the whole school, I'm going to bring this school down till it is nothing and the students are left with nothing"**_ the prankster told them

"You can't do this, it's unfair" Quinn snarled at the prankster

"_**Oh, that's were your wrong my dear. I can and I will, this SCHOOL IS MINE" **_prankster shouted _**"But I am going to allow you the option to choose between options A or B. If you choose option A and agree to the prank there is a 50/50 chance that what I have already spoken about will happen. If you choose option B, you don't have to the prank and you will be able to know that everything will stay the same. You don't have to risk your chances of being kicked off the cheerio's and risk losing any scholarships that will come your way. Get to keep your HBIC status and everything that comes with that and lastly you get to keep the truce in place but you still know that you can still be pranked at any time but then again maybe not" **_the prankster smiled behind the masked while looking at the three cheerleaders. When any of them didn't reply the prankster continued

"_**I am going to be nice and allow you till this time tomorrow to come to a decision. I do hope that you reach the right one though after all I'm trying to teach you a lesson"**_

The three friends didn't know what to say. They couldn't work out why they the choice to walk away from the prank which will allow them to get things the same. They knew there was more to this then what the prankster was letting on but this stage they sat there and watch the screen.

"_**It's up to you three but you all have to reach to unanimous decision. So before I go, you cannot tell anyone, you can't talk about until you in private area and away from other students because I can't allow anyone to overhear you talking about it. I'll leave you each a note tomorrow morning in your locker on where to meet so I can know your decision. Good luck. Till tomorrow Bye" **_the prankster said waving to them before the screen went blank.

The three girls continued to sit there in silence looking at the blank computer screen allowing their minds go over what the prankster had told them. All three of them didn't what to say or do. Each of them was grateful that they were allowed twenty four hours to reach a decision and they knew it was going to be hard.

"What are we going to do" Brittany says quietly breaking the silence in the room

"I don't know Britt-Britt" San says to her friend

"I don't want to hurt them" Brittany mumbles

"I know you don't but I think we should wait and talk about this at lunch time. Come on lets head to class" Q tells her friends

All three of them leave the classroom weighted down by their thoughts not knowing what to do. Each of them realised this wasn't going to be easy and that they all had to reach unanimous decision. Each of them starting working out the pros and cons to the decision by the information the prankster had gave them. They didn't receive any information about the prank itself and all three believe the prank won't give them the details till tomorrow if they decide to follow through with it.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the school.**

"What do you think they will do" Blair said shutting down the laptop after watching the Unholy Trinity leave the classroom after they had spoken to the prankster

"I'm not sure what way they will go" Rachel says crossing her arms across her chest looking at Blair

"What do you think Coach Sylvester" Blair asked the Cheerio Coach

"It's tough to call but I'm hoping my captain's wont disappointment me. Are you sure this is the right way to go about this" Sue asks the two girls

"Yeah we are sure. We need to find out if we are going to be able to trust them, because sooner or later they are going to join force with us" Rachel told the Coach

"I just hope you are right. How many more of these do you have planned" Sue asks

"Hard to say how many we have plan as many as need" Rachel laughed

"We need to know if you would kick them off the cheerio's if they went with option A" Blair asks

"Of course I would. I can't have people on my squad if they can't follow orders" Sue replied

"Good to know" Blair sighed packing up the laptop

"We should probably head to class" Rachel says "Coach, we will keep you posted"

"Thank you, oh by the way nice prank on Mr Schue yesterday. I do hope you have more planned" Sue smirked

"Of course we do, we have only just started" Rachel laugh

"Good to know, till next time ladies" Sue smirked back and left the classroom leaving the two girls alone.

"Let's head to class" Rachel says grabbing her bag "I must say though Aaron did an awesome job pretending to be the prankster"

"I agree with you there but you were far better doing it on the DVD" Blair chuckled

"Yeah I was pretty good and I had so much fun doing it" Rachel giggled

"I bet you did" Blair laughed as they both made their way to their class.

Both girls were extremely happy with how things went with the cheerleaders they were hoping that they would make the right decision in the next twenty four hours.

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around the Unholy Trinity made their way to the auditorium in order to have a private conversation within out being over heard by anyone. They have been trying to work out what decision to make. They realised that the prankster was right and a lot of things could happen if they made the wrong decision. They sat down quietly at the back hoping no one would see or hear them. Their stomachs were full of dread as they try to process everything they told. Their minds were working overtime, in order to make sense of everything. They knew that the prankster was trying to teach the school a lesson but none of them could work out what the lesson was and that was confusing them to no end.

"I don't know if I can do this" Brittany mumbled staring down at her untouched lunch

"I know you can't Britt, but we have to choose" San says

"I know that but I can't hurt them they are my friends" Brittany says sadly

"Of course they are your friends" San told her friend

"This could change everything" Quinn told them

"You are right Q, but are you willing to break them truce" San says

"That's what I'm not sure about" Quinn told her friends

They continued to talk to each other every few minutes about it but they mostly sat there in quiet auditorium trying to work out the best way to make a decision. They had less than 24 hours to make it and they are even sure what the prank will be and that scared them more. They knew if they agreed to the prank they could end up losing more than anybody at the school and could end up at the bottom of the social ladder at school.

They didn't want to break the truce and they really want to know Rae and Blair and Brittany was right she was friends with them and they might something to her other two friends. Brittany didn't like the idea of hurting Rachel as she didn't want to lose the chance to get too know her and find out to what had happened to her. Brittany was hoping to convince her friends not to agree to do the prank. Both Santana and Quinn didn't know what to do as they both had crushes on the Frost sisters and they knew if they went through with it they could lose any chance to date them.

* * *

They went home that night and struggled to go to sleep as they still had reached a decision and all three were not looking forward to going to school. They could keep things the same or they could change the school for the worst and re-write the school history forever.

* * *

**What do you think the Unholy Trinity should do? Let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for the rushed and short chapter but it's just a filter or stepping stone for the next chapter that should be up in the next few days as I have already started writing part of it up. A lot of action in the next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair as she is my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you to my awesome new beta for the excellent job for this chapter. **

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Artie? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Decisions, Decisions Part Two.

**Finn POV**

The next morning Finn walks to his locker to find a note inside. The note instructs him to make his way to a classroom on the other side of the school. He's told not to tell anyone and to close and lock the classroom door when he arrives. Finn closes his locker door and heads to the classroom. He walks by his ex-girlfriend Quinn and her friends and seethes. He is still not happy about the break up and can't believe she keeps turning him down every time he asks her to start dating again. He's planning a grand gesture to win her over so he can keep his popularity.

He arrives at the classroom, closes the door behind him and locks it. He looks around the classroom and sees a chair in front of laptop that is sitting on the desk. He sits in front of the computer and waits, not knowing that in a different part of the school the Unholy Trinity are doing exactly the same thing. The screen comes to life and Finn finds himself facing the prankster on the screen. He suddenly becomes very ill and it isn't due to his breakfast.

"_**Good Morning Mr Hudson, you already know who I am, I take it,"**_ the robotic voice of the prankster says.

"I do know who you are but what do you want with me?" Finn grumbles.

"_**What I want is simple?" **_the prankster replies.

"What does this have to do with me?" Finn asks, getting a little angry.

"_**Easy, I want you do something for me."**_

"What makes you think I will do anything for you?" Finn growls.

"_**Because you have no choice but to do as I ask," **_the prankster replies.

"You can't make me do anything," he says smugly.

"_**That's where you are wrong, I can make you do anything,"**_ the prankster says.

"Yeah fucking right, I don't believe you." Finn snarls this time, getting fed up with the prankster.

"_**But you should believe me. Don't you want to safe from the pranks?"**_ The prankster sees Finn's face light up at this and decides to continue, _**"Don't you want to swagger down the halls knowing you can't be touched**_,_** while everyone around you is still being pranked?"**_ By now, Finn is grinning like a fool at the idea that wouldn't have to suffer by getting pranked. This was the answer he had been looking for. This was going to help him so much.

"Yeah, I do want that, so what do I have to do?" Finn asks happily, not knowing he is about to make a deal with devil himself. The prankster is smiling evilly behind the mask, thinking this was too easy.

"_**I am so glad that you are interested," **_the prankster replies, watching Finn nod his head. _**"Good, all you have to do is make a decision."**_

"And what decision would that be?" Finn asks, still smiling.

"_**You have to choose one of the following three options. Don't interrupt me until I finish." **_the prankster says, as Finn had opened his mouth to speak. _**"Option A, you are to pour the biggest cup of slushy you can get on your ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray, tell her that she is nothing more than a teasing slut, and that you are grateful not to be with her anymore, as she is a monster."**_ The prankster sees Finn's face pale at the option he was given, hoping that the prankster was joking. He didn't know if he could do that, as he was hoping to go out with her again. _**"Option B, pour a cup of slushy, throw glitter at your step brother Kurt Hummel, call him any name you like, and tell him that you only pretend to act like his brother."**_ Finn is now white as a ghost, and sweating like mad. He's hoping that the last option won't be as bad as the other two.

"_**And lastly option C, you are to strip down to your underwear and stand on a table in the crowded Quad at lunch. Pour slushy on yourself and say that you're a man child who has a pinkie sized penis. Say that you're very proud of it and wish to show the ladies how good you are with it."**_ the prankster says, looking at the very pale and sweating boy sitting in front of them.

By now Finn is feeling very sick and all he wants to do is run from the classroom to the bathroom to be sick.

"I have to choose one of them?" Finn weakly says.

"_**Yes you do and you only have til lunchtime to decide, as you will be performing one of them today at lunch," **_the prankster commands, smirking behind the mask.

"I have to choose one and do it to…today?" Finn mumbles.

"_**Yes you do," **_the prankster replies.

"And what if I don't?" Finn asks, getting angry again.

"_**But you must Finn. Things will become worse if you don't do one today at lunch. The glitter is already in your locker if you choose option B,"**_ they say to Finn.

"You can't make me," Finn almost shouts.

"_**I'm getting tired of this, Mr Hudson. You WILL choose one and do it at lunch and that is FINAL, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? You have til lunch, so think through your decision carefully. Before you go, here are the rules: you cannot tell anyone in anyway. If you do I will know. Good luck," **_the prankster says, before signing off, leaving a pale looking Finn.

Finn doesn't know what to do; he just sits there, going over everything he was told. He had to come to a decision that could destroy everything that he has here at the school. He grabs his bag and walks out the door, heading to his first class with his shoulders slumped.

* * *

**The Unholy Trinity POV**

The girls arrived early at school this morning, as they had cheerio practice. Each of them had come to a decision, even though it was an easy one to make in the end. Once the girls had finished practice, showered and changed, they made their way to their lockers with a sick feeling in their stomachs. None of them was looking forward to this morning. They opened up the lockers and saw that they each had a note from the prankster, requesting they head to the same class as yesterday. All three of them walked passed Finn, who was heading in the other direction. They could see that he was still seething about Quinn not getting back with him, and they knew that they were going to have to deal with him soon.

They arrived at the classroom a few minutes later, and saw the same set up as yesterday. Santana made sure to close and lock the door before sitting down next to her friends. The screen came to life and once again they were face to face with the masked prankster.

"_**Good Morning ladies, I hope you have reached a decision," **_the prankster asked.

"Yes we have and we have decided to do option B," Quinn replied.

"_**Ah I see. I am glad that you came to a decision, but I'm sorry to say but you will still have to do the prank."**_ The Prankster said.

"WHAT?" all three shouted at the computer.

"_**Of course I knew you would choose option B. Anyone with half a brain would choose that. I am not that stupid," **_the prankster laughed.

"This was a trick, wasn't it?" Santana asked.

"_**Of course it was. You three had no choice but to do the prank. As if I would allow things to stay the same in the school."**_ The prankster laughed at their shocked faces.

"But that is unfair, you fucking tricked us," Quinn growled.

"_**HA-HA, life isn't fair my dear, you should know that by now," **_the masked figure laughed at the girls sitting in front of them.

"I won't do it. I don't want to hurt anyone," Brittany cried as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "I like Rae and Blair. I don't want to prank them. Please don't make us hurt them."

"_**My sweet Brittany, I don't care that you don't want to hurt them. You are going to have to, if you want to survive at school," **_the prankster told them.

"Is there something we can do so we don't have to prank them?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms around Brittany in order to comfort her. Brittany continued to mumble that she didn't want to hurt them, over and over again.

"_**I don't know. What do you three have to offer me?" **_the prankster asked.

"Whatever you want," Santana told the prankster.

"Prank us, instead." Brittany mumbled as she looked up to the screen.

"Wait, what?" Quinn almost shouted.

"Brittany, what do you mean?" Santana curiously looked at her friend, wondering what was going on in her best friend's head. The prankster sat there in silence, as they too wondered what was going on in the blonde's head.

"I don't want to hurt them, so prank us, instead." Brittany said, through her tears.

"_**You want me to prank you, instead on the Frost sisters?" **_The prankster asked the blonde.

"Yes, that is what I want. I can't hurt them, I like them and I want to be friends with them. So I am asking you to prank us, instead," Brittany said.

"_**Why would you want me to prank you, instead?" **_The prankster asked, wanting to know why the blonde would ask this.

"Because apart from rejecting our friendship, they haven't done anything else wrong to us. We have already tried getting revenge, and it backfired on us. I really don't want to hurt them. They have been through so much as it is." Brittany said before breaking down again, realising that she almost said too much about Rae. She had promised Rachel that she would keep her identity a secret, and now she knew her friends would have questions.

"What do you mean that they have been through too much?" Santana curiously asked her friend.

"Since they started here, I mean." Brittany was hoping it would be enough to stop any more questions.

Both Quinn and Santana looked at Brittany, and they both knew that she was hiding something about the Frost sisters. They didn't like that. They wanted to know what she knew about them. They didn't want to use the information against the sisters; like Brittany, they too wanted to be friends with them. They knew they wouldn't be able to get anything from Brittany. She was really good at keeping secrets.

"_**Is that what you want, Brittany?" **_the prankster asked.

"Yes it is," Brittany replied.

"_**What about you two?" **_They asked the other two Cheerio's in the room.

The two in question looked at each other and back to Brittany, who was silently asking them to agree with her with her eyes. Brittany was hoping that they would agree to this.

Santana sighed when she saw Brittany begging with her with her eyes, and she knew that she had to agree with the blonde. "Yeah I agree with Brittany," she said.

"Yay" Brittany jumped out of her seat and gave Santana a hug.

"I agree, too," Quinn said, looking at her two best friends.

"Thank you, Q and San," Brittany said happily.

"_**Wonderful, I am glad you all came to a decision," **_the prankster said, looking at the girls. _**"Oh, by the way, congratulations."**_

"Huh? What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"_**You all passed my test, so congrats."**_ The prankster said, looking at the three confused girls.

"What test?" Quinn asked.

"_**That you were willing to sacrifice yourself, instead of pranking someone else. Therefore, you passed," **_the prankster said.

"This was all a test to see what we would do," Santana growled.

"_**Yes it was, and I am happy that you passed." **_the prankster told them.

"So what happens now?" Brittany asked.

"_**Nothing; you will carry on at school as normal, but you are one step closer to understanding my lesson," **_they told the girls.

"Will we still be pranked?" Quinn asked.

"_**Only time will tell, and I can't tell you if you are going to be pranked or not," **_the masked figure said.

"So it's a waiting game then. All this is a game to you, isn't it?" Quinn snarled.

"_**Watch your tone Miss Fabray; I can change my decision in a heartbeat. That is all for today, I will be watching,"**_ the prankster said before the computer screen went blank.

All three girls sat there wondering what had happened. They were grateful that they didn't have to prank the Frost sisters and they weren't going to be pranked instead. They were each trying to work out what the lesson was, and how they were now one step closer to understanding what the prankster was up to.

"Ok what just happened?" Santana asked her friends.

"I think what just happened is that we passed the Prankster's test, and we are safe for now," Quinn replied.

"Yay it means we don't have to prank Rae and Blair!" Brittany jumped up and down in her seat.

"I guess so. What do you know about them, Brittany?" Quinn asked her blonde friend.

"Nothing." Brittany replied.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you know something that we don't." Santana asked.

"Only what has happened here." Brittany replied quickly; she didn't want to break Rachel's trust, but she also didn't like lying to her friends.

"Ok; we should head to class." Quinn said, changing the subject. She knew Brittany was hiding something about the sisters, and knew that it would take some time to get anything from her.

All three of them left the classroom feeling much better, knowing that they didn't have to prank the Frost sisters. Brittany was happy that she didn't have to do what the prankster asked them to do. But she knows that she slipped up, and that her friends have questions that she cannot answer. She was planning to talk to Rachel about this, and hopefully be able to bring Santana and Quinn in on the secret and get some answers from Rachel herself.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, and Finn had finally made a decision. He knew the risk of doing this, but he had no choice. In the end, he found it to be an easy decision and hopefully he will be able to gain some popularity back. He entered the cafeteria and made his way up to the slushy machine. He filled the biggest cup there was. He makes his way up to the Glee table where the Glee members were all sitting and having their lunches. He looked between Kurt and Quinn one last time. The Quad quieted down when they all heard the familiar sound of slushy splashing a face. The students all turned to see Finn holding an empty cup in his hand and they all heard him shout.

"You are nothing more than a teasing slut and I am grateful that we aren't together anymore because you are a monster," at the purple covered face of Quinn.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Santana screamed at the boy jumping out of her seat.

"FINN WHAT THE HELL?" Quinn shouted wiping her face with her hands

"Dude what is your problem?" Puck asked, angrily also jumping out of his seat and start to walk towards Finn.

"What is going on here?" Rachel asked as she and Blair made their way over to them.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS FINN." Quinn snarled.

"Why did you slushy one of my Cheerios?" Rachel asked as she made her way over to the table with Blair following behind.

"One of your Cheerios?" Puck asked looking at Rae.

"Yes, I am assistant coach after all." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry but I was told to." Finn mumbled, scared that things have now gotten worse, and tried to back away from the table.

"BY WHOM?" Quinn shouted, using her HBIC attitude and glared at Finn.

Before he could reply, they all heard music coming over the speakers. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was about to happen.

"_**Good afternoon McKinley. This is your prankster speaking,"**_ the metallic voice said over the speakers. Everyone was silent as they listened

"_**First I would like to apologise to you, Quinn. This was not how things should have gone. You can blame me all you want and I can understand that but first let me explain. You see I asked Finn here, to choose one of three options to do today at lunchtime. As you all can see that Quinn was one of them. The second option was his step brother Kurt Hummel and lastly the third option was himself. I can gather that you are all wondering what the point of this was. Well I'll tell you, it was a test or even a lesson and guess what: YOU FAILED FINN HUDSON," **_the student body gaped at the fact that their quarterback failed a test that was set up by the prankster.

Quinn was shocked to know that she was one of three options that Finn had to choose from. Kurt was upset that he was an option but was grateful that he wasn't chosen. He did feel sorry for Quinn though. Finn was now feeling sick to his stomach when he found out that he had failed. Not only that, but it had made him look bad in front of everyone.

"_**You the made the choice and now you will pay the consequences for failing. You are a selfish boy who will do anything to protect yourself. You don't stand up for anyone else and you were willing to humiliate someone else in order to feel better and gain some more popularity. You bitch and moan when things don't go your way,"**_ the prankster shouted.

"_**NO ONE is allowed to touch him. He will be dealt with in time and that includes the Unholy Trinity. Trust me when I say he will be punished for failing. Once again I apologise to you, Quinn. I hope in time you can forgive me for this. Have a pleasant afternoon. Until next time..." **_the prankster said.

Everyone in the Quad was quiet as they processed everything they had just heard. Finn was scared. He was trying to back away from the angry glee members. He could see that they were pissed off with him. The Unholy Trinity looked like they were about to kill him.

"Leave before I bloody punch you in the face," Puck growled.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he ran out of the Quad before he got the ass kicking of a lifetime.

"Santana, take Quinn to the showers to get cleaned up." Rachel said, looking at the scene; smiling mentally as she was happy how things played out.

"Yeah sure. Come on, Q. Let's get you cleaned up," Santana said as she grab Quinn's hand and pulled her out of the Quad. Brittany waited a few seconds and walked over to Rachel.

"We need to talk soon," Brittany whispered to Rachel. Rachel just nodded before Brittany ran after her friends to help Quinn clean up.

Rachel and Blair made their way back to their table as everyone woke up from the spell. Everyone started talking about what had happened. They all knew that Quinn would find a way to go after Finn for what he had just done. They were wondering what she would do to him.

"What did Brittany say to you?" Blair asked.

"She wants to talk soon." Rachel replied, sitting back down at her table.

"Quinn and Santana must be asking questions." Blair said.

"I agree. She almost slipped up this morning," Rachel sighed. "We are going to have to tell them who I am soon."

"That should be fun." Blair laughed.

"Yeah; so _much_ fun." Rachel said, sarcastically.

"Should we talk to the coach to see if we should trust them?" Blair asked.

"I think we should. It's only a matter of time before Brittany slips up again." Rachel said.

"True; at least things went well today." Blair told her friend.

"Yeah that is true; it will throw anyone off our trail for now." Rachel said.

"Too right; I think Puck will now believe it isn't us." Blair agreed.

"We will go talk to the coach after lunch." Rachel said, getting back to her lunch.

Blair just nodded and went back to her lunch. Rachel was hoping that the coach would agree with them that Santana and Quinn aren't ready to know Rachel's identity. But she was scared that Brittany would tell them the truth if they pushed their friend to hard.

Rachel was happy with today's outcome and that they would be able to continue to bring down the school without watching over their shoulder all the time. Rae did feel sorry for Quinn that she was slushied by Finn, but she knew that he wouldn't pick Kurt or himself. She was happy that Puck may continue to believe that they aren't behind the pranks. They both made sure that they were both in the Quad when the attack took place, and that Aaron would be the voice of the prankster on the speakers.

Once lunch finished they both made their way to the Coach's office to talk and see what they should do about Quinn and Santana. '_This should be fun' _she thought.

* * *

**The Unholy Trinity/Cheerio locker room **

The Unholy Trinity made their way to the Cheerios' locker after Quinn had been attacked by the slushy. She headed straight for the shower, stripped out of her uniform, and allowed the running water to wash off the purple frozen beverage. Quinn stood there fuming, and couldn't believe Finn would humiliate her in front of the whole student body. She didn't know what to think. She felt beyond pissed at Finn for choosing her, but it did make it easier for her to continue to say no to him whenever he tried to ask her out. Quinn was relieved that the slushy was washing off. When she saw her skin tone was back to normal, she turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around her, and trekked back to the lockers where Santana and Brittany were waiting for her.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, I'm fine; just fucked off." Quinn replied to her friend as she started drying off.

"So, what the fuck are we going to do about Finnessa?" San asked Quinn.

"Nothing; the prankster said to leave him." Quinn replied.

"Fuck that. He should pay now." Santana frowned.

"I do agree with you S, but I have a funny feeling that the prankster has something big in store for Finn," Quinn said as she put on her underwear and bra.

"I agree with Q, San. The prankster will deal with Finn in their own time," Brittany said.

"Are you kidding me? Both of you just want to sit back and wait for the prankster to take care of Finnessa?" Santana fumed, angrily.

"Yes; look I'm upset that I was a target. But didn't you listen? It was a test and he failed. I'd rather do nothing than piss the prankster off again since we just only passed our test." Quinn sighed, straightening her uniform.

"San, we should leave it alone and wait and see what happens. I don't want to upset the prankster again." Brittany told her brunette friend.

"Fine; I'll leave it to the prankster. But if it takes too long then I'll deal with Finn's attack myself." Santana told her friends, though she was not happy about it

"I don't think you should, though. I don't want to see you in trouble and get the prankster to come after us again." Brittany said. "Maybe we can ask the prankster if we can help in any way to get back at Finn."

"How in the world are we going to be able to contact the prankster?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. We know that they are always watching." Brittany sighed.

"So what? We should hang a sign up somewhere in the school asking if we can help?" Santana asked, sarcastically.

"That is such an awesome idea Sani; I could have so much fun decorating the sign with unicorns and glitter. Oh please can we do that? Please?" Brittany asked, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, sure Brit we will do that." Santana said, sighing at her friend's happiness. Santana looked at Quinn, who was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Yay! Can we do it today after school, please?" Brittany asked.

"We will go to the mall after school and get the stuff, Brit." Quinn said.

"Sounds fun," Santana mumbled, looking at Quinn as if she'd grown a second head.

Quinn finished doing her hair and make-up. All three of them talked and made plans to all go the mall after school, to get the things that they would need to make a sign. Santana was regretting that she opened her mouth, but she was happy that her friend was excited by making posters for the prankster. Santana had a funny feeling that this either wouldn't work, or could make the prankster even more upset, making them become targets, again. She was willing to go along with it because it made Brittany happy, and that was more important to her than anything. Quinn went along with the idea as well because it made Brittany happy. Quinn was still very mad, and she did want to get revenge on Finn. Would she be happy with that? She decided in the end she was going to follow the prankster's instructions, and allow the prankster to take care of Finn. She did hope that she would be able to help the prankster.

"Quinn, why are you being so quiet?" Brittany asked.

Quinn sighed. She could outright lie, but that always failed, with Brittany. She also didn't want to demean Brittany, like she would anyone else. So she shrugged her shoulders, defeated.

"Please tell us, Quinn. We're your friends." Brittany reminded her.

"Okay. It's like this. Maybe I deserved to be slushied, and maybe I'm willing to wait forever for the prankster to get back at Finn, because I don't deserve anybody to retaliate on my behalf." She frowned.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Q? We rule this school, and we decide who gets slushied, and NOBODY slushies one of us and gets away with it." Santana scoffed.

"That's the problem." Quinn admitted, staring at the floor.

"Who do you mean?" Brittany asked, wrapping a supportive arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Who? Finn? Where have you two been? I'm gonna rip his brainless head off, and put it where the sun don't shine!" Santana roared.

Quinn's voice was barely a whisper in that locker room, with her closest friends. "I mean, I don't deserve retaliation, because of what I did to someone else." Quinn stammered.

Brittany silenced Santana with a look, and wrapped Quinn in her arms. "You can tell us who, Quinn. We love you."

Quinn's voice trembled with tears. "Rachel Berry."

Santana calmed, entering the group hug. The three held each other, remembering Rachel. "Maybe you'll get a second chance, Quinn. If not with Rachel, then maybe with someone else, like her. If you do get that chance, don't waste it." Brittany said encouragingly, tightening the group hug.

"Yeah. What Brit said. Now snap out of it, Q, and don't let the school be afraid of Finnocence." Santana said, patting Quinn on the back. "Game face on, Q. Let's do this."

All three of them made their way to their next class. Quinn held her head high as she walked out into the hallway, showing the students that what Finn had done and said wasn't going to bring her down. She put on her HBIC glare, and they all marched down the hallway. At least she only had a few periods left before she could leave the school for the day.

* * *

**Coach Sylvester's Office **

Blair and Rachel made their way to Sue Sylvester's office. Both the girls were happy about how things had played out, although they did feel sorry for Quinn to be on the receiving end of the prank. However, they'd had a gut feeling that Finn would choose to his own self-interest, rather than look out for Quinn. He was a coward, and would do anything to try to protect himself. Rachel knocked on the door, and they waited for the coach to answer.

"Enter," they each heard from the other side of the door.

Rachel opened the door. They both walked in, and saw the coach look up at them.

"Streisand, Butch." Sue said, when they walked in and sat down.

"Seriously Coach; Butch?" Blair asked, raising her eyebrow at the Coach.

"Yes, Butch. It suits you." Sylvester said, chuckling.

"I may be a lesbian, but I didn't know I was a butch," Blair giggled.

"It's the way you dress; maybe you should change attire," Coach said.

"Nah; I don't think so. I am happy with the way I dress. Maybe you should think about changing yours as you wear nothing but Adidas track suits," Blair said.

"Don't think so," Coach glared at Blair as she giggled. "So, what brings you two here, anyway?"

"Brittany. She wants to talk to me and we can all guess what it will be about. She did almost slip up this morning." Rachel said.

"Ah yes; you knew that this was coming. It will need to be dealt with soon." Sue told the girls.

"We know that, Coach, but we don't know if we can trust them, yet. Brittany has proven to us that we can trust her. But as for Quinn and Santana; we are not so sure. They passed our test this morning, but is that going to be enough? I don't think so. We need to be sure that once we tell them my secret, they won't try to get back at me, or tell the whole school my identity." Rachel told the Coach.

"I understand your concerns, Berry. But sooner or later you are going to have to tell them. They like you both. I don't think it's fair that you drag them along, because you're trying to protect your secret from them." Sue said, seeing Rachel flinch at being called her surname.

"That's the problem Coach, they like Rae Frost; not Rachel Berry. What do you think they would do once we tell them that Rae Frost and Rachel Berry are one and the same person?" Blair asked the coach.

"You don't know if they would do anything. I believe it would better that they hear it from you, first, before they have the chance of working it out for themselves. That could cause more problems for you. Also for Brittany, as she has kept it a secret from her friends." Sue explained to them.

"I don't want Brittany to have a fall out with her friends. She needs them, and they protect her from the bullies at school." Rachel said sadly, not liking the idea of Brittany getting hurt because she was too scared of telling people her secret.

"I agree with you there," Sue said. "But when you do tell them, I will step in and make sure they won't tell anyone. You have my full support, and I will stand behind you two through it all."

"Okay; what we will do is watch them closely for the rest of the week to see if they will leave Finn alone and follow the prankster's orders." Blair jumped in.

"That is a wise idea. At then you will know if they are trustworthy. What do you have planned for Finn, as he just slushied one of my captains? Sue asked.

"We have a few things planned. It's just determining which one we want to use on him." Rachel replied.

"Well, I do hope it will be good." Sue said, chuckling.

"Oh trust us. It's going to be epic." Blair told the coach.

"Good; I hope so. Who else have you got targeted?" Sue asked.

"We are planning to stop the pranks on the glee club for now, and focus on some other students; mainly those on the football team. Don't worry; we haven't finished with Mr Schue yet. We have a few things planned for him, and with any luck they will be wicked." Rachel told the coach.

"That is excellent to hear; just don't take too long in getting him." Sue said. "Also, don't take too long trying to decide if you will tell Q and S before it's too late."

"We will try not to," Blair said.

"Good; now get the hell out of my office. I have things to plan." Sue barked at them.

"See you around Coach." Rachel said, getting up. They both left the Coach's office.

Both girls headed to their lockers and grabbed the school books they would need for the next few periods. Rachel was thinking that the Coach was right; she would need to come to a decision when to tell Quinn and Santana about her identity, and that terrified her. She hoped that once she told them, that things wouldn't crumble and destroy everything she's been working for.

* * *

**AN: well that's it for this chapter sorry it took a while next one should be up soon.**

**Let me know what you guys think**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. don't owe 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. Expect Blair and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you to my awesome new beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Artie? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

* * *

Chapter 18: Some Confessions and Fun.

As school finished for the day, nobody was surprised that Finn wasn't there after what went down in the Quad at lunchtime. Everyone believed he was too terrified to show his face as he worried about what the students would do to him; mainly Santana and Quinn. Some of the students were already placing bets on who would the first to retaliate: Quinn, Santana or the prankster. Many believed that the Unholy Trinity would ignore the prankster's directions and attack Finn, anyway. Little did they know that the Cheerleaders had already decided to obey the prankster, and allow them to strike back at Finn, since he had failed the Prankster's test.

Rae was walking towards her locker at the end of the day. Blair had to stay behind to talk to the teacher about an upcoming essay. Rae was walking past an empty classroom when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her inside, closing the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Rae shouted, looking at the person who had dragged her into the room.

"Sorry." Brittany said.

"Brittany," Rae breathed out, relieved. "Well at least this is better than the bathroom."

Brittany giggled, "Yeah; it is better."

"What do you want, Brittany?" Rae asked.

"I need to talk to you and this was the easiest way," Brittany told Rae, nervously.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Rae asked the blonde.

"Um... I almost told Quinn and Santana who you are," Brittany whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rae asked, acting as if she didn't already know about how Brittany had almost slipped up this morning.

"I said something that made them believe I know something about you that no one else knows. Now they're asking questions, and I don't want to keep lying to them. I don't want to hurt my friends, Rachel, like I don't want to hurt you." Brittany told her.

"I'm sorry I've put you in a bad situation and I understand that you don't want to keep lying to your friends. But what do you want me to do?" Rae calmly asked, as she continued to act like she didn't already know. Rae wasn't mad at Brittany for almost slipping up this morning. She knew it was only a matter of time before her secret would come out.

"Can you tell them who you are?" Brittany asked, sweetly.

"I don't know, Brittany. I need to know that I can trust them with my secret. There is more to this than my identity. I need to know that they aren't going to bully me again once I tell them. I also need to know that they aren't going to tell the whole school Rachel Berry is back." Rae told her.

"But you can totally trust them. I think they want to prove they are good people if you tell them," Brittany told her, almost begging.

"Ok, ok... let me think about it. I really want to make sure I can trust them, that's all," Rae said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Brittany said, jumping up and down. "Please don't take too long. I can't risk hurting my friends."

"I understand, Brittany. Give me a few days, alright?" Rae told her.

"Ok; I'll give you a few days. Thank you, Rae."

"You're welcome, Britt."

"I'm going to the mall with Sani and Q, so I better go. See you tomorrow, Rae." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Rae to give her a hug

"See you tomorrow," Rae said, after Brittany hugged her.

Rae watched Brittany leave the classroom, followed by a small wave. Rae knew she was going have to tell Quinn and Santana soon. She didn't want Brittany getting hurt; that could damage her friendship with Santana and Quinn. Rae couldn't have that. Rae sighed heavily and exited the classroom, heading towards her locker. She found Blair leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Where were you?" Blair asked, as Rae reached her locker and opened it.

"Brittany pulled me into an empty classroom to talk." Rae said, gathering up her stuff.

"Oh, let me guess; she wants you to tell Quinn and Santana about you," Blair said.

"Correct in one," Rae laughed.

"Any idea when you plan do that; and how?" Blair asked.

"No idea. I just need to know if I can trust them," Rae sighed.

"Maybe we should test them to find out if they are trustworthy," Blair suggested.

"Huh. What kind of test?" Rae asked her friend as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"One where we can ask them questions. As the prankster, of course," Blair stated.

"Okay; that doesn't sound too bad. Brittany said we could trust them, and she knows her friends better than anyone," Rae said.

"That is true," Blair replied.

"What are we going to do about Finn?" Rae asked.

"Nothing; at this stage let him sweat it out. It will make him terrified to walk around the school. We should deal with the Unholy Trinity, first. They are more important at the moment," Blair said, reaching their car.

"Guess you're right," Rae giggled.

"Honey, I'm _always_ right," Blair laughed, getting into the car.

Rae just laughed at her friend and knew she was right. Rae climbed into the car and they headed home. Rae sat there looking out the window, listening to the music that was playing softly in the car. She missed singing and the freedom she got from it. Even though she still did sing at home, she missed the idea of singing in a group like Glee club. Rae would never give up her dream to be on Broadway. She knows she will get there. Rae wasn't ready to return to the New Directions, yet. They still needed to be dealt with, along with Mr Schue. He needed to pay for what he had done. But before anything else could happen, Rae would need to deal with Quinn and Santana.

* * *

**Unholy Trinity at the Mall**

Quinn, Santana and Brittany arrived at the mall, and Brittany ran straight to the craft shop to look at all the supplies. Quinn and Santana watched Brittany who was happily looking at all the different craft materials that she could use to make a poster. Santana looked over at Quinn and wondered what was going through the shorter blonde's head. Something had happened to her after she was slushied by Finn to make her feel the way she's acting now.

"Q, what the hell happened with you in the locker room?" Santana asked, looking at her friend who was watching Brittany.

"You know exactly what happened," Quinn replied, not looking at her.

"Look; I know we all agreed not to get even with Finnwit, but we are showing weakness due to it," Santana said.

"We are not showing weakness. We are choosing to follow the rules, and let someone else deal with him. It's the prankster's job to go after Finn, since it was their test that Finn failed," Quinn told her brunette friend

"Yeah well, it's still not fucking good enough in my book. _We_ rule the school, Quinn," Santana scoffed.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, the Prankster rules the school. I believe it's best that we don't do anything that might piss them off. We are safe from them for now. Do you really want to become victims again, because we got too hot headed and went after Finn for retribution?" Quinn replied, finally looking at her friend.

"Look Q, I see your point. But for fuck's sake you were degraded in front of the entire student body because of the prankster and Finn," San growled.

"Don't you think I know that? Fuck, it was Finn that made the decision; not the Prankster. Yes; I was an option, but Finn had three to choose from. I'm not mad at the prankster. Far from it, actually. As I said in the locker room, I don't deserve retaliation. I deserve everything that has happened to me so far this year from the prankster," Quinn said, getting upset.

"Nobody has deserved what the prankster's been dishing out," Santana scoffed then sighed, knowing what Quinn was saying in the end was right.

"Did Rachel Berry deserve the torture I dished out to her?" Quinn quietly asked.

"I guess you're right. But it wasn't just you, Q. We all went overboard when it came to her," Santana said. "I understand where you're coming from, so for now I'll leave it. I'll allow the prankster to do their job. Then again, the prankster may allow us to help."

"That's the understatement of the year Santana. I may not have been the only one bullying Rachel, but I was the one behind the scenes, orchestrating that sweet girl's torment. I made her life a living hell. No wonder she packed up and disappeared," Quinn said, sadly. "And thank you for agreeing to leave it, for now."

"No problem, Q. You miss the little midget, don't you?" Santana asked.

"You know very well that I do. You know how I felt about her. How I still feel about her."

"It's been over a year since anyone has seen her or even heard from her. Don't you think it's time to move on? I can tell you like Rae. I still don't understand why you went back to Finn before the end of last year. It wasn't so you could try to win Prom Queen."

"I was with Finn because it gave me security. I could hide behind him and cover up my true feelings for someone else," Quinn said. "I'll admit that I do like Rae, like I know you like Blair." Quinn shakes her head, laughing. "The two of you together would be utter chaos."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Santana asked.

"You two pretty much have the same personally. I wonder who would be the dominant one," Quinn laughed.

"Oh ha-ha Tubbers," Santana growled.

"Q, Sani!" They heard Brittany shouting in the store and turned to see her running up to them with her arms full of craft supplies. She had a big cheery smile on her face. She had been thrilled on the ride over about making a poster they could hang up in school tomorrow asking the prankster if they could help. They all liked the idea, although Quinn was more hesitant about trying to contact the prankster. She didn't want it backfiring on them after finally getting into the prankster's good graces.

"Guys, look at all the stuff I've got!" Brittany said, enthusiastically.

"That is awesome, Britt- Britt" San said, smiling cheerfully at the taller blonde.

"Have you got everything you need?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah; I do. Can't wait to make the poster!" Brittany told her friends.

"Alright then; let's pay and go to my place," Santana said, as they all make their way to the counter to pay, and headed to Santana's for the night.

All three paid for the materials and left the store to drive back to Santana's place, where they could start on the poster. Brittany talked about what she wanted to put on the poster, and what it should say. Quinn and Santana were glad that Brittany was happy; that meant a lot to them.

* * *

**Rae POV**

The next morning Rae arrived at school with Blair. As Rae walked to her locker she was thinking about what she'd heard last night when Aaron came over. He told them he had something important for Rae and Blair to hear.

_*Flashback Starts*_

_Last Night_

_Rae and Blair hadn't been home long when there was a knock at the door. Rae went to the door to see who was there._

"_Hey Aaron," Rae said, opening the door. _

"_Hey Rae, how you doing?" Aaron asked._

"_Good; come on in," Rae said, allowing Aaron to enter._

"_Thanks." _

_They both walked into the lounge where Blair was sitting. Aaron proceeded to set up his laptop on the coffee table._

"_Hey Blair," Aaron said. _

"_Aaron, what brings you here?" Blair asked. _

"_I have something you two should hear. It took place in the locker room after the slushy attack. Good thing we put bugs in there so we could pick up what people are talking about," Aaron told them. _

"_Okay; what is it?" Rae asked. _

"_You'll see; this happened in the Cheerio locker room, so let's listen." Aaron told them._

_Aaron pressed play so that both girls could hear. Rae and Blair sat back in their seats and got comfortable._

_At first they could only hear running water from the shower. Then it stopped. _

"_**Are you ok?"**__ A voice came over the laptop._

"_That's Brittany," Rae explained while Blair nodded. _

"_**Yea, I'm fine; just fucked off." Quinn replied.**_

"_**So, what the fuck are we going to do about Finnessa?" San asked Quinn. **_

"_**Nothing; the prankster said to leave him." Quinn replied. **_

"_**Fuck that. He should pay now." Santana said.**_

"_Guess Santana isn't happy that she can't go after Finn," Blair said._

"_It seems that way. You two are so much alike it's not funny. Both of you would attack first and ask questions later," Rae laughed. _

"_I would not!" Blair glared at her friend. _

"_Yes; you would," Rae replied. Blair scowled but didn't answer back. _

"_**I do agree with you S, but I have a funny feeling that the prankster has something big in store for Finn," Quinn said.**_

"_That we do," Rae giggled._

"_**I agree with Q, San. The prankster will deal with Finn in their own time," Brittany said.**_

"_Go Brittany!" Blair exclaimed. _

"_**Are you kidding me? Both of you just want to sit back and wait for the prankster to take care of Finnessa?" Santana fumed.**_

"_See what I mean? So much alike," Rae laughed. _

"_**Yes; look I'm upset that I was a target. But didn't you listen? It was a test and he failed. I'd rather do nothing than piss the prankster off again since we just only passed our test," Quinn sighed**_.

"_Beauty and brains. No wonder you have a crush on her, Rae Fabray," Blair teased. It was Rae's turn to scowl._

"_**San, we should leave it alone and wait and see what happens. I don't want to upset the prankster again." Brittany agreed.**_

"_**Fine; I'll leave it to the prankster. But if it takes too long then I'll deal with Finn's attack myself." Santana said.**_

"_At least Santana listened to Brittany," Aaron said._

"_She pretty much always listens to Brittany," Rae told him._

"_**I don't think you should, though. I don't want to see you in trouble and get the prankster to come after us again." Brittany said. "Maybe we can ask the prankster if we can help in any way to get back at Finn." **_

"_Go Brittany!" Rae said. "Wait; they want to help?"_

"_Looks that way" Blair replied. _

"_**How in the world are we going to be able to contact the prankster?" Quinn asked. **_

"_**I don't know. We know that they are always watching." Brittany sighed.**_

"_...and listening..." Rae smirked._

"_**So what? We should hang a sign up somewhere in the school asking if we can help?" Santana asked, sarcastically. **_

"_She can't be serious," Blair said, rolling her eyes._

"_**That is such an awesome idea Sani; I could have so much fun decorating the sign with unicorns and glitter. Oh please can we do that? Please?" Brittany asked.**_

"_**Yeah, sure Brit we will do that." Santana said.**_

"_Looks like they are," Rae giggled. _

"_**Yay! Can we do it today after school, please?" Brittany asked. **_

"_**We will go to the mall after school and get the stuff, Brit." Quinn said. **_

"_**Sounds fun," Santana mumbled.**_

"_Okay, so they want to help. What should we do?" Rae asked. _

"_I'm not sure. Let's see what they do, first. Plus, I want to see this poster," Blair laughed._

"_Shh. Listen up," Aaron warned, not wanting them to miss the next part of the recording._

"_**Quinn, why are you being so quiet?" Brittany asked.**_

_**Quinn sighed.**_

"_**Please tell us, Quinn. We're your friends." Brittany reminded her.**_

"_**Okay. It's like this. Maybe I deserved to be slushied, and maybe I'm willing to wait forever for the prankster to get back at Finn, because I don't deserve anybody to retaliate on my behalf." **_

"_That doesn't sound like the Quinn I know," Rae frowned. _

"_She could be changing and learning," Blair said. "That is part of the reason that we are doing this." Blair reminded Rae._

"_**What the fuck are you talking about, Q? We rule this school, and we decide who gets slushied, and NOBODY slushies one of us and gets away with it," Santana scoffed.**_

"_Still the same Santana," Rae sighed. _

"_**That's the problem," Quinn admitted.**_

"_**Who do you mean?" Brittany asked.**_

"_What does she mean" Blair asked no one. _

"_**Who? Finn? Where have you two been? I'm gonna rip his brainless head off, and put it where the sun don't shine!" Santana roared.**_

"_**I mean, I don't deserve retaliation, because of what I did to someone else." Quinn stammered.**_

"_Wait, What?" Rae almost shouted. _

"_**You can tell us who, Quinn. We love you."**_

"_**Rachel Berry." **_

"_Did she really just say my name? She cared? No way. I can't believe this. What in the world happened to Quinn Fabray?" Rae shouted._

"_Wow, someone is feeling guilty," Aaron said. _

"_Yeah, it sure seems that she does," Blair agreed. _

"_**Maybe you'll get a second chance, Quinn. If not with Rachel, then maybe with someone else, like her. If you do get that chance, don't waste it." Brittany said encouragingly.**_

"_Huh. Quinn likes me," Rae said. "Who would have guessed that? I didn't even know she liked girls. Especially me."_

"_I'm pretty sure she does like you, Rae, based upon what Brittany just said," Blair remarked. _

"_All the torment she put me through was just Quinn running from her gay panic. Everything I endured finally makes so much sense. That's why she always bullied me," Rae realized._

"_It looks like we're going have to tell them who you are very soon. And we're going have to tell them that we are the prankster as well. We can't keep them in the dark, if we're working with them. They are, after all, going to the trouble of making us a sparkly unicorn poster." Blair smirked. "This will help you too, Rae. I know you've always had a crush on Quinn, haven't you?" Blair teased." You cannot start a relationship with her based upon a lie. You need to tell her you're really Rachel Berry," Blair said, turning serious._

"_You are right, Blair" Rae sighed. _

"_As I've said before, I'm always right" Blair giggled_

"_**Yeah. What Brit said. Now snap out of it, Q, and don't let the school be afraid of Finnocence." Santana said, patting Quinn on the back. "Game face on, Q. Let's do this."**_

"_And there is the real Santana again," Blair laughed when Aaron stopped the recording. _

"_As I said before, you two are so much like," Rae laughed, "So what do we do now?"_

"_We plan, so we can bring the Unholy Trinity on board," Blair said. _

_They all sat around and talked about how they were going to tell them who Rae was. All this new information they heard made Rae confused. She didn't know what to do, and that scared her._

_*Flashback ends*_

Rachel still couldn't believe that Quinn _liked her, _liked her. It was hard to wrap her mind around it, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

"Looks like that they did make that amazing poster," Blair said, smirking.

Rachel turned around and saw what Blair was talking about. On the wall across from them was a bright pink poster with glitter and a big picture of a unicorn and a rainbow. In glitter letters, it said, **"We want to help! From U.T."**

No one but the Frost sisters knew what the sign meant; that it was for the prankster, and it was from the Unholy Trinity. From looking at the poster they could see that Brittany had fun making it. Rae was happy to see that the blonde had outdone herself.

"That they did," Rae replied. "Brittany is a true artist," she giggled.

"That she is," Blair agreed, cocking her head to one side, slightly in awe of the sheer volume of glitter Brittany had managed to glue to the poster. It appeared to defy the laws of physics. Maybe she should pay some attention in that class every now and then.

"Tomorrow could change so much," Rae said sadly. "I don't want it all to backfire on me, or on us, for that matter. We have worked so hard to get where we are today. Hell; I've been through so much that I am grateful to just be standing here. I'm worried that it all could end."

"I don't think so Rae. But if this doesn't work out we could always up and disappear again. You don't have to suffer if Quinn and Santana decide to try to get even with us. You know I will do anything for you. I'm grateful you have given me a second chance even though you haven't forgiven me for shoving you against the lockers. _Yet_," Blair said.

"Blair, you are my best friend no matter what you did. I know that you would do anything for me, and that is what I love about you. You gave up your life to be here with me. You've proven yourself by being there for me when I was going through a difficult time," Rae said sadly.

"And I would do it all again just to see you happy," Blair told her.

"Thank you," Rae whispered to her friend.

"You're welcome, Baby Girl," Blair smiled at her friend.

"We should head to Spanish," Rae said.

"Oh, goody!" Blair said, sarcastically.

"Yea, it should be just as fun and educational as always," Rae replied.

"I'm going to make my own fun in class today," Blair laughed.

"Do I even want to know what you have planned?" Rae asked.

"Of course you want to know. I'm going to tease Santana a bit," Blair said.

"Really?" Rae giggled. "Do you think that is wise?"

"Yup, so let's make sure we sit close to them," Blair said.

"Oh my, you really do know how to make waves," Rae sighed.

"Of course I do. I gotta have some fun," Blair replied as they both walked down the hall towards Spanish class.

"You really need to get your head checked again because I'm worried about you," Rae sighed.

"There's no need to worry. My head is fine," Blair replied.

"Then why would you want to tease Santana? It's like poking an angry bear," Rae told her.

"Exactly; therein lies the fun. Do you remember the reaction I got out of her on the first day of Spanish? Well, it was fun and I want to do it again. Also, I do like her. So it's play time," Blair said.

"And that is why I believe you two are so much alike," Rae said as they both walked into class to see which of the students were there.

They noticed the Unholy Trinity were already there, and decided to sit in front of them. This caused other students to look at them curiously, wondering why they were sitting there, instead of their regular seats. Rae noticed that Finn had yet to turn up, and was wondering if he was going to show his face at school after what happened yesterday.

"Blair, are you sure that you don't need your head checked? Because I don't like this," Rae said, knowing the girls behind them would hear.

"Of course I am sure, Baby Girl. Are you sure _you_ don't?" Blair asked her.

"I don't need my head checked, Triple B," Rae growled.

"Wow I haven't heard you call me _that_ nickname in a while," Blair giggled.

"Oh shut it," Rae told her friend as Blair continued to giggle.

They were both sure now that the cheerleaders were listening to them, even though they weren't able to check. Mr Schue was running late again, so the students were talking away until he arrived. The girls behind Rae and Blair were silent.

"Temps de se faire plaisir," Blair said, in French. (_Trans: Time to have some fun)_

"Oh, ciel m'aident," Rae grumbled. _(Trans: Oh, heaven help me)_

"Corrió suavemente sus dedos a través de la piel suave de su amante, poniendo bajo su" Blair said in Spanish, which caused two people to gasp in the room. She knew one of them was Rae, and the other, she was hoping, was Santana. _(Trans: she gently ran her fingers across the soft skin of her lover, lying under her)_

"Ella podía sentir el temblor del toque de su amante. Ella dibujó alrededor de las costillas moviendo suavemente hacia arriba a los suaves pechos regordetes que estaban rogando por atención." Blair continued. _(Trans: she could feel her lover trembling from the touch. She traced around the ribs moving softly upwards to the soft plump breasts that were begging for attention.)_

"Blair, stop it," Rae hissed at her friend who was grinning.

"Ay dios mio," Rae heard from behind her, and knew it was Santana responding to Blair's teasing.

"Los pezones de su amante se endurecen por emoción con cada toque. Su amante gimió de placer como ella encendió el pezón con el dedo. Ella lowed la cabeza y oler el aroma embriagador de la piel de su amante y su propia excitación ha subido a niveles más altos," Blair continued. _(Trans: her lover's nipples harden by excitement with each touch. Her lover moaned in pleasure as she flicked the nipple with her finger. She lowered her head and smelt the intoxicating scent of her lover's skin and her own arousal spiked to higher levels.) _

Rachel was glaring at Blair now, clearly unhappy with her. She listened as Blair continued to tease Santana and herself.

"Besó lentamente hasta el pezón," Blair started. _(Trans: she kissed slowly up to the nipple)_

"That is enough, you fucking tease," Rae shouted.

"I agree; you are a fucking tease," a voice said from behind them. They both whipped around quickly to see a flustered Latina glaring at them.

"Sorry; I forgot that you could understand me," Blair said, innocently.

"Yeah, right," Santana mumbled.

"Did you enjoy that? Did it get you all excited and aroused? I bet it did, didn't it?" Blair asked, getting up from her chair to lean over Santana's desk so their faces were inches apart. Blair could hear the Latina struggling to slow her rapid breathing.

"Mm, you were imaging it was me, weren't you? Me, wrapping my lips around your erect nipple, and making you moan in pleasure. I've got you all hot and bothered, haven't I? Would you like me to give you a hand?" Blair chuckled.

Santana just whimpered at what Blair was saying. It was true. Santana was so aroused that it wasn't even funny. She was squirming in her seat, and knew if she didn't take care of herself soon, she would be spending the entire school day in soaking wet spankees. Quinn and Brittany were shocked at what Blair was saying. Rae, on the other hand, tried to hide her amusement. She knew what Blair was doing to the brunette cheerleader wasn't fair. But it was extremely funny, nonetheless.

"Blair, enough; leave Santana alone and sit back down," Rae commanded.

"You're right, Rae," Blair said, pouting at the Latina. "I'm sorry, Santana," Blair said, turning around and sitting back down with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"I'm sorry for her behaviour," Rae told Santana.

"It's ok," Santana croaked.

Rae looked at Blair, and knew her friend had almost pushed Santana too far. Rae could hear the Cheerleaders talking to each other quietly, and knew she shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Don't you think that was a bit much, Blair?" Rae chastised.

"Maybe... but I sure did have a lot of fun," Blair smirked.

"Just be careful. We do need them," Rae replied quietly.

"I know we do. It won't happen again," Blair told her.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Rae sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to know you don't have faith in me," Blair mumbled.

"I'm joking; just contain yourself, please," Rae said.

"Yeah, yeah," Blair replied, and Rae just sighed at her friend.

Mr Schue arrived a few seconds later and began his lesson. Rae was bored to tears. She knew what was happening in class due to the fact she was fluent in Spanish. She looked over at Blair, who also was bored, and doodling on her notebook. She was wearing earphones, which meant she was listening to music to drown out Schue, the amazing non-Spanish-speaking Spanish teacher. Mr Schue set a task for the class, which meant the whole class was quiet. As Rae read the chapter in the Spanish book that Mr Schue assigned them, she took a peek at Blair, who still wasn't paying attention. She sighed, and went back to her school work. Then someone started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my Intention _

_I got so brave, drink in hand _

_Lost my discretion _

Rae looked over at Blair who still had her head down doodling and now was singing. Blair's voice was a mixture of hers and Santana's, so when Blair sang, it was sexy.

_It's not what I'm used to _

_Just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you _

_Caught my attention _

Everyone has stopped reading and were all looking at Blair as she continued to sing, "I kissed a Girl," by Katy Perry. Rae sighed and placed her head on the desk thinking, '_this isn't happening.'_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

Rae ripped Blair's earphones out and looked at her. Blair had stopped singing as soon has the earphone's were taken out.

"What?" Blair asked Rae who was glaring at her. Blair looked around the classroom and saw everyone looking at her.

"Oh shit, my bad," Blair mumbled. "Sorry, Mr Schue," she said, looking at the teacher.

"That's alright; just don't do it again in my class," Mr Schue pointed out.

"It won't; sorry," Blair told him.

"Good. Have you two thought about joining Glee club? You have an amazing voice and we could use your talent," Mr Schue asked.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in joining your Glee club," Blair told him.

"Just think about it. You're welcome to join anytime," he said with a glint in his eye.

"I'll think about it, and sorry again," Blair said.

Everyone went back to reading their books in quiet after Blair sang. Mr Schue kept looking back at Blair, trying to work out how he could get her into the glee club. Her voice would help them win competitions if she joined. He knew it was her decision to join, but maybe he could find a way to get her on the team. He was also wondering if Rae herself could sing like her sister. If she did, the two of them would give the team a shot at winning Nationals this year. He continued to watch them as he tried to work out the best way of getting them on the team.

"Sérieusement, je vais avoir à obtenir votre tête vérifié," Rae whispered to Blair in French. _(Trans: seriously i'm going to have to get your head checked)_

"Je suis désolé. Je suppose que je me suis laissé emporter," Blair whispered back in French, feeling ashamed. _(Trans: "I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away)_

"Sans blague. Vous savez qu'ilva essayer de vous joindre à l'entreprise," Rae replied quietly, looking at Mr Schue, who was still looking at them. _(Trans: No kidding. you know he's going to try to get you to join, now.)_

"Quin'est pas le cas de sitôt," Blair told her. _(Trans: that ain't happening anytime soon)_

"IL ne quittera pas jusqu'à ce que vous rejoignez," Rae said. _(Trans: he won't quit til you join)_

"ILpeut essayer tout ce qu'il veut. je ne vais pas changer d'avis de sitôt," Blair told her, looking at Mr Schue. _(Trans: he can try all he wants. I won't change my mind anytime soon)_

"Espérer," Rae whispered. _(Trans: Hope so)_

"IL sera trèsbien, croyez-moi," Blair told Rae. _(Trans: it will be fine, trust me)_

"Ok," Rae replied.

"Good," Blair said, before they worked on reading their Spanish book.

The rest of the lesson went by peacefully, and before they knew it, it was the end of first period. Blair and Rae packed up their stuff quietly with Mr Schue and most of the class watching them carefully as they left for their next class. Mr Schue was still trying to work out how he could convince Blair to join the New Directions. Santana was still hot and bothered and was planning to go to the bathroom to take care of herself before heading to her next classroom.

* * *

**The Unholy Trinity**

At the end of each period, one of the three would check all their lockers to see whether they had received a message from the prankster. But, so far, nothing. All three girls were concerned that the prankster hadn't seen Britt's very hard-to-miss poster, yet, or hadn't understood that the message was for them. Maybe the prankster had decided if they weren't worthy of helping them. All three girls decided to sit back and wait, albeit impatiently, to see if the prankster would contact them.

Santana skipped second period to take care of her, "needs," in a rest room. Santana justified missing class, since she wouldn't have been able to sit through a lesson in her current sexually frustrated state, anyway. It did help relieve some of the throbbing. However, it didn't do anything to stop the images running through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to have Blair on top of her, doing all the things she had been talking about during Spanish, and even more. Santana was more determined than ever to go out with Blair, and the teasing only fuelled her desire for the black haired girl. Santana was currently watching Blair sit on the same side of the Quad with Rae, trying to work out what to do.

Little did she know; Blair had spent all of second period enjoying the same activity in the rest room directly one floor above Santana.

Quinn had missed San in class second period, and had borrowed the bathroom pass to hide out in the Cheerios' locker room. She couldn't stand to be in class. She was too busy tormenting herself about what she had shared with Britt and San the day before. Now that she had finally allowed herself to voice her remorse over her treatment of Rachel Berry, it was like the flood waters had broken, and she was having trouble keeping her emotions in check. Brittany's intuitive radar went off in her own second period class, and she simply bound out of the room without permission, sprinting through the halls to comfort Quinn.

_Quinn gasped as the locker room door burst open, relieved to see it was Brittany, who was bolting the door shut, behind her. "Britt – you found me."_

"_I'll always find you, Silly. C'mere, you."_

_Quinn not only allowed Britt to embrace her, but she hugged her back, hard._

"_Britt - I'm so sad about what I did to Rachel."_

"_I know, Sweetie; I know. It's just us, Quinnie, let it all out." Britt said, rocking Quinn in her arms._

"_I never hated Rachel. I... I..."_

"_Love here. You've always been in love with Rachel," Britt stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, tucking Quinn's head onto her shoulder._

"_Yeah," Quinn said, her voice cracking. Brittany cuddled the shorter blonde while she sobbed all through second period. Quinn relaxed, knowing Britt had locked the door. Quinn had an ice queen reputation to uphold, after all. Britt nurtured Quinn as she slowly calmed down._

"_Time to hide your tear tracks with a makeover, Quinn," Britt said, gently wiping Quinn's tears. She led Quinn to a bench, and make over her face with a bitch mask to hide the tears, before the next bell rang._

Currently the three girls were sitting at the Cheerio table in the Quad at lunchtime instead of the at the Glee table. They didn't feel comfortable sitting there, even though Finn wasn't at school today. They all knew he was afraid to show his face because no one was sure what the prankster had in store for him, to get even with him for failing their test.

"Are you alright, Sani?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah; I guess," Santana replied, moodily.

"Where were you during second period?" Quinn asked, picking up her drink.

Santana normally would have teased Quinn about her sexual naiveté, but she was too frustrated, today. "I was in the bathroom, taking care of business," San mumbled.

Quinn choked on her drink. "Oh," Quinn blushed. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," San groaned out.

"I understood some of what Blair was saying, in Spanish," Quinn admitted, squirming.

"It was smokin' hot, til Rae interrupted Blair just as she was getting to the really hot part," Santana sulked, crossing her arms with a scowl. She would have loved to hear the rest of Blair's sexy commentary.

"All I know was it was about..." Quinn looked around; making sure no one was listening. "Nipples," she stammered, whispering. "That's as much as I understood, before she started teasing you in English." Quinn slipped back into her HBIC persona, after sipping her drink to soothe her suddenly dry throat.

"Yup, fingers and nipples pretty much cover it, Q. That girl knows how to get her hands in my pants with her words alone. Not that I'm complaining. Actually, it's a very good thing." Santana told her friends with a smirk.

"What you going to do about it?" Brittany teased.

"I have no idea; and it's confusing me." Santana grumbled, furrowing her brow. "Where is my normal confidence? I could really use it, right now."

"Sani you just need to be your wanky self, and tease Blair right back," Brittany reassured her.

All three went back to their lunches, keeping an eye on the Frost sisters. A few minutes later, they all saw Rae leave the table and head back inside the school. Blair looked up at the Unholy Trinity and winked at the girls. Santana blushed dark beneath her enviously tan skin before Blair went back to eating her lunch.

"She likes you Sani," Brittany sing-songed, teasing her friend.

"I hope you're right, Britt," she replied, wistfully.

Santana spent the remainder of lunch trying not to get caught staring at Blair, while fantasizing about sweet lady kisses with her girl. _My GIRL?_

* * *

**Coach Sylvester's office**

Rae left the Quad and made her way to the Coach's office to have a quick chat with her. Rae wasn't looking forward to what she and Blair had planned, but was hoping that things would work out okay. Rae knocked on the door. '_Man, here we go again,'_ she thought to herself. Rae heard the Coach shout out, "Enter." She opened the door and walked in.

"Coach." Rae said, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in front of the desk.

"What brings you here, Berry? And what happened to Butch Cassidy? She better not be defiling my locker room with my second-in-command." Sue smirked. "I just had it steam cleaned last weekend."

"Blair and Santana are both in the Quad." Rae said, rolling her eyes. "Sitting at separate tables; no defiling happening. I'm here because I need your help." Rae explained.

"Save me to sob story; I honestly don't care about anyone's teen angst. If I didn't need these young bodies to fly around to win me championships, I would never have to deal with your collective inane, teeny bopper issues. My help, huh? That's very presumptuous of you, Berry. Did your munchkin body finally start getting its period?" Sue asked, finally looking up at her. "In that case, you should be talking to GingerPants about some informative brochures."

"I need an empty classroom that's private and away from anybody who might walk in on us," Rae scoffed, refusing to address the coach's offensive remarks.

"A private classroom, huh, Berry? Planning to jump Q's sexually repressed bones? I think you'll need more than just a classroom quickie. Better get a hotel. I don't need any more rooms in this school reeking of teen spirit."

"Coach!" Rae scowled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Berry. Your secret's safe with me and Becky." Sue smirked. "I'll see what I can do, Streisand. When do you need it?" Coach asked.

"We need it tomorrow afternoon, after school. It's for the Unholy Trinity," Rae told the blonde Coach.

"You have come to the decision to tell them, then?" Sue asked.

"We have, but we need to test them first." Rae explained.

"What do you have in mind? No more oompah-loompah-ing my top girls."

"This isn't about dying them. You'll see. It's series of tests. Questioning them about their loyalties. Getting them to carry out the prankster's directions regarding Finn."

"Really? What makes you think EleFinnt will ever show his face here, again?" Coach queried.

"The truancy officer's visit to his Mom's job ought to do the trick," Rae responded, smirking.

"Well played, Berry. We don't even have any truancy officers." Coach said, raising an eyebrow.

"Carole doesn't know that." Rae smiled, rolling her eyes. "And that's all that matters. Figgins will also be receiving a note tomorrow morning from the school district, threatening to reduce school funds if students have repeated unexcused absences."

"I'm impressed, Rae. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester." Coach said, crossing her arms behind her head, reclining in her chair. "But how will my top three pass your tests? I can't have them looking like fools in front of the school."

"Simple. We're going to ask each of them questions, individually. If we ask them together, Brittany always sways everyone to do the right thing. I think they'll come to the right answers on their own. If they don't, they'll punish themselves enough as it is; no need to humiliate them. After each passes our questioning tests, we'll give each a specific role in the take-down of Finn Hudson for failing the prankster's test. They won't be allowed to tell one another what each role is, and if anyone fails to perform their part, they will all look like fools. They'll know all this, ahead of time. It should ensure a positive outcome."

"Be careful assigning Brittany's role. The girl doesn't have a cruel bone in her body."

Rae smirked. "True. But she certainly has a way of drawing attention. She's not a cheerleader for nothing."

Sue smirked; understanding dawning in her eyes. "I will be surprised if my top three fail your initial test, Rae. Santana is possibly the only one who may not understand the lessons you are trying to teach," Sue said. "It's because she's so protective, she's blind to the damage she leaves in her wake. But she certainly understands retaliation, and she can't wait to defend Q.

"We have already come to the same conclusion, Coach. At least you know when they pass, they go back to being in charge of the school. But only as a front; the Prankster is actually the one in charge," Rae laughed.

"You grew an impressive pair during your disappearing act, Rae," Sue sighed.

"If they pass, there will be conditions they have to follow. I will go over those conditions with them. I'll write them up for you, so you can have a copy. There will be consequences to breaking those conditions. None of you will like them, so keep your trio in line," Rae warned.

"Right; I get that. I'll strike them with my own brand of fear, to make sure they toe the line like good little soldiers. Anything else, Prankster?" Sue asked.

"I believe Schue will try to recruit Blair to join the New Directions since she sang in the middle of Spanish class this morning."

"What on earth possessed her to sing in the middle of class?" Sue demanded, curiously.

"Blair was bored. You know for a fact Mr Schue can't teach for mierda; please excuse my language," Rae replied. "So she sang, 'I kissed a girl,' rather loudly. I believe she was serenading one Miss Santana Lopez, who was sitting right behind her," Rae smirked.

Sue chuckled at Rae's insult of Schue. She still couldn't believe that Mr. Perm got paid to teach a language he couldn't even speak. Sue knew that even she spoke better Spanish than him. She does own a condo in Boca, after all. "Try to get Sister Sledge to keep a lid on it, around Schue. Next, he'll be after you."

"Too late. But don't worry; I won't let Schue drag me into glee club. And I am seriously thinking of taking Blair to the doctor to get her head checked out." Rae giggled.

"Mm, that might be wise," Sue replied "I'll let you know before the end of school today where you can set things up for tomorrow. I'll reserve a room and scare everyone else away using one of my furniture-tipping tirades with the dramatic background music. It's been way too long since the last time I did that. They're extremely cathartic."

"Thank you Coach, I will give you a laptop so you can watch what goes down tomorrow. We may need you step in if things get out of hand."

"Good idea; now get out here," Sue barked. "You've wasted my entire lunch period. I was going to record a video of me lip synching with Milli Vanilli to try to revive them like I did poor Newton-John."

"Thanks Coach," Rae said, getting out the chair and walking up to the door to open it. "See you around," she said, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Rae trekked to her locker to grab the books she would need, and sent a text to Blair saying she had spoken to Sue about securing a classroom for tomorrow. Then Rae made her way to her next class, where Blair would meet up with her.

Coach Sylvester sent Rae a text during the last period of the day, letting her know which room to use, tomorrow. Sue personally guaranteed privacy. Rae shared the text with Blair. Blair was happy that Coach Sue had come through for them. They left school and headed home to plan for tomorrow afternoon. Rae was nervous about tomorrow. She was unsure what would happen, and how the Unholy Trinity would react to finding out that Rae Frost is actually Rachel Berry, when the time came.

* * *

**Rae and Blair's House**

As Rachel worried, she heard a knock at the door, and was surprised to find Aaron, accompanied by a stunning girl, their own age. "Sorry about the interruption, but there's something you need to hear, and I'm on my way with Erin to pick up her birth certificate so I can enrol her at your school. I'll just leave the laptop, and pick it up, later," Aaron said.

Rachel set the laptop on the counter, lost in thought about what she might hear. Blair pulled her back to the door, jostling her out of her haze, to shake hands with Erin.

"Hi, Erin. I'm Blair, and this girl who needs her head checked out is my sister, Rae."

"That's _my_ line," Rae glared at her, "sister."

"Why haven't we seen you in school?" Blaire asked, checking Erin out.

"I just moved here, to stay with Aaron. Our parents are a little flaky; they lost my birth certificate for a while. We have to go find the FedEx office, because we were out shopping for school supplies when they tried to deliver it, today."

"A _little_ flaky. You don't say," Blair smirked, "Aaron and Erin."

"Like you can talk. Drop the sister act, already. Aaron and I have no secrets, pranksters. I want in."

"Soon." Rae smirked. "Hey, what do you think of tall blue eyed blonde cheerleaders?"

"Wanky." Erin smirked.

"Wait; What?" Blair asked.

"Aaron can't stop saying it," Erin laughed. "Suddenly, _everything _is wanky, wanky, wanky, to Aaron."

"Shut it and get in the car, E. We need to get to FedEx if you ever want to meet your wanky new girlfriend, Brittany."

**Rae's Room, after Aaron and Erin's departure for FedEx.**

"So, what's this?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. Let's listen and see."

Aaron had a .wav file ready to play on the laptop. He had labelled it, "Cheerios' locker room," with today's date, and a time that corresponded with second period. Rae hit play.

_**The first sound they heard was a door bursting open, and muffled cries. As the voice on the recorder broke into heart-wrenching sobs, interspersed with gasps for air, Rae and Blair exchanged a look.**_

"That's definitely Quinn," Blair stated. "She is _such a bitch_. She's even ruining my _revenge_," she complained. _"Cry Baby."_

"I feel sorry for her. She has a miserable home life, and she keeps up this tough facade at school. Where else is she supposed to cry?" Rachel asked.

"Well I reserve the right to be pissed at her for the way she treated you," Blair scoffed.

_**The recording indicated the locker room door opened again, and Quinn gasped, terrified at having been caught crying. The distinct sound of the deadbolt sliding shut came across on the recording. **_

"_**Britt – you found me."**_

"_**I'll always find you, Silly. C'mere, you.**_

_**Britt must have hugged Quinn, because her sobs were muffled by what must have been a hug, as Britt held her.**_

"_**Britt – I'm so sad about what I did to Rachel."**_

"_**I know, Sweetie; I know. It's just us, Quinnie, let it all out." Britt whispered.**_

"_**I never hated Rachel. I... I..."**_

"_**Love her. You've always been in love with Rachel," Britt stated.**_

"_**Yeah," Quinn replied, her voice cracking.**_

Rae and Blair both gasped, staring at one another.

"_**Time to hide your tear tracks with a makeover, Quinnie," Britt said, after a long period of nothing but heartbroken sobs.**_

Rae flopped down on her bed, trying to process what she's just heard.

"Okay. So Quinn's not as bitchy as she pretends to be. But a few sobs don't make what she did to you okay. She's still a, cruel little girl who needs to be put in her place so she'll finally grow up and play nice with the other kids," Blair said, punching the door frame for emphasis. She turned around. "Most kids learn that in Kindergarten. She needs Quinndergarten."

"Yeah yeah you're amazingly clever, Blair. But Quinn doesn't just _like_ me. She _loves_ me. Quinn Fabray _loves me." _Rae whispered to herself, amazed. "And I love her, too." She realized, frightened by her own feelings.

"Ugh. Can't you just have a flirtationship with blind LUSTice, like me and San? It's so much simpler," Blair groaned, rolling her eyes as she walked away to let Rachel lapse further into sappiness all by herself.

* * *

**The Next Morning, Choir room.**

It was Friday morning and most of the Glee club members were sitting in the Choir room waiting for the others. Then they would all start waiting for Mr Schue to make a guest appearance at the end. When Finn arrived, accompanied to the door by Carole, he got glares of disgust from the members who were already there. They were still not happy with him for what he'd done to Quinn. He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the other side of the room, as far away from everyone else as possible. He sat down and sulked, angrily. He really didn't want to be at school today, and was extremely anxious about what could occur to him here. He already knew that everyone was outraged at him. They wanted him to pay for what he had done. He was nervous about what the prankster had in store for him for failing their test. So far nothing had transpired since stepping foot on school grounds. However, this brought little reassurance to him as he knew it was only a matter of time before he got pranked.

Other members started to trek in and they all sat down with the others. They started to talk about their plans for the weekend. Santana, Brittany and Quinn arrived a few minutes later. When they saw Finn sitting there, each of them glared at him. Santana was trying to restrain herself from attacking him right there and then. Brittany and Quinn flanked Santana, wrapping their arms around her shoulders as they led her to their seats.

Each of them had arrived early this morning to find notes in their lockers from the prankster. They each had instructions to go to an empty office at the back of the auditorium after school today. The three girls were excited they had received notes from the prankster, and were hoping they would be able to help. Their notes instructed them they couldn't tell anyone, and to make sure that they weren't followed when they make their way there.

Brittany was the most happy, since the meeting with the prankster was all due to her amazing poster. Brittany hoped they would allow them to help, but she wasn't sure what they would have to do, and was concerned the poster may have pissed the prankster off. Everyone was still talking and ignoring Finn while still waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. They all knew he was hitting on Ms. Pillsbury like a 16 year old boy, and wished he would grow up sometime before they graduated.

Minutes later, Mr Schue strolled in. "Morning guys how is everyone?" He asked, going to the middle of the class. He heard everyone mutter fine to ok. He then noticed that Finn was sitting by himself and cocked his head.

"Alright guys, what's going on?" he asked, looking around.

No one answered his question but they all looked at Finn. He turned to Finn. "Finn what's going on?"

"Nothing Mr Schue, everyone is just mad at me," he pouted.

"Why are you guys mad at Finn?" Mr Schue asked.

No one answered him. They just glared at Finn, wanting him to man up and answer Schue. Finn was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Finn," he looked at the boy.

"They are all mad at me because I slushied Quinn on Wednesday at lunch time even though it wasn't my fault," Finn replied, clearly unrepentant.

"Why would you do that?" Will asked. "Oh yeah; the Prankster. I heard about that. Guys, you shouldn't be mad at Finn for this. It was the Prankster who did this; not poor Finn."

"Yeah right Mr Schue. He was given three options, and he chose to cover Q in frozen purple slushie in front of the entire student body. So yeah it is Finn's fault," Santana said angrily, squeezing Quinn's hand while Brittany wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde's shoulder.

"Even so, you shouldn't be mad at Finn. It isn't his fault" the teacher said "This is all a stupid game to this prankster head case who is trying to turn you all against each other."

"This is NO game, Mr. Schue. And the prankster is no head case. The prankster means to teach us to treat each other with respect. The prankster wants to rid McKinley of bullying, and I am 100% behind that effort, even if it costs me a slushie facial." Quinn said.

Several glee club members looked at Quinn, surprised. They never expected her to say anything like that, and discovered new found respect for the HBIC.

"I have to agree with Quinn, this is no game. It's almost personal," Sam replied

"I too agree with both Quinn and Sam. This is personal. Whoever the prankster is, they have a personal vendetta against this school and that includes the glee club," Kurt said.

"Oh please, you have to be kidding. Mr Schue is right. This is a game and not personal," Finn said, angrily.

"Guys, look, this is what I mean by it all being a game. You are allowing this person to have control," Schue said before there could be an argument in the classroom.

"Mr Schue, whoever this person is, they in fact do have control of the school." Santana said.

"No; you are all allowing this to happen because you're fighting with each other," Mr Schue said.

"Are you deaf _and_ blind? The prankster rules the school. They have made almost everyone afraid that they could be pranked next, and some are afraid to open their own lockers and shit like that," Santana retorted.

"Language Santana, and don't talk to me like that. I do know what is happening here, as I have already been on the receiving end of some of these pranks. Guys, you need to stop fighting with each other and work as a team, which brings me back to what I want to talk about. I want each of you to try to convince Blair Frost to join the new directions.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't want that bitch here!" Finn said angrily. Mr Schue, of course, chose to ignore Finn's use of language, and carried on.

"I think she will make an excellent member, and her voice is good," Mr Schue replied. Quinn and Santana sighed heavily at Mr Schue's double standard about Finn swearing.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly as they talked about ways to try to convince Blair and even Rae to join Glee club. Some of the members were not too happy about the idea of the Frost sisters joining, whereas others liked the idea, since they agreed with Mr Schue that Blair had a good voice and would help them in competitions.

* * *

**The Unholy Trinity **

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. They were excited and nervous when the final bell rang at the end of the day. None of the glee members tried to convince Blair to join, since they were all scared to even walk up and talk to the girl. They were afraid that Blair might attack them or something.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany made their way to the empty office at the back of the auditorium. Once they entered the room they noticed that the laptop was sitting on the desk in front of three chairs and that it was on. Brittany closed the door behind them and they all sat down and waited.

The screen came to life, and the prankster smirked at them. _**"Afternoon ladies,"**_ the voice said.

"Hi," they all replied.

"_**Let's have a little chat, shall we?" **_The prankster laughed, leaving all three girls thinking, _'What have we gotten ourselves into?' _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun putting it together. This is the longest chapter have wrote to date. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**What do you think the prank should be on Finn? **

**Let me know what you think**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews PLEASE keep them coming because my beta is a pain in my ass, so the more reviews I get the faster my beta will work SO could you please help me so they aren't such a bitch. **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you to my awesome new beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Erin? At this stage they may change. All relationships are slow burning **

**Warning: Finn humiliation /swearing/nudity **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Talks, New person and Epic Punishment

The screen came to life, and the Unholy Trinity could see the Prankster._** "Afternoon ladies,"**_ the voice said.

"Hi," they all replied, nervously.

"_**Let's have a chat, shall we?"**_ The Prankster laughed, leaving all three girls thinking, _"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

"_**There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt any of you. By the way, I love the poster you made, Brittany. It looked like you had fun,"**_ the Prankster said.

"Yeah! I had so much making it! Did you like all the glitter and the unicorn? I love unicorns!" Brittany said bouncing in her seat, happy the Prankster had complimented her for her poster.

"_**You outdid yourself. I liked everything about it,"**_ the Prankster replied._** "I infer from the message that the three of you want to help me with something. May I ask what that something might be?"**_

"We want to help you crush that numb nuts Finn Hudson for failing your test and slushying my girl Q, here." Santana replied, scowling, with her arms crossed.

"_**Is that all? To help get back at Finn, and nothing else?"**_ The voice inquired, clearly disappointed.

"Umm, we... guess so?" Quinn said. Santana smacked Quinn on the back of the head, glaring at her. Not to be outdone, Quinn launched a slap towards Santana's left cheek, which Brittany easily caught. This left Quinn pouting angrily between her two smirking friends.

"_**You went to all the trouble of contacting me for a, 'We guess so?' You're clearly not cut out to help me, anyway. Are you even house-trained, yet?"**_ The Prankster asked, laughing.

"Umm…we didn't really think much about it, Prankster. But could we please help, anyway?" Brittany asked, completely unembarrassed. Santana and Quinn, on the other hand, were studying their shoes.

"_**So, this isn't just about getting revenge at Finn for the slushy on Quinn?"**_ The Prankster asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about getting back at Finn." Quinn said.

"That's because she fell in love with some amazing singer, and now she can't think straight. I love you, Q, but shut it." Santana said. "Listen, I fully admit I only wanted to help you at first because of Frankenteen's assault on Quinn. But then Quinn started talking about how she's been so mean to this singer girl that she doesn't deserve for anyone to get Finn back for what he did to Q. And then I thought," Santana paused, rolling her eyes, and blowing an imaginary curl off her forehead. "Okay; I'll admit it, I thought Q had a point. She did treat that girl really badly. It was epic."

"Santana!" Quinn sulked.

"What? I'm agreeing with you, Q. Taking your side. Why are you mad?"

Brittany jumped in, before her friends got at each other's throats again. She wanted to show they could all get along, and work as a team, with the Prankster.

Picking Quinn up, she swapped seats with her, so Brittany was in the middle. Turning to the camera, Brittany calmly stated, "I think what Sannie is trying to say is that as a _group_, we have treated other students like they weren't as important as the three of us. And we've realized we were wrong. We understand you targeted us because we were guilty of instigating a lot of it. But we want to change. We do want to help you get back at Finn Hudson. But we also want to help you prank other groups who are bullying the student body, so that your message of zero-tolerance for bullying succeeds. The teachers clearly won't do it. So let's do it, together!" Brittany said, holding her hands over her head, like a cheer.

Santana and Quinn glanced at each other in shock, and then looked over at Brittany, with their jaws dropped.

Brittany laughed, gently closing both their mouths.

"_**Santana? Quinn? Do you agree with what Brittany just said?"**_

Santana and Quinn both looked back at the camera, appearing slightly shocked, and nodded.

"_**Alright, here's how this will work. I want to talk to each of you individually. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Then, I will decide which, if any of you, are qualified to help."**_

"Okay," they all replied.

"_**I'll start with Brittany first. Quinn and Santana, go sit across the hall in the other office and wait there for Brittany to call the next of you back here. Your behaviour in that room is just as important as your answers to my questions, here. So I suggest you stop behaving like pre-schoolers, and try to be big girls."**_ the Prankster said.

"I don't like this," Santana tried to say, nicely.

"Me neither," Quinn responded, copying Santana's tone.

"I'll be fine; trust me. I'm not the one you need to worry about. Behave, you two." Brittany laughed.

"_**Brittany will be fine, I won't hurt her in any way. You can trust me,"**_ the Prankster told them.

"Alright; we will be across the hall Britt. Yell if you need us," Santana said.

"I'll be fine, Sannie!" Brittany said, giving her friends a hug before guiding them out of the room and closing the door.

Brittany sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"_**I have a few questions to ask you. Your answers will help make my final decision about whether to let you help me. Shall we start?"**_ The voice said.

"Yeah! We can start!" She replied.

"_**Excellent; first question:Are you angry about the pranks you've received, so far?"**_

"Umm, not really. Okay maybe a little. I mean, we have been targeted more than the other students."

"_**Good observation. You have been on the receiving end of my pranks more than others. But there is a reason you were targeted more than others. Do you believe that there are students and even teachers that deserve to be pranked?"**_

"I guess some do. I know there are students who actually so deserve it more than others. Then again, isn't all pranking wrong?"

"_**Can you tell me who you think may deserve to be pranked?" **_

"The football team, the hockey team and us Cheerios for sure. Maybe some others, too," Brittany replied, dejectedly.

"_**Sadly, I have to agree with you, there. But why did you choose them?"**_

"Because they are bullies, so they need to be taught a lesson. Quinn said something this morning that made me think this is why you are targeting bullies."

"_**Really? What exactly did Fabray say? I thought she was the biggest bully of them all." **_

"Quinn is changing and becoming a far nicer girl. Don't go too hard on her during the interview. She's still a beginner at this whole being nice thing. So be gentle or you'll squash it like a bug and then I will be very angry at you. Anyway, Quinn said you are trying to teach us about respect, and you want to stop all bullying in the school. But there is more to it than just that, isn't there?"

"_**It looks like Quinn has some brains in her head, after all. She is somewhat accurate, but there is more to what I'm doing than she I'm not about to reveal all my secrets. Is it true that you have bullied other students, under orders, Brittany?"**_

"Yes; that is true and I hated it. I don't like hurting people, even when I'm asked to," she said sadly.

"_**I can understand why did you agree to do it, in the first place?"**_

"I agreed because I wanted to stay on the Cheerio's. Being on the Cheerio's is fun, but they order you to do mean stuff. Also, I agreed because Santana protects me so I won't be bullied, instead," she said, starting to cry.

"_**I can see why you would agree for those reasons. But if you do not like being bullied, why didn't you didn't step in and try to stopyour friends from bullying?"**_

"I wanted to be on the Cheerios. Being on the Cheerios means you're a bully. I was scared of not being a Cheerio anymore. I love cheering. I guess I was scared that if I stood up to any of them, I would get kicked off the team." Brittany broke down, realizing what she had admitted. She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"_**I don't mean to make you cry Brittany, so I'm sorry. Just a few more questions, and then you can send Santana in. If you pass my test, will I be able to trust you to keep secrets?"**_

"Yes. If you tell me to keep a secret, I won't tell anybody. Not even Sannie."

"_**Will you be able to follow through withmy instructions, no questions asked?"**_

"I will do that."

"_**Will you follow every rule or condition I set for you, no questions asked?"**_

"I will do that as long as I don't have to hurt anyone," she said.

"_**Alright; last question: if you saw a student being bullied, would you stop it?" **_

"I believe I would try, now. I hope I would."

"_**Excellent, Brittany, thank you for answering my questions. Please ask Santana to come in,"**_ the Prankster said.

"Yeah, sure" She said, getting up and making her way to the door. "Bye," she said.

"_**One last thing, Brittany,"**_ the Prankster said. Brittany turned around and looked at the computer screen._**"Don't tell Quinn or Santana what we have spoken about; especially the questions. This is a test, after all. I hope you follow this rule. Whether or not you follow this rule may determine whether you pass or fail."**_

"Ok," she nodded, and walked out the door.

She trekked to the office across the hall and walked in. When she entered the room, both Santana and Quinn looked up at her and they both saw that she had been crying.

"Brittany, are you ok? What did the Prankster ask you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine Q. Sannie, it's your turn" Brittany told them.

"Ok; what they ask?" Santana queried.

"I can't tell you. It's part of the test," she replied.

"Fuck that! They made you cry!" Santana bellowed.

"It's alright, Sannie, you have to go in, now." Brittany said, hugging her friend.

"I'll be back soon," Santana growled.

"I'll look after her, San," Quinn said, hugging Brittany. Both Quinn and Brittany sat down, and Santana went to the other office.

Santana walked in the office and closed the door behind her. She saw the Prankster still on the screen.

"_**Have a seat, Santana,"**_ the Prankster commanded.

"You made Brittany cry!" Santana sneered, getting all up in the camera.

"_**I did not intend to make Brittany cry. She's very close to passing the test. I can't say the same for you. So let's try this, again. Have a seat, Santana,"**_ the Prankster repeated, more sternly.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Santana shrugged, sitting down with a scowl for the camera.

"_**Right then; have you been angry about the pranks you've received, so far?"**_

"What the fuck do you think? Of course I've been mad! That was a stupid question to ask." Santana said, angrily.

"_**Why are you angry at me?"**_

"Because I don't like being pranked. It's not fair."

"_**Do you truly believe that, or is that your temper talking, Santana Lopez?"**_

"Humph." Santana glowered. She sat in her seat for a good five minutes, calming down. "I guess maybe it's my temper talking. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry with you. I know you are teaching us a lesson. I don't like being taught a lesson. It's embarrassing."

"_**I can understand that. What do you think the lesson is?"**_ the Prankster asked, curious to know what Santana's answer would be.

"It has something to do with bullying, I guess."

"_**You are getting close, Santana. But is that what you think, or is that because of what Quinn said, this morning?"**_

Santana pouted. "The fuck you know what Q... oh."

"_**Yeah. Oh."**_

Santana transformed before the camera from looking like she would jump through the ether and throttle the Prankster, to looking humble. It shocked the Prankster, who thought Santana looked rather cute, humble.

"What Quinn said made me think that she's on the right path about all this. That bullying is wrong. What about when someone bullies your friends, though? I mean, aren't there exceptions to every rule?" Santana shook her head at herself. '_WTF? Santana Lopez is no rambler.'_

"_**Mm, that may be true. Do you still want to retaliate against Finn?"**_ the Prankster asked, disappointed by Santana's answer.

"Of course I fucking do!" Santana replied.

"_**Then why haven't you, yet?"**_ The Prankster asked, still unhappy with the way Santana was answering the questions.

"I haven't fucking retaliated against that asshole Finn who, first off, wouldn't take, "No!" for an answer from Q, and secondly, dumped slushy all over Quinn in front of this whole shitty excuse for a school, because YOU asked me not to. So I did what you said. If you knew anything at all about me, then that would be enough of a test for you to know you can trust me." Santana scoffed.

"_**Is that the only reason? If I hadn't given you my instructions, you would have gone after Finn?"**_

"Probably; he does need to pay for what he did to Quinn." Santana said, angrily.

"_**Do you think I need to pay for my pranks?"**_ The Prankster asked, curiously.

"Umm… I'm not sure; that is hard to answer. You have done some pretty fucked up shit. Then again, in a way, you don't. You are here for a reason." Santana admitted.

"_**What would that reason be, Santana?**_

"I think it's because you truly want to end the bullying, and you're fighting fire with fire. That's legit. I got targeted because I'm one of the biggest badass bullies here."

"_**Why do you bully the other students, Santana?"**_

Santana sat in that office sadly, for several minutes. Then she spoke, barely above a whisper, but not too softly for the Prankster's technology. "I am insecure about myself. I'm afraid to be who I really am, and how people will judge me." Santana wiped at her eyes, angry that she had shown any emotion.

"_**Would you change your ways, Santana, if given a second chance?"**_ the voice asked.

"I don't deserve a second chance. So I certainly wouldn't waste it, if I got one."

"_**Would you find a way to make it up to people you have bullied?"**_

"I'd like to think I would." She said, honestly. "It's just, people expect me to act one way, and it's the only way I know. Would you help me to change?"

"_**Yes. I would. Who is the one person you would most want to have treated differently? The person you would value forgiveness from, most?" **_

"Rachel Berry. She was the most picked on student here, before she disappeared," Santana said quietly.

"_**If you pass my test, Santana, will I be able to trust you to keep secrets?"**_

'_The fuck? I haven't already failed? Okaaaaaay...' _"Sure. I will keep your secrets."

"_**Will you be able to follow through withmy instructions, no questions asked?"**_

"I'm a Cheerio. Have you _met_ Sue Sylvester?"

"_**Are you TRYING to fail, Santana?"**_

"I will follow through with your instructions, no questions asked."

"_**If you saw someone being bullied in front of you would you stop it?"**_

"Yes. I'm the most badass student at this school. If I won't stop it, who will? You can count on me to stop the bullying." She replied.

"_**Thank you for your time, Santana. You can leave and send Quinn, now. Remember not to talk about our discussion with either Brittany or Quinn. You are still being tested." **_The Prankster said.

Santana walked into the office and saw Quinn with her arms wrapped around Brittany, comforting her. Brittany was no longer crying.

"Time to trade places, Q." Santana said.

"Do we have to?" Quinn asked, sadly.

"I know you're afraid you'll go all emo on the Prankster, Fabray. Don't be a pussy. Get in there, already. I wants to get this over with. I gots better things to do with my day than this shit."

Quinn walked trepidatiously back to the other office. She wasn't looking forward to this talk, and wasn't sure what type of questions to expect. When she entered the room, she saw the Prankster on the screen watching her, and tried to keep her hand from trembling as she closed the door.

The Prankster was watching her movements very carefully, studying them. Quinn sat rigidly in the chair facing the laptop and waited for the Prankster to start. She decided the only way she would pass the test would be if she stuck to yes or no answers. She would smile and be polite, but she could not afford to think of Rachel Berry, and risk another break down. She wanted to pass the test, and stay with Britt and San. They were the closest people she had ever had to friends, her whole life.

"_**Are you ready to get started?" The Prankster asked.**_

"Yes." Quinn answered, deciding to keep her answers as short as possible. The last thing she wanted was to let the Prankster make her cry, recorded for all posterity.

"_**I understand that you are upset with me,"**_ the Prankster stated.

"No." _I'm upset with Finn. But you're not exactly my favourite person, either._

"_**You're angry I made you one of Finn's options."**_The Prankster said.

"Yes." _Understate, much? Why would you even make me an option?_

"_**Brittany and Santana gave me reasonable responses. You really aren't in any position to give me minimalist answers, are you, Quinn?"**_ The Prankster growled.

Quinn simply raised an HBIC arched eyebrow, crossed her arms, and replied, "No," with a smirk.

"_**There she is; Quinn Fabray, "The Ice Queen," in all her glory. Smile for the camera so I can play it back for Brittany and Santana. Do you think they'll laugh at you, when you fail my test? Do you think they'll enjoy humiliating you in front of the school with my pranks, all year long? "**_

Quinn continued staring into the camera, impassively. She lowered her arms to her waist, as though she were bored. In reality, she lowered them below what appeared to be the range of the camera, so she could sink her nails deeply into the flesh near her elbows.

_If I can control my physical pain, I can control my emotional pain. The Prankster has nothing on my father. I've been hiding my emotions for years._

"_**Of course they will; they're not your friends. You don't know how to be a friend."**_

Quinn dropped her hands to her lap, where she could dig her nails into the palms of her hands. The harder she pressed, the easier it was to ignore the Prankster's words and the impact those words had on Quinn's psyche. Quinn managed to maintain an unreadable facial expression.

_Just a little longer, Quinn. Britt and San's interviews didn't take too long, did they? Just a little longer, and then you can run to where no one will see you cry. Just stay strong, Quinn. Don't let the Prankster see your pain. Bullies thrive on pain. Wait. I'm a bully. I'm a bully! Wait! What is the Prankster saying?_

"_**Want to know why Finn chose to slushy you, Quinn Fabray? Simple; because of his three options, people care about you, the least."**_

_Well... that makes sense. Kurt wouldn't hurt a fly. And even if Finn is a dick, people like the half smile that makes them think he's their friend. At least I don't pretend to be anyone's friend. Do I? I mean, I really do want to be friends with Britt and San, and I care about them, but aren't I just a third wheel, really?_

Quinn was losing focus on her emotional avoidance techniques. She should have moved on to gritting her back teeth, or tightening her stomach muscles until they burned, by now. The Prankster's words were getting through.

"_**You have made every day at this school a living hell for so many students, Quinn. You know why they part the hallways for you? They don't want your evil to rub off on them. They don't want to become like you. They don't want to be the reason anyone considers simply disappearing. Every. Single. Day."**_

Quinn's eyes shut, and she moved an elegant hand in front of her brow. Quinn was in a full blown panic attack, and had decided the best route of escape would be to simply hold her breath until she fainted. It might not be the best escape plan, ever, but she hoped she would wake up to discover the interview over and failed, and herself abandoned to her normal private misery.

"_**Are you ready to actually answer a question with more than a yes or a no yet, Quinn?"**_

Quinn just lowered her hand, trembling, from her brow, and let her eyes meet the camera. They were full of unshed tears, yet Quinn's facial expression hid all emotion. The Prankster started to have a bad feeling about this interview. Maybe there was a bit more to Quinn Fabray, than was factored into the words designed to test her.

"_**Quinn, do you want Finn humiliated on your behalf?"**_

Quinn shook her head back and forth, mouthing the word, "no," over and over.

"_**I'm going to need to actually hear more than a one word answer this time, Ms. Fabray."**_

Quinn grit her teeth, forced herself to take a few shallow breaths, and then answered.

"No. I don't. Because I don't deserve for anyone act on my behalf." Quinn said, sadly.

"_**See? That wasn't so hard now, was it, Quinnie? Next question and I'm certain everyone you've terrorized over the years would be holding their collective breath to know the answer: why do you think you don't deserve it?"**_ The Prankster asked in a voice which clearly mocked Quinn.

Quinn slumped back down, and gripped the sides of the chair, tightly. The world was starting to feel so fuzzy and disconnected, due to the lack of oxygen. That was one thing her, "Daddy," had never been able to force her to do: breathe.

Quinn may have felt rather dizzy, but her thoughts were crystal clear. "You already know why, Prankster," Quinn whispered in a gravelly voice, gazing solemnly at the camera with her eyes glazed over. The Prankster marvelled at the fact Quinn still hadn't shed a single tear from those pools of pain. She must not be blinking.

"You've already said why. We both know the truth." Quinn finally blinked, sending a cascade of tears down her emotionless, alabaster face. "I know you want more of an answer. Please wait, Prankster."

Quinn moved her hands from their death grip on the seat, up to the arms of the chair, swaying slightly as she settled in her new position. It was at this point that the Prankster realized Quinn was regulating her breathing, so that she only had enough air to answer the questions. _That must be why she started out only answering with yes or no. It must be a way she punishes herself. I have to end this interview quickly, but I need all Quinn's answers, the Prankster lamented._

"I don't deserve for anyone to look out for me, Prankster." Quinn said, shaking her head slightly from side to side. "I deserved every prank you've pulled on me. I deserved Finn's slushy. And I deserve all the other pranks you've planned. I deserve it all because I... I've made people... I've made them want to disappear. And one hasn't come back." Quinn's face continued to betray no emotion to the camera, while her pain filled eyes stared unwaveringly into the lens. It was as though she could see right through the camera to the other side, begging for someone to understand her despair, while accepting that no one ever would.

_**The Prankster dug down deep into their acting ability, and asked, "Why the change of heart, Quinn?"**_

Quinn continued answering, in the same fashion she'd adopted since adopting multi-syllabic responses. "You've shown me what it feels to like to be humiliated and bullied, Prankster. I don't ever want to make anybody feel that way, ever again."

"_**So I'm guessing you regret humiliating and bullying people, in the past?"**_

"I regret it, deeply. I shouldn't have ever treated anyone that way." Quinn said, finally sniffling. She attempted to wipe the tears from her face with her hands, but they were streaming too fast to stop them. Quinn gave up, simply allowing them to pour down her cheeks for several minutes, while she worked her jaw, trying to speak without sobbing.

"I mainly regret what I did to this one person," Quinn finally said, sobbing as she spoke. "Can I go, now? I don't want Britt and San to see me like this. You can tell them I failed. That I'm no good for any of you." She said quietly, standing to leave.

"_**Hush, Quinn." **__The Prankster said, wishing someone were in the room to wrap the broken girl in her arms. They realized the HBIC persona was all a facade to protect something precious and fragile, within Quinn._

"_**If I fail you, I have to fail everyone, Quinn. There's a box of tissues and some water in the cabinets behind the laptop."**_

"May I?"

"_**Yes, Quinn; I put them there in case anyone needed them during these interviews."**_

"Really?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "Thank you."

Quinn and the Prankster sat silently for a while, while Quinn sobbed, slowly calming down, to hiccups.

"_**Quinn, have some of that water, now. Your body needs it, after all those tears."**_

Quinn nodded, obediently opening the water bottle and drinking it, wordlessly. The expression on her face was glazed over and broken.

"I'm ready for your next question, now." Quinn said, after several minutes.

"_**I'm gathering that you had feelings for this person and were afraid of those feelings. So you decided to bully this person and hide behind your HBIC mask?"**_

"Yes I did." Quinn cried, finally breaking into hysterical sobs. Quinn slid off the chair onto her knees, and curled up in the foetal position on the floor.

The Prankster couldn't take it, anymore. A laptop in the second room suddenly came to life, and asked for Brittany to return.

Brittany saw Quinn lying on the floor, and immediately gathered her up, cradling her. "You're going to be alright, Quinn. You've gotta have faith."

"I think that's my line," Quinn tried to laugh through her tears. After several minutes, Quinn was calm, and let Brittany know she could finish her interview. "Thanks, Britt."

Brittany bopped her on the nose. "Anytime. And I won't tell anyone you got so sad, Q. Not even Sannie." She said, as she left the room.

"_**It's a shame you were so scared, that you behaved badly and hurt the person you loved." **_the Prankster sighed.

"Love. The person I love. The girl I love. Yes; it is shame and now all I have left is the guilt."

"_**But now you can fix it. You have a chance to make things right with your girl. It's never too late to say you're sorry, Quinn."**_

"It is too late. When she disappears, it's too late. Now all I have is this pain."

"_**If you had a second chance, would you change?"**_

"Yes. Now I know what happens if I don't overcome the fear. I can't live that lie of a life, anymore, Prankster. It hurts. It hurts so much." Quinn croaked, another tear slipping down her cheek.

"_**If you could, would you want to prove to this person you bullied, that you are a good person underneath it all, and ask for her forgiveness?**_

"Yes, Prankster, I want that with all my heart."

"_**Even if it took a lifetime to earn that person's trust?"**_

"I would do anything to prove myself and if it even takes me an entire lifetime of apologies to gain forgiveness and trust then I will do it. But after what I did, I don't deserve it, Prankster. So even though I will give an entire lifetime if I'm ever given the chance, I never expect it will be enough."

"_**I believe you have a good heart Quinn. You need to try to forgive yourself and work towards being the person you want to be, for the one you love. I know that's easier said than done," **_the Prankster chuckled, ruefully.

"You're right. But since she's not here for me to show her how sorry I am, I will do as you suggest, and try to forgive myself."

"_**It will take time, trust me, Quinn. I have a job to do, here. Then I need to seek forgiveness and trust from the girl I love."**_ the Prankster admitted.

"Why would you need to ask anyone's forgiveness?" Quinn asked, not believing the Prankster.

"_**I will answer that all in good time, Quinn. But not today" **_

"I'm sorry, Prankster. It really isn't my business, anyway."

"_**Don't be so sure, Quinn. Start forgiving yourself, now."**_

"Okay." She said, dejectedly.

"_**I mean it."**_

"If I try my hardest to forgive myself, can I pass your test? I think that would be the hardest thing I ever would have done."

_**The Prankster's electronic voice grew tender, somehow. "Quinn, you can, and you will, forgive yourself, okay? We're almost with the questions. Are you ready?"**_

"_**Would you follow my rules and keep my secrets?"**_ the Prankster asked.

"Yes, Prankster." Quinn replied, humbly.

"_**Will you be able to follow through withmy instructions, no questions asked?"**_

"Yes, Prankster."

"_**If you saw someone being bullied would you stop it, even if it meant you might get covered in slushie or thrown in a dumpster?"**_

Quinn shuddered, yet still replied, "Yes, Prankster."

"_**If I were to reveal my identity, would you use it against me, for retribution?"**_ The Prankster asked.

"No, Prankster. I would be so honoured to be trusted like that by someone like you. I would never tell."

"_**Quinn, if you work with me, would you try to make this school a better place, and work on forgiving yourself, to reveal that beautiful person you are, on the inside?"**_ the Prankster asked.

"Yes I would. I would work on forgiving myself. You're the only person who's ever said I'm beautiful, deep down, on the inside. I want to be that person, for her, I want to be better for Rach – for the girl I love." Quinn replied, blushing.

"_**Would you keep all my secrets and not tell anyone about me, or warn people about future pranks?"**_

"Yes. I will keep your secrets and not tell anyone about you." Quinn said

"_**Thank you for answering my questions, Quinn. You are beautiful. On the outside, too. Please go collect Santana and Brittany and bring them back in here with you,"**_ the Prankster said.

"Prankster? Could I have a few more minutes with just you?" Quinn asked.

The Prankster nodded on camera.

Quinn stared into the camera, absorbing the words the Prankster had spoken, for a full ten minutes. "You really believe that, about me. That I'm beautiful, on the inside. You're the first one, ever. Thank you." Quinn humbly spoke, and then left to retrieve the others.

"How'd it go?" Santana asked her friend.

"Ok, I guess. They want all three of us back in there." Quinn said, and all three of them made the trek back to the other office and took their seats, again.

"_**Thank you for answering my questions and being patient with me. I'm asking you not to tell anyone what took place here. Of course you can talk to each other about it, and even share what we said during interviews. I should hopefully let you know my decision by Monday,"**_ the Prankster said.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Santana scowling to offset the fact she was using squeaky clean language.

"_**I want to think about it for a few days. I may think of more questions for you to answer. I may even have another test for you to pass, before I make my final decision. This isn't an easy decision, Santana; I truly need to know that I can trust you, and that all THREE of you want to be better people and just not playing with me. I'll be in touch. In the meantime, I WILL BE WATCHING; HA-HA!"**_The Prankster laughed, before the screen went blank.

"The fuck?" Santana chuckled.

"Don't you find it a little creepy that the Prankster's watching us?" Quinn asked her friends

"Fuck, the Prankster is probably still watching us from that camera right here." Santana replied.

"Let's get out of here and go back to mine and get our drinks on, my parents are out of town," Santana said.

"Sounds good," Quinn said.

"Me too," Brittany said.

All three make their way out of the office, down the hallway, and headed out of school to go to Santana's for the weekend.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the school**

Rae closed down the laptop, took off the Prankster mask, and sighed. She looked around the room at Blair, Aaron and Erin. Blair was wearing a dark smirk on her face. She was happy with the outcome of the talk.

"Well, that went well," Blair smirked.

"I have to agree; it did go well," Rae replied.

"So this is what you guys do?" Erin asked.

"There's a lot more to it, than you just saw. I'm sure your brother filled you in," Rae replied.

"Yeah that he did, so I really want in," Erin said.

"At least now we have an extra pair of eyes and ears in the school," Rae said.

"Yup; but soon we could have an extra _three_" Blair fist pumped.

"True that." Aaron replied.

"I think they all passed this round of the test. What do you guys think?" Rae asked her friends.

"I think that they passed, too, but they still need to pass another," Blair said.

"Me agree," Aaron said.

"I'm the new kid so it's up to you guys," Erin replied.

"Do you know what we have planned for them?" Rae asked Blair.

"Not yet; still working out a few details. It will be part of the prank we have planned for Finn as pay back," Blair said.

"Ohh sounds good. I can't wait to see what you have in store for him!" Erin smiled.

"I think none of us can wait to see what is in store for him," Aaron laughed.

"Let's get out of here and head back to yours. We can work out the plan for next week. A lot will be happening, and we also have to prepare for the upcoming Halloween dance!" Rae smiled.

"Mmm… I so love Halloween," Blair giggled.

"I know you do," Rae smirked.

"You guys are so weird." Erin rolled her eyes at them. "You better make good on this hot cheerleader girlfriend or I am so ditching you two dorks."

"You get use to them after a while." Aaron told his sister.

"Doubt it." Erin giggled.

Everyone else laughed at Erin. They all packed up their things from the various rooms and offices around the school. Then they headed to Rae's and Blair's place, so they could start putting everything in place for the following week.

* * *

**At school on Monday Morning **

Rae had a pretty good weekend after interviewing the Unholy Trinity. It had certainly given her a lot to think about. After having a long talk with Blair over the weekend, they had come to the conclusion that Brittany had passed the interview with flying colours. They were still unsure about the other two. Quinn seemed to be harbouring so much guilt; Rae knew it was a matter of time before Quinn had an emotional breakdown. There's also the matter of having to tell Quinn about her identity, before it is too late.

Santana, on the other hand, was different, and they were still very much undecided about her. The Latina is very hot headed and at times known to be violent. She is also a fierce protector. That mainly is towards Brittany, and at times, Quinn. Both Blair and Rae hoped between them and the other two of the Unholy Trinity, they would collectively be able to keep her in line.

Rae went to her locker to grab her stuff with Blair.

"All organised for today?" Rae asked.

"All taken care of," Blair replied.

"Cool; where's Erin?" Rae asked

"Not sure, I'm sure we will see her later." Blair replied.

Both of them went to their homeroom, AKA Mr. Schue's class. Blair winked at Santana as she entered, making her blush bright red under her tan skin. They took their seats and waited for Mr Schue to start. Surprisingly he was actually on time. Finn was still sulking in the front row, right next to Mr Schue's desk. Rae was still happy to see him upset and scared to be at school and that her plan had worked. Everyone was waiting for the final bell to ring when a girl with dark auburn hair, faded blue skinny jeans, an emerald green button up shirt, black jacket and knee high boots walked in, and walked over to the teacher's desk. She looked over to where Blair and Rae where sitting and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" Mr Schue asked looking at the newcomer.

"Yeah. I'm new here and was told this is my homeroom. I'm Erin Redburn." Erin told the teacher, smiling like she knew a joke he hadn't figured out, yet.

"Uh... Well, welcome to McKinley. I'm Mr Schuester. Why don't you take a seat and hope you have a good first day here." He said, pointing to the desk in front of Blair and Rae.

"Thanks." Erin replied.

All the boys were staring at her as she made her way to the desk Mr Schue had indicated. Puck was looking at her like a piece of eye candy. He couldn't wait to tap that. Finn was thinking the same thing, as he stared at her ass.

"_¡_Hola bitches!" Erin said, walking up to Rae and Blair.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be in this classroom over the weekend?" Rae asked.

"Where would the fun be, in that?" Erin smirked.

"Oh, and nice greeting, Erin." Rae replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you are bitches, and this is Spanish class, right? So what did I do wrong, Rae? Don't worry; Blair is the main bitch. You're less bitchy, Rae." Erin smirked, taking the seat in front of them without noticing that everyone was hanging on every word they said.

Mr. Schue was trying to say something in Spanish, at the front of the room. But what he was copying from the book onto the board, and what he was actually saying, were two very different, yet alas, uninteresting sentences.

"Hey! Since when have I ever been a bitch?" Blair asked, pouting.

"Well it is your nickname Triple B," Erin smirked.

"Girls, please stop chatting and pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Schue chastised, losing his place in the book.

Blair responded, "Por favour siéntese con el aspirante a bailarina-ass en su escritorio y averiguar qué diablos está sha ciendo antes de intentarens eñarestos Español de niños analfabetos. Johnnie no saben leer, y todo es tu culpa_."(Translation: please go sit your wannabe dancer-ass down at your desk and figure out what the fuck you're doing before you try to teach these Spanish-illiterate children. Johnnie can't read, and it's all your fault.)_

Santana laughed loudly from the row behind Blair.

Quinn gave Santana a look which begged, "Please tell me what just happened," and that only made San laugh even harder.

"Later, Q. Don't pout. Te prometo, gordita." _(Translation: I promise you, Tubbers)._

"Okay Erin; Triple B may be right, but you don't get to call me that. Because I haven't been a bitch to you...YET." Blair smirked, as Rae and Erin laughed.

"And since when am I less bitchy than Blair?" Rae demanded. "I'm way bitchier than Blair. I'm a calm bitch with resting bitch face. Blair is just moody, with resting troublemaker face all the time. And sometimes she loses her temper like a child. A bitch stays in control. Ergo, I am bitchier."

Mr. Schue was trying to say something in Spanish to regain control of the class, but he needed to use an English-to-Spanish dictionary to find a few of the words. Once again, he was failing, miserably, to teach anything at all.

"See?" Blair smirked at Erin. "Told you I'm not a bitch." She taunted, sticking her tongue out.

Rae rolled her eyes. "Blair needs to grow up; so she can mature into her Triple B nickname."

Erin smirked. "You both talk too much. I win Queen Bitch. Bitches don't say, "ergo," RaeGeek."

Blair fist-bumped Erin, as they both laughed at a scowling Rae.

"Bitches." Rae muttered, sending them into gales of laughter.

No one noticed Brittany, smiling and taking in the scene, thinking Erin was stealing the whole show.

"That's a bitchy thing to say, Rae" Blair, smirked.

"Well you are both bitches," Rae muttered, making them laugh again. "Stop ganging up on me, you two. It's not funny"

Erin and Blair continued chuckling quietly at Rae, who was sulking at the two girls. No one was paying any attention to Mr Schue, choosing to listen to the three girls talk, instead.

Mr Schue had stopped his lesson since no one was listening to him. He stood next to his desk and listened to the three girls talk. He was a little worried by how much trouble they could cause. He'd already had problems with the Frost sisters, and hoped throwing Erin into the mix wouldn't result in any more.

Mr Schue was still trying to figure out a way to get Blair and Rae to join the New Directions. He knew the glee kids were all afraid of Blair, She was known for her volatile temper, and could attack them if asked to join. His best bet at getting them to join had been Finn, and his failed attempt was probably making the rest of the group afraid to approach Blair.

"Aww... poor Rae. We aren't ganging up on you. We're just having some fun," Blair replied.

"Oh... bite me!" Rae scowled at her.

"Right here, right now? Or should we ask for the bathroom pass, first?" Blair smirked. Rae smacked her upside the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" Blair pouted, rubbing her head.

"That was because you earned it," Rae smiled.

"Horny much, Rae?" Blair sulked.

"Man, you guys are weird" Erin said.

"You'll get used to it. I'm sure Aaron filled told you all about us," Rae smirked.

"I thought he was exaggerating. Now I realize he was holding back," Erin giggled, shaking her head.

Mr. Schue finally remembered he was the teacher. "Girls, stop chatting. You're disturbing the class."

"Cicero, pero en el buen sentido," Santana said, smiling at Blair, who smirked back.

"I'm sure the things Aaron said weren't too horrible," Blair smirked, hoping her attraction to Santana wasn't blatantly obvious to everyone.

"He did tell me an interesting fact about you, Blair." Erin smirked.

"And what did he tell you?" Blair asked.

"That you enjoy going to a strip club to get a lap dance every now and then," Erin smirked.

Everyone in the classroom gasped at that information. No one knew what to think about that some of the guys mainly Puck was thing that Blair was a badass whereas Santana thought it was HOT!

"I...I…I…how…what" Blair stumbled with her jaw hanging open

"Look Erin; you've made Blair incapable of forming sentences." Rae laughed.

"Well yes that was the plan," Erin smirked.

"Bitches." Blair muttered this time.

"Payback is a bitch," Rae smirked in agreement.

"Alright girls that is enough. If you interrupt this class again I'm sending you to the principal," Mr Schue shouted.

"Ooooooooo," the class responded, in mock-horror. Everyone knew going to Figgin's office was a joke.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue." all threes said, bowing their heads as if they cared.

The class laughed, clearly amused.

"Eyes up front, clase!" Mr. Schue shouted in Spanglish.

Everyone turned back around in their seats and Mr Schue went back to trying to teach.

The Unholy Trinity had watched the other three girls with great interest. They had never seen Blair and Rae interact with anyone else that like that except with each other. It was very different to see. Since the Frost sisters had started at McKinley, the cheerleaders had all wanted to get close to them. So far, they had been unsuccessful. Erin made it seem easy to be friends with them, and she'd only known them for a week. All three cheerleaders were jealous of Erin, but were thinking she could be the key to help them to become friends with the sisters.

Brittany found the new girl interesting. _Erin isn't just hot; she also has a great sense of humour. She would be perfect for me,_ Brittany thought, smiling. She could tell Erin was easy to get along with, and was happy to know Rachel had another friend. Rachel deserved a whole rainbow of friends, Brittany thought, smiling.

Although the remainder of the class progressed uneventfully, Mr. Schue realized he was going to have to keep a closer eye on Blair, Rae, and Erin. During the class, Puck and Finn had turned around every now and then to look at Erin, thinking they were sly. The whole class could tell, however, that they were working out the best way to get her attention so they could impress her and ask her out.

Class ended, and everyone made their way out of the room. Everyone watched the three girls laugh with one another as they walked down the hall. The Frost sisters were known for keeping to themselves, and everyone found it strange to see Erin blend so seamlessly to form the group.

* * *

**Lunchtime.**

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all received a note from the Prankster giving them each different instructions. They weren't allowed to let the others know what the Prankster had said.

Santana's instructions included a tube of Icy Hot. She was instructed to seduce Finn in the hallway by the cafeteria at the start of lunch. She needed to cover his hands with the lotion, and make sure to leave him aroused. The mere thought of touching Finn's hands and making him think she found him attractive made Santana cringle in disgust. The instructions didn't make any sense to Santana, but she remembered she had to obey without asking questions.

Santana put a generous gob from the tube onto each hand. She was leaning against the wall waiting for Finn to appear, wondering where her friends were. She didn't have to wait long for Finn to show up. His love of cafeteria food was no secret to the student body.

"Hey Finn," Santana purred, grimacing mentally. She smiled and batted her thick lashes at him.

"Uhh... hey Santana." Finn said, a bit paranoid about talking to her since he had slushied Quinn.

"I spent all weekend thinking about you," she said, looking up at him from under her lashes, as she swung her hands coyly in front of her, protecting Finn's, "gob." _Don't call it that, again! You'll make yourself hurl!_

"Oh yeah?" He leered at her, clearly picking up on the type of thoughts Santana wanted him to think she'd been having. "I... uh... I thought you were mad at me," Finn said, confidently giving her what he considered his most charming, lopsided smile.

Santana looked from side to side, and stepped closer to Finn. "Don't let anyone know I said this," she said, biting her lip.

Finn leaned in, smirking, "Tell me."

"None of the guys here have the stones to stand up to Quinn. None except you. What you did to Quinn was," Santana paused, looking up at Finn like she wanted to swallow him whole.

"Yeah?" Finn shifted his hips, hoping no one else noticed his body reacting to Santana.

Santana stood on her tiptoes, and Finn leaned his ear close to her mouth. She breathed on his ear several times, letting her hot breath get him more excited. She pretended to lose her balance, and let him catch her by the hands. She intertwined their fingers, and leaned closer, barely brushing her soft cheek against his rough face, "Hot." Santana delivered that one word with the full force of her sultry sex appeal. She ran the back of one of her bare calves up both his legs, from behind.

"What are you doing, what is this shit you are rubbing on my hand?" Finn growled.

"Don't you like that, Finn?" She asked, spreading the Icy Hot onto each hand, separately. "Maybe you'd prefer my hand wrapped around your huge cock, instead. Would you like that, Finn, a hand job from me, mmm…? I bet you're getting hard just thinking about me wrapping my hand around it. Or even tastier, "she said, licking her lips, "would you prefer my mouth?" Santana winked at Finn.

Finn stood there with his mouth hung open and a goofy grin on his face; until the other students started laughing, and he looked down to see a tent in his pants.

Finn made a mad dash to the bathroom next to them. Santana smirked; relieved the worse of it was over. She turned around and walked into the café for her next part. When she entered she saw Quinn there with the all the Cheerio's holding big slushy cups. She arched an eyebrow at Q, and nodded. They may not be able to tell each other what's going on, but they had always been able to communicate some information, non-verbally. Santana's look clearly said, "Get ready, here he comes." Santana noticed Brittany wasn't there, and wondered what her part in the prank would be. She walked over to Quinn who hand her a cup and nodded.

Brittany was at the end of the hallway when she saw Santana enter the café, and knew it was her turn to do the next part of the prank that the Prankster had set up. Brittany walked up to the café and she started to sing and dance and in front of the doors. It didn't take long for the students to line up and block the hallways.

Within moments, there was a girly scream coming from the boys' bathroom. Brittany stopped what she was doing and listened with everyone else. They could hear a lot of screaming and swearing. "Why isn't the water working?" The voice screamed, desperately.

Before anyone could go see what was happening, Finn rushed out of the bathroom, screaming, "I need water!" He stopped short, due to the crowd. His pants fell from his knees to his ankles. Still screaming like a girl, he tried wiping the Icy Hot off his member using his shirt tail. It wasn't reaching well enough, so he pulled it over his head, and resumed wiping, trying to get the Icy Hot off Little Finn.

All the students broke out in loud laughter. Finn blanched, realizing he was naked in the hallway. He turned to hide in the boys' room, but the door was locked. Finn screamed louder, sounding even girlier. He started to panic, not knowing which way to go. Deciding he needed to get to the water in the cafeteria to try to cool himself, he pushed his way through the crowd, awkwardly hobbled by the pants around his ankles. Finn tripped as he entered the café, landing face first on the floor.

Looking up, he noticed the Cheerio's were forming a pathway between his location, and the quad. Each of them held two extra large slushy cups, full to the top. Quinn's instructions suddenly made sense to her. She looked at Santana, sharing a genuine smile, and whispered, "Best. Friend. Ever."

Santana smiled back at Quinn. "I love you too, Q. I'll always have your back."

Quinn marched over to Finn, flanked by Santana and Brittany. The laughter calmed as the students shushed each other so they could hear the conversation.

"What are you going to do with those?" Finn growled out, as he writhed in pain.

"I think you know, Finn." Quinn smiled. "For your failure, this is from the Prankster," she stated, and poured the two cups over his head.

Santana and Brittany followed suit.

Brittany started cheering, "Where is Finn's favourite place to put people? In the dumpster!" All the Cheerios joined in.

"You... you BITCHES!" Finn screamed in fury, realizing things were going from bad to worse.

"Slushy my dick, already! It BURNS!" Finn screamed, making a scramble for the Quad, trying to pull his whitey tighties and pants back in to place, while running. He fell every few steps, which gave the Cheerio's plenty of time to cover him with two extra large slushies, each. He held his waistband open, begging some to pour the frozen drink onto his burning member. Some complied; others didn't, as he continued trying to escape a dumpster dive.

As Finn's clothing became increasingly heavy with the weight of all that ice, he gave up fighting gravity, and furiously shook his clothing off. He was mostly purple, anyway, obscuring his privates. He ran as fast as he could away from the crowd, but he was hardly fast enough.

The entire student body joined in Brittany's cheer, chasing Finn onto the Quad. A large group of nerdy male students, who had all been tossed into the dumpster under Finn's direction over the years, triumphantly picked up the furious boy, who was trying to fight his way free.

Brittany glanced over from leading her cheer, and noticed Finn, naked. "Oh, Finn! You have a pinkie-sized penis!" She squealed, surprised.

The crowd started cheering, "Pinkie Penis Finn!" Following the nerdy students to the dumpster.

They carried him over to the dumpster, enjoying their moment to shine. The student body continued to cheer with Brittany and the Cheerio's, applauding as the students tossed Finn into the dumpster.

Brittany and Santana nodded their approval to the nerdy students, and turned to address the crowd.

Santana's voice rose above the cheering and the laughter. "Let this serve as a warning to all of you. This," she said gesturing at the dumpster, "is what happens when you fail one of the Prankster's tests. Remember how Finn failed, and learn, McKinley. A failure to learn the Prankster's lesson may result in a similar prank to each of you." She said, ominously.

Everyone was stunned at Santana's message, their laughter fading as the realization that this was the Prankster's way of punishing Finn for failing, sunk in. They were all clearly frightened, wondering what an alliance between the Prankster and the Unholy Trinity would mean to the school.

Finn was upset to find out that the Prankster was behind his humiliation, and not the Unholy Trinity, like he wished it was.

Suddenly, the crowd parted for Quinn, who marched ahead of a group of jocks all carrying kitchen slop to the dumpster. Finn sat up just in time to see them arrive. Each of them tossed their refuse directly on top of him. Quinn turned, nodding her thanks to the jocks, and joined her Santana and Brittany. "Move along. Nothing to see here." Quinn said, arching an eyebrow.

"Except a pinkie penis. Have you ever seen one, so small?" Britt asked San, who was trying to look stern.

"IT'S NOT SMALL! SLUSHIES ARE COLD! SHRINKAGE!" Finn screamed furiously at the dispersing crowd, who just snickered back at him.

* * *

Standing off to the side of the crowd were Blair, Rae and Erin, who were all laughing at Finn.

"Ok that was epic. You two may be bitches, but you're bitches with a cause." Erin laughed.

"Yea it was epic. Hopefully he will learn his lesson," Blair replied.

"Because Finn is such a scholar," Rae stated, sarcastically. "I'm doubtful the man-child will ever learn; I'm sure we will be dealing with him again, soon."

"Come on. We should go to speak to the coach," Blair laughed.

All three of them trekked to the coach's office. They knocked on the door. "Enter." Sue responded.

"Coach." Blair said, as they all entered and closed the door.

"What can I do for you three?" Sue asked.

"First, this is Erin Redburn. She knows everything, and we want you to treat her like one of us." Rae said.

"Oh great. Now there are three of you," Sue sighed

"Nice to meet you, too." Erin smirked.

"Save it; I don't want to hear it. Things went to plan, I gather?" Sue asked.

"It did, here is a DVD if Finn happens to whine and moan to his mommy," Blair said, placing a case on the desk.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"It's evidence to clear your Cheerio's if they are called into the principal office for what happened today. The Unholy Trinity were instructed by the Prankster to keep their notes. Those will prove the Prankster instructed them to do what took place today." Erin told her.

"Besides, we have footage showing Finn got aroused talking with Santana. No one forced him to wank off with Icy Hot." Blair smirked.

"Finn begged the Cheerio's to pour slushy on his burning dick. And Quinn was only helping the custodial staff with the lunch trash. That should clear Quinn." Rae smiled, feeling warmth in her chest as she thought about Quinn, being so obedient for her.

"And all Britt did, besides dump some slushies, was lead some cheers." Erin smirked. "I understand there is a 100% full acceptance policy of students throwing colourful, sticky frozen beverages at one another, here. McKinley reminds me of a zoo."

"Is that all?" Sue glared, knowing full well she was being ridiculed for promoting the use of slushies to make her Cheerio's more self-important.

"For now." All three replied at the same time, smiling.

"Great; the Triple Terrors," Sue said, rolling her eyes. "That's what I'm going to call you from now on. Now get out of my office before you swoon any more over your obvious crushes. Your teenaged dreams are making me want to vomit," she barked.

"Bye!" All three laughed, swaying their hips as they marched from Sue's office.

* * *

Blair, Rae, and Erin all smiled, happy that Finn got his just dessert. They hoped he may start to learn to stop being a bully, but they all knew that was wishful thinking and may never happen. They went to their lockers to grab their lunch bags and returned to the Quad.

The nerds replaced the flags in the quad with Finn's clothing. A happy reminder of a bully's downfall.

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, the students returned from the quad. The doors locked automatically behind them, safeguarding the school. No one wanted to leave. The students lined up along the windows, watching the flag pole. Within minutes, a purple version of Finn, covered in garbage, and hiding his privates with a cardboard box, made his way over to the flag pole. He awkwardly attempted to lower the flag using one hand, but dropped the box to use both hands. Suddenly, he heard the students roaring with laughter inside. Most of them were holding up their phones, taking photos and movies of him. He stomped his foot, furious at Quinn, and stormed off, without a stitch of clothing covering his body. He had to go to the front office, where they allowed him to use a phone to call his mom.

No one had seen Finn since the end of lunchtime, and they all knew that he would be ashamed to show his face again. Everyone thought the prank was epic in so many ways. They couldn't believe that the Cheerleaders helped.

* * *

Just before the beginning of last period, Mr Figgins summoned Quinn, Santana and Brittany to the office, telling their teachers to send them, immediately. They all knew they would be questioned, and most likely punished, for their involvement in the Prankster's lunchtime shenanigans.

When the three cheerleaders entered Figgins' office, they saw Mr Schue, Mr Figgins, Coach Sylvester, Carole and Finn. Finn was wearing fresh clothes, but still reeked of garbage. He smirked evilly at the three girls. "How are you going to get into college, now?" He laughed. "I'm going to get you all expelled, and then I'm going to have you all arrested." He smirked. "Your lives are so over; no one messes with the Finnster."

"Who are you now? Puck? Please. Not even he can stand you, now. Why on earth is he allowed in here? Why didn't anyone remind the man-child to shower?"

Finn looked surprised. This had not occurred to him.

"Stop picking on Finn, girls!" Mr. Schue screamed. "You have gone too far. Finn is right. You are going to be expelled, and arrested, and I'm not even going to have the club come sing to you in prison."

"Well, thank God for that." Santana smiled.

"Sit down girls." Mr Figgins said.

They sat together, and crossed their arms.

"It has come to my attention that you three were behind the slushy attack on Mr. Hudson today," the Figgins stated.

"Yeah; we did it." Santana replied, the others nodding their heads.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"We were asked to do so. And we wanted to prank him." Quinn replied.

"May I ask by who told you to prank Finn?"

"The Prankster instructed us." Quinn replied.

Mr Figgins sighed, unhappy by Quinn's answer. He'd had a feeling that the Prankster was behind this.

"Who is this Prankster?" Carole asked everyone.

"A, "nobody," hiding behind a mask, playing nasty pranks on people," Mr Schue said. He glared at the girls, clearly angry at what they had done to Finn.

"The Prankster isn't a, "nobody." They are trying to teach this school a lesson and Finn failed his test. What happened today was his punishment for failing." Brittany said.

"No Brittany, this person is nothing more than a bully," Mr Schue sighed. "They have no right to punish Finn."

"What did Finn do to deserve what had happened to him today?" Carole asked curiously, and looked at her son squirming in his chair.

"He's been tossing the non-athletic boys in the dumpster every morning of his entire high school career. The test he failed involved him slushying me, and calling me a slut and a monster in front of everyone at lunchtime last week," Quinn replied.

"Is that why you didn't want to return to school?" Carole asked Finn.

"Yeah" Finn admitted, glaring at Quinn. _What a tattle-telling bitch, he thought._

"What made you to decide to do that to Quinn?" his mother asked.

"Umm… because the Prankster asked me to choose one out of three options and Quinn was the best of the three choices."

"I doubt it was the Prankster who ordered today's outrageous attack on Finn. It was probably these cheerleaders getting back at him and using the Prankster as a scapegoat." Mr Schue said, confidently. "You have to expel them, Figgins."

All three girls turned their heads and glared at Mr. Schue, clearly not happy he'd said that.

"Mr Schue what about glee, you need us" Brittany said

"I'm sure I can replace you three, you need to pay for this attack on Finn" Mr Schue smiled

"That's where you're wrong Will; this was found on my desk this morning." Sue said, handing a light brown package to Mr Figgins.

He opened it and found a note and a CD inside. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

_**Dear Everyone **_

_**If you are reading this, then it is clear that Mr Hudson went crying to his mommy about what happened at lunchtime, and is trying to blame the Unholy Trinity for his punishment.**_

_**First: I did ask the girls to help me today, and they can give you their notes from me giving them instructions.**_

_**Second: this was punishment for Finn for failing my test.**_

_**Third: If Mr. Schue blames the girls then he isn't as smart as he thinks. He isn't a good teacher if doesn't believe his students, and continues to show favouritism to Finn Hudson.**_

_**Fourth: Finn, by calling this meeting, you are nothing more than a weak boy who couldn't take his punishment like a man.**_

_**Fifth: on this CD you will hear his conversation with me, and his options.**_

_**Sixth: If the girls are punished in any way, I will bring down my wraith upon this school. They were just following my instructions, if they didn't they would have been punished as well.**_

_**Please play this CD now **_

_**Have a good day **_

_**From your friendly Prankster **_

No one knew what to say about the note. Mr Schue was furious that the note bad mouthed him. The girls handed over their notes. Figgins proceeded to play the CD, they all heard Finn talking to the Prankster and they heard the options. None of them liked the option involving Kurt. When they heard what he had to do to himself, the girls bust into laugher, reminded of what the Prankster had done to Finn, today. Once the recording was finished, they all sat there in silence for few minutes. Carole was the first to speak.

"I'm glad you didn't choose Kurt but you still shouldn't have chosen Quinn. It sounds like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble, by refusing to bully Quinn."

Finn didn't reply; he was too upset that everyone had all heard what his options were.

"Since this was all the Pranksters idea, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will serve three days detention. If the Prankster contacts any of you again please find a teacher and tell them. That is all." Figgins said.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Mr. Figgins." Santana said, standing confidently. "I need you to explain what made today's prank on Finn so outrageous."

Mr. Schue stood, fuming. "You already know, Santana. Finn was slushied, chased naked, and thrown in the dumpster!"

"So, you have three main concerns? Slushying, nudity, and dumpster-tossing?"

"Uh... yeah." Mr Schue replied, not liking where this was headed.

Santana held up one finger. "Finn slushied Quinn, and you didn't care, Mr. Schue. What happened to, 'one big happy glee family?" You're hypocritical to care about Finn, but not about Quinn."

Santana held up a second finger. "No one undressed Finn. He removed his own clothing, and streaked around campus. Not our fault."

Santana held up a third finger. "The reason the nerds - I mean smarter boys – threw Finn in the dumpster, was because he has been throwing them all into the dumpster every morning of their entire high school careers. Mr. Schue watched Finn do the dumpster-tossing. Again, why would you only care when Finn gets thrown in the dumpster, but not when any one of these other students got thrown in, by Finn? Hypocritical much, Mr Schue?"

Sue stood, smiling proudly at Santana. "As Sandba...er... Santana has so eloquently explained, if anyone's going to be expelled, it should be Finn. And Mr Schue should lose his job. I'm out of here. If I hear you've disciplined my Cheerio's in any way, I will play the Prankster's DVD on my, 'That's the way Sue sees it,' news segment."

"DVD? What DVD?" Finn sputtered.

"I've seen everything, from Santana getting you aroused to the point of running to the little boys' room, then you running out screaming like a girl that your little willy hurt, then begging for slushies to cool down your peepee, and then you running around naked til you got dumpster-tossed. There are separate videos of you throwing slushies at some students, and throwing slushies at the others. Any questions? Didn't think so. Q, Britt, San, fall in behind me. We're leaving." Sue stormed out of Figgins' office with a smirk on her face, flanked by her three Cheerio's.

"I'm very proud of you three, today." She said, smiling.

Everyone else left the office feeling unhappy about how the meeting went. Finn left the school with his mother, knowing she would ground him and take away his precious Xbox games for at least a month. Mr Schue was furious that the girls weren't receiving any punishment at all.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went to their lockers to each find another note from the Prankster. "We're not really going to tell a teacher, right?" Britt asked. "That would be stupid."

"You're right, Britt. Let's keep this between us, and see what the Prankster wants." Quinn said.

Their notes told them to go the empty office again after school. This meant missing Glee, but none of the girls cared. None of them wanted to see Mr. Schue, and they were excited, all hoping that they'd passed the test.

* * *

**Empty office after school**

The three Cheerio's entered the office nervously, hoping to hear they had passed the Prankster's test, and that all their testing was completed. They took their seats and waited.

The screen came to life and the Prankster was looking at them _**"Welcome, Ladies." **_

"Hi, Prankster," they all replied, smiling.

"Today was so much fun, Prankster! You were epic. You made us look so cool. Thank you!" Brittany gushed. Santana and Quinn just smiled. Brittany always broke the tension, and they were blessed to have her for a friend.

The Prankster laughed. _**"You did so well today. I'm very proud of all three of you. Very well done, getting the three of you out of detention, Santana. You should consider a career in law." **_ Santana beamed.

"You know about that?" Quinn asked.

"_**Of course I do, Quinn. I care about the three of you. When I say I'm watching you, I'm not just making sure you don't disobey me. I'm also watching out for you, protectively."**_

"That's _my_ job," Santana pouted. "But if anybody's going to help me, I'm glad that it's you, Prankster," she confessed.

"_**I'm glad you think that. I'm happy to tell you, I've reached my decision." **_

Brittany started bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat, grabbing her friends' hands.

"What have you decided?" Santana asked.

"_**Ha-ha so eager to know." **_The Prankster laughed. _**"My decision is that you all…" **_the Prankster stopped as all three girls leaned towards the computer.

"We all?…" Brittany asked.

"_**Passed my test. Congratulations," **_the Prankster laughed when the girls were gobsmacked to find out that they in fact passed.

"YAY!" Brittany screamed jumping out her seat and hugging her friends.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany said happily.

"Yeah, thanks," Santana said smiling happily at the fact she passed.

"Thank you, Prankster." Quinn whispered.

"_**You're all welcome. Before I say anything else, I think want you to know this was a tough decision. Brittany, you passed with flying colours. Santana and Quinn, on the other hand, were tougher. Both of you didn't really give me the answers I was looking for in your interviews. You left me wondering whether you truly meant what you said, and are truly willing to change, or just playing with me. In the end, I decided to give you all a chance, and I'm hoping I won't regret it." **_

They all sat there, absorbing the Prankster's words. Brittany was happy she passed with no problems but she felt sorry for her friends. Quinn and Santana were not surprised that the Prankster wasn't happy about the answers they had given and in time to prove to the Prankster that they were right in giving them a chance and they were as hell wasn't going to allow the Prankster to regret their decision. They all were looking forward to helping the Prankster and have to have a second chance.

"_**Before we go any further I need to make sure of a few things. Will all three of you agree to try to change with my help?"**_

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"_**Will you follow my rules and keep my secrets?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Will you be able to continue following through with my instructions, no questions asked?"**_

"Yes,"

"_**If you saw someone being bullied would you stop it?"**_

"Yes,"

"_**If I were to reveal my identity, would you use it against me, for retribution?"**_

"NO!" they shouted.

"_**Would you tell anyone, apart from the three of you, anything about me?**_

"NO!" they said, again.

"_**Would you warn people about future pranks?"**_

"NO!" they stated, in agreement.

"_**Do all three of you agree to my terms? There are others I will talk about soon." **_

"Yeah I agree" Santana said, smiling at the outcome. Of course she would follow the Prankster's rules. This person was willing to give her and her friends a second chance; she wouldn't waste it.

"I agree to everything." Brittany said, smiling.

"So do I, Prankster," Quinn replied. She too would follow the Prankster's rules after this person is willing to help her to be able to forgive herself and make up for all the things she did in the past. To make her a better person, the person that is buried deep within her.

"_**I hope so; I really don't want to regret giving you a chance. If any one of you fail, you will be punished and destroyed in ways you can't think of; trust me in that. I can make Finn's prank look like a walk through the park." **_ The Prankster watched as all three girls gulped.

"_**I'm going to help you three anyway I can, to help you to become kinder people. I want to teach you to be fearless, and not hide behind bullying. You are all beautiful and amazing in different ways." **_

The girls all blushed at the Prankster's words. They were stunned to be hearing these things from someone they had never even met.

"_**I think it is time I reveal who I am, don't you think?" **_the Prankster asked.

All three girls nodded.

"_**I am not the true Prankster. I'm just a helper." **_

Gasps filled the room and at the same time, the door opened. The Cheerio's turned around and saw three masked figures walk in the room, and closed the door.

"_**Do not leave until you're given permission to go. Once you've heard us out, and fully understand what is going on, I'll let you know you can go." **_

The girls were scared as they watched three masked figures go stand behind the laptop.

"_**As I said I'm just a helper. The true Prankster is standing in the room with you, just behind the laptop, I think we should take off the masks now,"**_ the voice said.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany watched as the person on the computer screen took off the mask to reveal a hot young man. They were shocked. They'd never seen this person before. He just smiled at them.

The next person to take off their mask was the person on the right. It was Erin. They couldn't understand how she could be the Prankster, or even be involved with the Prankster, when she had just started school, today.

The middle person took off their mask to reveal Blair Frost, and all they all gasped. Blair winked at Santana, and she blushed. They knew if Blair was here, that meant the final person was Rae Frost.

Rae confirmed their suspicions, removing her mask.

"The Fuck?" Santana yelled, jumping from her seat.

"I never saw this coming," Quinn said softly, clearly shocked.

"Oh, this makes so much sense now!" Brittany said, causing her friends to look at her, confused. Deep down Brittany understood what was going on and this caused her to want to cry but she knew she couldn't she would have to let Rae explain.

"Britt, what do you mean by that?" Santana asked.

"We can answer that, I think. You should sit down and stay calm," Blair said.

"Why the hell should we?" Santana asked, angrily.

"Because you just promised you would follow our rules." Rae reminded her.

"This is bullshit!" Santana growled before sitting down.

"Sannie please calm down." Britt pleaded. She leaned into her friend, and whispered, "Blair thinks you're hot and don't pretend you don't have a crush on her, I see the way you look at her. So play nice, San. You could be sharing sweet lady kisses soon if you're a good girl."

Santana raised a brow at Brittany, who nodded back, smiling. "Okay. I'll play nice." Santana pouted.

"Please give us a chance to explain. This will all make sense to you, once we've had a chance to talk." Blair told them.

"I hope so, because right now this isn't making any sense to me. None of you have been to this school before so I don't understand why you've decided to crack down on the bullying here." Quinn said.

"That isn't actually true, Quinn. You're right that Blair, Erin and Aaron, who's the guy on the laptop, have never attended McKinley before this year. But the fact is, I have." Rae told them.

"I think I would fucking remember you being here." Santana scoffed.

"Rae Frost isn't my real name. I am positive you will remember my real name, though." Rae laughed.

Quinn started to feel really uneasy. She bit her lip, and stared at the floor. Britt gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay, Quinnie. You'll see. Okay?"

"Then what the fuck is your real name?" Santana growled, getting sick of this game.

"Sannie, you said you would play nice." Britt reminded her.

"Santana! Cool your tits already or I'll fucking punch you in the face!" Blair snarled, making both Quinn and Santana cringle and slump back in her seats. Truth be told, Santana and Quinn were both extremely intimidated by Blair, and didn't want to get on her bad side.

"My bad." Santana admitted. "I just gets really protective of my friends. I don't wants nobody messing with them." Santana said, confidently.

"When Santana gets really mad, her angry side comes out. We call her Snixx, with a double x. She protects us. You'll get used to her; she'll protect you, too." Brittany said, happily.

"It reminds me of someone else I know aye Triple B," Rae smirked at Blair who arched her eyebrow at Rae.

"I'm not that bad though am I? But it's true; I would do anything to protect you, Baby Girl." Blair said smiling softly at Rae, who returned it with a smile of her own. Then she sighed. She really couldn't afford to get side-tracked in the middle of her big reveal. All the other girls looked at the two of them interact, and wondered what they were missing.

"As I was saying," Rae continued, "I have attended McKinley before, and Rae Frost isn't my real name. I am the TRUE PRANKSTER, and my name is Rachel Berry." Rachel told them, looking at their stunned faces.

* * *

**Another long chapter hope you enjoyed it **

**Please review to make my beta happy Lol **

**I'm happy to hear any suggestions you might have **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming because my beta is a pain in my ass, so the more reviews I get the faster my beta will work SO could you please help me so they aren't such a bitch. **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you to my awesome new beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Erin final pairings now.**

**Warnings: thoughts of drug use, thoughts of self-harm and suicide, swearing.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Reveal; The Run and Interesting Truths.

"As I was saying, I have attended McKinley before, and Rae Frost isn't my real name. I am the TRUE PRANKSTER, and my name is Rachel Berry." Rachel told them, looking at their stunned faces.

"What the hell? There is no fucking way you are Rachel Berry. This is bullshit!" Santana screamed; the first to find her voice.

"Calm down, Santana. What makes you think that I'm not?" Rachel asked.

Brittany was not surprised to find out that Rachel was also the Prankster. It made so much sense. It saddened her that Rachel had to do this to show that bullying is wrong. She looked over at Quinn and noticed she was emotionally at war with herself. Brittany worried that the HBIC Quinn would win.

Quinn was stunned and speechless. She didn't know what to think, or how to deal with this. _It's not possible for Rae Frost to be Rachel. They are completely different. They don't look or talk the same. It's confusing; it did make sense that Rachel would return to get revenge on those who bullied her. Had all the bullying they'd done to Rachel created this creature standing before them? If so, then what exactly had happened? New look? New attitude? 'No way is Rae Frost actually Rachel Berry,'_ Quinn thought to herself, as she continued to stare at Rae/Rachel. _'What have I done to the girl I'm in love with?'_

"You want to know what makes me think you're not Rachel Berry? For starters, Rae, you don't look or sound anything like Rachel," Santana huffed.

"That is true. But it doesn't mean that I'm not telling the truth," Rachel sighed.

"Look; you're hot and awesome. There is no fucking way you're Rachel Berry," Santana smirked.

"Sannie, she's telling the truth; she is Rachel Berry," Brittany said.

"What do you mean? Did you _know_?" Santana stared at her friend.

"What Brittany is trying to say is Rae really is Rachel Berry. She has known about Rachel's identity since the weekend of Puck's party. We made her promise not to tell anyone until Rachel was ready," Blair explained. "We truly are sorry for making Brittany keep the secret from both of you," Blair told them, sadly.

"This was what you meant when you said that they have been through so much, right Britt? You knew who Rae was," Santana said, sadly.

"I did; I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I wanted to protect Rachie, and it wasn't my secret to tell. I have been begging her to tell you guys for a while now, but I didn't know she was the Prankster. I hope you can forgive me," Brittany said, crying.

"It's okay Britt; I understand. I'm not happy. But I do understand," San said.

"I'm sorry Sannie, and I am so sorry Quinn," Brittany said sadly.

"It's alright B. I understand. It wasn't your secret to tell," Quinn whispered.

"Glad to see you're still among the living, Q," San laughed.

"HA-HA yeah," Quinn laughed, drily. She looked up at Rachel/Rae, still confused.

"I still don't believe you're really Rachel though. This doesn't make any sense," Santana argued.

"Really? You don't believe your best friend?" Blair scoffed.

"No… umm… I do. I guess what I mean is, this is just so confusing," Santana mumbled.

"Alright; how about this?" Rachel asked, sarcastically. "You three only joined the glee club because coach Sylvester ordered you to spy on us for her. Quinn was happy, since she wanted to make sure Finn and I didn't do anything with each other, since she was dating him, at the time." Both Santana and Quinn were stunned now, as they listened to Rachel speak.

"How about when I told Finn that the baby Quinn was carrying wasn't his? I still regret doing that; it wasn't my place to say anything. I'll always be sorry I did that, Quinn." Rachel said, apologetically.

"If that isn't enough proof for you, what about the time I dated Jesse St James, who then transferred to McKinley to be closer to me, only to leave when I made that, "Run Joey Run," video? Seriously, what the hell was I fucking thinking when I did that?" Rachel laughed.

"It was pretty bad Rae. I can't believe you made that," Blair laughed.

"Shut it, Blair; I was trying to make Jesse jealous. That didn't work; he ended up fucking egging me in the parking lot along with the rest of Vocal shitting Adrenaline."

"Is that proof enough? Wait. There's more! Shelby, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline, is actually my birth mother. Shelby is also the adoptive mother of Quinn and Puck's daughter, Beth. Is that enough for you yet, or do you want more proof of who I am?"

"Oh, I know!" Rachel continued. "How about this? My Dads are gay. I was a loud and annoying diva who threw tantrums when I didn't get a solo in glee. I'm Jewish. I was bullied a lot because of the way I dressed, looked, and talked. Is that fucking enough for you yet, Santana, to prove to you who I am, or do you need even more?" Rachel all but screamed out.

"Rae! That is probably the longest speech you have made in over a year," Blair laughed.

"You're right, Blair. It felt so good though," Rachel laughed.

"Is all that bizarre shit Rachel just said, true?" Erin asked.

"Yup; all true," Rachel sighed.

"Wow," Erin replied.

"Wow, indeed. Do you believe me now?" Rachel said to the stunned girls.

"Holy shit, you really are Rachel Berry," Santana said, shocked.

"Yes I am," Rachel smiled at them.

Quinn didn't know how to react, or what to think. She was staring at the girl she loves, who disappeared for a year. The girl she loves, who returned as someone else. Quinn wondered why Rachel looked so different. Why would Rachel change everything about herself, the person Quinn had fallen in love with? Where was the girl who loved to sing and talk like a professor in long sentences? The girl standing in front of her was nothing like Rachel. This person had attitude, swore like a sailor, and even fought. Quinn was only kidding herself if she didn't admit she fancied this side of Rachel, as well. Quinn was drawn to this new Rachel, and that was like getting two for the price of one.

"What the hell happened to you? Why did you blow off school all last year?" Santana asked, knowing Quinn was in no condition to ask, or even speak.

Rae rolled her eyes. "I didn't blow off all last school year, Santana. The plan was to return to school. I couldn't," Rae grimaced, knowing she would have to explain, even though she was still uncomfortable talking about it.

"Could you tell us what made your plans change, Rachel?" Quinn asked, shyly glancing into Rachel's eyes. She realized she was falling deeper in love with her each passing moment, and bit her lip sadly, knowing she would never be worthy of dating her.

Rachel sighed. "I knew I would have to tell all of you. But it doesn't make this any easier," Rae confessed. All three girls nodded their heads, understanding.

"Hey it's ok Baby Girl. I'm here with you," Blair told her, wrapping her arms around Rae, and hugging her close. "You're a really a strong person, Rae. You can to this."

"Thanks Blair," Rae said, softly resting her head on Blair's shoulder as she drew comfort and strength from her embrace.

The three cheerleaders watched Rae and Blair closely as they interacted, wondering about the true nature of their relationship. Quinn felt threatened by Blair, and was having a hard time controlling her jealousy as she watched Blair with her arms around _**her **_girl. Even though Quinn knew she wasn't good enough for Rachel, and wanted the love of her life to be happy, it hurt to see Rachel with Blair. She swallowed, thickly. Britt gently touched Quinn's hand, and kissed her on the forehead. "You are good enough, Quinnie. You're the one she wants," Britt smiled, as Quinn looked up at her, wide-eyed and unconvinced. Brittany held Quinn's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Rae took a deep, calming breath, and Blair released her from their hug. Rae turned to look at the other girls. "As I said, I had planned on returning to school, last year. My Dads and I were involved in an accident that crushed every bone and cartilage in my face. My forehead was cut very deeply, under the hair line. That's why I look and sound different. I also learned to use an accent, so no one would recognize me by my voice."

Quinn and Brittany were openly sobbing after hearing about Rae's traumatic accident. Santana sat there with tear-filled eyes, and a stunned expression.

"Rachie, that's so sad!" Brittany said, jumping from her seat and pulling Rae into a hug. Rae stiffened and flinched at the contact. Everyone noticed, but only Quinn and Santana frowned, wondering why Rae would react like that to Britt, when she hadn't been frightened by Blair.

"Rachel, are your Dads okay?" Quinn asked, quietly, through her sobs.

Brittany sat back down, pulling Quinn into her lap and tucking the shorter blonde's head on her shoulder. Quinn was showing rare insecurities, and she needed a friend.

Rae looked at the two of them, hoping her girl wasn't involved with Brittany. Rae smiled warmly at Quinn, responding, "Thank you, Quinn. They will be. It's just taking them longer to heal."

"I'm so glad you're all alive," Brittany said. Quinn and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Blair; she's my angel," Rae said softly.

Blair mimicked the gagging gesture at being called an angel. After all, he had a badass image to protect. Yet she whispered, "And I would do it all again for you, Rae."

Quinn was jealous of Blair and wanted to know whether she was romantically involved with Rae. She summoned the courage to ask, "Rachel, you and Blair clearly aren't sisters. What's going on between you?" Blair smirked at Quinn, who glared back, defensively.

"You're right Quinn; we aren't sisters. Blair is a long time friend and," Rae took a deep breath, uncomfortable sharing this type of information, "we used to date," Rae replied to Quinn's question.

"But you aren't together anymore?" Quinn asked, hopefully. She blushed at her transparency, and Brittany comforted her, holding her more securely.

"No, we aren't together anymore. We discovered we work better as friends than as a couple," Blair said, watching Quinn relax again. "What about you, Quinn? You're looking pretty comfy there on Britt's lap." Quinn blushed, trying to stand.

Britt held Quinn more firmly on her lap, actually narrowing her eyes at Blair as she rubbed Quinn's back in soothing circles. "Quinn's crying. I'm comforting her. End of story. Quinn usually hides her feelings from everyone. Please don't ever tease Quinn for showing her emotions."

Blair nodded respectfully at Britt. "The world needs more friends like you, Britt. Quinn, please ignore me when I make thoughtless remarks; it's a defence mechanism, for me." Quinn's eyes met Blair's, surprised.

"I didn't know you were gay," Santana blurted at Rae, surprised.

"I'm not, Santana. I'm bisexual. But I do prefer girls to guys," Rae replied.

"Oh, like me," Brittany said happily. Quinn kissed Britt's forehead, and slipped back into her own seat, wanting Rachel to know she's available.

"Yeah, like you," Rae laughed.

"Did you receive any other injuries?" Santana asked.

"I did; but my face received the worst of it. I had to undergo countless surgeries to repair my bone structure. Please don't ask for more details; I'm not comfortable talking about it yet," Rae said.

"Okay we won't. What about your incredible voice? Do you still sing like you used to?" Santana asked.

"Thank you, Santana," Rae said, clearly moved. "Yes I do. My voice is still the same, but at times it sounds huskier," Rae told them.

All three cheerleaders sighed in relief.

"You guys are happy about that?" Rae asked.

"Rae, your voice is amazing and we've really missed it," Brittany smiled.

"Thank you, Brittany." Rae smiled back.

"Why haven't you returned to Glee? And why are you using a different name? We could really use your voice," Santana said.

"I'm not ready to return. I have things I need to do first," Rae told them.

"What do you need to do?" Quinn asked.

"Destroy glee club," Rae smirked.

"Why would you want to destroy it? You love glee," Quinn said, clearly upset.

"I _**used **_to love glee, but everyone in glee needs to pay," Rae replied.

All three gulped, not liking what Rae was saying.

"But why, Rae?" Brittany asked.

"I have a long list. The bullying, the teasing and all the other bullshit. I fought for solos because I believed I could get the best results for our club. Instead of being recognized as a dedicated member of a team, I was labelled a selfish diva, and told I'm not a team player. I dedicated myself to thinking up ideas which were perpetually ignored or ridiculed. It was so frustrating. Mr Schue refused to step in, to stop any of the bullying, most of which was focused on me. Yet if ANYONE were to give even a perceived slight to Finn, Mr. Schue would step in and immediately put a stop to it. I'm sure the three of you have noticed Schue and his fucking double standards, too," Rae said.

"We have, Rachel. I believe it's gotten even worse, without you there to carry the group," Quinn muttered, upset by Rachel's words. Rachel gave Quinn a warm glance, and noticed the sweet blush that painted itself across the blonde's features.

"Seriously; does Schue have a hard on for Finn?" Blair asked.

"We think so," Santana shrugged.

"But glee club is just a small part of my plain. I want to bring the entire school down," Rae said.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Santana asked.

Rae stiffened at Santana's words, ire clear in her voice. "Santana, can you even imagine what it's like to be bullied every day because of your dreams, what you wear, how you talk, and even who your parents are? Try to imagine what your day would be like, if instead of being called Santana, you were called by one of a plethora of cruel nicknames, instead. It gets better. Imagine, Santana, receiving a public facial slushie, a minimum of once a day, and that everyone laughed at you as you stood there, humiliated, unable to see, in a ruined outfit. McKinley made my life torture. I may have feigned confidence as I walked around school, pretending I didn't care. The truth is I was DYING inside, every fucking day. I sometimes thought about trying drugs to numb the pain. I even thought about cutting myself to see whether that provided relief and made me feel like I was still alive. I even thought about killing myself, simply to be free from all the bullying. I figured the world would be better off without me. You have no idea the damage bullying can do to someone's mind, and the scars that are left behind because of it. That's why I'm back. I want to stop the bullying here, because the teachers here are fucking useless. I know this is a fucked up way of reaching that goal. But I don't want ANYONE else to go through with what I went through. I want people to learn to respect each other and their differences, so not one more human life is lost due to bullying," Rae said.

The Unholy Trinity were openly sobbing by the time Rae finished speaking. They hadn't realised the damage they'd caused because of their bullying. Each of them felt unfathomable levels of guilt as they looked at Rae.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore; she needed to get out. She couldn't believe what Rachel had said. She couldn't believe the damage she had caused to the girl she loves. Quinn jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. She could hear people shouting her name, but she needed to run. She didn't get far before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Rachel looking at her.

"Quinn, stop." Rachel said, calmly.

"Let me go… I... I have to go. I don't deserve to be around you, Rachel. You're perfect. It should have been me. It should have been me," Quinn said, growing increasingly agitated. "The world would be a far, far better place, without me. You, more than anyone, know it's true," she said, her voice cracking as she panicked, turning to run.

"NO!" Rachel commanded.

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me. I'm no good. I need to go." Quinn raised her voice, trying to shake off Rachel's hand, without hurting Rachel.

"Quinn, you need to stop and calm down," Rachel said.

"You don't understand. I can't calm down. I don't deserve to calm down. I don't deserve to waste another moment of your life, Rachel. I have to go, I have to LEAVE!" Quinn pleaded, her voice growing louder and louder, still trying to gently shake Rachel's grip, and run.

"Running isn't going to help you," Rachel told her.

"Nothing can help me, Rachel."

"Of course there's help for you, Quinn. You have to start forgiving yourself, so you move on and ask for forgiveness," Rachel said.

"You… you did the Prankster interviews, Rachel," Quinn realized, choking through her tears.

"Yes I did," Rachel replied.

"You saw my pain and you… you know that I… that I love you. You know that I... I'm IN love with you, Rachel. It didn't matter to you then, and it shouldn't matter to you now, either." Quinn stammered. "Please, Rachel, I know my love is no good, just like you know it. I have to go. I cannot stand the thought of hurting you, ever again," Quinn sobbed. "I need to be alone. Please, Rachel, let go so I do not hurt you when I run," Quinn pleaded, desperately.

From down the hall, Blair called out, "Rae, let her go." Rae looked back, and nodded, sadly. "Your love does matter to me, just like you are precious to me, Quinn," Rae said, as her eyes filled with tears. "Please be careful," she said, releasing her.

Quinn ran down the hall with tear-filled eyes, using her hands against the walls to blindly guide her through the school.

As soon as Quinn disappeared around a corner, Erin ran back to the laptop webcam. "Aaron! Quinn's running scared. Quickly check the cameras to see which way she goes," she told him through the microphone. Aaron nodded.

"She's headed towards the forest to the east," he said, moments later. "And it's getting dark."

"Pull up a picture for me, of where she entered the woods, Aaron. Thanks", she said, upon seeing the image. "Let's all meet at the van," Erin said, and everyone headed outside.

"Why are you crying, Britt-Britt? We'll find Q. She'll be fine," Santana reassured her.

"No, Sannie. She's not fine. We should have been there for her, when her parents kicked her out. We should have been there for her, all last year. When you and I became a couple, we pretty much ditched Quinn. Our friend is broken, Sannie. I can usually see these things. But poor Quinnie has built up such strong walls around her heart, I haven't noticed how hurt she is, inside," she cried.

Santana's eyes stung from Britt's words. "At least you weren't bullying Q with nicknames, Britt. I didn't just turn my back on her. It's like I turned Quinn around, shoved her up against a wall, and stabbed her in the back, repeatedly."

Santana felt Blair's hand grab hers. "Neither of you are to blame. Quinn's parents, I'm guessing, are probably the worst parents you know," Blair said.

Both Britt and San looked at Blair, surprised. "This isn't your fault. But we do need to find Quinn. I can tell you both want to help her so she knows there are people who care about her. She didn't get to choose her birth family, but we can show her we choose her as our family," Blair said, like she had far too much experience for someone so young.

"If we need to find Quinn, then why did you let her run, Blair? Anything could happen to her, and she won't know I fucking care about her," Santana bristled through her tears.

"Quinn's having a breakdown. Trapping her would only make it worse. She needs to be alone, and run off steam right now. But we are not leaving her. And if anything happens to Quinn, I'll fish one of those razor blades outta your hair myself, hermosa, so you can show me cosas malas."

Santana blushed, squeezing Blair's hand, back. "You're all right, perra."

* * *

When they all arrived at the van, Erin had heavy duty flashlights and two way radios ready for everyone. "Wear these around your necks. They're all set to the same frequency. I'm going to head in the direction Quinn went. Brittany, you come with me. Blair and Santana, I want you to cover the north and west sides of campus, in Santana's car. Rae, you drive towards Quinn's house, in case she turned south. Aaron, you head for the other side of the woods Quinn entered, and then try to locate her cell phone. Any questions?"

"You know Q's cell phone number?" Santana asked, crossing her arms with one brow arched. The prankster team simply shrugged. "Your badass-ness impresses me."

"Any other questions?" Erin smirked. They all shook their heads. "Then go," Erin said, running towards the woods with Brittany.

"Tell me about the woods." Erin said.

"Well, they're flat for about a mile and then you hit the streambed. You can go a long way in either direction without crossing a street by climbing under the bridges."

Erin arrived at the spot Aaron had shown her on the camera. "This is where Quinn entered the woods. My Dad loves camping. He taught me how to track. We need to be quiet and move quickly. Here. I think I see the way she headed. Follow me, but shine your flashlight around. Don't let me miss anything, Britt."

An hour into their search, the only ones who seemed to have any idea about where Quinn could be were Erin and Britt. Aaron had reported a weak cell signal matching Quinn's signature in their general area. They had reached the streambed, and spread out. Britt had found Quinn's headband along one of the banks. "Tell me more about this direction," Erin said.

"If you follow the stream, the banks get really slippery. To the right, heads back to school. To the left, it's flat for about half a mile, but then drops off suddenly. There are boulders and steep paths," Britt explained.

Erin stopped, scanning the ground with her light. "This way." They moved quickly, careful to avoid hurting themselves in the dark, while trying to track Quinn. "Shit." Erin noticed muddy feet print crossing some boulders, and disappearing over the side.

Erin and Brittany followed Quinn's path down the boulders, finally catching their lights on golden blonde hair. Quinn was limp, tucked between two boulders. They rushed to her, discovering Quinn shaking from the cold with tear stained cheeks, apparently in a state of shock.

Brittany said, "I know how to check Q for injuries. Thanks to Coach I have to do it, like, every week." She shrugged. While Britt checked Quinn for cuts and fractures, Erin scanned the area. "Aaron, I think I see the headlights from your van. Are you headed up a hill by a small stone home?" She asked, over their two way radios.

"That's me."

"Then stop. See us?" Britt and Erin waved their flashlights.

"I'll be right there," Aaron said.

"No need; Quinnie's really light," Britt said, lifting her up. "Just shine the light in front of me so I don't slip with her."

"Aaron; just set up a makeshift bed in the back of the van. We'll be to you in about 5 minutes. Everyone else; meet back at Rae and Blair's." Everyone confirmed over the two ways, and headed to meet at the girls' house.

Once there, Britt carried Quinn inside. Rachel's eyes flooded with tears. Blair led her away, sheltering her friend. "She needed to get away, Rae. Not because of you. Because she's dealing with shit I've dealt with, too. I want you to call Coach Sylvester, and explain why we're all skipping, tomorrow. Aaron and Erin are stowing everything back in the van, then Aaron's heading back to his. Santana and Britt are administering first aide, bathing and putting Q into pj's. San's Dad is on his way to check on Quinn. I'll fix dinner." Rae nodded, sadly, before phoning the coach.

"Sylvester." Sue answered.

"Hi, Coach."

"What have you done, now, Rae? Driven my head cheerleader into so deep a state of shock, she's unconscious?"

"Umm..."

"I was KIDDING, Streisand."

"Coach? Quinn ran off into the woods by school, tonight. We found her. Santana and Brittany are taking care of her, and Dr Lopez is on his way to check on her."

Sue sighed. "I'll call Q's sorry excuse for a Mom and tell her she won't be home, tonight. I suppose you want to all skip school, so you can have a sleep over and play spin the bottle all day, tomorrow?"

"Whatever works for you, Coach."

"Take care of Q. I need that girl in top form. But mostly I feel like a surrogate mother to her, and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll blast you out of a cannon. Let me know if you need anything, Rae."

"Thanks, Coach."

Dr. Lopez checked over Quinn, complimenting Santana and Brittany for cleaning and treating her wounds like professionals. Quinn hadn't suffered any fractures or head trauma. She had simply collapsed from exhaustion. He gave Santana some tablets in case Quinn woke up in pain, along with strict instructions for the girls to check on Quinn throughout the night. He said they needed to make sure she drank plenty of water, and didn't run a fever.

The girls pushed the sofas, love seats, and foot stools together into the middle of the living room, creating one giant bed. Rae handed out pillows and blankets, and they all collapsed around Quinn, eating Blair's dinner.

"This is really good," San said, leaning against Blair's shoulder with a sleepy smile. Blair coughed, trying to cover up her blush. Rae smiled, pretending not to notice, as she and Britt leaned Quinn forward to help her drink some water. Quinn mumbled something about loving two girls but they were really only one, and it was Rachel's turn to blush. Erin set up an alarm to ring every hour, for someone to check on Quinn. Then they all passed out, exhausted. They still had a lot of talking to do, but had come together tonight, as a team. Erin had paired them off quite nicely, Blair thought, smiling.

* * *

By morning, the girls were innocently tangled together around Quinn. Everyone seemed to have at least one hand on her, making sure she had a pulse, was breathing, and that her body temperature was normal. Rachel had one arm wrapped around Quinn's waist, like a hug. Quinn's face was buried in the crook of Rachel's neck. She had finally stopped shaking with cold, and was sleeping peacefully.

Blair was the first to wake up the next morning. As she raised her head to look around, she noticed everyone else was still asleep. Somehow, Santana had snuggled into Blair's side during the night. She looked down at the self-proclaimed badass Santana Lopez, smirking at how she looked like an innocent child as she slept. Blair blushed, gently untangling herself from the Latina, who pouted at the loss of contact. She rolled her eyes at herself as she brushed a soft kiss across Santana's forehead, who smiled softly in response, snuggling deeper into the covers.

Blair crawled over several sleeping bodies to make sure Quinn was alright, before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Blair is one of those people who need their morning coffee. A few minutes later, the coffee was ready. She grabbed a fresh bottle of water with her coffee, and headed back into the lounge where all the girls were sleeping. She opened a French door and sat down on a chair before proceeding to light a cigarette. Half way through her smoke, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Smoking is bad for you." Quinn said, sounding childish with her nasal sleepy morning voice.

"I know. I get the same lecture from Rae every day." Blair laughed. "Sit with me, Quinn," she said, gesturing to the chair next to hers.

"Why do you do it if you know it's bad?" Quinn asked, sitting down gingerly. She was embarrassed about her melt down, and hoped Blair didn't notice she was hurting from sore muscles and healing wounds.

"For the same reason you run, Quinn." Blair said, meeting her eyes.

"Oh? And what exactly do you know about me, Blair?" Quinn asked in her HBIC tone, looking away from Blair.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked, ignoring Quinn's question. Quinn remained silent.

"I imagine you're tired, your muscles are sore, and you're hurting from your wounds." Blair glanced at Quinn, who was biting her trembling lower lip.

"You exhausted yourself running, Quinn, and you banged yourself up pretty good. Dr. Lopez checked on you. Nothing's broken. You need to drink that water and we need to change your bandages in a bit."

Quinn struggled to open the water with her shaking hands. Blair opened it for her, handing it back, wordlessly.

"I'm not pretending to care, Quinn. I don't do that fake shit. People know where they stand with me, cuz I tell them straight to their face. I care about you, Quinn. I understand more about what you're going through than probably anyone else, here." She watched, in her peripheral vision, as Quinn took a few little sips from the water bottle.

"Where am I?" Quinn asked, still trying to sound in control.

"You're at Rae's and mine, so we could look after you," Blair replied.

"Why would you care about me, Blair? You should hate me, after the way I treated Rachel." Quinn's voice cracked, and she took a sip of water. "Rachel should hate me, but she's too perfect to hate anyone. As her friend, you should be keeping me far away from her. I wouldn't let her hug me while we sleep." _Why did I get up? Being wrapped safe and secure in Rachel's arms was the best place I've ever been. I'm so stupid._ "You should have left me out there, Blair. That was the point of why I ran," Quinn growled.

"I know." Blair waited for the words to sink in, and for Quinn to look at her, curiously. "But everybody in that room," she said, gesturing behind her, "wants you to understand you're worth more than that."

Quinn swallowed, thickly. "Yeah right; this is all a game to you guys."

"Why the hell would we tell you who Rae was, if this were just some mind fuck? This is no game, Quinn," Blair snapped, losing patience with the stubborn blonde.

"Rachel interviewed me as the Prankster," Quinn said, looking down as she bit her lip.

"She interviewed all three of you," Blair said, "and you shouldn't be ashamed about what happened in that room."

"You watched? You saw, too?" Quinn's voice broke, and she stood up, walking away from the house with her arms crossed protectively around her torso.

Blair took a final drag off her cigarette and stamped it out with a bare foot. _Yep. Still a badass._ She watched Quinn, looking completely relaxed, but ready to chase her if she ran.

Quinn shook, subtly, clearly crying. Blair fought the urge to hold the girl, pretending to watch the birds at the feeder, instead. Of course, the feeder was Rae's idea. Rae took care of everyone, including the birds.

Quinn eventually wiped her face discreetly, and returned to her seat. She sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping her water. "I'm upset by the interview because Rachel saw my pain and knows how I feel about her. You all heard me and saw me. It was meant to be a secret. I was never going to tell anyone. But if I did tell, then it should have been private between Rachel and me; not a circus for everyone's entertainment," Quinn said in a voice laced with bitterness.

"Nobody thought of it as a circus. No one laughed at you, Quinn. Rae, Aaron, and I were in the room, together. When Rae started that interview, I honestly hated you. But watching you changed my mind. I realized I was wrong about you, Quinn. I could see you punishing yourself with your shallow breathing. When you started crying without changing your facial expression, I knew you had lashed out at Rachel because that's what you know. Someone hurt you on a long-term, daily basis. We treated your feelings with dignity, and your brokenness moved all of us to tears. Do you remember the pauses in the interview? Aaron had to mute Rae's microphone repeatedly, so you wouldn't hear her crying. She had to work hard to get through that interview, so she could cry for you, uninterrupted, afterwards."

Quinn tried to take another sip of water, but her hands were shaking too hard.

"We knew, before the interview, how you felt about Rachel, Quinn. And by the way," Blair said, gently turning Quinn by the chin to face her, "Rachel feels the same about you."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, as tears streamed down her face.

"You know. Come on, Quinn. Let's get you in fresh clothing and bandages before the others wake up," Blair told her.

Quinn nodded and followed Blair upstairs to a guest room that had its own bathroom. Blair handed her some clean clothes and reminded her to remove her bandages before bathing. Quinn took her shower. She spent a few minutes looking in the mirror, noting she was covered in cuts and bruises, and that she looked tired. She dressed the wounds with antibiotic ointment and bandages Blair had thoughtfully placed next to the clothing, and then got dressed. She knew Dr. Lopez would have left something for her pain. But she wanted to feel it, because she deserved the pain. So she was going to have to pretend she didn't hurt. Quinn walked back into the room where she saw Blair sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We should talk before we go back down there. The others are awake and they know that I am up here talking to you. By the way, those clothes really don't suit you," Blair laughed at Quinn wearing black holey jeans and a tight muscle t-shirt.

"You're right about the clothes but thank you for letting me use them," Quinn chuckled. "What did you want to talk about? I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone; especially you."

"Ouch. I should be hurt. Oh well; I'm not. I understand that you're not in the mood to talk but I want you to hear me out," Blair sighed. "When Rae told me all about you and the bullying you did to her, I didn't like you and thought you were a bitch and at times I still do. But I get you," Blair looked at Quinn who arched a brow and assumed an HBIC stance.

"Exactly what do you, 'get,' about me, Blair?" Quinn growled.

"That you hide yourself from people. You hide the parts that you don't want people to see. I have been watching you since I got here and I can see the pain you're feeling. I've seen how you hide your emotions from people because you believe they're a sign of weakness. I'm guessing you feel that way because of your parents," Blair responded.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She simply stood there, stunned.

"I can see that your parents have abused you in one form or another. That's why you hide behind your HBIC mask and bullying behaviours. You bully people either to make yourself feel better, or because of the type of environment you've grown up in. You bullied Rae because of the feelings you have for her. You believed the bullying would make your feelings go away. You were afraid of those feelings because your parents would tell you they hate you and your feelings are wrong. I know about how they sent you away. Rae never told me; I overheard Britt talking with San. You don't have to be like your family, Quinn. You can do what I've done, and make your own family. Everybody here took shifts watching over you all through the night, because we love you like family, Quinn. Accepting our love will help you become a better person for Rachel, the girl you love," Blair explained.

"You know nothing about me or my family," Quinn growled, pacing the floor like a caged tigress, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know a lot about those types of feelings, Quinn, and I want to help you." Blair told her.

"Why would you want to help me? I don't deserve it," Quinn said.

"You and I have more in common than you realize. You do deserve a second chance at happiness, Quinn. Rachel likes you and she has been crushing on you since the days you first started bullying her. She has a big heart and would like nothing more than to be with you and help you along the way. I think you're a big part of the reason she came back to this shitty town," Blair said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"But I don't deserve her," Quinn said, sadly.

"Says who? You? Isn't that Rae's decision?" Blair asked.

"I don't know what to do. How do I make it up to her? What should I say?" Quinn frowned, sitting on the bed, fighting tears.

Blair moved to sit next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her. "People like me and you know words mean shit. We only believe what people do; actions reveal character. Show Rachel, with your actions, that you are the sweet, kind person I know you are, Quinn. Allow everyone here who took care of you all night to help you. We all want you to overcome your problems and open your heart to us so we can help you heal. Quinn, we all see you are beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside. You can do anything if you put your mind to it," Blair told her.

"You really think so?" Quinn mumbled, sounding insecure.

"I know so, Quinn, because I've gone through shit myself. I'm offering you my friendship. I will help you through this because I understand what you've been through," Blair said.

"Thank you, Blair" Quinn replied, humbly.

"You're welcome," Blair smiled. "Will you allow us to help you? We all care about you and we want to be there for you. We all can be a family to one another. You weren't able to choose your parents, but everyone here chooses you, to be like family."

"You mean that?" Quinn asked.

"I do mean that. I understand that you're angry at Rae for doing the interview and upset she saw your breakdown. But I'm asking you not to hold it against her. She cares about you, and the love you have for her. It's not going to be easy, but you'll get there. The things you see as weaknesses in you have helped Rae see you in a different light." Blair said.

"I don't hold it against her. I'm just embarrassed that I've been such a bitch to her. I'll never deserve her, Blair. How could I possibly make it up to her?" Quinn choked out.

"You do deserve happiness, Quinn. Just take it one day at a time. Talk to Rae; open your heart to her and she will do the same. At times you will want to run. I get that; I still run, too. I will help you with that if you'll allow me," Blair said.

"I can't believe that you would offer to help me when I have been nothing but a bitch to Rachel and she's your best friend," Quinn said.

"Rae deserves to be happy and I can see that you will make her happy in the long run. I also see that she will make you happy and that is important to me. Her happiness means everything to me. I will help you in any way I can to overcome your demons. Like I said, you and I have a lot in common," Blair explained.

"You love her?" Quinn asked.

"I do; but not in the romantic sense. She's my family; the only family I have left," Blair sighed, upset.

"What do you mean she's your only family?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Apart from my guardian and Aaron, Rae is the only family I have," Blair said, staring at the wall.

"What about Erin?"

"I think she'll become a part of my family, but I only met her last week," Blair explained.

"What about your parents? Don't you have brothers or sisters?" Quinn asked, finding it difficult to believe that Rachel was Blair's only family.

"I don't have any siblings and my parents are a story for another time," Blair said, giving Quinn a small smile.

"Okay."

"Are you agreeing to let us help you, Quinn?" Blair asked.

"Yeah I guess I am," Quinn replied quietly.

"Good; I want you to stay here and allow us to finish up our talk and not run off again. If what you hear gets too intense then tell me. I don't think everyone has the energy to rally together and hunt your ass down again so soon," Blair said.

"I will try. Wait. What? You all rallied together to find me?" Quinn asked.

"Rae, Britt, Santana, Erin, Aaron, and I worked together for hours last night to find you in the forest," Blair told her.

"You all got together to find me? I can't believe that," Quinn muttered.

"Well believe it, Quinn. We all care about you. Santana and Brittany know they screwed up with you. Britt insisted on carrying you out of the forest on her own. We're all your friends and we care about you," Blair said. "Even when it's really inconvenient," she smirked, playfully bumping Quinn, careful not to hurt her.

"I don't deserve any of you as friends," Quinn said.

"You have us, regardless of your insecurities. So get over yourself and start accepting our friendship," Blair told her.

"It's hard to stop doubting myself, and it's humbling to know how much you care," Quinn said.

"I know it is. Rae will want to talk to you later," Blair said.

"I don't know if I can face her. I don't know what to say to her," Quinn said, panicking.

"You can do it, you are a strong person and she likes you. She feels terrible for making you cry during the interview, and again when she revealed her identity. She wants to make it up to you and show you that she cares about you," Blair told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Rae will answer that for you, it's not my place," Blair said. "But you may want to apply some cherry chapstick."

"Oh," Quinn replied, blushing.

"Let's head back downstairs and have breakfast. Then we need to finish up the conversation where we left it off yesterday, and get to know each other better," Blair said, getting up.

"What about school?" Quinn asked.

"Already taken care of, we have the day off," Blair smirked.

"How?" Quinn asked.

"We'll explain later," Blair said.

"Okay, I do have one question for you though," Quinn said.

"Shoot" Blair replied.

"Why do you call Rachel, 'Rae,' all the time?" She asked.

"She has always been Rae to me. She hasn't gone by Rachel in a while," Blair replied.

"She is still Rachel though, right?" Quinn asked.

"She is still Rachel, but I'll warn you though, a part of Rachel died in the accident and she is still in the process of finding herself. Like us, she hides to protect her emotions. She uses the name Rae Frost, to hide. Rae will explain everything to you in time. Just be patient with her please; she has overcome a lot since that day," Blair said. "But I'll let you in on a secret."

"What secret?" Quinn asked, intrigued by Blair's playfulness.

"Rae only likes to be called, 'Rachel,' by one person. That person is you," Blair smiled, giving Quinn one more quick hug before standing to head downstairs.

Quinn nodded, stunned. "Thank you."

"All good, come on lets go," Blair replied.

Both of them trekked down the stairs and went into the lounge where everyone was waiting for them. Aaron had arrived while Blair and Quinn were talking. He had breakfast and coffee for everyone.

"You okay, Quinnie?" Brittany asked, jumping up to give her a big hug.

"I'm fine now Britt," Quinn said with a small smile, hugging her back. She rested her head against Britt's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks for carrying me last night."

Britt pulled back to look Quinn in the eyes. "You're welcome," she said. "Just don't let it happen again, you scared me," Britt scolded, swatting Quinn on the backside.

Quinn yelped and everyone laughed.

Santana pulled Quinn from Brittany's embrace, and held her, next. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, Q. I will be, from now on," she said, kissing Quinn on the forehead.

"Thanks, San." Quinn said, hugging her back. "I'm going to be a better friend, too."

"No more running Q. Good thing we had Erin to help organise a search party for you," Santana said. "She could have her own show on HD Discovery."

"Yeah Blair told me," she said looking at Blair and giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound, Quinn," Rachel said, reaching out to carefully hold Quinn's hand, intertwining their fingers. A jolt like an electric shock shot through Quinn's body. _Why have I been fighting my attraction to Rachel for so long?_

Quinn gave her a shy smile. "Thank you for watching over me last night, Rachel," she said, biting her lip. _Thanks for cuddling with me all night and keeping me warm. I'm gonna miss you every night from now on._

"You're welcome, Quinn, anytime. Come sit down have some breakfast then we all can talk," Rachel said, walking her over to a loveseat, still holding hands. _Did Rachel just say she would cuddle me all night whenever I want? Stop blushing Quinn. Stop it!_

Rachel giggled when she looked back and saw Quinn, blushing brightly, in the middle of the floor, staring at her. _So I'm not the only one who likes cuddling at night._ "C'mere, cutie," she said, tugging Quinn gently to the love seat, where they sat, side by side.

Aaron handed everyone their breakfast burritos, but Blair declined hers. Rachel looked at her, raising her eyebrow to silently question her friend. Blair just shook her head at Rae, and turned to leave the room to go back upstairs.

"Blair." Rachel called out as she saw Blair walk away. Blair turned around and looked at her.

"I'm fine Rae. I just need to take a shower," Blair replied, trying not to show how badly she needed to be alone, after her talk with Quinn. It had opened a lot of old wounds.

"You're lying, you're not fine, Blair," Rae said, rising to her feet and crossing to her friend. She was upset Blair had lied to her.

"Rae just drop it please I just need a few minutes to myself that's all," Blair sighed.

Everyone was wondering what was going on and why Blair would lie to Rae. Quinn had a funny feeling that she might be behind the reason Blair had to leave, but she couldn't work out why. Then she remembered what Blair had said to her. If they both have a lot in common, this could be Blair's way of running and hiding her emotions.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" Rae asked calmly.

"Yeah I'm sure and nah I'll be alright but thanks," Blair replied.

"If you say so, Blair," Rae responded, not believing a word Blair was saying. She could see that Blair was in pain. It was showing in her eyes, Blair wasn't far from having a breakdown herself. Rae knew Blair was having flashbacks from her past.

"I'll see you all in a few, good as new," Blair said. She turned around and practically ran up the stairs.

Rae sighed as she watched her friend run away. She sat back down next to Quinn to eat her breakfast. Quinn reached out a trembling hand, and rested it over Rachel's, giving it a supportive squeeze. Rachel whispered, "Thank you," turning to kiss Quinn on the cheek. She smiled when Quinn blushed. _I should have done this years ago; Quinn is so adorable when she's flustered._

"Is she okay?" Erin asked.

"I think she will be," Rae sighed.

"Why is she upset?" Brittany asked. "Is it cuz of what happened to Quinnie?"

"Yeah; her past is haunting her," Rae sighed, not wanting to over-share.

"What do you mean her past?" Brittany asked.

"It's Blair's story to tell; not mine. She will tell everyone, when she's ready," Rae told her.

They all nodded and went back to their breakfasts, waiting for Blair to come back down.

Quinn picked at her food. Blair was right. She was tired, her muscles were sore, and her wounds hurt. Learning that Rachel liked Quinn back, and that she wanted everyone else to call her, "Rae," had Quinn's tummy full of butterflies. _She only likes it for me to call her Rachel. That's good, right? _ Every time Quinn considered taking a bite of her breakfast, the butterflies would riot, and she just couldn't. Quinn frowned, not wanting to seem like an ungrateful bitch, or as though the food was beneath her standards. It looked delicious. She was just nervous.

"You must be pretty exhausted, Quinn," Rachel said, noticing her hands shaking. She knit her brows, fussing over Quinn's trembling hands. "Are you running a fever?" She asked, kissing Quinn's forehead to gauge her temperature. Quinn blushed, making Rachel fall just a bit deeper for her girl.

"I am sleepy, but I don't think I'm sick, Rachel. I'm sure you're just as exhausted as I am. I owe you all an apology. I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip as she made eye contact with everyone in the room before locking gazes with Rachel. "I'm sorry I ran like a scared little girl. I don't understand why you all chose to chase me around in the dark," she swallowed, thickly. "I'm also really grateful. I know I behaved very childishly," she said, wringing her hands.

"Aww Quinnie, don't be embarrassed." Brittany crossed the room to pull Quinn into her lap. "We understand you ran because you felt scared and all alone. But you're not. Not anymore. So no more running. We love you, Quinnie." She smiled, wrapping the shorter blonde in a hug. "Erin showed me how to find you and you're right, Quinn. You are childish; really easy to carry." Brittany smiled, bouncing Quinn to demonstrate. Brittany grabbed the burrito from Quinn's hand, and held it to her mouth. "Three little bites, Quinn. C'mon. You can to it, for me."

"She means, 'childlike,' right?" Erin whispered to San.

"Correct her and I will cut you," Santana glowered, sizing Erin up and down. Then she continued, more gently, "Just try to sneak the words into sentences during the week so she learns the difference on her own. Got it?"

"You're grump on the outside but you're actually protective and kind," Erin smiled back. "No worries; your secret's safe with me. And thanks for telling me about how to help Britt with vocabulary. I would hate to hurt her feelings."

"Good cuz she thinks you're cute, and I would hate to have to pound you," Santana smirked.

Erin's head snapped back to Brittany, shocked by Santana's information. "And no teasing Q; Britt-Britt's the closest thing she's ever had to a Mom. Hurt either of them, and you'll wish you'd never been born." Santana murmured her lips barely moving.

_Britt thinks I'm cute!_ Erin thought, smiling.

Quinn blushed deeply on Britt's lap. "Hey," Brittany said, tenderly brushing Quinn's face with her fingertips. "None of that. Sannie and I have seen you in the showers almost every day since we all joined Cheerios in high school. You were really childish last night when we gave you your bath. But I like it when you're like that. You're really cute; especially when you're sleepy and naked. I tried to get you some toys, but Sannie said we needed to get you cleaned up and get you warm and dry. I know you never call your scrapes and bruises, "boo-boos," unless you're really sleepy and childish. You were so childish you even let me kiss your boo-boos. You better, now?" Brittany asked, kissing Quinn on the forehead as she nodded, shyly. Brittany set Quinn back on the sofa next to Rachel, and returned to her seat next to Santana, who passed Britt's breakfast back.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed to Rachel and Erin. "You know those dimples some people have at the base of their spine? Venus tickle spots or something? Well Quinine's are the cutest I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of bare butts in the locker room and in the porn Santana used to show me when we were sharing sweet lady kisses."

Santana and Rachel both choked on their coffee, while Quinn whimpered as her face turned a new shade of red. Rachel tucked the blonde onto her shoulder, biting back a moan at the image Britt had just painted in her mind. "It was very kind of you and Santana to bathe Quinn last night, Brittany. I heard Dr. Lopez say what a nice job you two did, cleaning Quinn's wounds."

"Yeah! We're like professional bath-givers," she said, wrapping an arm around Santana. "That should be a thing, at gentlemen's clubs. We would rake in some serious cash, wouldn't we, Sannie?" Santana stuffed her mouth full of breakfast burrito, trying to keep herself from saying, "Wanky." She didn't want to upset Britt, and was hoping someone would change the subject before Quinn turned any redder. Brittany looked back at Rae and Quinn. "You should run your hands through Quinnie's hair, Rae. It makes her fall asleep," Britt said, helpfully.

"Thanks, Britt." Rachel said, taking her up on the suggestion. Quinn melted onto Rachel's shoulder, smiling at the contact. Santana had to look away, noticing Quinn was trying not to moan from the cuddle, and that Rachel's eyes were glazed over from playing with the silky blonde tresses.

"Here. Like this." Britt smiled, bounding across the room to show Rachel how to help Quinn fall asleep. Quinn snuggled deeper into Rachel, moaning softly. "Back when Sannie and I used to have sleep-over's with Quinnie, it was my job to..."

"**Nice bird feeder**!" Santana said, attempting to sound serious, while stopping Britt's overshare.

"Oh Sannie you're right! What kinds of birds are those, Erin?"

"Why don't we take a little nature walk outside, while we wait for Blair," Erin suggested, guessing why Britt used to lull Quinn to sleep at those get-togethers. "That way, we won't disturb Quinn's nap."

Santana mouthed, "Thank you!" To Erin, as she pulled Britt towards the French doors. Aaron made a whipping motion at Rae, who blushed and pulled a face at him, while continuing to play with Quinn's hair. Then he began quietly setting up his laptops.

"How is she?" Aaron asked.

"She's nearly asleep," Ray told him. "Could you throw me a blanket?" Aaron tossed one over, and Rachel wrapped Quinn in the fleece, noticing she looked so innocent and childlike, as she slept. She tucked a loose curl behind Quinn's ear, and heard her breathe, "Rachel. I'm so sorry, Rachel," Quinn whimpered, half asleep.

Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead. "Hush, Quinn. If anything had happened to you last night, I would be devastated." Rachel kissed her on the nose and continued, "I forgive you for running. No more hiding from us, though, Quinn. Or I'll smack your cute Venus-dimpled butt harder that Britt did."

Quinn pouted, opening her sleepy eyes to meet Rachel's gaze with a mischievous one of her own. "Promise?" She whispered in her ear.

"Enough teasing, Quinnie!" Rachel chastised, "You'd better be able to take it as good as you dish it out," she smirked, smacking her backside, gently. Quinn squirmed. Rachel's face grew serious. "Get some sleep, Quinn. I'll take care of you."

"Mmkay," Quinn mumbled sleepily, nuzzling back onto Rachel's shoulder.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Blair walked back downstairs showered and in fresh clothing. She saw Rae playing with Quinn's hair on the loveseat, and noticed Quinn had fallen back asleep. She smirked, mimicking Aaron's earlier whipping motion. Rae glared at her, but then turned back to Quinn, finding it fascinating to watch her former tormentor sleep. Rachel gazed at Quinn's innocent sleeping face, thinking she looked like an angel.

Blair cleaned up from breakfast and grabbed a second cup of coffee before sitting back outside with another cigarette. Erin, Santana, and Brittany came back from their nature walk, and Blair positioned her chair so she could continue smoking outside, while participating in the conversation. All the other girls were sitting on the couches, and Aaron currently had the coffee table covered with laptops. She knew that he was watching the school, even if the Unholy Trinity didn't know.

"Feel better B?" Rachel asked her friend, rolling her eyes at Blair's cigarette.

"Yeah I'm doing better," Blair replied. "Wake your girl so we can talk."

Rae narrowed her eyes at Blair, who smirked back.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel said softly into her ear.

"Five more minutes."

Brittany laughed. "You'll never wake Quinnie like that, Rae!" Santana face-palmed, making Blair laugh. "You have to tickle her feet."

Rachel blushed, looking down, relieved to discover she couldn't reach Quinn's feet.

"I've got it!" Brittany said, crossing the room. "If you thought she was childish that she needed us to give her a bath, just watch this," she smiled. Grasping one foot by the ankle, she started playing, "This Little Piggy," with Quinn's toes.

Quinn woke instantly, squirming and giggling, crying out, "Stop, Britt!"

"Not until I finish both feet, Quinnie," Brittany said. "You know you'll just fall right back asleep if I don't finish."

"Please help me, Rachel!" Quinn begged, crawling onto her lap.

This time, Santana just couldn't hold back a loud, "Wanky." Rae glared at her, while Britt completed the game, making sure Quinn was fully awake. She smacked Quinn on the backside again, just to be sure, and then moved her off Rae's lap, back onto the cushion.

"Why don't you sit with Erin?" Santana suggested to Britt, while moving next to Blair.

Brittany smiled, bouncing over to the redhead, asking if tickling helped her wake up, too. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Erin smirked.

"I _will_ know, if you fall asleep," Britt answered back. Erin blushed, and Aaron doubled over with laughter.

"Okay then, why don't we start?" Rachel said, trying to reign in the raging hormones in the room. "I know that you three were upset by what I said yesterday, and that you're all dealing with guilt. I want that to stop, now," she said, addressing Brittany and Santana, while interleaving her fingers with Quinn's. "What happened in the past should stay in the past. It's time we all move on," Rachel said, looking at the three cheerleaders.

"What you're asking is easier said than done, Rachel. You told us you wanted to kill yourself yesterday because of our bullying," Santana reminded her. Rachel felt Quinn tense beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't just you three, bullying me. The bullies at McKinley, cumulatively, made me feel that way," Rachel told them.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better," Quinn pouted.

"I wanted you guys to understand why we're going to such extremes with the pranking," Rachel told them.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that even though we understand why you're doing it, it doesn't do anything to ease the guilt we feel," Santana said.

"It will take time Santana. But I'd like to see all guilty feelings replaced with friendship," Rachel told her.

"How are you going to do that?" Quinn asked, sadly.

"By reassuring you I've forgiven you. By including you in our pranks and helping you see you're already becoming more selfless people," Rachel said.

"You've forgiven us for torturing you for two years? Just like that?" Santana asked, stunned.

"Forgiveness is more about moving on from my own hurt. You already have my forgiveness. Trust is something you need to earn. I understand I need to earn your trust, just like you need to earn mine," Rachel explained. "I also ask for your forgiveness."

"Why do you need us to forgive you, or earn our trust? There's nothing to forgive, and I already trust you, Rachel." Quinn said, snuggling back onto Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel automatically ran her fingers through Quinn's soft hair. _Funny how I just naturally react to Quinn's cuddle by playing with her hair, after just one time._"I do need to ask your forgiveness for the pranks we pulled on you. They were pretty bad," Rachel said, tipping Quinn back up to a sitting position. Quinn pouted. "You can nap when we're done talking, okay?" She said softly. Quinn nodded, but didn't lose her pout.

"I already forgive you for the pranks, Rae. We deserved them," Brittany said.

"Thank you Brittany" Rachel said smiling at the blonde.

"The pranks were pretty humiliating Rae, but I understand why you did them. I admit I still felt mad at you at the start of this conversation," Santana said. "But I forgive you, now."

"Rachel you don't need my forgiveness." Quinn said, sadly. She caught the sad look in Rachel's eye. "But if you think you do, of course I forgive you" Quinn explained. "I hope I can show you how sorry I am for all the terrible things I've done to you, But I understand I won't ever deserve your trust, Rachel"

"Quinn, stop that, we already spoke about this," Blair chastised her, gently.

"I know we did but I can't stop thinking I'm right about never being able to earn your trust," Quinn replied, choking on her words.

"Didn't I tell you we are going to help you, Quinn?" Blair asked.

Quinn nodded, abashed. "Be patient with me please," Quinn whispered.

"Of course," Rachel said, holding Quinn's hand. "Thank you for forgiving me. It means a lot to me, Quinn. In fact," Rachel said, turning fully towards Quinn on the couch, "I need to ask your particular forgiveness."

"I don't understand." Quinn said, shrugging.

"Quinn, when I wrote your Prankster interview questions, I was angry with you."

Quinn's eyes welled up as she nodded, "Of course you were mad at me. I've been just awful, Rachel. The meanest girl..."

Rachel silenced Quinn with a gentle finger against her lips. Brushing it back and forth as Quinn gasped. "Quinn." The blonde's eyes flooded with tears, tugging at Rachel's heart. She pulled Quinn into a hug. "I questioned you far more harshly than the others, sweet girl."

"What?" Santana shouted, jumping to her feet. "You overheard Quinn using your bugging devices, crying about the way she treated **you, by name**, _before_ the interview, and you still didn't back down? Just had to twist the knife? You made Britt cry during her interview. What exactly did you do to Quinn? Is that why she risked her life last night, to run away?" Santana asked, storming towards Rae. "If you think I'm going to stand by and watch yet another person in Q's life abuse her in any fashion, you've got another think coming."

Blair was in front of Santana in a flash, stopping her with firm yet gentle hands on her shoulders. "Don't you think Rae realizes that, now? Didn't you just say it was hard hearing her tell you she considered ending her life? And who was at the centre of her bullying? Once Rae realized Quinn was truly heartbroken over the way she'd treated Rae, she wrapped up that interview. Rae isn't abusing Quinn. She's ending a cycle of abuse. One, I've heard you admit, you helped perpetuate. Go sit back down, Santana."

Santana paused, glancing over at Quinn, who was sobbing on Rae's shoulder. "Please San," she sobbed. "I deserved the interview I got. I really want us to all be friends. I want a chance to show Rachel how sorry I am. Please don't make me choose between you. I love you San."

Blair released Santana's shoulders, as the Latina's eyes softened. "Is it okay if I go hug my girl, Q?" She asked Blair politely. Blair nodded, wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulders and leading her to the loveseat.

What happened next, Santana will never admit to, for the rest of her life. She wrapped her arms around both Quinn and Rae, sobbing with them. Brittany was tangled around them crying an instant later. Blair kicked an empty chair furiously, before breaking down and joining them. Erin felt a bit awkward, having come late to the game, but joined in the group hug, nonetheless. "Quinn, I followed a script I'd written in anger. I kept it because it was difficult for me to believe you actually cared about me at all," Rachel said softly into Quinn's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

As the sobbing subsided, and the group hug broke up, Santana cradled Quinn's face in her hands, and kissed her tears dry. "I love you, too, Q. You don't have to choose." Turning to Rae, she choked out, "Rae Frost, you better take good care of Quinn Fabray. Because nobody in her life ever has, before."

Rae's eyes met Santana's as she smiled sadly and nodded. "We both want to see her happy." Santana settled Quinn in Rae's lap, and sat back down next to Blair.

Rae cleared her throat. "Let's move on and become friends and co-conspirators now, deal?" Rachel asked the girls, who nodded at her. "Ask us any questions and we will try to answer to your satisfaction. How does that sound?"

"What types of questions can we ask?" Brittany asked.

"Anything within reason," Blair replied.

"How did you manage to get us all off school for the day?" Santana asked "Even though my parents agreed last night when my dad was here, isn't the school suspicious?"

"Coach Sylvester," Rachel answered, simply.

"You called her? Does she know you're the Prankster?" Quinn asked, stunned at Rachel's answer.

"Yes; Coach knows who I am and knows everything I'm up to," Rachel said.

"Wait; Coach Sue Fucking Sylvester knows Rachel/ Rae is the Prankster?" Santana asked.

"Not only does she know everything, but she's helping us. We made a deal together," Blair replied.

"You made a deal with her? How long has she known?" Quinn asked, staring into Rachel's eyes, shocked.

"She's known since the day she made me Assistant Coach," Rachel replied.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it. Why did she make you AC though?" Santana asked.

"As a cover and to protect me from Mr Schue," Rachel answered.

"Wow I can't believe she did that," Brittany said.

"She's also been helping us behind the scenes and knows what's going on," Blair said.

"Did she know about us, and the test that you made us do?" Santana asked.

"Yes she did, she is great to have on our side," Blair smiled.

"It's funny to think you made a deal with the crazy coach who's been wanting to destroy the glee club since its inception, and by extension, Mr Schue. That's why you made a deal with her, isn't it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel giggled. "Indeed. And it has worked out wonderfully."

"You guys are nuts," Santana scoffed.

"FO SHO!" Blair and Rachel replied at the same time.

"Coach knows about you, too?" Brittany asked Erin, smirking at the redhead.

Erin laughed. "Yes, Britt. She calls us, the "Triple Terrors," now.

"Why did you refuse our friendship in the beginning?" Brittany asked Rae. All three were curious to know the answer. Rachel noticed Quinn looking down, sadly, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Because I didn't want any of you to figure out who I was until I was ready. I'm so sorry I was mean to you on the first day of school in the bathroom, Brittany. I was scared and I lashed out at you," Rachel apologized.

"It's okay; I understand," Brittany said.

"Thank you," Rae smiled, humbly.

"Why did you change your mind and allow us to know who you are? I know Brittany begged you, but there must be more to it," Santana asked.

"Part of it was due to Brittany. But I also know how Quinn feels about me," she said, looking at Quinn, who bit her lip, blushing yet again. "And I know how I feel about Quinn," she said, kissing Quinn on the cheek. "I also know what you said in the locker room after Finn slushied you, baby." Rachel said, cupping Quinn's cheek.

"You know what I said in the locker room? About how I deserved the slushie because of you?" Quinn gasped.

"We do, and it made us, me especially, realise that you want to change and I felt you deserve to know the truth." Rachel said sadly.

"Thank you for being honest with us, Rachel" Quinn replied, shyly meeting her eyes.

"You're welcome, Quinn," Rachel smiled at her.

"Can you," Quinn blushed, "can you see us inside the locker room?"

Aaron turned around to answer Quinn. "The locker room bug is strictly audio."

"Does anyone else know?" Brittany asked.

"You three, Coach Sylvester and Becky are the only ones who know I'm Rachel Berry, or that I am the Prankster. Puck guessed Blair and I we were the pranksters and asked us to let him help. We told him we weren't, and hopefully after what Finn did to you, Quinn, he thinks he guessed wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked.

"When Finn slushied you, we made sure Puck saw us in the café. We made sure everyone could see us, and Aaron did the voice of the Prankster over the PA." Blair said.

"We didn't want Finn to do what he did to you Quinn; that really didn't go to plan. I hope you can forgive us for making you an option," Rachel said sadly.

"Letting us help punish Finn made up for it," Quinn said, quietly.

"Quinn," Rachel said, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "Tell me everything."

"Okay," Quinn sighed. "I have mixed feelings. I mean, I know I deserved it. But from _you,_ Rachel, not from Finn. That was really humiliating, and it was because you made me the option everyone cared about the least."

Rachel gasped, burying her face in Quinn's neck, sobbing. "That was just part of the script, baby. I never believed that."

"Really?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel kissed Quinn's tears away. "Really. Please give me the chance to show you."

"You may not have believed it, but everybody else did," Quinn stated.

Santana was glaring at Rae, and Blair intervened, yet again. "You're angry about the exact same incident as last time. Rae feels awful. We all hugged and cried. Let's move on."

"I didn't cry." Santana pouted, crossing her arms.

¿Estás seguro? Podía besar tus lágrimas, querida." Blair whispered in Santana's ear. Santana blushed, pouting. _(Trans: Are you sure? Could kiss your tears, dear) _

"Yesterday's prank was so epic! Remind me to never make any of you angry." Erin laughed.

"That it was. And yeah; you'd be wise to stay on our good side, Red." Blair agreed.

"Puck didn't figure out who you are when he kissed you, Rae?" Brittany asked. Quinn stiffened; unhappy about the fact Puck had kissed Rachel.

"He hasn't; but that doesn't surprise me," Rae giggled.

"I'm glad he doesn't know it's you," Quinn growled.

The other girls exchanged smiles at Quinn's reply.

"Possessive much, Lion Quinn?" Santana smirked.

"Shut it, Lopez," Quinn pouted.

"Blair, when you tease me, is it all just a game to you? Santana asked, hoping Blair's been flirting with her.

"At first I was just playing with you, Santana. I knew you had helped bully Rae, and I wanted to make you suffer all day in your wet little spankies. Once I realized Schue had no idea what I was saying for your innocent little ears, Sannie, it was just too tempting not to toy with you. But Rachel's told me a lot about you and your protective nature. I know you're smart as shit, and could show off Daddy's money, but you pretend to be from the worst part of town so people are afraid you'll cut them. That's so badass, Santana. I'm crushing on you. It doesn't hurt that you're killing it in your Cheerio's uniform every day. But you're going to have to get used to my teasing and my pleasing. They're part of my nature." Blair smirked.

"Tease me all you like," Santana smirked, fanning herself. "Just stop making promises your tongue doesn't deliver."

Erin gasped. No one else seemed surprised in the least.

"How do you fit into this?" Brittany asked Erin, who was blushing bright red.

"Aaron told me what's been going on. Our parents were moving for my Dad's job, so I asked if I could stay with my brother. We've always been close, and he's been telling me about all the mischief you have going on here. I thought this would give me a great chance to make some new friends and have a lot of fun."

"How do guys know Aaron, and why is he helping?" Quinn asked.

"Aaron knows my guardian, who asked him to help keep an eye on Rae and me." Blair replied,

"What about your parents Blair?" Brittany asked.

"You don't need a full time guardian if you have real parents. Steve is my guardian but he isn't here since he has to work. That's why Aaron's looking out for us." Blair replied, uncomfortable having to answer that question. She saw the sad looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not comfortable answering that right now. Maybe another time." Blair told her.

"Rachel, why do you go by the name Rae Frost?" Brittany asked.

"I use that name partly for cover, No one else at school knows who I really am. The other reason is that my Dads named Steve as my temporary guardian while they're healing. Steve thinks it works better if people believe Blair and I are sisters. Plus, part of me is truly Rae Frost; not Rachel Berry. If you haven't noticed, I only like Quinn to call me Rachel." Rae replied.

"Thank you, Rachel," Quinn blushed. "Why did you change the way you talk and everything about you?"

"Part of the girl you knew died in that accident. Rae is who came out on the other side." Rachel told her.

"Oh," Quinn said, not knowing what else to say.

"But it's mostly Blair's, fault. Spend much time around her, and it rubs off on you," Rachel laughed.

"Wanky." Santana smirked, and Blair winked at her.

"Wow; thanks Baby girl. That's nice of you," Blair laughed.

"You're welcome, Triple B," Rachel smiled.

"Why do you call Rachel, 'baby girl,' and what does 'Triple B,' mean?" Quinn asked.

"I have always called Rae, 'baby girl;' I don't remember how that even started. As for what triple B means, it means Blair the Badass Bitch, a nickname I picked up for fighting" Blair laughed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Santana said.

"Believe me; I will, Tana," Blair winked. Santana blushed.

"Hey Aaron, anything happening at school?" Rachel asked.

"Not much. Everyone is staying away from Finn or laughing at him. I'm surprised he even showed his face at the school," Aaron said, shaking his head.

"I'm not," Rachel laughed.

"Of course you're not surprised. You made sure Finn can't take time off school," Blair laughed while everyone but Aaron wondered what Blair had meant by that statement. All the girls looked curiously at Rae.

"But it was one of your ideas, Triple B. You are, after all, the Evil mastermind," Rae replied, laughing.

"Mm… Evil-Mastermind-Me; really Rae?" Blair asked.

"Yes you are the mastermind, Blair. None of this could have happened if it weren't for your evil genius," Rae laughed jokingly.

"And you know all about my evil ways don't you, Rae?" Blair said, looking at Rae, smirking.

Rachel shuddered and Quinn looked at Rachel, wondering why she'd reacted like that. She was still confused about Rae's relationship with Blair. How far had they gone? Did they have sex? These questions were running through her mind. Quinn was jealous of Blair and Rachel's relationship. However, she accepted that if she wanted a chance with Rachel, Blair was always going to be a part of her life. She would have to deal with it. Quinn thought she should probably talk to Blair about boundaries. Rae and Blair both reassured her that they were just friends now, and there was probably no reason to worry. Quinn struggled with her insecure thoughts, nonetheless.

"I know all about your Evil ways, _Nicola,_" Rae smiled, as she watched Blair's face drop to a grim frown. Rae knew how much Blair hated being called by her first name.

"Seriously_ Rae_, did you have to?" Blair sighed uncomfortably.

"Yes I did," Rae laughed at her friend for being uncomfortable. "You know how I hate it when you have the upper hand."

"Wanky."

"Shut it, Santana," Blair chastised her with a smack to her backside.

Quinn smirked, absentmindedly rubbing her still tender behind.

"Vous savez que je n'aime pas être appelés par leur prénom, Rae," Blair said in French. _(Trans: you know I don't like being called by first name, Rae) _

"Je sais que, Blair, et je suis désolé juste avoir un peu de fun, c'est tout." Rae replied. _(Trans: I do know that, Blair, and I'm sorry just having some fun, that's all.)_

Everyone in the room was watching the two girls talk in French. They knew that Rae had said something to upset Blair, and they all guessed it was because Rae had called her Nicola, which they knew was Blair's first name. They were kind of jealous that they were unable to understand what they were saying, but at the same time it was kind of cool that they can communicate with each other in a different language.

"Je sais que vous êtes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime bien. Vous et je vais avoir un chat bientôt" Blair said, _(Trans: I know you are but it doesn't mean that I like it though. You and I will be having a chat soon.)_

"Sur ce que je peux vous demander?" Rae growled, knowing full well that it was going to be a serious conversation. _(Trans: about what may I ask?)_

"Vous savez très bien ce que nous avons de parler de Rae Blair growled pointing to her and Quinn. _(Trans: You know damn well what we have to talk about, Rae.)_

"Vraiment, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait entre elle et moi?" Rae angrily said. _(Trans: really, don't you think that should be between her and me?)_

"Il est entre vous deux, mais vous ne pouvez pas précipiter son bien. Sa va prendre le temps c'est tout, parce que là où je suis assis on dirait que vous êtes en poussant un peu. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être montré que vous vous souciez de et que vous aimez son mais il suffit de ne pas pousser les limites, ça va." Blair told her. _(trans: It is between you two, but you can't rush her alright. It's going to take time, that's all; because from where I'm sitting it looks like you're pushing her a little bit. She does need to be shown that you care about her and that you like her but just don't push the boundaries.)_

"Vous savez que je n'aurais jamais pousser son en rien qu'elle n'était pas prête. Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensez que," Rae snarled at her friend, clearly upset that Blair would think that. _(Trans: You know I would never push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. I can't believe you would think that.)_

"Je sais que vous ne le feriez pas , vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne. Je veux juste vous deux à être prudents et à prendre votre temps pour l'explorer. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Rae. Je suis désolé." Blair replied _(Trans: I know you wouldn't, you aren't that type of person. I just want you two to be careful to take your time to explore it. I didn't mean to upset you, Rae. I'm sorry.)_

"Accepte les excuses. Avons-nous besoin d'un chat vous concernant et Santana?" Rae said (_Trans: apology accepted. Do we have to have a chat about you and Santana?)_

Santana's eyes jumped to Rae when she said her name and was frowning at her because they were talking about her and she didn't like that.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Why are you talking me?" Santana growled out at them.

Both Rae and Blair ignored Santana's outburst and carried on with their conversation.

"Pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas à précipiter les choses. Ce n'est pas que je vais sauter dans le lit avec elle. Je ne suis pas comme cela et vous le savez. J'ai à dire au sujet de mon passé avant que je peux faire quelque chose. J'aime taquiner et je vais bien avec que pour maintenant, peut embrasser à nouveau, elle est une baise génial kisser." Blair replied with a dreamy look on her _face.(Trans: Not really. I'm not going to rush anything. It's not like I'm going to jump into bed with her. I'm not like that and you know that. I have to tell her about my past first before I do anything. I like to tease and I'm fine with that for now.I may kiss her again, she's a fucking awesome kisser.)_

"Je suis heureux que votre pas vont se précipiter et baiser sa" Rae laughed._(Trans: I'm glad that you're not going to rush and fuck her.)_

"I'm glad you think that," Blair laughed.

"Ok what were you two talking about because you clearly said my name," Santana asked angrily.

"Ella le pedía que sobre mis intenciones con usted. Le pregunto si ella y tenía que tener un chat." Blair replied to Santana in _Spanish (Trans: she was asking about my intentions with you. She was wondering if she and I need to have a chat.)_

"Oh what are your intentions?" Santana asked curiously while blushing.

"I haven't worked that out yet. You and I need to talk about that later," Blair smiled.

"Oh nothing bad though?" Santana asked quietly.

"No, nothing bad," Blair replied. "Así que es mi lengua maternal," she said in Spanish to the Latina. _(Trans: well may be my tongue.)_

"Ay dios mio," Santana whispered, squirming.

Blair laughed at her and smiled, thinking how easy it was to tease the Latina. Blair was thinking about all the fun she could have with her but in a good way though. Rae heard what Blair had said to Santana in Spanish and couldn't help but laugh at it. She really hoped that her friend has found her soul mate in a way. Those two are very much alike and she hoped it will work out. Rae hoped she and Quinn had found soul mates in one another, too. Rae smiled, believing she and Quinn would make an even stronger couple. If things play out from what Rae was seeing then it looks like Erin and Brittany will also make a cute and strong couple.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think there is something you guys need to know," Aaron said to everyone as he looked over his laptops at them.

"What is it Aaron?" Rae asked her friend.

"I was going over some footage from yesterday and this morning when I came across a few interesting things," Aaron replied.

"And what are they?" Blair asked.

"Mr. Schue actually arrived _early_ at school this morning. He went straight to Coach Sylvester's office while she was at cheerio practice and proceeded to search her office for something," Aaron said.

"I bet he was looking for the DVD we gave her yesterday." Erin said.

"That may be true. I can't believe he would do that though," Blair replied, surprised Mr. Schue would stoop so low.

"Actually that doesn't surprise me. He was doing it for Finn. He would never do something like that for anyone else," Rae sighed, rolling her eyes.

The three cheerios were surprised their glee coach and Spanish teacher would do that, and it scared them.

"So what do we do about it?" Quinn asked, disappointed in Mr. Schue.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue thinks Sue has the only copy of the DVD. Aaron has copies of the DVD contents on several laptops, and in the cloud. Now he has a copy of Mr. Schue's B&amp;E. We can put those away for evidence against him, although I'm tempted to just put both videos on YouTube and let the two of them face the consequences of their actions. Rae I need you to phone the Coach to let her know what happened," Blair explained, as both Aaron and Rae nodded.

Aaron pulled out some blank DVD's and proceeded to make a back-up copies for them to file away if they were to need them in the future. Rae got up from her seat and went to get her cell phone and send a text to the Coach explaining what had happened this morning.

"Blair, we need to strike back at Mr Schue for this. What he did was a complete invasion of privacy," Rae said.

Blair laughed at Rae for what she'd said, considering they were invading _everyone's_ privacy by having cameras and bugs throughout the school. Rae realized why Blair was laughing, and smirked back, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't count when it's _us,_" she winked, making everyone laugh.

"What do you have in mind?" Blair asked.

"Not sure, but I think it should be a big prank this time. We have only been hitting him with small ones," Rae smiled.

"I like the way you think, baby girl. Which one?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure," Rae shrugged.

"Alright give me a few minutes," Blair said, standing to run upstairs.

"Where's she going?" Brittany asked.

"To her office so she can grab the book," Rae said, smiling.

"What's this book?" Santana asked.

"The book she's after details all our plans, pranks, scripts and everything else. There are quite a few books containing all of our plans. We had a lot of time to work on them," Rae replied.

"Should we be scared?" Brittany asked, as Rae texted Coach from the couch.

"You three aren't targets anymore, so I wouldn't worry," Rae said, continuing to text Coach at the same time.

"That's a relief, I guess," Quinn said.

"You guess? Quinn, we aren't going to target you or Santana and Brittany again. Trust me; you are safe," Rae said calmly to the girl.

"Alright, I hope we can trust you," Quinn said, resting her head against Rae's shoulder, while Santana and Brittany nodded.

"You _hope?_ You mean you_ don't _trust me?" Rae teased, tickling Quinn's sides.

"Stop it! I trust you! I trust you, Rae!" Quinn squealed, trying helplessly to escape the tickling.

Blair arrived and went back outside to sit in her chair again. "Quit torturing the poor girl, Rae," Blair said, rolling her eyes. She started flipping through the pages. The other girls in the lounge watched Blair as she looked through the thick book in her hands.

"Aaron, you said there was something else we should know about. What is it?" Blair asked, without looking up from the book.

"Umm…oh right. Well glee was cancelled yesterday, but that didn't stop them from meeting in the choir room to have an interesting group chat minus these three, Mr Schue and Finn," Aaron said.

"Interesting; set the laptop up so we can watch it on the T.V," Rae said.

"Alright then," Aaron said.

He got up and connected the laptop up to the T.V and everyone made sure they were able to see the large screen in front of them. Blair had moved back inside and sat down next to Santana. The screen came to life and they all saw the glee club members minus Finn and Mr Schue sitting in the choir room.

"I can't believe there is a camera in there," Quinn said to Rachel.

"There are cameras everywhere in the school," Rachel told her.

"Everywhere?" Quinn asked, raising a brow.

"There may be a place or two I know of, where I could tease you, off the record." Rae smirked as Quinn blushed.

Aaron pressed play on the laptop to start the video playback. Everyone sat back to watch the screen and listened as the voices played out the TV speakers. The TV screen showed the glee members sitting in their chairs in the choir room.

"_**I can't believe what happened to Finn today," Kurt said looking at everyone from his chair. **_

"_**Me either; it was really unfair for him to be pranked that way," Mercedes replied. "I can't believe Santana and Brittany would risk getting in trouble for that conniving Quinn Fabray," she said, receiving nods from around the room. "I knew she was trouble from the moment she joined Glee. There is no bigger bitch in all of Ohio; probably in North America, than that innocent-looking liar."**_

Quinn sat there stunned, listening to her team mates talk like that about her. She thought Mercedes was her friend. Her breath hitched and she bit her lower lip, hoping no one else noticed she was fighting tears. Rachel cradled Quinn against her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "Remember, sweet girl, I've forgiven you," she whispered in the blonde's ear. "I don't care about what anyone else thinks. You're my sweet girl, and I know you're even more beautiful on the inside, than you are on the outside." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, and hid her face in the crook of her neck. "Let it all out, sweet girl. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"_**Don't talk about my BabyMama Like that. Do we really feel sorry for Finn?" Puck asked the group, looking around at them.**_

"_**Of course we do. That prank went beyond overboard," Tina replied.**_

"_**To me, he deserved it for slushying Quinn," Puck said. **_

"_**Oh please, it's about time she got what she deserved," Lauren laughed. **_

Santana was becoming increasingly angrier as she listened to their, "glee family," and watched Quinn's eyes fill with tears at their cruel words. She swept Quinn's hair behind an ear, and solemnly told her, "They're full of shit, Little Q. I'll fight for you every single day of the week, and twice on Sundays, to get these jealous people to shut it."

Blair reached out and placed a hand on Santana's, squeezing it in a sign of solidarity to relax the Latina. "I'll help you get them back for how they're treating Quinn, San. You don't have to do it alone, anymore." Santana turned back to face Blair, surprised anyone had seen through her badass persona to the lonely girl, inside. She gave her a small sad smile, and received a kiss on the cheek in return.

"They don't know what they're saying, Quinn. They don't know you, like we do." Brittany said, massaging her shoulders from behind the sofa. "Don't let their words hurt you. They're doing you a favour, Quinnie. Now you know who's truly your friend, and who's not."

"Don't listen to them Quinn," Rachel whispered in her ear, as she stroked her fingers through her golden locks.

"But they're right," Quinn whimpered.

"I let their words hurt me in the past, too. I let their words define me. I'm going show you they're wrong about you, baby," Rachel whispered, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's ear.

Quinn's face lit up with a bright smile. "You called me, ''baby.'" Rachel simply nodded, and Quinn said, "Then they can call me whatever they want."

"_**I don't think Quinn deserved to be slushied," Sam replied.**_

"_**Sam, you're only saying that because she's pretty and she helped you take care of your family last year," Lauren snapped. "Quinn is Ice Queen in more than one way; slushies are a form of ice and that girl is cold as ice."**_

"_**While Finn was spying on Quinn to give himself an excuse to hurt her, he found out my family was going through a though a tough time, financially. Are you honestly angry she was helping us? Wouldn't the Quinn you say she is just do it to look better to everyone else instead of helping us in secret? She's not a cold Ice Queen. Lauren. And you know better, Tina and Cedes."**_

"You tell 'em, Troutie!" Santana cheered.

"_**Sam's right. Quinn is sweet and kind," Tina confessed.**_

"_**Mhm so she's got you fooled too, huh Tina?" Mercedes said, shaking her head.**_

"_**Do I know better, Sam? If the prank were about Finn's past behaviour then yes; she did it for everyone he's hurt. But get real; that prank she pulled with her My Little Cronies was only because of the slushy and mean words most recently," Lauren replied. **_

"What's wrong with Lauren? Still angry about prom queen? There is no way I'll work with Finnwit or Schue ever again, after the showdown in Figgins' office yesterday. I don't I want to go back to glee and endure Schue pretending he and Finn are God's gift to song, dance, and teen angst," Santana growled while Brittany nodded, agreeing with their friend.

"_**Those are double standards there, Lauren," Puck said.**_

"And we're not letting you back into that pit of vipers again, Q, are we, bitches?" Everyone nodded in agreement, surprised by Brittany's harsh words, as tears of gratitude spilled down Quinn's cheeks.

"Yeah Mr Schue was acting differently yesterday. I can't believe he wanted you three expelled. He sounded the death knell for his own club," Blair said.

"I think his Finn crush is becoming dangerous," Rae sighed, still comforting Quinn.

"From what I have heard about those two I have to agree with Rae on that statement," Erin said.

"_**What are we going to do about it? I don't see Quinn and Finn working together," Artie said.**_

"_**I agree with Artie. There will be too much anger between them," Mike replied. **_

"_**What should we do about it?" Blaine asked. "We do need them both." **_

"_**I don't think we do," Mercedes said. **_

"_**What do you mean?" Tina asked. **_

"_**I mean that we don't need them both. We have enough members and we could always get more anyway," Mercedes said.**_

"I don't like where this is heading," Rachel sighed.

Quinn hid her face deeper into Rachel's neck, trying to be brave. Rachel ran her fingernails through Quinn's hair, the way Brittany had shown her. Britt pat Rae on the shoulder, giving her a wink of approval. Rae smiled, shyly.

"_**Really? You think we can get more members for what's considered the lamest club in school?" Kurt scoffed, sarcastically. **_

"_**I do, so who do you think should go?" Mercedes asked the group. **_

"_**We're going to put this to a vote? Are you kidding me?" Sam asked.**_

"_**No I'm not kidding," Mercedes replied. **_

"_**It's stupid and it doesn't matter if we have a vote because Mr. Schue has the final say," Puck said. **_

"_**Not really; I am, after all, co-captain," Mercedes told the group, sitting a bit taller and flashing a victorious grin.**_

"So Mercedes is co-captain now?" Rae asked the three cheerio's.

"Yeah; Mr, Schue made her co-captain when you didn't return," Quinn replied, tangling her fingers with Rachel's, and kissing them. "I missed you so much," she whispered against their fingers.

Rachel stroked Quinn's cheek, kissing her lashes. "Didn't you guys have a vote to choose the new co-captain?" Rachel asked.

"No we didn't. Schue made Mercedes captain because she had been there the longest; after you, of course," Quinn told her.

"Touching," Rachel sighed, "yet so unfair."

"Agreed," Quinn said.

"_**What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked.**_

"_**It means I have the deciding vote," Mercedes told the rest of them, smugly. **_

"_**I don't see the point of this. We need Quinn and Finn both. This is pointless," Mike told the group.**_

"_**I have to agree with Mike; this is pointless," Tina agreed. **_

"_**Of course you would say that; he's your boyfriend," Lauren said. **_

"_**Tina has a brain of her own. If we happen to agree, there's no need to jump down her throat." Mike said, angrily.**_

"_**Look; let's not fight," Kurt said, trying to calm everyone down.**_

"_**I agree with Mike and Tina that it would be pointless to vote. Besides, if we voted for Quinn to leave, we would lose Santana and Brittany," Artie said. **_

"True THAT, Wheels!" Santana smirked, winking at Quinn, letting her know that she has her back.

"You can say _that_ again!" Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around the shorter blonde. Quinn smiled happily at the fact her friends would stand by her if she had to leave glee. She wasn't used to this kind of support and unconditional friendship. She liked it.

"_**So what?" We don't need any of them," Lauren said. **_

"_**Of course we need them," Blaine replied, calmly.**_

"_**No we don't. I'm sure we'll do just fine without those Barbie dolls."**_

"_**But we are a team," Kurt said. **_

"_**Yeah right. Three of our team members took part in the attack on Finn today, who is also a team member," Mercedes told them.**_

"_**Not only was that the result of Finn failing the Prankster's test, it was also in response to Finn throwing Kurt into the dumpster, and slushying Quinn. They are also glee team members," Puck said. **_

"_**Yeah right; and then they blamed it on the Prankster like the cowards they are," Lauren said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. **_

"_**Santana was warning the student body what'll be happening to bullies from now on," Sam said. "And you saw them. They all listened to her."**_

"Maybe I've been too harsh on Trouty," Santana pondered aloud, only to be pelted with pillows as her friends shouted a collective, "Ya THINK?"

"_**And you believe her. Santana's a bitch and would have done anything to get back at Finn for what he did to Quinn and use the Prankster as a scapegoat," Mercedes said. **_

Santana was angry now at being called a bitch and was about ready to run to the school and beat the shit out of them. Blair could tell, and placed an arm around Santana's waist as she rose in fury. _Rae's right; we really are similar_. Then she kissed San's cheek, and asked her to stay on her lap, so she could tease her.

Santana blushed. "What was I mad about? Oh yeah. _You!"_ She smirked, watching Blair blush. "You want a bath?" She asked, leering at Blair. She tickled Blair's arm. "I've been called a professional, you know."

"Later." Blair managed to squeak.

"_**I don't think she would go that far," Blaine said, defending Santana.**_

"_**You don't know her like we do Blaine; you're new here," Lauren said. "Here's what you need to know: Quinn had a baby with Puck but lied that it was Finn's, Brittany's dumb enough to let Sue talk her into being shot out of a cannon, and Santana is pure bitch to the core. They're worthless, and we don't need them." **_

"_**Harsh much, Lauren? They all sing and dance better than you, and I don't want your jelly, anymore. I still I think the Prankster threatened them into doing the prank," Puck said.**_

"_**A lot of people believe the Prankster has made an alliance with the Unholy Trinity," Artie said.**_

"_**Fuck; if that's true, the whole school is in trouble," Kurt replied. Most of the people in the room nodded at Kurt's statement. **_

"_**Oh please why would the Prankster work with them? Quinn and Santana are the biggest bitches in the school," Mercedes said. **_

Quinn and Santana growled at this and Brittany was upset. Rachel tried to calm Quinn down while Blair did the same with Santana. Brittany was crying now, so Erin wrapped her arms around the blonde in order to comfort her.

"_**We don't know the full story. Where are they anyway?" Sam asked. **_

"_**Not sure; they were all called to the principal's office last period," Tina said. **_

"_**Do you think they will get expelled for it? I know Mr. Schue doesn't want anyone messing with his precious toy Finndolent," Mike asked.**_

"_**No way would the adorable plastic Unholy Trinity get even a wrist slap with Coach Sylvester around; she would have flown in to save her poor little rich girls' asses," Lauren scoffed. **_

"_**Most likely, they probably headed home," Kurt said. "Look, let's drop this and let's talk about something else. Sectionals are coming up and we haven't got anything yet."**_

_**Everyone agreed with Kurt although Mercedes and Lauren weren't happy. They broke up into groups and started talking about ideas.**_

Aaron turned the recording off and everyone sat there as they processed what they'd heard.

"I can't believe Mercedes is acting like that," Rachel said sadly.

"She's changed since you didn't come back last year. She needs you to keep her in line," Quinn said, playfully ruffling Rachel's hair.

"And you _don't_?" Rachel teased, playfully.

Quinn cupped her hand over Rachel's ear and whispered, "I need you to keep me in line differently. Or you'll make me all jelly, Rachel," Quinn pouted, hoping for a kiss. "Not yet, Quinnie. I'm going to take such good care of you, baby."

"What do we do now? Those two bitches can't get away with what they said about us," Santana growled.

"You can't go after them San. They can't find out you know what they said about you," Blair told her. "You have to play this smart and not go looking for revenge because they said a few nasty things about you."

"But isn't this what you guys are here for" Santana asked.

"Absolutely, and I want to pound them for making my Sannie upset. But we have to play it smart. We have to pretend like we don't know what people have said about you. We have to act normal around them and like we don't give a shit," Blair said.

"We have to carry on as normal?" Quinn asked. "Pretend we don't know our so-called friends are backstabbers?"

"Yes you do, and you can, Quinn. It'll be worth it, in the end." Rae said.

"So what do you plan to do about them then?" Santana asked.

"Have patience Santana. We have something planned for them," Blair said as Rae smirked evilly.

"I hope so; they can't get away with saying that shit," Santana scoffed,

"They won't; it will take time a little though," Rae said as her phone indicated she'd received a text.

"That was from the Coach. She is furious and will be by at lunchtime to see the proof," she said.

"I'm not surprised she wants to see the proof," Erin said, having to comfort Brittany after she had finally helped her grow calm.

"Me either," Quinn replied. "So what now?"

"I'm not sure. Blair?" Rae said as she watched Blair get up and start pacing.

They all watched as Blair paced around the lounge, clearly thinking. Blair went back outside and sat down on her chair. She grabbed another cigarette and lit it. Rae sighed, not happy that her friend was smoking again. But they all watched her think about something very hard. Blair picked up the thick book and flipped through the pages at a quick pace. She finally stopped on a page and a dark, evil smirk crossed her face. She looked up at the others with a face that made them shudder in fear.

"I know that smirk," Rae said.

"Of course you do," Blair said, raising a brow.

"So what do you have planned?" Rae asked.

"We are going to move up one of our plans," Blair said, getting up to stand in front of everyone.

"And what plan should we move up?" Rae asked.

"Haka."

Rae gasped, excited. Everyone else was very confused by that word and had no idea what it meant. Blair looked around the lounge and could see that they were confused,

"It's our war cry. The time has come, to destroy the New Directions and Mr. Schue by forming a second glee club in the school. One we control," Blair smiled at everyone.

* * *

**There you go another long chapter sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, had to make it prefect, well as much as I could.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm open for suggestions for names for the new glee name and if you have thoughts on who should be in it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming because my beta is a pain in my ass, so the more reviews I get the faster my beta will work SO could you please help me so they aren't such a bitch. **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you to my awesome beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

**Pairings: Santana/Blair, Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Erin final pairings now.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: The 'Haka' Plan.

Previously

"_We are going to move up one of our plans," Blair said, getting up to stand in front of everyone. _

"_And what plan should we move up?" Rae asked. _

"_Haka."_

_Rae gasped, excited. Everyone else was very confused by that word and had no idea what it meant. Blair looked around the lounge and could see that they were confused, _

"_It's our war cry. The time has come, to destroy the New Directions and Mr. Schue by forming a second glee club in the school. One we control," Blair smiled at everyone. _

* * *

"WHAT!?" everyone but Rae yelled out.

"Are you serious, Blair?" Rae asked her friend.

"What's a haka?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I am, Rae. Look, I know before we started school we decided not to do it; it was just a backup plan. But we can't go ahead with the original plan now. There is no chance that it will work. Besides, I can see that you don't want Quinn and the others to return to the New Directions, not after what the others said about them," Blair told her. "Brittany – a haka is a New Zealand war cry. My Mom was from New Zealand, so they're special, to me."

"Where is New Zealand?" Brittany asked curiously

"In the south pacific near Australia," Blair replied to Brittany.

"Oh, I still have no idea where that is?" Brittany muttered.

"I'll show you sometime where it is on a globe or something," Blair said, sighing.

"Right let's get back on track, I guess what you are saying is true, Blair, but this plan is a huge gamble. So many things could go wrong and there's only a small chance we'll be successful. That's why we decided to make it the backup plan." Rae replied.

"I know that Rae, but if we can pull this off and destroy them, won't it be worth it?" Blair asked.

"It will be definitely be worth it. But how are we going to do it? What do you think of the plan?" Rae asked, looking at Quinn who was still sitting next her. Quinn had been watching the two girls talk about this plan. Quinn herself thought the plan was a good one; it was a chance for them to destroy the New Directions and Mr Schue at the same time. She wouldn't have to suffer being in that group where she was not wanted. She also liked the idea that she could be closer to Rachel, and hopefully hear her sing again.

"I like the idea. How do we do it?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I'm with Q, it is a good idea," Santana said.

"Me too, I like it and we can totally haka-rocka this thing!" Brittany said, jumping up and down next to Erin. "Whatever that means and wherever it's from, we'll still make New Directions pee their pants when they see us haka!"

"I am so in. Things are so much fun around you guys," Erin replied, watching the excited blonde sitting next to her.

Rae sighed. "It looks like we're all in, but we are going to need more singers."

"That we do, we have six so far and we need another six to be able compete. I'm thinking we need male voices," Blair said to the group.

"I agree. Where are we going to find them? We can't steal them from the New Directions without tipping them off about what we're doing. Even if we could, I honestly don't want any of them to join," Rae said.

"I agree with you Rae; I don't want any of them to join either. We need to keep this group a secret from the school until competition night," Blair said.

"What do you mean, Blair?" Erin asked. "How can we do that?"

"We're going to have fly under the radar. No one outside the group can know what we're up to, except for our faculty advisor. If we can get Sue, her devious mind will figure that part out, for us. Everything we do will have to be a secret until sectionals," Blair told them.

"How are we planning to do that?" Santana asked.

"Not sure yet," Blair shrugged. "We'll figure out something."

"Well that is fucking helpful," Santana snarled out sarcastically.

"Watch your tone with me, Santana," Blair growled at her and glared at her.

"Whatever," Santana muttered, shrinking under Blair's glare.

"We need to start working on the details as soon as possible and see who else we can get to join," Blair said.

"We need a coach or a teacher of some sort in order to join the competition at sectionals. I like your idea of asking Coach," Rae said.

"I bet Coach Sylvester would jump at the chance to do that," Erin said.

"Exactly; Sue would love the chance to be able to destroy Mr Schue and the New Directions," Blair said.

"I imagine she would use the term, 'delicious,' to describe this opportunity," Rae smirked.

"That brings us back to the original question. How are we going to keep the club a secret? We can't meet at school," Santana said.

"Mmm… I know the perfect location," Blair smiled.

"Where would that be?" Quinn asked, still wary of the connection between _her girl_ and Blair.

"My warehouse," Blair smiled.

"Your warehouse? Are you sure, Blair?" Rae asked.

"I am, it is the perfect place to practice," Blair replied.

"You're right, it's absolutely _perfect_," Rae said, sarcastically. "It's only crammed full of props for our pranks, a motorcycle, and... wait for it... your other car," Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere else to store those things," Blair said, defensively.

"That'll be amusing to watch," Rae teased her friend.

"I am sure we can make this work, Rae," Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"Hold the fuck up. You not only have your own warehouse, but you also have a motorcycle and a second car. How fucking loaded are you?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yes to all three and to answer your other question I don't ever have to worry about money," Blair laughed.

Rae, Erin and Aaron laughed along with her. They all knew Blair had accumulated millions from her biological and adopted parents.

"Oh," Santana muttered as the others laughed.

"Since we're going to use the warehouse maybe I need to….." Blair stopped talking, drawing everyone's attention to her as she stared off into space thinking.

"Blair?!" Rae asked.

Everyone was staring at Blair curiously, wondering what was going on in her head. The unholy trinity all looked at Rae, who was the closest to the black haired girl. They hoped to get some answers as to why Blair was behaving so bizarrely. When Rae noticed them looking to her for answers she just shrugged her shoulders at them.

"Blair?!" Santana shouted at her.

"Yeah?" Blair answered, turning around to face her crush.

"Where you go just now?" Santana asked, looking concerned.

"Shit. Did I blank out? I had an idea; that's all. Sometimes I over-focus on something, and zone out. Aaron, could you please order a storage unit for me and have it delivered to the warehouse? The sooner the better and use the blue account to pay for it," Blair requested.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Aaron said, jumping on his laptop to look for storage units.

"Thanks Aaron. Hey; do you have room for my Mustang?" Blair asked.

"Of course I have room for it. I get to drive it?" Aaron asked with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah sure. Just watch the fuel injection. That car screams, 'give me a speeding ticket!'" Blair laughed.

"What about your baby?" Aaron asked.

"I have enough room to store it here," Blair replied.

"Her Baby?" Quinn asked Rachel quietly.

"Her motorcycle," Rachel replied.

"Oh. I see," Quinn whispered, looking up to try to keep her eyes from filling with tears. Rachel saw, and made a note to be careful using the word, "baby," around Quinn. Rachel sighed, knowing she would have to talk to Quinn about Shelby and Beth soon as she gets in contact with Shelby. Since her accident, she and Shelby had connected, and she currently had somewhat of a relationship with her birth mother. She didn't want to keep it a secret from Quinn that she has spent time with Quinn's daughter.

"You have a Mustang? Wow. What type of motorcycle do you have?" Erin asked.

"I have a 2011 Ducati Diavel," Blair smiled dreamily.

"Wow! Nice bike," Santana said.

"Oh…_yes _it is," Blair smiled, leaning in to Santana. "Maybe you'd like to wrap your arms around me for a ride sometime," she whispered, winking.

Santana's jaw dropped.

"Enough flirting, you two. Let's move on. Now we have a place to practice," Rae said. "Thank you, Blair. What's next on that agenda in your head?"

"The six of us are already members. Who else do you think will join, or whom should we recruit?" Blair asked.

"If Coach Sylvester agrees, I'm sure we can get a few other Cheerios to join," Quinn said.

"Good idea, Q. If they give us any lip we can just order them to join. You guys know we have male Cheerio's, right?" Santana asked.

"What about me? I can't let them know who I am," Rae said.

"They won't; you will stay a secret, Rae," Blair told her.

"How, Blair? If I sing, they will know who I am," Rae said, concerned her identity would be revealed.

Quinn nodded. "Rachel has the voice of an angel, and she can sing louder than the rest of us put together. If she sings, _everyone_ is going to recognize she's Rachel," Quinn said. Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement. Rachel smiled at Quinn, squeezing her hand gently in thanks. Quinn got flustered and her cheeks turned pink.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Rae. You won't be singing any solos at sectionals. You'll only be a back-up singer and you can use your husky voice to hide your real voice. Also, remember to sing quietly. When we make it to regional's you will be singing solos. By then it will be time for you to reveal who you are to the school," Blair replied.

"Rachel Berry is going to sing back-up quietly, and sway in the background?" Santana burst out laughing. "Are you sure you can do that, Rae? Won't you be fighting an uncontrollable urge to jump in as diva?"

"Sannie, play nice," Britt scolded, as the rest of them glared at her.

Santana stopped laughing when she noticed how angry everyone was. "Oh, uh… sorry Rae." She noticed Blair giving her a particularly scathing look. "Sorry, Blair. I won't do that again."

"Yes you will, Santana. Because you're a naughty girl. But if I can tame you with a single look, it'll be fun for me to correct you," Blair winked at her, and Santana blushed.

"Down, girl!" Rae snapped at Blair, playfully. "Santana, I get what you're saying, and I certainly earned your teasing comments," Rae said, looking at Blair, meaningfully. "I agree; it's going to be hard for me. But I see that Blair has thought this through. It's a good idea," Rae said. "I will draw upon my talent as an actor to hold myself back, when it comes to going all diva on you," Rae laughed.

"Hold up. If Rachel won't be singing, how on earth are we going to win?" Quinn asked.

"Easy; everyone here can sing," Blair said. "We hopefully won't need Rae's powerhouse voice until we get to regional's. You three are great singers," she said, indicating Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. "With Rae's help, we'll win," Blair told her.

"I hope so," Quinn said. "I always counted on Rachel to win the competitions for us. It would be so nice to see Mr. Schue's face if we win."

"_When_ we win. Trust me, ok, Q?" Blair told her.

"That's _my_ name for her," Santana snapped, still embarrassed about having to apologize to Rae. Blair simply turned on her with a look that had Santana blushing. "But… but I'll share it. You guys can call her Q, too. Except Rae," she said, looking at a smiling Rae and confused Quinn. "Please call Q, Quinn, or sweet girl. She likes it. I can tell, Rae."

"If you're sure we can win, let's go for it!" Brittany said. "Sannie has a beautiful voice, and Quinnie sang the song that got the three of us into glee club. I'm best at arranging the choreography. It's simple, for me."

"We can't do much until we have a teacher to support us," Quinn said.

"We'll ask the coach when she gets here," Rachel reassured her. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Ok let's start planning. Rae you start selecting which songs to sing. You're our library when it comes to music," Blair said

"No problem. But until we have more singers, and hopefully male voices, I'm extremely limited," Rae replied sadly.

"You're right Rae, but start thinking of songs the Unholy Trinity can sing together. Having all three of them doing a song together will be fucking hot and it will show off their talent in front of everyone. They're gonna be sorry they let you three go," Blair smirked.

"Wait, you want all three of us to do a song at sectionals together?" Quinn asked, stunned at the words Blair had said. "I… I'm not like Rachel," she said, blushing.

"You'll be perfect, Quinn. You have a better voice than you think. And when you smile, it lights up the whole room," Rachel reassured her.

"Santana, you're going to bring the sultry sexy tone to the song. The way you three move together just walking around the halls is smokin' hot. Britt will make up a routine to show off your talents, and Rae will pick out the perfect song for your vocal ranges. It will make Schue wish that he had done things differently and listened to his group from the beginning," Blair said, confidently.

"It'll be a cake walk," Santana said, beaming mischievously. "With a camera in the choir room we can find out their set lists and work from that to win."

"No we won't, Santana. We're not cheaters. We want to win this fair and square. Only Aaron will know what their set list is; not us," Rae replied.

"You're right, Rae, it was just a dumb idea," Santana said.

"But I want cake. It's good. Who doesn't like cake?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Santana. You've experienced the nuisance of having your set list leaked. But we don't want to be like that. This is an opportunity for us to show everyone that we're simply the better singers," Rae said, "fair and square."

"I think Rae is right. I don't want to be a cheater. We should do this the right way," Brittany told her friends. "But I'm still going to bake us a cake for when we win."

"I agree; we aren't cheaters… anymore," Quinn face-palmed. "Look who's talking," she said, shaking her head at her past mistakes.

"You guys are right. It will feel better winning without cheating," Santana agreed. "But who else are we going to get to sing with us? We need twelve," San reminded them.

"Well tomorrow you, Quinn and Brittany will quit the New Directions at practice. That will stop them from having a vote. You will be leaving on your terms; not theirs," Rae said.

"That's a good idea, I wouldn't put it past them to have a vote and pick Finn over me," Quinn said sadly. She was still very upset to hear what their team mates had said about the three of them; it still hurt. She felt betrayed.

"I think when we leave, Sam and Puck may follow," Brittany said.

"I think you're right B," Santana agreed.

"If they leave they can join us, can't they?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know if I want Puck to join yet but I'm ok with Sam. He wasn't here when I was, so I guess he will be fine," Rae said.

"Why not Puck, Rae?" Brittany asked.

"Puck still hasn't had his Prankster test. I'm okay with not testing Sam. I haven't heard of him bullying anyone since he started here last year," Rae told them. "He sounds like a really nice guy."

"Sam is a really nice guy," Quinn agreed.

"Who you cheated on," Santana teased, making Quinn flinch.

"Sorry, Q. One of these days I'll learn to think before I talk," Santana said, wrapping Quinn in a short hug. "You're not that girl anymore, Q."

"Why are you going to test Puck, Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"Puck bullied me at school until he joined the New Directions," Rachel explained.

"Oh; I guess I can understand that. After all, you tested us too," Quinn replied sheepishly.

"And you passed with flying colors, sweet girl," Rachel said softly to her.

"Yeah?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled back.

"But Rae, you should know that Puck cares about you," Brittany said. "He's cared about you for a long time."

"What do you mean, Britt?" Rae asked. She already had a rough idea of what she might say, remembering the conversation she had with Puck a few weeks ago at lunch time.

"He tried to find you when you went missing," Brittany explained. "So did Mike and Tina, but all three of them came up empty handed. I helped look for you, too," she said, sadly. "I missed you so much. School sucked without you. Glee sucked without you. We didn't even get to nationals and that was because you weren't here, Rae, and that _really_ sucked."

"Thank you for telling me, Brittany. I didn't know that you, Tina and Mike looked for me. I already knew that Puck tried to find me. He told me so a few weeks back." Rae said. "I'm really touched; thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you helped look for Rae?" Santana asked the tall blonde.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy about me looking for her, Sannie. You didn't like Rachie that much back then. I didn't tell Quinn, either," Brittany told Santana. Then she turned to Quinn, "I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about your girl, and I didn't want to you be even sadder if we didn't find her," Brittany explained. Quinn nodded in understanding.

Santana cringed. She hated remembering she had been so mean to Rae. She felt very upset because of her past behaviour.

"I am so sorry for everything Rae," Santana said, humbly. "I was a complete bitch to you. I'm going to do my best to make it up to you now," Santana said, looking at Rae. "If anyone messes with you, they're messing with me. And you know what happens when people mess with a Lima Heights Adjacent girl; cosas malas."

"Thank you for your protection, Doña Santana," Rae laughed. "Let's leave the past in the past; I'm happy we're moving forward, as friends," Rae smiled at the brunette cheerleader.

"Ok so let's assume we have Sam, and here's hoping Puck does better on his test than Finn did," Blair said, smirking, as the room erupted in laughter. "Then we'll have two good male voices. We still need four more singers."

"Maybe we shouldn't go too hard on Puck since he did try to find me," Rae said.

"Sounds good, Rae. Alright who else?" Blair asked the group.

"How about my leprechaun friend?" Brittany asked.

"Leprechaun friend?" Blair wondered, raising her eyebrow at her.

"There's an exchange student from Ireland staying with Britt's family. His name is Rory," Santana explained to everyone.

"Can he sing?" Rae asked.

"He sure can sing in the shower," Brittany replied.

"Alright then who else?"

"What about Joe from the God squad?" Quinn suggested.

"What is the God squad?" Blair asked, curiously.

"The re-formed celibacy club," Quinn replied. "Believe it or not, Blair, but I was the president of that club before having Puck's baby," she explained, wryly.

"Do you think Joe would be able to keep our group a secret if he joined? What about Rory?" Blair asked.

"I think Joe will join. He leads the worship at the club, and he has a great voice. I also think he would keep our secret. He's a pretty nice guy who tries to walk the walk. I don't think he would gossip about us, so I don't think he would tell about our new glee club," Quinn said.

"Rory will join if I ask him," Brittany said. "And I'll tell him he has to keep it a secret. He listens to me. He likes to make all my wishes come true. That's why I call him my leprechaun friend."

"Ok so it looks like we have three guys so far, and hopefully Puck, too. We should also get some from the Cheerio's if the coach agrees to help us," Blair said.

"What about Sam? Will we be able to trust him?" Rae asked.

"I know we can trust him," Quinn replied. "His family has had some tough times, and he never spoke about it. If we ask him not to say anything about us, he will honour that request."

"Great; now all we have to do is wait for the Coach to arrive in a few hours. Hopefully, she will jump at the chance of becoming our faculty advisor, and know of two male Cheerio's who can sing. Then again, she might order most of the Cheerio's to join, meaning our Glee club will be more popular than the New Directions. And Sue knows how to threaten people into keeping secrets. I'm going upstairs to have a nap. We can plan more, later," Blair said, running upstairs before anyone could reply.

Rae had known Blair long enough to be able to pick up her friend's moods and emotions. She could tell her friend was struggling to hide them more today than she'd ever seen before, and figured something about her talk with Quinn had triggered a bad memory. It upset her that it was so difficult, at times, to get Blair to open up to her. She wished Blair would come to her for comfort, just like Blair was always there for her when Rae needs her the most.

"Is she ok? Today she seems to be off," Erin asked, showing her concern for Blair.

"I honestly don't know anymore. Blair is a very complex person. Even more so than Quinn," Rachel said, gazing at the blonde who was resting her head on her shoulder. She thought it was adorable that Quinn had curled up next to her with a blanket at the mention of the word, "nap."

"Really? More complex than _me_? I thought I was _extremely_ complex. _I_ don't even get me," Quinn laughed against Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair, recognizing Quinn's attempt to cover her pain with humour. "You aren't as complex as Blair, although you do both hide your emotions. But I'm afraid Blair wins it hands down for being the most complex person I have ever come across," Rachel said, pensively.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah; really," Rachel sighed.

"How long have you two been friends?" Santana asked.

"Since I was 10 and she was 11. She is about 8 months older than me," Rae said.

"Wow, how come you never mentioned her before while you were at school?" Quinn asked, turning her head to look up at Rae.

Rachel saw the pain in Quinn's eyes, and brushed a kiss across her forehead, whispering, "Sweet girl."

"Because I like to keep my private life private," Rae told them, softly.

Santana laughed at that. "Girl, Please!" She said, playfully. "When we were in glee club together, you never stopped talking, Rae. You had an award-worthy ability to ramble on and on about anything and everything. That included your life, your dads, your MySpace page, every competition you'd entered in your life, the perfect Barbra Streisand, and the fact you were going to be on Broadway."

Rae laughed with Santana. "You're right; my ability to ramble can be daunting, Santana. But I didn't tell you guys _everything_," Rae sighed, shaking her head.

"Did anyone at school know about Blair before she came back with you?" Brittany asked.

"No, I didn't tell anyone," Rae said.

"Why the secrecy?" Santana asked.

"Everyone made it clear they all believed I had no friends. So I thought if I told anyone about Blair, in all likelihood no one would believe me," Rae said to them, remembering the past. "And that would have hurt, so I didn't."

All three cheerleaders bowed their heads in shame. They hated the fact they'd hurt the ex-diva.

"Cut it out, you three! I have to be able to answer your questions without making you ashamed of the past. None of you should be ashamed. You've asked for my forgiveness, and I've forgiven you. We have a lot to look forward to, and hopefully our haka plan will work out. Even if it doesn't, what I want most out of our new-found closeness is friendship and great memories," Rae told them. "And hopefully more," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, smiling when it turned pink.

"You're right, Rae. This year is going to be our best ever! Thank you for giving us a chance to make it up to you. Here's to cake and haka!" Brittany said. Quinn and Santana nodded.

"Santana, since Blair isn't here, I need to talk to you about her," Rae said.

"You know I'm interested. What's up?" Santana asked, looking at Rae curiously.

"I'm begging you not to hurt her in any way. If you do, I'm going to hunt you down and hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. Trust me; you have no idea what I'm capable of these days," Rae told her passionately.

"Same goes for my girl Q, here. Hurt her, and I'll pull the razor blades out of my hair so fast your head will spin," Santana growled back.

"I have no intentions of hurting Quinn," Rachel replied, smiling at the blonde still nestled on her shoulder as she continued to play with her hair. "Quite the opposite is true." Quinn looked away, biting her lip.

"Good; same goes for me and Blair," Santana replied.

"That's all I can ask for. In all fairness, I need to warn you about Blair," Rae looked at the Latina cheerleader.

"What do you need to warn me about?" Santana asked.

"Blair is probably going to do things you don't like. Don't harass her about them though; just give her space. If you push, it only makes it worse. As you've seen, she smokes. I've been trying to get her to quit for some time now with no luck but then again there might be a chance she would listen to you if you were to ask her to quit. She actually isn't a heavy smoker; she tends to smoke more when she's really upset. She drinks, and on really bad days she smokes weed," Rae said.

"I've seen her smoke but I didn't know about the other stuff," Santana replied sadly. "She uses on bad days? To get numb?" Santana asked. Santana was curious to know why a girl like Blair would want to get numb. What happened to this girl? Santana knew she was going to have to talk to Blair and find out about her past.

"She doesn't use pot all the time; only once or twice a year. The rest of the time she finds other things to make her come back to the world," Rae said.

"It sounds like she escapes into her imagination," Erin replied.

"In a way she does. She shuts herself away from everyone like Quinn and I do. Everyone here probably does it to some extent, every now and then. Like I said earlier, Blair is a very complex person," Rae said.

"I have no idea what you just said. What else does she do?" Brittany asked.

"You saw her hair cut; she did that because she was upset about pushing me into the lockers. She does weird sorts of things like that to cope with her emotions," Rae said.

"Like go to a strip club?" Aaron asked, laughing. Erin cracked up immediately, and then Rae joined in.

"Are you shittin' me?" Santana asked, curious to know the answer. "Is that true?"

"Yes it's true," Rae told her.

"Wanky," Santana replied, smiling mischievously.

"Have you ever gone to a strip club?" Quinn sat up and asked Rachel.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't looking forward to answering this question since it was about her relationship with Blair. She didn't want to hurt Quinn or make her jealous of her past with Blair, but she knew she should answer honestly.

"Umm…yeah, a few times," Rachel muttered, nervously.

"Really?" Santana beamed, looking surprised and impressed. Quinn stiffened, looking everywhere but at Rachel. "I think you've made Q jelly," Santana said, winking at Rae.

"It's really not my thing. I went a few times with Blair while we were dating," Rachel answered Santana. Then she turned to Quinn, "You needn't feel jealous or angry about it Quinn. I only went because Blair liked it, and haven't gone since we stopped dating. I prefer to be with one person, if clothes are coming off."

"That's good to know" Quinn said, her face and voice void of emotion. _Come on, Quinn. Calm down. You don't need to run. You don't need to hide in Rachel's neck and blush. Listen to her; Rachel would not have gone on her own. I wonder how bad of an influence Blair is, on Rachel._

"Have you two ever had sex?" Quinn asked using the same, detached voice. Santana and Brittany exchanged a nervous glance, watching Quinn carefully. Erin read their body language, and casually positioned herself between Quinn and the nearest escape.

"We did have sex," Rachel mumbled, looking at the floor.

Quinn scowled, folding her arms with a pout. _Act like you don't care, Quinn. Do __**not **__go upstairs and bitch-slap Blair into next month. It won't help anything. Of course Rachel doesn't feel the same way you do. You treated her so badly. What do you expect? You have no right to feel hurt or sorry for yourself. _

Brittany moved to sit on the floor by Quinn's feet, watching Quinn's reaction.

Rachel turned to Quinn, reaching for her hair. Quinn flinched. "It's alright, Quinn," Rachel said, softly. "There's no reason to feel angry or even jealous," she said, trying to calm her sweet girl down.

"I have every right to be angry! I'm angry at _myself_, Rachel. Because of the way I treated you, _she_ got to touch you, first." Quinn replied in a cold voice, angrily swiping at a tear that leaked from the corner of an eye. "And she had no right to have sex with you. Everyone knows you were going to wait til you turned 25," she stated, trembling. "If I hadn't been like I am, your first time would have been with _me._" Quinn's eyes filled with tears, and she stared at the floor, unblinking.

"It's gonna be alright, Q," Santana said, moving to the arm of the sofa next to Quinn, to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't like that, Quinn. Blair didn't take advantage of me. She never pressured me to do anything. I wanted it. I asked for it," Rachel said, gently rubbing her hand up Quinn's arm to try to calm her down.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked hoarsely, yanking her arm away from Rachel's hands as though her mere touch hurt.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, sweet girl. I'm going to tell you the whole truth, okay?"

Quinn continued staring at the floor, and barely nodded.

"I asked Blair to have sex with me; not the other way around," Rachel sighed. "We had been dating each other during the summer before junior year. When I arrived at Blair's house after school let out for summer, I was a mess. My father's weren't around when I needed them and I'd just had a fight with Finn because I didn't want to go out with him again. He turned nasty towards me and said some really hurtful things."

"What did Finnwit say to you? I'll pound him." Santana growled.

"I'll tell you another time," Rae said. "Besides, you got him back for me real good, Santana. You were amazing with that Icy Hot," Rae laughed, and Santana joined her.

"It was _not easy_ pretending I wanted to seduce Finn. I was just following your plan. I'm glad I could help get him back for how he made you feel, Rae," Santana smiled.

"Promise to tell us what he said, later?" Quinn whispered, still staring blindly at the floor.

"I promise," Rachel looked at Quinn compassionately.

"I told Blair everything and she helped me find myself again. Blair didn't push me into dating her. Actually, I asked her out," Rachel told her.

"You asked Blair out?" Brittany asked. "I'm impressed, Rae. Maybe you could help Sannie ask her out."

Santana face-palmed.

"I did ask Blair out," Rachel replied. "I already knew she was a lesbian and I felt really attracted to her. She made me feel special and took me on the most romantic dates I've ever been on. Finn and Jesse didn't do any of that when I was dating them. All they wanted was to feel me up and try to have sex with me," Rachel shuddered, remembering. So did Quinn.

"Blair was patient and different when we were dating, and I liked that side of her. She was nothing like she is around everyone else. I'm sure, Santana you will see this side of her, too. She didn't push me into anything I didn't want. She waited for me to kiss her first. She just kissed me on the cheek until I was ready. Anyway, before school was about to start again, I asked if we could have sex together. It took a while to convince Blair, because she isn't comfortable being naked in front of anyone unless she is really drunk and playing a game of truth and dare."

"What? Why? She's gorgeous," Santana said.

"Umm… I can't tell you that but I'm sure you've noticed the scars on her arms and the one on her collar bone that runs down to her cleavage."

"We did, in the choir room when she wanted to beat up Finn. How did she get them?" Santana asked, sadly. She was curious to learn all she could about Blair, and that included what had happened to her, and why her past is like some big secret.

"You will have to ask Blair," Rachel sighed as she watched Santana nod her head.

"So you two had sex?" Quinn asked again coldly. Just to be sure. She was still staring numbly at the floor.

"We did, and then my dads and I were in the accident. Blair was there when I needed someone most. She helped me more than I could ever thank or repay her. I will never be able to make it up to her. She never left my side after my accident and while I was healing. She was awesome. It was during that time we both realized we were better off just being friends," Rae said.

"What made you realize that?" Brittany asked Rae, looking knowingly at Quinn.

"I recognized I had deep feelings for someone else, Britt. Even though I did love Blair and even though I still do, I just wasn't in love with her. When I told Blair, she understood and felt the same way. She has been by my side as my friend ever since," Rachel said.

"Who do you have deep feelings for?" Quinn whispered hoarsely.

"You," Rachel said, tucking a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear. "It's _you_, Quinn. I know my words hurt you. Please forgive me, sweet girl. I wanted to be honest, but it's tearing me apart inside to see you sad. Could you come here and let me hug you?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, swiping furiously at her eyes. She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Not yet," she breathed.

"I didn't just come back to what Blair refers to as this shitty town just to take revenge on the school, Quinn. The main reason I came back to Lima, is you," Rachel touched Quinn's nose. Quinn looked at her, surprised, and blinked, opening her arms to Rachel, as Santana went in search of tissues.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweet girl," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, as she held her. Quinn tentatively settled her arms around Rachel, hugging her back.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back enough to smile sheepishly at Rachel. She looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off her heart. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that," Quinn choked through her tears, as she and Rachel simply held one another.

"You have nothing to worry about either, Santana," Rachel told her, still holding Quinn. "Blair really likes you, but she isn't going to rush into sex right away. She will need to trust you first, and that may take time."

"I understand. I'm good as long as she keeps teasing me. It's so hot," Santana laughed. "I'd also like some sweet lady kisses, but I don't want to pressure Blair."

"The teasing won't be a problem," Rae laughed. "As for the kissing, just be patient."

As the tension in the room broke, Erin asked Brittany if she wanted to go outside and talk before the crazy coach turned up.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brittany smiled, following Erin outside. Aaron told Rae he was heading out for a bit. He planned to be back before the coach was supposed to show up, and would bring lunch with him.

"I'll go with you!" Santana volunteered. "I can help you move the 'Stang," she smirked.

"Don't want to be a third wheel, huh?" He asked, once they were inside his car.

"You got that right, Bro," Santana laughed.

Back inside, Rae asked Quinn what she had missed in school the previous year. Quinn just gazed at her and whispered, "You. I missed you, Rae. And I have a confession to make." She swallowed, thickly.

"What is it, sweet girl?" Rachel asked her, cupping her cheek with her hand, gently.

"I... I've... never had... sweet," she paused, blushing furiously.

"You've never had sweet lady kisses, before?" Rachel asked her, gently.

"N... no. I only want them with you, Rachel." Quinn peeked at Rachel, biting her lip, nervously.

"Thank you for telling me, sweet girl. I will be certain to make sure your first sweet lady kisses are special." Rachel giggled, when Quinn looked disappointed she wasn't being kissed, right now. "You're worth more than a make out session in the middle of a crowded house, Quinn. Please allow me to plan a date, first. Do you kiss on the first date, sweet girl?" Rachel teased.

"I will, for you," Quinn said quietly.

"You know my favourite colour, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet," Quinn admitted.

"It's the colour of your cheeks, when you think about kissing me," Rachel teased. "Oh, look! There it is, again." She smiled as Quinn tried to hide her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

* * *

Outside, Brittany was watching Erin closely as they hiked a path to a nearby pond where Erin had seen some ducks.

Erin noticed, and felt uncomfortable.

"Don't let my staring creep you out. It's how I learn about people, Erin." Brittany said.

"Really? What have you learned about me?" She asked.

"You didn't really have a choice about coming to live with your brother. You've known for a while you're attracted to girls, but you've been too scared to do anything about it. And, you're attracted to me."

"Am I that transparent?" Erin stopped abruptly, panicked.

"No! Not at all. I'm just really good at understanding people. That's how I knew Rae was Rachel Berry way before everyone else. Did you try talking to your parents about your sexuality? Is that why you had to move out?"

Erin's eyes welled up. "Don't really want to talk about it," she choked out.

Brittany wrapped her in one of her famous hugs. "Shhh. You don't have to talk. Is this okay? If I hold you?" She asked.

Erin simply nodded, and held onto Brittany tightly. After several minutes, the walls fell, and Erin began to weep.

Erin was overwhelmed to be in the arms of the tall blonde cheerleader that she has a crush on. She couldn't believe Brittany was able to read her like that. Only Aaron knew about her sexuality. He was the only one there to support her the way their whole family should. She really wanted to tell Brittany the whole truth, but she was terrified. Erin was grateful she had found friends in Blair and Rae. They seemed to be awesome chicks and her brother allowed her to stay with him.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk" Brittany said to Erin as calmed down after a few minutes of watching tears fall down her cheeks. Brittany gently wiped Erin's tears away with her thumbs.

"Thank you Brittany. I would like that; I'm just not ready, yet," Erin murmured.

"All good; I understand," Brittany replied. "Do you want to talk about other things?"

"I would like that every much," Erin replied, smiling at the blonde

"Great! What do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked, excited.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself and your friends? If you could tell me what Rae was like when she was last here as Rachel, I'd love to learn. Aaron hasn't told me a lot and neither has Rae nor Blair," Erin replied, smiling at the blonde.

"Awesome! I would love to tell you all about Sannie and Quinnie and Rachie!" Brittany said, bouncing on her toes.

Brittany started telling Erin all about the Unholy Trinity and herself. Erin loved listening to the blonde talk about her friends. They spent the rest of the morning sitting by the pond talking. Erin felt content for the first time since her parents had kicked her out. She was grateful for Aaron's support, and happy to be building strong friendships with such loyal and interesting people.

* * *

**Small chapter this time.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you again to my awesome beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty two: Sharing

Aaron and Santana returned with groceries, and Rae called everyone into the kitchen to fix lunch. Her concerned eyes followed Blair as she continued to close herself off from the others. Quinn noticed, and told herself not to worry. She believed what her girl had told her about them being like family, nothing more. Quinn knew from their talk this morning that she and Blair had a lot in common. Now she wondered how much.

Erin and Brittany had enjoyed their time together after Erin's breakdown. Erin hadn't gone into much detail with Brittany about why she's in Lima. Only her brother Aaron knew their parents had kicked her out because she's gay. Aaron had always known about his sister's sexuality. He loved Erin, and would do anything for her. He made plenty of money to support Erin and him, thanks to being able to work remotely for one of the companies Blair's family owned. Steve also insisted on paying him for living in Lima to keep an eye on Rae and Blair, despite his protests that he didn't want to be paid to do so. Aaron felt good about Erin being there. He'd known Blair would look out for her at school, and make a good friend to her. It looked like all five of the other girls were becoming a support system for his little sister, already, and that made him feel more confident about her ability to adapt to living someplace new in the middle of her senior year.

Brittany was excited to be making a new friend and hoped she and Erin would become more than that down the road. She knew Erin was hiding something but wasn't going to push her. Brittany was content waiting until Erin was ready to talk.

Everyone sat in the lounge eating their lunches while waiting for Coach Sylvester to show. Santana wished Blair wasn't acting so distant, today. Brittany was sitting with Erin, and Quinn with Rae. Rae had finished eating and was lying sideways on a sofa with her arms wrapped around Q, who was resting contently on her girl. Santana was happy for her friends. She'd had a hard time getting over Brittany. But like Rae and Blair, she and B made better friends than they did lovers. She was grateful to be such good friends with her ex. She felt terrible about failing Quinn so badly the past couple years, and planned to make it up to her co-captain from here out. Santana felt glad her friend was finally with Rachel. Quinn had fought that attraction so hard, she'd made Rachel's life absolutely miserable, and had fully earned those pranks and the interview from Rae. It looked like they'd both moved past the hurt and were approaching something like dating. Santana planned on keeping a close eye on Q and Rae. "_That's what I __**do**__, after all. My friends know I'm nosy. It's how I show them I love them._" Although her bond with Q was stronger, she didn't want either of them getting hurt. She still felt badly about how she'd treated Rae, even if Rae didn't want any more apologies. Santana was also watching Blair very carefully. Even after Rae's warning, she still wanted to know what had happened to the girl she's crushing on. _'Why is it a secret? Why would Rae tell me to be careful, yet not give much away?'_ Santana thought to herself.

Quinn was blissfully wrapped in Rachel's arms, never wanting to break their embrace. She felt concerned about being able to let Rachel in behind the walls that shielded her heart from any more hurt. She recognized it wasn't healthy to hide, and especially to run. The last thing she wanted would be to lose Rachel, again. Quinn tried to remember the last time she'd felt as safe as she did now, and wondered whether she'd ever felt this safe before in her life.

They were all eating peacefully when the doorbell rang. Erin, sitting closest to the door, rose and answered it.

"Coach Sylvester, welc..." Erin began, opening the door to allow Sue entry.

"Save it Red. After you; and make it quick," Sue replied, storming into the house in a blue tracksuit with white piping.

Erin rolled her eyes and closed the door before leading Sue to the lounge where everyone was waiting for her.

Coach Sylvester burst into the room, stopped in front of everyone, and turned, dramatically, to address the group. Her eyes scanned the room, observing how everyone was seated. Aaron was in an armchair in front of a coffee table that held two laptops. Rachel and Quinn had rearranged their seating position when the doorbell rang, and were currently sitting on opposite sides of a sofa. Santana was close to Blair, who was sitting on the floor. Brittany was sitting next to Santana. Sue watched as Erin sat down next to Brittany.

"Q, S and Britt," Sue addressed her co-captains and choreographer, first. "Good to see you've all recovered from being, 'sick,' today. I'm glad to see you're still alive, Q. Make sure you don't pull any more stupid stunts like you did last night, ever again. No more running. Be brave and learn to talk, or at least to shut up and stay put. Capisce?"

"It won't happen again Coach," Quinn replied softly.

"Good. You know I can't have you gone from the team. I need another national title to add to my extensive collection," Sue said brusquely, failing to mask her genuine concern for the girl behind her sarcasm.

"Rae, Butch," Sue acknowledged, next. Blair rolled her eyes at the nickname the coach had chosen for her. "What is it you wanted to show me? I haven't got all day so hurry up, already. Someone has to be at that school to control the mouth breathers," she smirked, crossing her arms.

"Thanks for coming, Coach. Aaron, please show the Coach the footage from her office this morning during cheerio's practice," Rae said.

"Sure," Aaron replied, and started playing the video on the T.V.

Sue stood there watching Will enter her _office_, and her mouth dropped open. She slumped forward in disbelief as she watched him search through her _belongings_. The girls observed the Coach as her facial expressions changed from annoyed, to murderous. They could tell she was ready to go after Schue for blood. They looked at one another in alarm.

"THAT SLIMLY, CURLY-HAIRED FIRE HAZARD!" Sue roared, after the footage had finished. Everyone else in the room, including Aaron, jumped at her outburst.

"I will destroy that singing low life, if it's the last thing I do!" Sue fumed. "I want a copy of this footage to take before the school board. I'll call an emergency meeting tonight, and finally see that pathetic excuse for a Spanish teacher FIRED!"

"You can't coach; we need him to stay at the school," Blair replied, the first to find her voice.

"Why the hell not? That scumbag broke into _**my office**_!" Sue said, glaring at Blair and pointing an angry finger at the television screen.

"If you showed anyone that footage, it would tip them off to the fact that there are cameras in the school. I'm sure they would search the school and find more of them. Then our plans go up in smoke," Rae replied.

"Mhm… I see what you mean, Beavis and Butchead. But I want him to _**pay**_ for this!" Sue growled. She paced in front of the screen while continuing to point at it, furiously poking her finger in its general direction.

"Schue _will_ pay for this, Coach," Blair replied. "We believe he was looking for the DVD we gave you yesterday. He was doing it for Finn; he wouldn't take a risk like that for anyone else," she reasoned.

"What have you pranksters got planned for him? I demand to play a key role in whatever you have planned to bring Dippity-Do-Dah down!" Sue sneered, looking at Rae, since she's the true Prankster.

"We have several pranks planned to put Schue in his place, Coach." Rae reassured her. "But before we go any further, there's something else we need to show you. The next clip was taken yesterday afternoon, while the Unholy Trinity were talking with us before my reveal," Rachel said. The girls were not happy about watching it again, but understood Rae's reasoning for showing it to the Coach. She was their best hope for, "Plan Haka's," success.

"Fine. But make it quick," Sue said. "You know I have better things to do with my time than hang out with the Mickey Mouse Club."

Aaron started playback on the footage from the glee club meeting for the coach. Quinn found it hard to watch, again. Rachel tried to comfort Quinn, and Blair was doing the same for Santana. Brittany was in tears, and Erin wrapped her in a hug, whispering, "My turn."

After watching the glee club footage, Sue was enraged. She obviously didn't like what those glee losers were saying about her finest cheerio's. Sue could see that those no-good singers had her captains and her best dancer upset. Once the footage finished she turned to Rae.

"What do you have planned? They can't get away with talking about _**my girls**_ like that!" Sue hissed through her teeth. She continued pointing at the screen in a maniacal way only Sue could pull off, as though she could threaten the glee club through the television.

"That's the main reason we asked you here, Coach. We have a plan, but we're going to need your help to do it," Rachel replied.

"Spit it out already, Streisand!" Sue fumed.

"We want to form a secret glee club no one will know about til sectionals. We need a faculty advisor in order to compete, and we're hoping we can count on you to represent us. Secretly." Rachel emphasized to the coach.

Blair jumped in, saying, "We also need more members we can count on to join our secret club. Naturally, we considered you could order some more of your cheerio's to join us. Perhaps even more importantly, we need someone strong to manage Figgins, Coach. He will need to know about us, but not go blabbing about the club to Schue or anyone else. We _**know**_ you can handle that," she continued. "I'll cover whatever expenses our club incurs from my own pocket. That should help keep the whiney principal in line; we won't be touching his precious school budget," Blair told the coach.

"Blair, you shouldn't have to pay for anything out of your own pocket," Rae argued.

Blair sighed and ran her hand through her hair, looking at her friend, frustrated. She loved Rae, but was really tired of having this conversation. "Rae, I am willing to pay _whatever it takes_ to bring Schue down, and the New Directions, with him. You know money is no issue for me, and I hate it when you try to tell me I'm being too generous or some shit like that. _**This is how I want to spend it, Rae.**_ No one is forcing me."

Rae was uncomfortable with Blair spending any more of her wealth on her schemes, but nodded, respecting what her friend had said.

"You girls are definitely onto something here," Sue said, smiling for the first time since she'd stormed into the house. "Count me in as faculty advisor, but I'm no music geek. You will have to find someone else to be your replacement for Schue. That shouldn't be too hard," she said, rolling her eyes. "You kids can already do it better yourselves, than that has-been ever could," the Coach smirked.

"I agree with you about finding another glee music advisor, but we can't use anyone with a connection to Mr Schue. That leaves out Ms Holiday and anyone else he has brought into glee," Rachel said, disappointed.

"I agree," Blair said, addressing the coach. "Rae can use her extensive music knowledge to help us, for now. She knows which songs match our voices, and who should sing the solos."

"I think you're right. But won't everyone know you're really Rachel Berry when you sing, Rae?" Sue asked sceptically.

"I won't be singing any solos at sectionals, so my identity will remain a secret for now. Even the other members of this glee club won't know who I am. When we get to regionals, I will reveal myself to the world," Rachel said, proudly raising her chin.

"I'm impressed. You've put a lot of thought into this plan. What about your birth mother, Rae? The former coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran? She would be the perfect person for the job," Sue said. Both Rachel and Quinn stiffened at her words. Quinn hadn't heard anything from Shelby since giving up custody of Beth, and was wondering if Rachel knew anything.

Rae's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe Sue Sylvester even knew she was aware that Shelby was her birth mother. "_Then again, she's Sue; she wouldn't mind shocking me with the truth, so long as she gets her revenge on Schue,_" Rae thought. Rae knew she would have to tell everyone the truth about having been in contact with Shelby. She rolled her eyes, angrily. Rae didn't want to say anything that might upset Quinn, and Sue _knew_ Shelby had Beth. She didn't know how her sweet girl would react to learning she'd spent time with her daughter. She had hoped to talk with Quinn privately before telling everyone; now Coach was forcing the issue. Rachel wrestled with her emotions, longing to protect Quinn, but also wanting to tell her that Beth is beautiful just like her mother, who had somehow ended up back in her arms. In front of the coach. Oh well. Rachel concluded if she was going to have any type of relationship with Quinn, she would have to tell her the truth about Shelby.

Rachel sighed and looked tenderly at Quinn, who was trying to control her breathing and emotions. She settled her more comfortably in her embrace before responding to the coach. Then she looked up and asked Sue firmly, "How did you know that Shelby was my birth mother?"

"I know everything that happens in my school, Broadway," Sue said, crossing her arms. "I overheard that curly-haired fire hazard talking to ginger pants when he found out she was your mother two years ago. He said he was planning to make sure you didn't leave the New Directions and defect to her team," Sue said, sighing. One might actually think she had a conscience if they didn't know better.

"I already know what he did and I'm going to make him pay for that!" Rae growled angrily.

"What did he do?" Quinn asked, a bit scared of Rachel right now. She wasn't used to this Rachel. The one who stood up for herself and struck back at those who hurt her and those she loved. But she had to admit it made her feel safe, being held by someone who obviously had protective instincts for her. And that, oddly, turned her on.

"I'll tell you later, sweet girl," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, interlocking their fingers, intimately.

"_Okay; this Rachel __**definitely**__ turns me on,_" Quinn thought.

"I want to know what he did too, Rae," Sue demanded. "Do you know how to contact Shelby? I firmly believe she is our best candidate for the job."

Rachel sighed, frustrated. She knew she would have to tell everyone now, and deal with any problems afterwards. She looked over at Blair, who could read through her fierce expression to the struggle inside. She knew her friend understood what was going through her mind. Blair nodded at Rae, confidently. Rae nodded back.

"I do know how to contact her," Rae replied. "She won't be able to get here for a while though. She's busy at the moment."

"Do you think she would do it if you asked her, as a daughter?" Sue asked Rae, clearly suggesting she manipulate Shelby.

"Yes. She would do it if I asked her," Rachel replied. "We are on good terms at the moment." Quinn stiffened in Rachel's arms. The shorter girl ran a comforting hand through blonde hair, reassuring her all was well.

"Well then, I want you to contact Shelby ASAP and see how soon she can get here," Sue demanded.

"I will. But like I already told you, I don't think she will be able to get here until regionals. She will have to organise some things where she's living now, before she can come to Lima," Rachel explained.

"What else do you have planned?" Sue asked.

"Tomorrow Quinn, Brittany and I are quitting the New Directions. That way we're leaving on our terms; not theirs," Santana said, defiantly.

"Good idea, Sandb... Tana. I don't want you three in that group any longer. You're so much better than them. I hope you know that." Sue cleared her throat and continued, shifting back to a demanding voice. "You three make a list of other cheerio's you think should join, and report to me first thing in the morning. No more playing hooky. We will tell them to join and keep it quiet, even if I have to threaten their scholarships to do it. Have you thought of anyone outside of my cheerio's you plan to ask?" Sue inquired.

Blair answered, "We do and they are males. I think we should have a mixed group; it will increase our chances of winning." Sue nodded, understanding. Blair continued, "We have a place to practice away from the school so there's no chance of outsiders finding out about us."

"I like the way you think, Butch Cassidy," Sue smiled. "Write up the plan and give it to me tomorrow morning. I want all six of you in my office first thing in the morning," Coach Sylvester commanded.

"Yes Coach," all six girls replied.

"Good. See you tomorrow. Look after yourself, Quinn." Sue said, turning to leave. "And if you hurt her Rae, it'll be the last thing you do," she said, scowling, and stormed back out of the house.

After a few minutes of silence Blair said, "That went well."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Blair," Rae replied, sighing. "At least she's agreed to help us."

"That's true. We will go over it more with her tomorrow. I think we should plan what we're going to report to her in the morning, and there are a few other things we need to discuss," Blair said.

"Like what, Blair?" Santana asked.

"The six of us can't be seen as friends at school tomorrow. The student body will find it weird we're suddenly all buddy-buddy, and we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. We can't have them wondering whether any of us is the Prankster, either," Blair said to the group.

Quinn answered, "I can see what you're getting at, Blair. What do you think we should do? I won't say anything mean _about_ Rachel. Or say anything mean _to_ her, either. And I won't _do_ anything mean to Rachel. And..."

"We get it, Quinn," Blair cut her off, laughing softly. "No being mean to Rae. We agree on that," she smiled at the blonde. "What we need to do is slowly build a friendship in front of the student body. Waves, head nods in the hallway. Talking to each other here and there. Sitting next to each other in classes every now and then. Sitting together at lunch time. If we do it this way people will believe that we've simply decided to put our differences aside, and chosen to become friends. It's all about acting, and taking it slow," Blair said.

"I can do all that. Are we allowed to hang out with each other outside of school?" Santana asked.

"We can. We have to work together in order to make this glee club succeed. If we do this slowly there is a better chance no one will figure out we are the pranksters. We need to be especially careful right now, since you three pulled off yesterday's prank," Rachel said.

"Mm…you are right. We do have to go about this slowly," Quinn said. She was clearly disappointed about having to delay showing affection to Rachel whenever she liked.

"It won't be for too long though," Rachel reassured her.

"Okay; I guess it will work," Quinn replied.

"I've been thinking about something, Rae," Blair told her.

"What is it?" Rae asked, curious to know what her friend was thinking.

"I've been thinking and you aren't going to like this," Blair said.

"What aren't I going to like?" Rae sighed.

"We are going to have to prank ourselves a few times in order to throw people off our trail. When it comes time to reveal your identity, we don't want anyone connecting the dots and arriving at the conclusion that you are the Prankster, Rae. You revealing your true identity as Rachel Berry will be the ultimate prank and I don't want to see you in any trouble," Blair replied.

"I know what you mean. I've been thinking about that myself. I think we're going to have to prank both of us in order for no one to work it out," Rachel replied.

"Really? Both of you are willing to prank yourselves in order to keep everyone in the dark about your being the prankster?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"We are. It is the best way to do this," Rachel told her.

"We may have to prank you girls as well so no one will think you are working with the prankster" Blair said.

"Wait what?" Santana yelled. "You told us you wouldn't prank us anymore. Why the hell the change of mind?" Santana growled, clearly tired of being pranked.

"We need to prank all six of us so no one suspects any of us is the Prankster. We're going to need some small pranks and group ones too. Especially once the students see us all as friends," Blair said. "I don't want any of you to risk your post graduation plans because of us and our efforts to humble that lousy school."

"I'm willing to do it since it'll help keep us all safe," Quinn said.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"Of course I would do it for you, Rachel," Quinn gazed into Rachel's eyes, smiling.

"Looks like I'm in too, although I am not happy about it," Santana grumbled.

"Count me in, too," Brittany said, actually looking happy at the prospect of being pranked.

"I understand you're not happy about this, Santana. I don't want people thinking badly of you, and I _really_ don't want to see you expelled of because of Rae and I. I want to keep you safe," Blair said, winking at Santana.

"Thank you," Santana smiled with a rare blush.

"What about you, Erin?" Rachel asked, "Are you okay with being pranked?"

"I'm in, too," Erin smiled. "I won't be naked though, right?"

"Hey; Finn took his _own_ clothes off," Santana smirked. "Wait. Blair, we won't be naked, right?" She asked, suddenly concerned, looking to Blair for confirmation.

"Agreed; none of us will be pranked _naked_. Let's start working on a plan," Blair said, smirking at her friends. She grabbed her prank book and a pen from the table and went outside. She pulled the table closer to door so she was still part of the group conversation.

"Alright number one on the plan to give Coach tomorrow. Quinn, Brittany and Santana; you three quit the New Directions at the start of glee practice tomorrow after school. March in late in that formation thing you do, and announce you're all leaving, and walk out. Don't give them a chance to say anything, and do not respond to them, if they call after you," Blair said, writing it all down. All three girls nodded.

"Number two," Rae said, taking over the conversation, "should be that you three start coming up with names of other cheerio's that you think should be part of our glee club. We're looking for people who can sing and dance. Being male would be a bonus."

"I can do that. It will be a short list," Brittany replied. It made sense for her to make the list, since she worked one on one with cheerio's on choreography, and was most familiar with their talents.

"Just tell Santana and I who you pick, B," Quinn said. Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement. Brittany shouldn't have anything to do with ordering cheerio's into joining the secret club.

"Cool. Number three is our slowly working towards being friends at school," Blair said.

"Good idea; as long as you never stop teasing me," Santana smiled at Blair.

"That's a promise," Blair winked.

"Ok enough flirting you two; seriously," Rachel laughed along with Quinn.

"Says the one who pulled Quinn onto her lap in front of the coach. Cuddle much?" Blair teased back. "Number four, we need to keep our eyes and ears open, and communicate what we find out. You can send a group text, or ask to meet after school. Whatever works. We have Aaron monitoring the cameras and microphones, but this way we learn even more," Blair said.

"We do that anyway as part of Coach's training," Santana said. "Now we'll include you three in our reports."

"Awesome and very creepy," Blair said.

"Says the girl who has cameras and bugs all over the school," Quinn laughed.

"_Touché,_" Blair replied, joining everyone in the laughter.

"Number five. Ask Joe and Rory if they want to join. That's trickier than it sounds. We need to somehow make sure they will keep us a secret, first," Rae said.

"We can do that. I'll ask Rory tonight," Brittany replied. "Like I told you, he does whatever I ask. It's cute. He's like a puppy."

"Not yet. Wait a few days Brittany," Rachel said.

"Okay, Rae. Just say when," Brittany replied. "I'm good to go."

"And I'll ask Joe, when you tell me. I'll make sure he's willing to keep what I tell him a secret, before I ask. Anything else?" Quinn asked.

"Not at this stage. We have a few things planned for the next few weeks. I guess we need to start putting one of the pranks in motion. We have Halloween coming up and we have something big planned for that," Blair said, mysteriously. "But we need to do a few smaller pranks before that," Blair said.

"What's happening on Halloween?" Santana asked.

"I'll tell you," Blair replied, "When you need to know."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine; who you think we should target for the smaller pranks?" Santana asked, "Some of the glee kids?"

"No we won't target them yet. I think we should go after the football team first. Get them done and out of the way," Rachel said. "They're among the worst of the bullies at school."

"Good idea, Rachel. What do you have planned for them?" Quinn asked, raising her head from Rachel's shoulder to look into her eyes.

"A surprise for now, sweet girl," Rachel teased, tickling Quinn. She was pleasantly surprised to discover Quinn was very ticklish and was happy to hear her girl's childlike laughter.

"You two need to start sharing about these pranks soon," Brittany said. "Please," she added, with a pout.

"Of course we will, Britt. But right now I need to prepare a copy of the plan we just made up for Coach Sylvester," Blair said. She stood to get her laptop, but paused when she heard Aaron's next words.

"I think there's something else you guys should think about adding to your plan," Aaron said.

"What's that, Aaron?" Rae asked.

"I think either you or Blair should run for school president. It's another way to control the school," Aaron replied.

"Holy shit, Bro," Santana said, fist bumping Aaron. "That is such a fucking good idea," she laughed.

"Santana's right; that's a great idea, Aaron. Whoever runs will have the full backing of the cheerio's," Quinn said.

"Good job, Bro," Erin agreed.

"Yay! I can help with the posters," Brittany said, enthusiastically.

"That is a fucking good idea, Aaron. You should speak up more often. Controlling the school presidency would help us advance some of our plans," Blair said.

"Yeah; thank you, Aaron," Rachel said. "Which of us should run?" She asked the group.

"I think it's obvious. You should run, Rae," Blair said.

"Why is it obviously me?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Because you are the best person for it," Blair said.

"I agree with Blair, Rachel. You are the best person for the job," Quinn said, rubbing her arm, supportively.

"Are you guys sure?" Rachel asked the group, sceptically.

"Yeah you should, Rae. Blair and Quinn are right," Santana said.

"I think so, too. You can rock this, Rae," Brittany replied.

"Ok so it's a go. I will write it up as part of the plan and give it to Sue so she knows," Blair said before going upstairs to get her laptop so she could write the report for Coach.

"Why do you think I'm the best person for the job?" Rachel asked Quinn, quietly.

"Because you understand what it's like to be on the bottom. You're passionate, and compassionate. You're smart, and you have great leadership skills. And you're beautiful. It's your turn to be on top, and I'll be there to help you go all the way, Rachel" Quinn said.

Santana burst into gales of laughter. "You really have no idea what you just said, do you, Q?"

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel said, ignoring Santana. She could tell Quinn was genuinely confused by Santana's words, and found her innocence adorable.

"You are more than welcome," Quinn said. "Umm… do you think you can tell me about Shelby and how you two were able to form a relationship and maybe you can tell me about… Beth as well please," Quinn asked shyly.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk about it, sweet girl? You've had a pretty rough 24 hours," Rachel reminded Quinn, concerned about upsetting the blonde.

"I am... I'm sure... I want to know about my... my daughter," Quinn pleaded as everyone in the room looked between the two. They were interested in knowing about Shelby and Rachel's relationship and about Beth, too.

"Of course I'll tell you, Quinn," Rachel said, running her hand through blonde locks the way Brittany had shown her, to calm her girl. "Are you ready for me to start?"

Quinn nodded her head and settled herself in Rachel's arms to listen. She knew it would be hard to hear about the daughter she had given up. There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about her little girl, and hope that she's doing well. Quinn had never told her friends that she always thought about Beth. Her friends never brought it up; not even Puck. Quinn hoped she would have enough strength to be able to sit here and listen and not run away.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Rachel asked, gently.

"Umm… we all know what happened at regionals and what she said to you," Quinn replied.

"Oh… I didn't know that," Rachel replied.

"I think everyone knows what went down. Finn told us," Brittany replied, sensing Quinn needed a little help. "Could you tell us how she came back into your life?"

Rae laughed. "Of course it was Finn," she said, sarcastically, shaking her head.

* * *

_Rachel/Rae POV_

_Okay so here's the whole story, and you'll understand why I'm nervous about telling it in front of Quinn. There are so many triggers. I'm adopted and Quinn gave Beth up for adoption. My birth mother adopted Beth. I had to struggle to reconcile with my birth mother, because she made some really fucked up choices. I don't want to say anything that would make Quinn feel like she had made choices like that. I also need to be careful about what I say, since my birth mom is raising Beth. I don't want Quinn to be afraid she made a mistake choosing Shelby. _

_My Dads had their lawyer's phone number on the emergency contact list connected to their driver's licenses. After the accident, the hospital found out through the lawyer that Shelby was their choice for my temporary guardian with power of attorney in case anything happened to them. Steve is my temporary guardian right now, because he's closer. But at the time of the accident, Shelby was my only hope of getting medical attention beyond stabilising me. I've tried to understand why my Dads didn't name someone in Shelby's place after I told them what she'd said to me. Maybe they meant to change it, but never got around to it before the accident. I understand why they would have chosen her, initially. Shelby is, after all, my birth mother. The hospital contacted Shelby and she came within 24 hours. I wasn't cognizant that she was there due to the fact that I was in a coma. _

_I was in a coma for almost two weeks after the accident._

_By the time I woke up, Shelby was already there in my hospital room. She had been there every day since the hospital had reached her. Blair told Shelby everything that had happened since she'd seen me last, right up to the accident. When I saw her after waking up, I was beyond furious she was there. She'd really hurt me when she showed me she only wanted to be a part of my life from afar._

_I was incredulous that my Dads had her registered as my temporary legal guardian after everything she'd said to me. I was also mad at Blair for allowing her to be there. I hadn't understood she was there to make medical decisions for me. I didn't want her near me._

_It was scary waking up in a strange place, and being told about the accident. It was terrifying that my Dads weren't there. I was afraid they were dead. Shelby was the last person I wanted to see. I had just woken up from a two week coma with a tube down my throat. I couldn't even speak to tell Shelby and Blair both to fuck off. I hated that I couldn't talk._

_Shelby decided that due to the fact I couldn't talk, she would talk to me and try to clear the air and tension between us. She told me that telling me she didn't want a relationship with me was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and she wanted to make it up to me. She told me despite what she'd told me before, that she did want to get to know me as her daughter. She said she'd followed other people's advice when she should have listened to her own heart._

_I tried my best to ignore her rambling and constant apologies. I was mad she was there and mad at my Dads for making her an emergency contact. I hated her for being there when I couldn't do anything but had to just lie there and listen to her. She would come by every day for an hour or two without Beth. Blair was always there when Shelby arrived. It wasn't until later that I found out Blair had hired a nanny to look after Beth so Shelby could visit me. That made me even angrier because Blair was making sure Shelby could visit me every single fucking day._

_Shelby would ramble on about everything and anything. She told me one of the reasons why she didn't want anything to do with me. Mr Schue had paid her a visit after everyone found out that Shelby was my birth mother. He basically told her to stay away from me because Shelby would only confuse me. He told her I didn't need her since I have my two Dads._

_When Shelby told me about Mr Schue I was, once again, royally pissed off. It took Blair a while to calm me back down. I was still mad at Shelby for listening to him and basically abandoning me. I tried to just ignore her. Sometimes I would pretend to be asleep when she came to visit. I really didn't want anything to do with her. Then she brought Beth up in conversation one day , and that made me even angrier. It reminded me she had chosen Beth over me even though I was her daughter. The way she talked about Beth made me sick to my stomach. I wasn't mad at Beth; I could never be upset with that precious little girl. I was just hurt that Shelby didn't want anything to do with me, and replaced me with a baby._

_Shelby explained that Beth wasn't a substitute for me and that she loves me as her daughter, just like she loves Beth. She wanted to be a mother again and it saddened her that she missed out on watching me grow up. That is one of the things that she's most regretted, besides listening to Mr Schue. She said she wanted to get to know me as her daughter and she promised wasn't going anywhere ever again. It hurt that she didn't want me the first time and I didn't know if I could trust her._

_As time went by, I continued to try my best to ignore Shelby, but I was starting to forgive her. I realized Blair was right; I actually did need her. I wasn't able to see my Dads; they were in worse shape than I was and one of them was still in a coma. I missed them so much and it sucked that I couldn't see them or talk to them even though I still couldn't talk at all. One day Shelby decided to bring Beth with her. Shelby had spoken a lot about her. When I saw her for the first time, she took my breath away. _

_When I saw Beth for the first time, it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was actually proud Shelby had adopted Quinn's daughter and not some other family. Shelby is an excellent mother. When I looked into Beth's beautiful hazel eyes, I realised my feelings for Quinn. That knocked the air right out of lungs. I couldn't believe how I felt about her. It made me realise I wanted to stop being mad at the world and try to find a way back to Quinn._

_I also realised I should stop hating Shelby and allow her a second chance and that's what I did. It was hard at first and took some time. But she was there when I needed her to be. She helped with my recovery, although she was only there a few hours a day since she was raising Beth. Sometimes she would bring her in for a visit. We decided that it would best that Beth knew me as her Aunty and not her big sister since it could confusing for Beth that I was so much older._

_When I was able to speak again, I told Shelby I forgive her thanked her for giving us another try. She told me she would never leave me again and that she loved me. I told her about my feelings for Quinn and she was happy for me. She was also relieved that she'd decided Beth would know me as her aunt, instead of her sister. I told her that I want Mr Schue to pay and that I'd been angry she ever listened to him. We had a long talk and were able to clear the air._

_End Rachel/Rae POV_

* * *

"My Dads named Shelby to make medical decisions about my care in case they were both incapacitated. The hospital tracked her down. I understand they had difficulty locating her," Rachel said as Blair re-entered the lounge carrying her laptop.

"They did have some problems contacting her until I got my people on to it. Once I asked them to find Shelby, they had her number within a couple of hours," Blair said, smiling as she set up her laptop.

"Do I want to know who these people are?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not really. My secret," Blair laughed.

"After all the years I've known you, you're still able to surprise me and scare the shit out of me at the same time," Rae laughed, shaking her head.

"Good to know I still keep you on your toes, Rae," Blair said, sitting down.

"You do keep me on my toes, Blair," Rae smiled, before continuing to tell her story. "I was in a coma for almost two weeks after the accident. So when I woke up, Shelby was there."

"You were in a coma?" Quinn whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. Hearing that the girl she loves had come so close to dying upset her, greatly.

Rachel nodded, wiping the tears from Quinn's face. Quinn's first instinct was to run away to cry alone. But she didn't want to run, anymore. She couldn't run; she wouldn't allow herself to run, anymore. She wanted to be strong for Rachel, and be able to hear what else had happened. She looked around the room and could see that both Brittany and Santana had tears in their eyes. She could tell her friends were also having a gruelling time hearing Rachel had been in a coma after everything they'd done to the girl. If she had died, they wouldn't have ever been able to apologize. They wanted to make those mistakes up to Rae, now. Quinn felt sick to her stomach hearing how close the girl holding her had come to dying. She was overwhelmed with gratitude that she'd been given a second chance with Rachel. Quinn was determined not to waste it.

"Shelby told me that saying she didn't want a relationship with me was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and she wanted to make it up to me. She said she did want to get to know me as her daughter. She said she'd followed other people's advice when she should have listened to her own heart," Rachel sighed heavily.

"What did you say to her?" Quinn asked.

"I couldn't say anything. I couldn't talk for a couple months after the accident.

"Why couldn't you talk, Rae?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Even after they removed my intubation tube, it was impossible for me to talk due to the damage my face sustained in the accident. My doctors told me that I wasn't even allowed to try to talk," Rae told the tall blonde cheerleader.

"Wow; that's really sad," Brittany asked.

"Just know it was bad; I won't go into any more details. Shelby told me the main reason she'd decided to tell me she didn't want a mother/daughter relationship with me. Mr Schue had paid her a visit after everyone found out Shelby was my birth mother. He basically told her to stay away from me because Shelby would only confuse me. He told her I didn't need her since I have my two Dads. There's more to it, but you get the gist of the conversation," Rachel told her.

"That fucking bastard! Schue had no right to interfere in your lives. He divided you two for the sake of the New Directions, as if a glee club is more important than a mother/daughter relationship. What an ass! Please let me prank him, Rae," Santana fumed furiously from her seat.

"I'm with San; I can't believe he would do that! He wears this mask like he's our friend and advocate, and then he stabs us in the back," Quinn agreed with Santana, angrily.

"You're right; he did it because he didn't want to lose me to Vocal Adrenaline because she's my mother. That's what I believe, anyway." Rachel told them

"What a fucking asshole!" Erin fumed. "It's going to be hard to go back to his class tomorrow."

"Don't worry; we have a plan to get back at him for it," Blair replied from the table.

"I fucking hope so; and I want in," Santana smiled mischievously.

"So do I; I still can't believe he would interfere in a student's life like that," Quinn said, hugging Rachel's arms, and lifting one of her hands to her lips, to kiss it.

"I know; that's the main reason I hate the guy as strongly as I do. As much as I hated being in the hospital, it gave me the chance to get to know Shelby. It was nice having my mom there. I wasn't able to see my Dads; they were in worse shape than I was and one of them was still in a coma. One day Shelby brought Beth with her. She looks so much like you, and she's so smart, Quinn. You should be proud of her, sweet girl. And you should be proud of yourself for choosing such a good Mom to care for her," Rachel said as she watched tears course down Quinn's cheeks.

Rachel kissed along the shell of Quinn's ear, whispering, "Breathe, Quinn. Just let it go. Everything's okay, sweet girl. Things have worked out for the best," Rachel said, running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Rachel used her thumbs to wipe Quinn's tears away. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Quinn breathed out.

"OK; if you're sure," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded, enjoying Rachel's fingers running through her hair. Her body relaxed against Rachel's, again.

"When I saw Beth for the first time, it hit me like a ton of bricks that I was actually proud Shelby had adopted your daughter and not some other family. Shelby is an excellent mother and you shouldn't worry about her upbringing. When I looked into Beth's beautiful hazel eyes, I realised my feelings for you, Quinn. That knocked the air right out of lungs. I couldn't believe how strongly I felt about you. I realised I wanted to stop being angry at the world and try to find a way back to you," Rachel smiled.

"You did," Quinn managed to choke out.

"Shelby stayed and helped during my entire recovery. She came for a few hours a day since she was raising Beth. She brought her in to visit me a couple times each week. We decided that it would best if Beth knew me as her Aunty and not her big sister, since I'm so much older." Rachel laughed.

"About a month after I woke up, I started speech therapy. I still wasn't allowed to talk much, which you all know was hard for me," Rachel laughed so did everyone else.

"I was able to tell Shelby I'd forgiven her and to thank her for being there for me. She told me she would never leave me again and that she loved me. I told her about my feelings for you, Quinn, and she was happy for me and grateful at the same time that we decided Beth would know me as her aunt, and not her sister. I told her I want Mr Schue to pay and was upset that she'd ever listened to him. We had a long talk and were able to clear the air".

"Blair was proud of me for giving my mom a second chance. When I told Blair about my feelings for you, Quinn, she understood. She told me she would always be by my side and would do anything for me. She said I would always be her family and hold a special place in her heart," Rachel said as tears ran down her cheeks, looking at her best friend.

"And I meant every word that day and still do," Blair said.

Quinn understood right then that Rachel would always love Blair like family, and they would always have a special place for each other in their hearts. But she wasn't afraid. She realised she had nothing to fear about their friendship because that is all they were: "friends." Quinn felt guilty about the way she'd gotten angry about Blair and Rachel having slept together when in fact she should be happy that Rachel had someone who loved her and looked after her. She was going to have to apologise to Rachel for her earlier outburst. It wasn't Rachel's fault for wanting to have a life and try to find some happiness away from the torment she suffered at school. Quinn also realised Rachel shouldn't apologise to her every time she got upset about something Rachel said. It wasn't Rachel's fault; it was her own fault. She had so much to make up to Rachel before she could hope to start a romantic relationship with her.

Santana understood what Blair meant. She felt the same way about Brittany. She would do anything to see her friend happy. She looked at Erin and could see she liked Brittany. Santana sighed as she watched as her two best friends with someone that could make them happy. Santana looked at Blair, who was still at the table writing. She hoped Blair was that person for her. She wondered how she would get the girl to open herself up to her and find out what had happened to her.

Rae continued the story. "While I was in the hospital, I got to spend time with Beth. She's an inquisitive and friendly little girl. One afternoon Shelby and I were talking alone and I told her she should tell Beth from an early age she was adopted. I also recommended Beth know about her birth parents. Shelby agreed, so we got some pictures of you and Noah so Beth knows what you look like," Rachel said.

"Really? Beth has pictures of me?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Yes she does. I told Shelby she should allow both you and Noah to be part of Beth's life," Rachel said.

"Shelby wants me and Puck to be a part of Beth's life?" Quinn asked, crying tears of joy.

"She does, you are her birth mother after all, Quinn," Rachel said smiling.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you talked Shelby into including me in my daughter's life! That's more than I've ever dared to dream, Rachel."

"Why wouldn't I? Beth has every right to know you and Noah," Rachel said.

"I just can't believe this. I am going to be able to see my daughter."

"Well you should. Beth knows you are her birth mother and asks when she's going to be able to see you," Rachel replied.

"She does?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she does. Like I told you, she's a very smart little girl, Quinn. Shelby was planning to come here sometime this year so you would be able to get to know her. Shelby knows what I am up to here. We talk. But like I told the coach it will be some time before she comes."

"How much longer will she be?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure; a few months I think. She's helping my Dads with their recovery."

"What is she like?" Quinn asked.

"Beth is a beautiful, outgoing and very smart little girl, so much like you. You don't see much of Noah in her which is probably a good thing," Rachel smiled.

"I'm so happy to hear that she's doing well. I can't wait to meet her," Quinn smiled animatedly.

"You are very welcome, sweet girl," Rachel smiled. "Would you like to see some pictures of her?"

"You have pictures of her?" Quinn asked, sounding surprised. "I would love to see them."

Rachel got up from the couch and walked over to a book shelf, grabbing a photo album. She flipped through the album to the page she was looking for and walked back to the couch where Quinn was sitting watching Rachel's movements. She could see tears running down her girl's cheeks. Rachel sat back down next to Quinn and looked at her tenderly.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at Rachel; she could see Rachel was concerned she might be pushing herself. But she wasn't pushing herself; she woke up every morning wanting to know what Beth looked like. She wanted to know everything about her. She had been dreaming every night about her daughter, hoping she'd done the right thing for her. Quinn was so grateful that Rachel was able to talk about what happened to her and about the relationship she has with her mother and with Beth. She could tell the ex-diva had some trouble talking about it. She owed Rachel so much. Quinn's emotions were all over the place; she was excited, nervous, jealous, curious, and deeply hurt, all at once. She was trying so hard to control her emotions. She bit her lip, staring at Rachel as nodded her head; she was ready to see her daughter.

"This picture was taken just before I came back here," Rachel said, handing the album to Quinn.

Quinn closed her eyes and took the book. She drew in a deep breath to quell her rising anxiety so she could stay calm. She opened her eyes and looked down at the album. The page had two photos and they were pretty much the same. The photos were taken outside in what looked like a park. There were three people in each photo and they were all sitting down on a blanket. Two were adults and both brunettes. One was Shelby and the other was Rachel and they were both smiling. In the middle of them was a little blonde toddler with soft curls at the end of her hair with the same hazel eyes and she immediately knew that was Beth. She looked remarkably like she had at that age; it was amazing. Rachel was right; you couldn't see Puck in her.

Quinn could tell Beth was happy and healthy. She allowed her tears to run; at this moment she could see she had made the right decision and was so happy that Shelby had adopted her little girl.

"She really is beautiful and looks so happy," Quinn cried as she looked at the picture of her daughter.

"That she is. Are you ok?" Rachel asked, concerned about the blonde's emotions.

"I am now, thank you for this," Quinn said, looking at Rachel "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do understand, sweet girl," Rachel said softly.

"What pictures are you looking at?" Blair asked.

"The ones from the park," Rachel replied.

Blair laughed, "That was a good day."

"You were there?" Quinn asked, looking up at Blair.

"I was there. I'm behind the camera," Blair smiled at the blonde.

"These are beautiful photos, Blair. Thank you," Quinn said.

"Thank you for saying that, Quinn," Blair replied, smiling back.

Both Brittany and Santana had moved over to Quinn and were surrounding her for a glimpse. They both smiled as they looked at the photos.

"Quinn, she is beautiful! So much like her Mommy," Brittany cooed and started to cry.

"Britt's right Q, she is so beautiful. You did a good job," Santana said, smiling proudly.

"Thank you so much Britt and San. That means a lot to me, she really does look like me doesn't she?" Quinn said, wiping her tears away.

"Hell yeah, she does. She's a little cutie. Thank God you can't see Puck in her. You have some strong genes girl," Santana laughed.

"I can't help but agree with you," Quinn laughed.

"Rae does she know about me and San?" Brittany asked.

"She does know about you two as well. After all you are Quinn's friends," Rachel smiled.

"That is awesome," Brittany said smiling. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You will in time," Rachel smiled "Would you like a photo to keep, Quinn?"

"You want to give me a photo of my daughter, to keep?" Quinn replied, choking up.

"I do, and I know the perfect photo to give you, it's in that album in your hands," Rachel said. Quinn handed her the book.

Rachel flipped through the pages and stopped. She carefully pulled a photo off the page, not wanting it to tear it.

"Here you go," Rachel smiled, handing the photo to Quinn.

Quinn looked down at the photo to see that Beth was the only one in the picture. It was a close up of her smiling and looking straight at the camera. Quinn allowed the walls around her heart to fall, and sobbed as she looked at the photo. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her close to her side. Santana and Brittany saw the photo and both wrapped themselves around Quinn to comfort her as well.

After a few minutes Quinn calmed down and stopped crying. She was overjoyed to have a picture of her daughter overwhelmed to know she would have a chance to get to know her.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked softy, wiping the tears from Quinn's face.

"I'm getting better. Thank you for sharing this with me, Rachel," Quinn managed to choke out, her voice full of emotion.

"I'm so glad I finally had the chance to share them with you, sweet girl," Rachel said, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind one ear. "I've been looking forward to this day, a long, long time. You're welcome to come over and look at the pictures anytime you want," Rachel smiled.

"That would be great. Are there any more in this album?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yes; just continue forward from the page you're on," Rachel said.

"Why only from here?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Because there are pictures in there that were taken while I was recovering. I don't want you to see me like that," Rachel said.

"I want to know everything about you, Rachel. But I understand if you aren't ready to share them with me," Quinn replied sadly.

"Thank you for understanding; they're difficult for me to see, with my Dads still recovering," Rachel explained.

"I'll give you as much time as you need. Thank you for what you've shared, already," Quinn said.

"They all aren't that bad Rae; some of them are nice pictures," Blair said from the table.

"Says you. I don't like them very much; they reminded me of a bad stage in my life that I'd love to forget," Rachel sighed sadly.

"I know you do. I meant the beginning of the album; pictures of you before the accident," Blair said.

"Even though I was happy in those pictures they're still hard to look at," Rachel said.

"Will I be able to see them sometime?" Quinn asked.

"Definitely; I think we've all had enough raw emotion in the past 24 hours. Let's try to make the rest of today happy; no more sadness," Rachel said.

"What Rae said. I don't think I'm up for any more emotional shit," Santana replied.

"Let's move forward then," Quinn said, gesturing to the album with pictures of her daughter. Rachel smiled and nodded.

For the next hour they all enjoyed looking through the album. Rachel told Quinn where each of the photos had been taken as she shared stories about Beth. Quinn was awestruck to hear things about Beth, and couldn't help but look forward to meeting Beth, even though she planned on making the most of every moment between now and then.

Once they reached the end of the album they talked about other things. It was nice to lighten the mood after the emotional rollercoaster. They decided to plan how they were going to behave towards one another tomorrow at school, and how they should act around Mr Schue and the New Directions. Rachel and Blair gave the girls some pointers they should use so people don't catch on about their secrets. They shouldn't call Rae, "Rachel," in public or it will blow her cover. They should call her, "Rae," or, "Frost," and nothing else. They should talk to each other as little as possible at school apart from lunch time, which they would begin sharing at the same table. Rachel explained that Aaron would be watching all of them to make sure they're safe, but he's mainly watching to find bullying wherever it happens. Aaron would contact Blair or Rae if there's a problem, and they will share the information with the others via text message.

Quinn was worried about her appearance and she didn't know how she should explain the cuts and bruises. Rachel told her she should just tell anyone who asks that Quinn was injured when she went for a run in the forest and fell down, which was basically the truth.

Santana wanted to know what they should say if other students asked whether they knew who the Prankster is and if they were working with the Prankster. Blair said they should reply they don't know who the Prankster is and they are not working with or for the Prankster; the Prankster contacted them anonymously with instructions on how to pull off the prank on Finn. Rae and Blair decided to let the others know about the upcoming prank on the football team. The Unholy Trinity couldn't wait to see it.

As evening approached, Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn, and pulled her aside to speak with her. Rachel looked on, curiously, as Santana wiped tears from Quinn's face as she nodded, and pulled her into a long hug. Afterwards, she told everyone that she, Quinn, and Brittany needed to head out. Her parents wanted her and Quinn home by dinner. Q would be staying with her family for now; at least while she healed under her father's care. Rachel visibly relaxed knowing Quinn would be safe. Santana was going to drop Brittany off at her house on the way. Aaron and Erin both decided to head home, too. Rachel reminded the Unholy Trinity and Erin that they would have a chance to talk more in Coach Sylvester's office at their morning meeting.

All the girls said their good-byes to each other. Quinn was upset that she didn't get to apologise to Rachel for her outburst earlier that day but she would tell her tomorrow and hopefully have a chance to make it up to her.

After everyone left, Rachel and Blair agreed to settle in for the night. Both girls were emotionally and physically drained. Rachel could see Blair was still distancing herself from everyone and hoped she would be okay the next day. Both girls went to sleep thinking, _"A new adventure starts tomorrow."_

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**More pranks are on the way.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming. I like reading your comments. Any suggestions are welcomed.**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation. Don't own the song 'Barbie Girl' from Aqua**

**AN: A big thank you again to my awesome beta for the excellent job on this chapter.**

**Warning: contains a bit of mature themes, my beta informed me to tell you lovely readers that it may cause horniness. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Meeting, Bathroom and the Barbie

Rachel arrived early at school the following morning after receiving a text from Sue to be there by 7am since she had cancelled cheerio's practice this morning. _Watching out for Quinn and not wanting to admit she has a soft spot for my sweet girl_, Rachel thought to herself, feeling warmth in her chest remembering all the cuddling they'd shared yesterday. Rachel had found the last 36 hours rough on her emotions; Quinn had scared her so badly when she ran, and sharing the story about being in the hospital with Shelby and Beth had been challenging.

Rachel had been pleasantly surprised by the Unholy Trinity's reaction to her revealing herself as Rachel Berry. She was glad they had all skipped school yesterday. It had been a valuable use of their time, considering how much progress the six of them had made towards becoming close friends. Rachel had been anxious what Quinn's reaction would be to learning she's so close to Beth. She laughed at herself, now, reminiscing about how they'd all bonded over pictures of the little girl. She was looking forward to asking Quinn on a date in the near future. She smiled, remembering how Quinn had blushed and bitten her lip when Rachel had told her they would share their first kiss on that date. _First things first, Rachel; don't put the cart before the horse. Quinn and I both need time to process everything we've shared, and we need to show each other we're worthy of the other's trust. On the other hand, where's the harm in indulging in some fantasies about kissing Quinn Fabray? I bet everyone at school has done that, with the possible exception of Kurt. Her lips are probably soft, and taste like vanilla with honey._

Rachel's daydreams were cut short by Blair, whom she'd found, was missing. Blair had been so closed off after speaking with Quinn yesterday morning. Rachel had been hoping to talk to her privately once everyone left yesterday, but Blair disappeared into her room before they'd had a chance to ask. This morning when she was woken by the obscenely early text from coach Sylvester, she'd gone to Blair's room only to discover she wasn't there. After searching the house, she noticed Blair's car was gone. She wasn't answering calls or texts, either. _Great; now I'll have to wait even longer before I can ask Blair what's upsetting her. She better not do anything stupid. Hopefully she'll be at this morning's meeting, back to her normal self._

Rachel was looking forward to seeing Quinn again this morning and was hoping nothing had changed between them. Quinn was so fragile and vulnerable behind that icy exterior. Yesterday, Quinn had let her inside those walls. Having Quinn let her guard down felt indescribably fulfilling. She didn't want to find herself on the outside of those walls, ever again. She knew Quinn would be hiding behind the mask she wore every day, at school. She hoped Quinn would continue looking at her like she had yesterday. That even though the six of them would be secretive about their friendship in front of the other students, Rachel hoped to still feel the bond she shared with Quinn just being in close proximity to one another.

Rachel walked through the entrance to the school, noticing the parking lot was nearly empty, and the halls deserted. She was disappointed to not see Blair's car anywhere, since she was hoping to find Blair at the school when she arrived. Rachel made her way to the coach's office. Her heart jumped in her chest as she rounded the final corner to Sue's office, and locked eyes with Quinn's gaze. The blonde looked down and blushed. She was dressed in a clean cheerleading uniform and wore makeup to hide the bruises and scratches she'd suffered from her running accident Monday night. Quinn looked back up and smiled at Rachel, who barely noticed Santana, Brittany and Erin were already there. "Has anyone seen Blair?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I thought she would be with you, Rae," Santana said, clearly disappointed. "How did you lose Blair?"

"When I woke up this morning she was already out, and she's not answering her phone," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "How's everyone else?"

"I'm good thanks Rae," Brittany said, coming over to give her a hug.

"That's good to hear; what about you three?" Rachel asked the others.

"Peachy," Santana replied.

"Other than the fact I had to get up insanely early? All good here, Rae," Erin mumbled, clearly unhappy to be awake.

"I'm good Rach.. Rae. How are you?" Quinn asked as Rachel walked over to her.

"I'm a little concerned about you, actually. How are you healing after knocking yourself unconscious, sweet girl?" Rachel asked, pulling Quinn closer to examine her face. "Nice job on the makeup."

"That would be me. Thanks Rae. Quinnie's shy. You can't ask her stuff like that if you want a straight answer." Brittany said.

"Then how should I ask?" Rae shot back.

"You don't ask. You watch," Brittany said, shrugging, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. "I can tell from watching her when I put on her makeup that her muscles are more tender today than they were yesterday. So if she drops anything, one of us should pick it up before she tries."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I can answer. Dr Lopez said I'm fine. Thanks Britt for doing my make-up," Quinn said, smiling kindly at the taller blonde.

"He told Q to take it easy a few more days, and to not pull any more stupid stunts," Santana corrected, laughing at Quinn.

Quinn mock-glared at Santana, arching a brow with a hand on one hip.

"You know that doesn't work on us Lopez's. We're immune, Fabray," Santana smirked at Quinn, then drew the attention away from her friend. "Back to Blair; any idea where she might be, Rae?"

"I was really hoping she would be here," Rachel replied. "Erin, did Aaron say anything to you?" Rachel asked the red head.

"You know Aaron; he doesn't volunteer much information. I do know he was up earlier than normal," Erin replied.

"Did Blair give you a copy of the report for Sue?" Quinn asked.

"No, she didn't. On the bright side, it'll be fun listening to Sue invent new insults for us," Rachel replied, smiling wryly. "Ready to face the firing squad?" She asked, indicating Sue's office.

Before anyone could reply they heard sounds coming from down the hall and all turned to listen.

"I hope that's Blair," Rachel said.

"FUCK…SHIT. SHIT…FUCK," a muffled voice shouted.

"That's her," Rachel smiled.

They all heard something hit the floor and heard a voice shout, "Fucking A!"

Erin was walking towards the sounds to go help, when a figure came bounding around the corner in a black beater and boxers, carrying a duffle.

"Blair what the hell are you doing running around school in your underwear?" Rae asked.

"Wanky," Santana smirked, raising her brows at Blair.

"Quick; hold this for me," Blair said, shoving the duffle into Rae's arms. "What? I don't want to be late," she explained, searching through her bag. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and jumped into them before tightening the belt.

"Thanks for taking off and not answering any of my hundreds of calls or texts," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll explain why I'm running late at the meeting and I don't have my phone on me," Blair replied, tossing her shoes on the floor and wiggling them onto her feet while triumphantly raising her shirt in the air before pulling it over her head.

Blair finished dressing and pulled a covered report from a side compartment, just as Coach Sylvester rounded the corner in a blue track suit with a large portable cup.

"I see you've all recovered from being _sick_," she said wryly, unlocking the door to her office.

They all filed into her office as she sat down and studied all six of them.

"Do you have the report ready for me?"

"Yes Coach," Blair replied calmly, as though she'd been waiting around for Sue to show up. She gesturing to the folder she had placed on the desk as they'd entered. "That's our plan for the next several days. It outlines what each of us needs to do. For example, the Unholy Trinity is quitting glee club, and the six of us will be slowly building a friendship in front of the student body."

"I see that. This is very detailed; I like it." Sue said, reading the file.

"Thank you Coach," Blair replied.

"Have you decided which cheerio's you want to have join?"

"Not yet, coach. We're doing that over lunch." Brittany answered.

"Good. Where's the section on getting back at that curly-cued singing wannabe," Sue frowned, flipping back and forth through the file, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Coach," Blair said. "I already pranked him this morning." Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"What did you do, Butch?" Sue asked, smiling as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Blair asked angrily.

Sue shook her head. "No. I came up with it and it suits you. Tell me what you've done already; I don't have all day, **Butch**," Sue replied through clenched teeth.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I noticed from some footage that Schue has an extra tub of hair gel in this desk for emergencies. I just replaced it with a similar compound. Only it's hair remover," Blair said, smirking.

Sue smiled at the idea of Schue going bald because of his hair gel. "Well played, Butch."

"There's something else you should know," Blair said.

"What's that, Butch?" Sue asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

Blair rolled her eyes, wishing she hadn't said anything about the stupid nick name. "All the bathrooms in the school except those in the locker rooms have been hijacked and have various pranks set up inside them."

"When did you do this, Blair?" Rachel asked, looking upset.

"I did it this morning," Blair replied. "Where did you think I'd been wearing that outfit? The Lima Bean?"

Rachel looked hurt. Quinn took her hand and interlocked their fingers. Rachel looked better.

"It was a last minute decision and I wanted to let you sleep," Blair apologized.

"What will happen to people when they use the bathroom?" Brittany asked, bouncing on her toes.

"That all depends upon which bathroom and which stall you're asking about. Cling wrapped toilets, paste, feathers, slime, eggs, skin dye, glitter and a few other things," Blair smiled.

Sue laughed at the thought of students getting pranked in the bathroom without anyone knowing.

"I must say I'm pleasantly surprised, _Butch_," Sue said.

"Thank you, _Coach_," Blair said.

"Okay girls," Sue said, addressing all six. "If it's in this plan, make sure you get it done. I want a report like this one, every Monday. Rae, have you contacted your mother yet?" Sue asked.

"I sent her a text but haven't heard back yet," Rachel replied.

"Let me know when you do. I have a meeting with our lousy excuse for a principal this afternoon about the new club. Don't worry; I'll make sure he keeps his big mouth shut. I expect all six of you back in here tomorrow morning for another update. There is no homeroom this morning. We're having a school assembly in the gym. Figgins is afraid to use the auditorium after your last prank in there. Now get the hell out of my office!" Sue barked, pointing at the door.

"Remember to stick to the plan," Blair said, once they'd left Sue's office. "Don't act like friends in here, yet. Text Rae if you need to communicate with us," she said indicating the Unholy Trinity.

They all nodded at one another and parted in different directions. Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing their joined hands. Blair, Rachel and Erin made their way towards Erin's locker to grab the books for her first class, which just so happened to be Spanish.

"Would you kindly explain why you were running around school in your underwear this morning?" Rae asked curiously.

Erin started laughing.

"I thought I made it obvious by what I told Coach," Blair said.

Erin laughed harder.

"Still doesn't explain it," Rachel pouted as all three of them made their way to Blair and Rachel's lockers.

Erin could hardly walk, she was laughing so hard. Blair patted her on the back. "Breathe."

"Red can tell you when she stops laughing," Blair smirked.

Erin stopped laughing to glare at Blair. "It's bad enough Coach calls me that. You want me to call you Butch?"

"Touché, Erin." Blair said, arms raised in surrender.

"What the fuck are you two laughing about?" Rachel made a derisive noise. She was still upset with Blair for not talking with her about the pranks before she did them. Now she was even angrier, being on the outside of whatever joke the other two were sharing.

"Calm down Rae. I'll explain," Blair snickered as they approach their lockers, "One of the pranks in one of the bathrooms decided to be trigger happy and backfired on me. I had to use the girls' locker room showers to clean myself up," Blair laughed.

"Really?" Rae giggled, opening her locker.

"Yeah; I was really pissed when it happened, but at least I know it will work," Blair sighed, opening her locker.

"I hope Aaron has footage of you running to the showers covered in prank," Erin laughed.

"Oh... he definitely does. And audio of her cussing about it in the locker room," Rae laughed.

"Aaron better fucking know to delete it!" Blair grumbled, sneering up at a hidden camera.

"NO!" Rachel and Erin yelled, laughing. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to stare at them, including the Unholy Trinity, who were further down and across the hall from them at their own lockers.

Rachel saw everyone looking at them. "Nothing to see here people, move along," she snarled. Everyone jumped, pretending they hadn't been staring. Rachel caught Quinn, Santana and Brittany looking at them with curious expressions on their faces. Rachel shook her head and gave them a small smile before turning her attention back to Blair.

"I don't want you guys to see it!" Blair pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not going to stop us Blair, and you know that," Rachel laughed.

"For fuck sake!" Blair growled, leaning her head against her locker.

Rachel stopped laughing and became serious. She leaned towards Blair to whisper in her ear, "On a serious note, why didn't you tell me about the pranks you did this morning? Or at least wake me to tell me?"

"It was 1 am Rae. You were asleep," Blair mumbled.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Was it something about yesterday?" Rachel whispered back.

Erin was leaning with her back against the lockers, looking up and down the hall. She tried to listen in on her friends' conversation, but could only catch bits and pieces. Both Santana and Quinn raised a brow at Erin, silently asking if everything was okay. Erin didn't know, so she shrugged back at them.

Brittany smiled and blew Erin a kiss. Santana turned to whisper something to the tall blonde, presumably about being more discreet about their friendship. Brittany put her hand to her mouth, remembering. She looked back at Erin and mouthed the word, "Sorry!" Erin smiled and laughed while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Something like that," Blair whispered to Rachel.

"Do you want to talk about it? You were so distant yesterday after you spoke with Quinn. Did something happen?" Rachel asked, quietly. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but ignored it.

"Not really; I was just having a really bad day. It brought up a lot of bad memories for me," Blair mumbled back.

"Oh Blair, I wish you would talk to me about it. I love you and I want to help you. I wish you wouldn't close yourself off from me or run away," Rachel said softy.

Blair raised her head and turned to face Rachel with a furious glare, making Rachel shiver with fear. She knew that look all too well. Even Erin gulped uncomfortably, and looked over to see the Unholy Trinity had noticed. They were trying to figure out whether they should come over. Erin shook her head.

"You know I _don't _want to talk about it, so fucking back off and leave _me_ to deal with it," Blair hissed.

"I only want to help, Blair. You're my best friend, and you've done so much for me. Why won't you let me help you?" Rachel asked, trying to stay calm and keep the tears at bay. She placed a hand on Blair's shoulder, trying to placate her friend. Blair shrugged it off, angrily.

"I don't _want_ anyone's fucking help, Rae. So leave me the hell _alone_!" Blair hissed again.

Rachel was upset Blair didn't want her help. Blair didn't like anyone to help her, but always went out of her way to help others. It was as though she had given up on herself, and only found value in rescuing other people. Rachel wished Blair would accept comfort from her. They were, after all, such close friends.

Blair was furious with Rachel. She _knew_ Blair was scared to let anyone inside the walls she'd built up to contain her emotions. Sympathy was Blair's kryptonite. She would rather have someone spit on her than have them show her they cared.

"Stop being so bull-headedly stubborn, Blair," Rachel growled at her friend.

Blair took a step closer to Rachel until their faces were nearly touching. "Fucking leave it _alone _Rae," she growled. Blair turned away, took a step and stopped. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed before turning her head back to look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I know you love me and want to help me. But when you show me you care, I want to cry. I _need _to be tough in here, Rae. I'm fine. I just need to calm down. I'll see you soon. I love you," Blair said, before walking away from her friends.

Rachel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Blair walk away. She saw Brittany, Quinn and Santana watch Blair walk away before turning back to Rachel, all showing signs of concern on their faces. Rachel shook her head for them to not approach, and discretely gave them the okay signal. _If anyone had told me a year and a half ago that I'd have to tell the Unholy Trinity to __**not **__walk over to comfort me, I would have thought they were crazy._

"You ok?" Erin asked, concerned.

"Thanks Erin; I'm fine." Rae sighed, turning to Erin.

"She hasn't improved, has she?" Erin asked.

"No; she hasn't. I should have known better than to push her, though," Rachel sighed, pulling her phone from her pocket to read the text she'd ignored, earlier.

**From Quinn: **_Is everything ok?_

"Who's it from?" Erin asked.

"Quinn, wanting to know if everything's ok," Rachel sighed, typing out a reply.

"That's so cute," Erin smiled. "You know the two of you are adorable together, right?"

"I could say the same about you and Brittany."

**From Rae: **_Everything is fine. Blair's just in a bad mood. Again._

Rachel and Erin both surreptitiously watched Quinn pull out her phone and sigh as she showed the text to Santana and Brittany. Rachel tried not to watch Quinn as she typed out a reply. Before Quinn could send it, screams echoed through the hall followed by a diva-like shout. "OH! HELL NO!"

Everyone turned to see who was yelling. Rachel snickered, recognizing the voice. Erin turned to Rachel with a brow raised, when the answer to her question came stomping out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Everyone started cracking up when they saw Mercedes and Tina both standing there, covered in what looked like purple paste glue, multi-colour feathers, glitter, broken egg shells and yoke.

Rachel turned to see Quinn, Brittany and Santana laughing at them with gleeful smiles on their faces. Rachel knew that they were happy to see Mercedes get what she had coming to her because of the mean things she'd said about them in glee Monday afternoon. Rachel saw Kurt and Blaine run down the hall towards the two pranked girls. Blaine was running. Kurt was prancing with teeny steps.

"Mercedes! Tina! What happened to you two?" Blaine asked, arriving first.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Kurt asked, winded.

"Bathroom's _pranked_!" Mercedes seethed.

"Which bathroom?" Blaine asked.

"That one!" Tina scowled, pointing at it, trying to wipe off her face.

The four of them looked around as the laugher built into an uproar. They noticed people taking pictures of them. Mercedes glared over at the three cheerleaders and saw them laughing at her and Tina. Mercedes pointed at them, mimicking a slit throat with her other hand. Tina was trying hard not to cry as people laughed at them.

"Do you think the Prankster is behind this?" Blaine asked.

"Did you tell those bitches what I said about kicking Quinn out of glee?" Mercedes asked, still pointing at Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"I didn't gossip," Kurt said, raising his right hand. "This time. Must have been the Prankster. Who else would it?" Kurt sighed. "Come on; we'll go to another bathroom and get you cleaned up." The two girls nodded and walked towards the next closest bathroom, flanked by Kurt and Blaine. Laughter followed them as they moved along.

"That was some funny-ass shit. Blair's a _genius_!" Erin whispered to Rachel before laughing loudly.

"She is extremely clever," Rachel laughed. "I can't wait to see more results from her efforts." Her phone signalled another text.

**From Quinn: **_Are you sure, Rachel? Blair looked really angry. It was a good prank, though._

"Quinn again?" Erin asked, laughing. "Santana just called her a grammar nerd. She told her to use text language like the rest of the modern world."

"You read lips?" Rachel shook her head. "Yeah; it's Quinn. I like her texts; nerdy Quinn is _cute_. I think she's worried about me," Rachel ducked her head to hide her blush as she entered a reply.

"Your sweet girl is living up to her name," Erin teased.

"Shut it or I'll call you Red." Rachel glanced over quickly at Quinn, who was looking at her phone.

**From Rae: **_Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry, sweet girl. Blair just needs a little time to cool off._

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice shouted, accompanied by more screaming. "NOT AGAIN!"

Rachel and Erin laughed, both recognizing the voice, this time. "Kurt's one of the screamers," Rachel explained to Erin.

"Looks like she meant it when she said _every_ bathroom," Erin said through her laugher.

"Never doubt her. That girl goes _over the top_ with just about everything," Rachel laughed as Coach Bieste and Mr Schue ran past them towards the screaming.

"I hope Mr Schue gets pranked today," Erin said.

"I doubt it. Oh! Unless he uses his emergency hair gel!" Rachel laughed, looking down at her phone to see another text from Quinn.

**From Quinn: **_I hope you're not sad, Rachel. I'm worried about you. Is there anything I can do to help? Blair's our hero for pranking all the bathrooms, though. Santana would like to know if she could please have Blair's number. We don't know it._

Rachel looked up at the girls down the hall and smiled. Rachel was happy Quinn cared about her, and was obviously making an effort to keep from putting her walls back up where Rachel was concerned. Rachel smiled and sent a reply.

**From Rae: **_Thank you for your concern, sweet girl, but I'm fine. I'd be better if I were cuddling you, though. Blair always goes overboard, LOL. Here's Blair's number. Don't be surprised if she doesn't write back. She tends to go radio silent when she needs to cool off._

They looked over at the three girls reading the text on Quinn's phone. Rachel smirked as Santana immediately pulled out her phone to start adding Blair to her contacts. Quinn was trying to hide her blush behind a paperback, and that made Rachel wish even harder that she could just give her girl a hug, already. This whole, slowly building a friendship in front of the student body, sucked right now. Brittany nodded, as though reading Rachel's thoughts, and hugged Quinn. She whispered something in her ear to make Quinn smile. Rachel and Erin both growled, possessively.

"Do you think Blair will reply to them?" Erin asked.

"Doubtful, before she cools off," Rachel sighed. "But she will definitely tease Santana once she's feeling better."

"**Good morning students,"** Mr Figgins' overly cheerful voice rang through the speakers. **"Everyone calmly make your way to the gym, please. Stay away from the bathrooms. It appears someone has pranked them. Thank you, students!"**

"Looks like everyone knows about the bathrooms now," Rachel said.

"Yeah; let's go" Erin said.

Rachel and Erin walked past the unholy trinity, giving them each a smile as they proceeded to the gym. The three cheerio's fell in behind them, keeping their distance.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had decided Santana should text Blair to ask if she was okay. She was still waiting on a reply. All five of them noticed a male blow-up doll resting on a throne in the middle of the gym. The doll held a sign which said, **"PLEASE DO ****NOT**** TOUCH."**

"Do you know anything about this?" Erin whispered to Rachel.

"No, but I bet Blair's behind it; so don't touch it," Rachel snickered as her phone indicated another message.

**From Quinn: **_What's going on?_

**From Rae:**_ I don't know anything about this. Just don't touch, it. LOL._

Rachel sent Blair a text, asking if she was behind the doll and the throne. She and Erin sat right behind the Cheerio's, since Rachel was the Assistant Coach. Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat three rows in front of them, displacing baby Cheerio's who scrambled to offer their first row seats. Rachel sent a test to Aaron.

**From Rae: **_Live Wire, what's going on? Is Blair behind the throne in the gym?_

Rachel sat there watching the other students arrive and look curiously at the throne. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine all walked in wearing different clothing and sat with the rest of the New Directions. People were talking about the bathroom pranks, and speculating about the blow-up doll on the throne. Rachel felt her phone vibrate.

**From Quinn: **_Is Blair behind this? _

**From Rae: **_I think so. Waiting to hear back from her or Aaron. I'll text you as soon as I get a reply, sweet girl._

Mr Figgins and the other teachers arrived. The principal stood in the middle of the gym next to the throne and looked at it curiously.

"Good morning students, I have a few messages. First of all, the bathrooms in the school, except for the locker rooms, are all off limits for now." Mr Figgins sighed. "I will make an announcement when they reopen."

Rachel zoned out as Mr Figgins droned on about upcoming football games and other sporting events and about how all the students should attend to support the school's elections for school president were coming up, and he gave details about how to run. He reminded the students to contact him or one of the teachers if the Prankster contacted any of them. Sue smacked him upside the head. "Right; I have received evidence which proves the Cheerio's were following the Prankster's orders when they tricked Finn Hudson into stripping off all his clothes and running around naked, begging for slushies."

The student body woke from their Figgins-induced slumber to howl in laughter. Well, everyone except for Finn, and a few of the New Directions. Most of the New Directions were _trying_ not to laugh.

"That is why it is so important that if the Prankster (blah blah blah) immediately. In case any of you were wondering, I do not know why there is a blow up doll on a throne sitting next to me. Now students, I want you to come down off the bleachers in a calm, orderly fashion and proceed to your first period classes," Mr Figgins concluded. Just as students began to rise, loud drumming came over the sound system. Everyone sat back down, curious to know what was happening.

Then the music started just as someone walked reluctantly into the gym, wearing a hot pink dress, black high heel shoes and a blonde wig.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in._

When the students heard the beginning of the song they started snickering. "Barbie," walked up to the middle of the gym and started dancing next to the throne.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair_ (pretend to brush the wig)_, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

"Holy fucking shit! That's Blair!" Erin said, stunned.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she nodded.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Blair was dancing around the throne like a fucking idiot. The first students to recognize Blair started shouting her name, so everyone realized it was Blair Frost up there, making an ass of herself in the blonde wig and hot pink dress. Everyone roared with laughter. The teachers stood there shocked, not knowing what to make of it. Quinn, Santana and Brittany watched Blair dance with shocked looks on their faces.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair_ (pretend to brush the wig again)_, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

"What the hell is she doing?" Erin giggled.

"I have no idea but if she's trying to look like an ass, she's doing a great job," Rachel whispered. She noticed other students looking at her, pointing her out as Blair's sister. She hid behind her hands.

"Great disguise, Rae," Erin smirked. "Now they're all looking around, wondering how you disappeared into thin air.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. _

Blair danced over to the throne, sat down on the armrest and started moving the doll's arms around.

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._ Blair slapped the doll's arm._  
You can touch,_ (Blair ran her hand up her thigh)_  
you can play,_ (Puts both her hands on her breasts)_  
if you say "I'm always yours."_

By now everyone was laughing, even Rachel, as she watched her friend make a fool out of herself. The Unholy Trinity was also laughing though they looked confused about why Blair would was doing this ridiculous performance.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Blair got off the throne and started dancing again, continuing to make a complete fool of herself. She danced back to the chair to grab the blow-up doll, dancing with it for the next part of the song.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

Blair put the doll back on the throne and started dancing again in the middle of the gym. The crowd of students was laughing hard by now, stomping their feet on the bleachers with excitement. Even the teachers were laughing. Mr. Figgins just looked confused.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_ (goes back and sits on the armrest next to the doll, pretending the dolls hand was running its hand up her thigh)_  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch,_(ran her hands around her privates)_  
you can play,_ (Grabbed her breasts again with her hands)_  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch,_(ran her hands around her privates)_  
you can play,_(Grabbed her breasts again with her hands)_  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

Blair jumped off the armrest, grabbing the doll to dance with it again.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

Blair threw the doll down and started dancing around again.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair_ (pretends to brush the wig)_, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Blair continued dancing around like a fool as the students laughed and took pictures and videos.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair_ (pretends to brush the wig)_, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Blair picked up the doll and started dancing with it again.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken._

Blair pretended to kiss the doll. Everyone was still laughing when Blair put the doll back on the throne. Blair looked over at Rachel to see she was shaking her head and trying hard not to laugh. The Unholy Trinity and Erin were all openly laughing at Blair like they couldn't believe she would do something like that. Blair stood there not sure if she should run. She was embarrassed she had done something like that in front of everyone. _I'm doing it to protect my friends, _she reminded herself.

"Calm down, students, so I can discipline Miss Frost," Mr. Figgins announced. Figgins waited for everyone to calm down and stop laughing. "Miss Frost," he asked, "Can you please explain why you're dressed like that, and why you danced provocatively with a blow-up doll?"

Everyone went silent as they waited to hear what Blair would say.

"Umm…I can explain," Blair said. "You see, umm..." Blair started, before she was cut off by a voice over the speakers.

"_**Good Morning McKinley, I hope you enjoyed this morning's entertainment,"**_ the Prankster said and everyone went silent.

"_**HA-HA, I know what I did. This was my test for Miss Frost. She was instructed to embarrass and humiliate herself in front of the whole school. Something Mister Hudson refused to do. She is, after all, a BULLY who had to pay for her actions,"**_ the Prankster cackled and Blair looked down at the floor as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"_**Thank you, Finn Hudson, for making my job so much easier. But I have to admit, Miss Frost's effort impressed me. Therefore, she passed my test for NOW. I still could test you again, Miss Frost, if you haven't learned your lesson." **_

"_**What Miss Frost just did took courage. Courage your so-called hero and quarterback, Finn Hudson, clearly lacks. Could any of you do what she just did? I don't think so. If anyone gives Blair Frost a hard time for having the courage to stand up in front of the whole school and embarrass herself like she did, I will come after you, next. Same goes for everyone who passes any of my tests. Monday's prank on Finn Hudson was MY PRANK. I tested the Unholy Trinity by making them blindly follow my instructions to pull off that stunt, risking expulsion from school, college scholarships, and college admission in the process. The Unholy Trinity was just a pawn in my prank; if they hadn't helped me I would have continued punishing them, worse and worse, until they obeyed me. I HAVE NO ALLIANCE WITH THEM. I HAVE NO ALLEGIANCE TO ANYONE. ALL OF YOU ARE AT MY MERCY. "**_ Some of the students exchanged skeptical looks, as though they were not convinced the unholy trinity didn't have an alliance with the prankster.

"_**Like I said, just give any of them a hard time. It'll be just like volunteering for me to test YOU."**_

"_**I hope you enjoyed my bathroom pranks, they were very funny to see. I've decided to increase the number and frequency of my pranks. Now there will be far more of them so good luck and hope you don't get targeted… I'll be watching, bwahahahaha," **_the Prankster's voice faded away, laughing.

Everyone was worried again that they could be next. The Prankster was right about Blair; what she'd done took courage and most of them wouldn't have the balls to pull it off.

Figgins cleared his throat into the microphone. "Miss Frost, you are free to go get changed. Just make sure you inform a teacher if the Prankster ever contacts you again. The same goes for all of you students, if any of you..." Mr. Figgins began, pointing at the bleachers.

Sue made an exaggerated show of looking at her watch as Figgins' droned on. "Get out of here, Butch," she whispered to Blair.

Blair ran from the gym, making a bee-line to the locker room to get out of her ridiculous outfit.

Sue grabbed the microphone from the principal, rolling her eyes. "Redundant much, Figgins?"

She turned to the bleachers. "Get to class you mouth breathers," she sneered, before storming off with Figgins' mic.

Figgins scratched his head, not sure what had just happened. He pointed the students towards the door, like he was actually in charge, and they needed to know which direction to go to leave the gym.

The student body ignored Figgins' and nearly flattened him in their rush to leave the gym and begin gossiping amongst their various groups of friends. The five remaining girls rose slowly from the bleachers, waiting for everyone else to leave.

"Blair was fucking hilarious," Erin giggled. "I can't believe she would do something like that."

"Neither can I, but then again she did it to protect us," Rachel laughed incredulously, shaking her head at her friend's loyalty.

"Wait!" Erin said stopping to turn and look at Rachel. "You mean she did that on purpose?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Rachel said. "Why else would she do that? I'm the Pr… you know… and I certainly didn't tell her to do that."

"She's incredibly courageous," Quinn said, walking up behind them in her HBIC stance.

"It _was_ really funny," Brittany said, stopping next to Erin. "And _hot_; just like you," she winked at Erin.

"Me? What do you mean, like me?" Erin stammered.

"Like you, because you're really _hot_, Erin!" Brittany said, gesturing up and down Erin's, trying to speak quietly.

"Wanky," Santana smirked. "And of _course_ she was hot; Blair's _always_ hot." She said, shrugging as if it were obvious to everyone.

"You do realize we can't be seen talking to each other?" Rachel sighed, finding it difficult to be so close to Quinn, but not allowed to wrap an arm around her girl. She wanted everyone to know Quinn was taken. _How soon can I ask her out? Where should we go on our first date? It has to be special, because she's so special._

"If anyone says anything, we'll just tell them we're talking about Cheerio's business, Assistant Coach Frost," Quinn winked. She continued in a softer tone, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, Rach… I mean Rae, and…" Quinn said with a small smile on her face, "I just wanted to be near you," she whispered.

"Me too; stop hiding your blushes, sweet girl. I like them," Rachel said, smiling back. Her phone indicated a text.

**From: Live Wire: **_sori I didn't txt bck. I promised nt 2 tell u until after the prank._

"From Blair?" Erin asked.

"No; it's from Aaron. He said he wasn't allowed to tell me about the prank," Rachel sighed. "I hate it when Blair keeps things from me."

**From Rae: **_Ok. but wld like 2b informed frm now on. she ok? _

"I'm sorry Aaron and Blair kept a secret from you, Rae," Quinn said softly.

"I understand why; I would have tried to talk her out of it. It was hard enough for me to watch. What she did was humiliating," Rachel said.

"That's true; it was really brave of her do to something like that. She better not get teased for it," Erin replied, scowling.

"If anyone teases her, Ima _pound_ them first, and then I'll make sure they get double-slushied," Santana growled.

"Santana," Rachel scolded, "Do you really want to be seen as a bully? Let's let the Prankster handle any teasing, okay?"

Santana nodded sheepishly. "Good point; I don't want to have to dress like Barbie. I'll leave that to Q," she smirked.

Quinn scowled. "I don't look anything like Barbie. Will Blair be okay, Rae?"

"She isn't known as Triple B for nothing. Blair's a badass. I don't think anyone will be stupid enough to tease her, and I don't think she would mind if anyone did," Rachel said as she received another text.

**From Live Wire: **_2 tell u the truth no she isn't alright. Give her time and space Rae_

"Dammit!" Rachel said.

"What's wrong? Was that Blair?" Santana asked.

"No; its Aaron saying Blair isn't ok," Rachel said, concerned about her friend's welfare.

**From Rae: **_ok text me if I can help and PLS keep me in the loop this time!_

"So what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing; we have to just let her be," Rachel sighed.

"I wish we could help her," Quinn said. "We need her. Did you see Mercedes gesture towards us in the hallway after the prank? She's furious." Quinn shuddered.

"I saw," Rachel replied, fighting the urge pull Quinn into a protective hug. "I don't think she will do anything about it, except push harder to get you out of Glee," Rachel said, trying to comfort Quinn.

"She could try to start a fight with us. She's not the same person she was when you knew her," Quinn said, furrowing her brows, concerned.

"Has she really changed that much? You two used to be so close," Rachel said.

Quinn looked down sadly.

"Yeah diva's changed; she won't even look at Q anymore. We better keep an eye on her; she's a bigger bitch than me," Santana said, taking hold of Quinn's hand to give it a light squeeze, and winked at Rachel. "That's from Rae," she whispered to Quinn, who blushed.

"Let's talk more about this later; we need to get to Spanish which should be fun. Hopefully Blair will be there," Rachel said, and they all nodded.

"Wait," Quinn mumbled, hoping to make Rachel blush, for once. "To Rae," she announced quietly, looking at Rachel. Then she kissed Santana on the cheek.

Rachel tried to hide her beaming smile behind a hand. "Kiss her _back_, Santana," she whispered. Rachel savored Quinn's even brighter blush, before heading off to class with Erin. Santana laughed, placing a loud smack on Quinn's cheek while her co-captain pouted.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana watched the others leave, waiting for them to get far enough ahead so they could follow.

"It will be fine, Quinnie. Rae knows what she doing." Brittany said, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"I know, Britt," she sighed, "But I can't help it; I'm still concerned about her. I hate it when she's sad."

"I know, Q. But _you_ just made her _happy_. We'll all have a chance to talk at lunch. Come on let's go," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Britt," Quinn said, resting her head against her friend's shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you two. I just need to use the restroom," Santana said.

"Remember to use the locker room restrooms, Sannie! Even though, you will look hot in feathers!" Brittany called after her, fully aware of where Santana was heading, and why.

"I wonder how long they'll take," she whispered to Quinn, who smirked back.

* * *

Santana slipped into the locker room restroom quietly. She could hear light muffed cries from one of the stalls. Thinking it could be a freshman who was pranked or slushied, she went over to one of the mirrors to check her makeup.

"Pull yourself together you big pussy!" The cracked voice whispered to herself. "You can't show any weakness. This is _not_ who you are."

Santana looked over at the stall in shock, recognizing Blair's voice. She pulled the door to the restroom open loudly, alerting her friend to her presence.

"Blair?" Santana asked, concerned and curious.

"Santana?" Blair gasped in reply.

"Yeah it's me. You were _so hot_ in there. All of us were just talking about how grateful we are to you for protecting us," Santana said, locking the restroom door. She didn't want anyone to see Blair crying.

"What the hell are you doing here, Santana?" Blair asked, scrambling to her feet. She wiped off her face and opened the stall door, coming face-to-face with a concerned looking Latina.

"I'm in here because I hoped you would be, too. You didn't text me back," Santana replied. "Have you been crying?"

"No! I _have not _been crying!" Blair hissed, glaring at Santana and pushing past her.

"No need to be a bitch," Santana replied. "I'm the head bitch here," Santana snapped, turning to stand next to Blair, who was now by the sink. She wet a paper towel and handed it to Blair so she could wipe the tear stains from her face. "So what's going on with you, Blair? You know, other than saving the day for the rest of us?"

"Now that I'm here, _I'm _the _head bitch,_ and you're the _hot bitch_." Blair replied, catching Santana's eyes in the mirror, before turning to scan up and down her body, flirtatiously.

Santana smiled at being called hot. "You didn't answer my question," Santana said, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"And what question would that be?" Blair snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Acting bitchy doesn't scare me, Blair. I asked what's going on with you," Santana replied. She checked her nails, trying to look bored.

"Why do you care? Did Rae put you up to this?" Blair snarled, turning back to the sinks before glaring at Santana through the mirror.

"No; she didn't. Rae doesn't know I'm here. Stop answering my questions with more questions, _perra_," Santana growled, knowing toughness would be better received than sympathy.

"This is how I _play_ Santana," Blair said. "I'm fine; just having a couple bad days, okay?"

"I noticed that ever since you talked to Quinn yesterday, you've been avoiding all of us. Rae said it was something about your past, and warned me not to push you," Santana said, stepping closer to Blair. "But I don't like rules very much."

"Of course she warned you; she had no right to do that," Blair growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Rae _loves_ you Blair! She _wants_ to help you. You went after Q, Britt, and me for the way we treated Rachel two years ago," Santana replied. "Now I'm interested in seeing _both_ of you happy."

"I know Rae loves me, but she can't help me. _No one_ can," Blair said roughly, trying to sound tough. She looked down, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to cry.

"Maybe I can," Santana said softly. "Look; I like you a lot, Blair. I'd really love to help you."

"Maybe you can," Blair sighed. "I like you too, Santana."

"What you did in there?" Santana said, pointing in the general direction of the gym. "That was fucking _brave_, Blair. Everyone who knows the truth knows you were protecting us," she said, grasping Blair by the shoulders. "You protected Rae, Q, Britt and me. Erin's safe since she wasn't here when the pranks started, but you would have done it for her, too. Do you have any clue how much fucking _respect_ all of us have, for what you just did? Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for us to wait until after school before showering you with attention and gratitude?" Blair looked into Santana's eyes, and she suddenly felt a lot more like herself. "Fuck it; I'm not waiting," Santana smirked, pulling Blair into a hug and lifting her feet off the floor. "Thanks, Bitch."

"Fuck you're strong," Blair laughed. "Put me down, Bitch."

Santana laughed, setting Blair back down as she whispered, "Do you have any idea how hot you were, in there? _Why'd _you have to do that at opening assembly? You're gonna make me suffer all day," she pouted, pulling back from their embrace to lean a hip against a sink.

Blair turned her back on Santana, hiding a deep red blush. _Fuck; not only does she speak hot, but the sensation of her voice in my ear has me soaked. I'm gonna fucking get her back. _

Blair turned around, leaning close to Santana. "Only _you_ would find something like that hot, naughty girl," Blair laughed in Santana's ear, feeling much more like herself.

"I'm pretty sure most of the guys found it hot, too," Santana laughed back, flustered.

"Probably; but they have no chance of being with me," Blair replied.

"What kind of chance do _I_ have with you?" Santana pulled back to meet Blair's eyes, biting her lip.

"_You,_ Miss Hottie, have a Far. Higher. Chance," Blair purred, moving her hands slowly up Santana's sides from her hips to the underside of her breasts.

Santana turned, leaning her lower back against the sink. She grabbed onto the surface behind her to keep from sliding to the floor. Santana's breathing hitched, as her heartbeat accelerated. Blair stood in front of her, pressing her body against the cheerleader's. Their noses were nearly touching; Santana could feel Blair's breath on her face.

"Do you have any idea how _hard_," Blair began, pressing a thigh between Santana's knees, "it is to _control myself_," she continued, pausing to brush her lips against the Latina's ear, "around _you_?" Blair finished, nipping at Santana's ear before leaning back to smirk at the cheerleader.

Santana swallowed audibly. Unable to form any words, she simply shook her head, slowly, while never taking her eyes off of Blair.

Blair ran her fingertips up the cheerleader's exposed leg from her knees to the top of her thighs. She leaned back towards Santana until her mouth barely touched the cheerleader's ear.

"I want to tear off these spankies and whatever you may or may not be wearing underneath them," she said, tonguing Santana's ear. "And let my very skilled fingers do the talking," she said, grabbing her ass with one hand while cupping the area in question. "Until you scream my name so loudly, the whole fucking school hears you." Blair said, her hot breath teasing Santana with every syllable. "I want to fuck you so hard with my fingers in your tight pussy, I'll make you cum so fucking hard, over and over, that you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"You do?" Santana mumbled weakly.

"I do. Being around you makes me so fucking horny all the time that I can't think clearly." Blair said, hoarsely.

"Then fuck me," Santana breathed out. "Please fuck me, Blair."

Blair pulled her face from Santana's ear and looked at her.

"No. I won't do that," Blair smirked.

"Why not?" Santana frowned, confusion replacing the lust on her face.

"I won't til I'm ready. I like to _tease_ Santana. Besides; you have to be sure that you _really _want me," Blair said.

"I'm sure! I'm sure! I so fucking want you!" Santana pleaded.

"Good. As long as we're both sure you're sure. We should head to class now, though. Don't want to be late," Blair said, smiling innocently at Santana as she picked up her bag.

"You're such a fucking tease, Blair. You know that, right?"

"I'm glad you worked that out, _Sannie_. See you around," Blair purred as she swaggered out of the restroom.

"Holy shit!" Santana breathed, nearly hyperventilating. She splashed cold water on her face, trying to calm herself down before heading to class. She had no time to take care of herself right now; that would have to wait. She slipped into the Cheerio's locker room to replace her panties with a dry pair, before making her way to class thinking, _'I so need to find a way for Blair to fuck me or at least date me. Fucking teasing Minx!" _

* * *

**That's all for this Chapter **

**Let me know what you think and any suggestions.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey follow readers sorry that there hasn't been an update for a while life has just been so busy. This is just a small chapter, it was meant to be longer and lots in it but I decided to break it up in half and give this today. Hopefully I will try and get the second part up as soon I can. So basically it's just a filter.**

**Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**AN: A big thank you again to my awesome beta for the excellent job on this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Santana changed into dry underwear and went to Spanish class, wishing Blair were a bit less of a tease. She was still turned on and flustered, and knew she would need to give herself a helping hand before the end of the school day. Santana noticed that Blair had yet to arrive, even though she'd left sooner, and was hoping Blair wasn't skipping school.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schue," Santana politely told the teacher.

"Just take your seat, Santana," Mr Schue barked, bitterly.

She took her seat between Brittany and Quinn, just behind of Rachel and Erin, and moved her books from her bag to the desk.

"Who pissed in Schue's corn flakes?" Santana whispered to her friends.

"I think we did, on Monday," Quinn replied.

"That would explain the look he's giving us right now," Santana said, noticing Mr Schue throw a dirty look in their direction.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and see what he does," Quinn replied.

Santana just sighed.

"Are you alright Sannie?" Brittany asked looking at her friend.

"Umm… yeah, I'm fine," Santana replied.

"Okay what's up San? That's not your normal reply," Quinn whispered curiously. Both Rae and Erin discretely turned their heads to listen.

Santana side-eyed the room, making sure no one _else _was listening to them, before running her fingers through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

"I ran into Blair in the bathroom and let's just say she's _back,_" Santana replied, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Quinn whispered.

"She _teased _me; the bloody bitch teased me to the point that I had to…_fuck_!" Santana blushed and buried her head in her hands. She was so comical, the other girls found it difficult to giggle discretely.

"That bad, huh?" Rae laughed, quietly. "But that it's good to hear she's her normal self again."

"Rae, how did you put up with her teasing?" Santana pouted.

Rae laughed. "Blair has always been that way; after a while I got used to it. She's different with you than she was with me, though."

"More or less intense than teasing you til you were willing to fuck in a bathroom?" Santana asked.

"Is that what she did to you" Poor baby," Rae giggled. "No; Blair was never like that with me. She must really like you to act that way."

"I like her too," Santana sighed, pouting. "I want to talk to you about something, Rae."

"Of course, Santana; just now right now. Was she ok?" Rae asked.

"Not really; when I found her in the bathroom she was crying. She only stopped when I told her I was there."

"Wait, What? She was crying?" Rae asked, concerned about Blair.

"As soon as she heard me she stopped. Then she got really bitchy," Santana told her.

"I'm not surprised. She hates showing any sign of weakness in front of people," Rae replied.

"I get that; I do the same," Santana replied.

"You think?" Rae giggled.

Before Santana could reply, Blair arrived. The whole classroom fell silent. Everyone stared at her. Rachel could see Blair had her bitch mask firmly in place, hiding herself. Rachel's brows knit in concern for her friend. She knew she would need to speak with Blair sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Schue," Blair said politely to the teacher, making eye contact to let him know she wasn't afraid of him.

Mr Schue smirked. "Class started over 20 minutes ago, Miss Frost. I expect you in detention after school," Mr Schue said, sneering at her.

"Why do I have to go detention?" Blair asked, stunned. The entire school had seen Figgins give her permission to change before class.

"It was your decision to be late for class." Will replied, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"As everyone in the gym already heard, I was following Figgins' directions to get changed," Blair argued back.

"You're the one who decided to dress up and do that ridiculous dance in front of the school, Miss Frost. You have no one to blame but yourself," Mr Schue replied.

"That's really unfair; I had no choice in the matter." Blair argued back.

"It was _your_ decision to make a fool of yourself, rather than notify a teacher. Sit down before I give you a second detention for disturbing my classroom," Mr Schue sneered.

"Whatever, fottuto idiota" Blair muttered replied in Italian. (Trans: Fucking idiot)

As Blair stormed to her seat next to Rae, she noticed Finn smirking at her, clearly pleased she was getting a detention. Blair made a mental note to talk to Rae about getting back at him.

Rachel looked at Blair as she sat down and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Blair looked back at Rae, accepting she would have to talk to Rae, even if she'd rather forget the humiliating morning, altogether.

"I know what you want to ask me, Rae. I know that you are nanoseconds away from yelling at me. Please allow me to explain," Blair whispered to her, desperately. The last thing she wanted was more attention.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Blair. I hope you have a darn good explanation. Did you eat or smoke something you shouldn't have?" Rae asked, quietly.

"No I did not, and you know very well why I did it. I knew what you would do I told you what I'd planned," Blair murmured, arms crossed. She glared around the room, making sure no one else was listening.

"I am mad at you Blair, for keeping secrets from me. I'm hurt," Rae grumbled, quietly.

"I know; but can this wait til later, Rae? I want to speak with you in private," Blair muttered.

"Fine; later then," Rae replied and started listening to the lesson.

Blair didn't reply. Instead, she pretended to read her Spanish book, as though she were following the lesson. Every now and then, Mr Schue would glare at the six girls, his primary focus being Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. He couldn't believe they hadn't received any form of punishment in for their role in the prank on Finn, Monday. He knew that he couldn't give Santana a detention for being late this morning if he didn't want Sue breathing down his neck. He also knew that Rae and Blair were close to Sue Sylvester and they were probably protected like the Cheerio's as well, but that didn't stop him from giving Blair a detention. He wasn't sure about Erin, yet. It was only her first week at school, but he would have to keep an eye on her, as she was clearly hanging with the wrong crowd.

The six girls didn't do much work in class as they listened to Mr Schue butcher the language, trying not to laugh. When class ended, Blair was the first one out of the classroom.

"I think I'm going to go and talk to Blair. Will you be ok?" Rae asked Erin.

"I'll be fine; live wire is watching. I think it's best you talk to Blair now," Erin replied.

"Erin has class with me next, so she'll be fine," Brittany smiled, listening to the two girls.

"Thank you, Brittany," Rae replied.

"All good Rae-Rae, come on Erin, let's go," Brittany said, grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her from the classroom.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Santana said, teasing her friends as they left. Turning to Rachel, Santana's eyes softened. "Good luck with Blair, Rae," she said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel responded, trying to hide her surprise.

"Are you going to be ok, Rach… I mean Rae?" Quinn asked quietly. She leaned towards Rachel, as though she wanted to hug her. Santana gently pulled her back, sternly whispering, "that's an after school activity, Q," to a blushing Quinn.

"I'll be fine, after I have a talk with Blair. And Santana's right," she winked, since they were the only students left in the room. "Cuddling with you is an excellent after school activity."

Quinn looked down, biting her lip to try and hide her smile."I hope the talk goes well. Text me, later?" Quinn replied, her brows knit in concern.

"Thank you, Quinn. I'm sure it will go fine. And of course I'll text you, sweet girl. Could you two help Brittany look out for Erin?" Rachel asked. "I think Blair and I may be skipping some classes."

"Of course we will. See you later, R… Rae," Quinn smiled, for remembering to call Rachel by her school name.

"Don't worry, Rae. We'll protect Erin and Brittany," Santana said, gently tugging a smitten Quinn towards their next class.

Rachel noticed Mr Schue watching her closely as she followed them from the class room. She saw Blair standing a few metres away, leaning against the wall. She had her head phones in place so she wouldn't hear the student's catcalls and whistling as they walked by. Rachel knew it was hard on Blair getting this kind of attention; Blair prefers the attention where is she's feared by the other students.

Rae signalled Blair to follow. She nodded fell in beside Rae, who left the building and walked to her car. Rachel pulled out her phone and keys and unlocked the doors.

"Get in, Blair," Rachel commanded.

Blair did as she was told, and closed the door. Rachel climbed in, composing a message.

"I just texted Aaron to contact the school to let them know that we won't be in class," Rachel said, putting her phone in her pocket. Blair just nodded in reply.

They sat in silence as Rachel processed her thoughts before speaking to Blair.

"There are a few things we need to talk about, Blair. One of them is your recent attitude towards me. You've been snappy, and seem to be taking your anger out on me. It has to stop Blair; I can't be your punching bag anymore. You're hurting me when you close yourself off, not allowing me to help you. Not only that; you're hurting me by keeping secrets like you did today. We are a team, Blair. We keep each other informed, and help each other out. I can't allow you to keep behaving like this," Rachel said. Blair was looking out the window, listening.

"What do you want me to say, Rae? I don't know all the answers. I could give you excuses but have too much respect for you. Besides, you're smart and you'd see right through them," Blair grumbled.

"I wish you weren't so closed off, Blair," Rachel replied.

"I don't know now _how_ to open up, Rae. I'm no good at talking about myself. It scares me," Blair whispered.

"You have nothing to be scared about when it comes to me, Blair. I know everything about you, already. I don't understand why you won't allow me to help you. You help _me_. I don't understand," Rachel said.

"This school is driving me insane," Blair grumbled, crossing her arms.

"That's no excuse Blair, and you know it," Rachel said.

"I don't like the people here, Rae. I don't like what they did to you. You're ready to forgive them. But I'm not. You've already forgiven two of your biggest tormentors. That scares me. I don't think they deserve your forgiveness," Blair replied.

"Blair, it is my choice to _forgive_ them but that doesn't mean that I _trust_ them, yet. I can tell they're trying to change. If you had seen how they treated me before, you would know that. Isn't that the message we're trying to send with all this prankster stuff? My feelings for Quinn have helped me forgive them. I truly believe, in time, all of us will be great friends. We will be better people because of forgiving and moving forward," Rachel sighed.

"I understand what you're saying Rachel; I do. I just don't want you to be hurt by them ever again. I realize instead I am the one hurting you. I don't know why, or even how to begin to tell you how terrible I feel about it," Blair spoke roughly, trying to hide her emotion.

"I don't think they're going to hurt me again. You saw how they all reacted Monday night. We knew Quinn felt badly about the way she'd treated me, but none of us expected her to run off and put herself in danger the way she did."

Blair nodded in subtle agreement.

"You're right, Blair; you're the one hurting me, now. So please tell what's going on," Rachel asked.

"I don't know, okay? I know that isn't the answer you're looking for; I just don't have one for you," Blair mumbled.

"That's not good enough Blair. You are always there for me when I'm upset. I want to be there for you, the same way. Will you please allow me to do that?" Rachel sighed, getting upset with her friend.

"I know you want to help Rae, I really do. I'm scared. I don't want to dump my shit on top of yours. That would be unfair to you," Blair told her.

"I don't care if you do. You're _my friend,_ Blair, my _family_. This is what families _do. _They help each other. They listen and support each other."

"You're right as always, Rae," Blair giggled. "Where do you want to start?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the pranks in the bathroom and Barbie Girl?" Rachel asked.

"Because you were asleep. The last 48 hours had been an emotional roller coaster, and I wanted you to rest. I know you're mad at me because I didn't inform you and I am sorry about that. I just thought that I would try and help you. You know why I did the prank on myself," Blair said.

"Yes I know why you did what you did; I really would have liked to have known beforehand," Rachel said.

"I wanted to surprise you. If you had known, you wouldn't have been all that shocked and it may have raised more questions. I wanted people to think that we are the same as them, that we aren't safe from the pranks either," Blair explained.

"I see what you mean," Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you though. I knew for a fact you would have tried to talk me out of it," Blair smiled.

"That's true; I would have tried to stop you, and would have told you to let me help you think of a better way to go about it. But the end it worked I guess," Rachel smiled.

"Of course it did. I promise to keep you informed of any other pranks I think we should do," Blair replied.

"Well that would be great," Rachel laughed.

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I know that you may not believe me or forgive me for what took place today and I understand that," Blair said quietly.

"Seriously? You are the most stubborn ass person I've ever met," Rachel laughed. "I just want you to stop closing yourself off from me, Blair. Open yourself up and let people in."

"It's not that easy Rae and you know it," Blair replied.

"I do know. Look, we're going around in circles right now and it's pointless. Santana informed me that she found you crying in the bathroom, Blair. Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"Why aren't I surprised she told you that?" Blair snorted, derisively.

"Don't be like that Blair. She cares about you just like I do," Rachel said.

"She shouldn't care about me. I'm too damaged," Blair sighed.

"Fuck it, Blair. When are you going to stop thinking like that? You aren't damaged. You just got dealt a shitty hand in life, early on," Rachel spat out angrily.

"Thanks Rae," Blair scoffed.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn! Seriously; your attitude sucks ass. I understand you hate talking about your emotions and everything like that, But seriously grow a set and get over it. Try to open up to me; if you can't then find someone you can open up to," Rachel said.

"Don't you think I want to be able to open myself up to you, Rae? I do. I'm afraid of being pitied by you, or anyone else. I believe showing emotions is a sign of weakness and I've always believed that. People showing that they care about me scares me, and I don't want them or you to judge me and feel sorry for me," Blair said, sadly.

"You know I would never judge you, Blair. I could never do that. You are the greatest person I've ever known. You are my best friend and not only that, I love you like a sister, Blair. Okay; it's weird due to the fact that we dated, but it's still true," Rachel laughed.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you," Blair smiled one of her rare smiles.

"I like that I'm the only one who has seen that rare smile of yours," Rachel smiled back.

"Shut it. Don't go mushy on me," Blair laughed.

"Ok I won't," Rachel laughed, raising her arms. "Do you want to talk about why you were crying in the bathroom, and why you nearly fucked Santana in there?"

"I don't really want to talk about why I was crying but I guess I just had a break down and I had to re-group. After what I had done in the gym, I felt all my shields come down and I was scared. My emotions were all over the place after I had humiliated myself in front of everyone. I had to do it, and you know why. So after all that I just broke down and allowed my emotions to escape. I tried to get away from people, and the bathroom was the best place at that time. I didn't know that Santana was going to show up and that surprised me, so I did the only thing I was good at and that was to be a bitch and to tease her." Blair said.

"Yes that you did, you teased her to a point that you were about to have sex with her in the bathroom," Rachel laughed.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't going to, I just want to make her think I would. I wanted her to want me to do it," Blair said.

"HA-HA, you have no shame Blair," Rachel laughed.

"Yes that is true, I have no shame," Blair laughed.

"Do you like her Blair?" Rachel asked.

"I do, and that really scares me. She used to bully you badly and part of me thinks I shouldn't be with her because of that, I'm also scared if I told her about my past it will scare her off. Or worse; she may take pity on me or some shit like that," Blair said sadly.

"I understand Blair, but maybe she won't be like that. She may support you and help you through things that I haven't been able to. I get that you can't trust her because of what she did to me but maybe you should try and forgive for that. I know it won't be easy, but maybe it'll be worth it in the end. Maybe you two can have an amazing relationship. Seriously, Blair; won't it be worth it if things work out in the end? I'm giving Quinn a chance, so you should, too," Rachel said.

"I get what you're saying Rae. I'm just scared, that's all," Blair told her.

"You're not the only one who's scared Blair, but I'm going to try to have some type of relationship with Quinn, so maybe you should do the same with Santana, ok?" Rachel asked.

"Alright; I'll try to have a relationship with Santana. More importantly, I'll try to open up to you; you deserve it, Rae. I promise to try not to hurt you again. I am sorry Rae, so sorry that I didn't tell you what I did this morning. You are right; we're a team and we should work as a team. So no more secrets," Blair said.

"That's all I ask for, Blair. Just be honest with me, okay, and no more secrets," Rachel replied.

"You got it Rae; and I am sorry again." Blair said.

"All good Blair," Rachel said starting up car engine. "Let's go get coffees," Rachel laughed, typing out a quick message on her phone.

"Tell your sweet girl to kiss Santana for me," Blair smirked

"I will _not,_" Rachel responded angrily, before noticing Blair laughing at her. "Text your own girlfriend, bitch."

They both broke out in laughter while strapping their seatbelts. Rachel pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed to the Lima Bean.

Both girls knew they still had a lot to work out between them. At least they were heading in the right direction, now. Rachel knew her friend, and knew it was going to take a while before Blair would truly open up to her or to anyone.

They'd been friends a very long time and the fact Blair still didn't open up to Rae pissed Rachel off, at times. Rachel was still angry and hurt over what Blair had done that morning. But in a way she understood why Blair kept secrets. She knew it was going to take time for Blair to work through her issues. Hopefully, in time, things will be fine. For now, however, she was going to wait for Blair to come to her when she's ready.

* * *

**A.N: As I said a small chapter but to clear the air between Rae and Blair. I will try and post the second part as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey follow readers sorry that there hasn't been an update for a while, life has just been so busy but here is the next chapter. Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming. **

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation. Don't owe 'Fuck you' By Lily Allen.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta at the moment but I did try to catch most of them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Fuck you.

Quinn sat in her second period class; she had received a text message from Rachel who had informed her that she and Blair probably won't be back until lunch. Quinn was disappointed that she won't be able to see her until lunch. She understood that Rachel needed to had to talk to Blair about what happened this morning and to find out why Blair hurt her in the process and could understood why Rachel was upset with Blair, as the girl had kept secrets from Rachel. Quinn hoped that they are able to work things out. Quinn was looking forward in getting to know Rachel again even though she had changed so much in a year. Quinn also wanted to get to know Blair in the process. Quinn will never say it out loud but she was actually terrified of Blair she thought her father was frightening but Quinn came to the conclusion that Blair could be worse than her and would had to get on the girls bad side.

Quinn looked over at her friend and she could clearly see that Santana was still flustered and probably very turned on and Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her friend's predicament. She wondered if Rachel would be like that with her or that is just Blair's behaviour and Santana will treated to that. Quinn believed she actually wouldn't mind if she was teased but only if Rachel did the teasing and not Blair, but there was something that told her that Rachel wasn't like that. Rachel seemed to be the opposite of Blair. Rachel was sweet and caring where Blair was flirty and dangerous, but then again Rachel wasn't the same person that she was when she was here. Quinn could see that Rachel had changed and she could see that there is a dangerous side to Rachel, remembering what Rachel had done to her in the cafeteria that one lunch at the beginning of the school.

Quinn had so much to make up to Rachel after everything that Quinn had done to her. Quinn knew that Rachel had forgiven her but it wasn't enough, she had so much more to do to make it up to her. She knew that she had to apologise to Rachel for the way she behaved yesterday, when she had got angry and upset because Rachel had dated Blair. Quinn had no right to act like that when Rachel had tried to have a life away from the fucked up school. Quinn in a way was actually happy that in a way that Rachel was able to move on and have a life and that she had it with Blair. Quinn was going over the conversation that she had with Blair yesterday morning, she wanted to know more about the black hair girl and wanted to know how what they have in common. Hopefully in time she will know and hopefully they can help each other or something like that.

The bell rang through school that had signalled the end of the period. Quinn packed her stuff up and made her way out of the classroom. She made her way to her locker to meet up with San and Britt. Once she almost reached her locker, she saw that both friends had already arrived before her and that they weren't alone; Erin stood there as well.

"Hey girls." Quinn said before reaching her locker,

"Hey Q." Santana replied as she lend up against the locker,

"Hey Quinine." Brittany said happily,

"Hi." Erin replied shyly, not sure to what she should be doing.

"I guess you got the text from Rae, about her and Blair ditching class," Santana asked looking over at Quinn,

"I did. I guess they have a lot to talk about." Quinn sighed, reaching in her locker and changed her books for the next period.

"That they do, kind of jealous you know, that they can skip and leave the rest of us here." Santana pouted, with a hint of jealously in her tone of voice.

"Sannie, I'm sure you and Blair will skip classes together, to have sweet lady kisses soon." Brittany smiled at her friend who blushed at the comment and how true Santana wanted the comment to be.

"Yeah; like you and Erin." Santana said, smirking at her friend.

"Totally, can't wait for that to happen." Brittany said, smiling at the blushing red haired,

"I'm pretty sure that we all will be doing that soon enough." Santana laughed,

"I guess you are right," Quinn said sadly, closing her locker door.

"Hey, are you ok?" Santana asked concerned,

Quinn sighed, "Not really. I don't like that I have to hide when I want to talk to Rac…Rae I mean." Quinn told her friends

"Yeah. I know how you feel, I think we all do," Santana said "you want to be careful though, you have almost slipped Rae's real name out a few times and you don't know who could over hear."

"I know, I'm trying to be careful, I've just got to remember that she's Rae now." Quinn sighed out, knowing Santana was right; she had to be more careful.

"I get that." Santana said. Quinn finished up packing her bag and they were all about to head to class when someone behind them cleared their throat and called out "Quinn" all the girls stopped what they were doing and turned around and saw Sam looking nervously at them.

"Sam, what's up?" Quinn asked she could see that the blonde boy was nervous for some reason.

"Trouty mouth." Santana said glaring at the blonde guy.

"I need to tell you girls something" Sam said as he did a quick scan around them making sure no one saw or over heard them.

"Ok, what about?" Quinn said as she crossed her arms at her ex-boyfriend,

"In private, there will be people who won't be happy about me telling you this." Sam replied nervously, he was scared about having this conversation with the Unholy Trinity.

"Ok, let's go to an empty classroom." Quinn said and gestured that they all follow her.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said to Erin as they followed Quinn and the other two girls

"Erin," Erin replied, giving the boy a polite smile,

"Yeah I know. How are you enjoying school so far?" Sam asked, he was interested in the red haired girl and won't mind getting to know her more.

"Schools, schools no matter where you go," Erin replied politely,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me, today." Sam asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Brittany growled when she heard Sam had asked Erin to have lunch with him which caused both Quinn and Santana to look at Brittany, both wondered why she would growl, as it was out of character for the bubby blonde that they knew. Erin heard Brittany growl when Sam had asked to have lunch with him. She knew that she didn't want to upset the tall blonde cheerleader and anyway she knew that they were having lunch together.

"Thanks for the offer Sam, but I promised to have lunch with Brittany, so maybe another time." Erin smiled at the boy,

"That's cool I understand, maybe tomorrow?" he replied deject, as he followed the Unholy Trinity into an empty classroom.

Sam closed the door behind him and saw that the girls had all taken seats on the desk tops that were in front of him. Both Quinn and Santana had their arms cross across their chests, Santana glared at him as he took a step closer to them.

"Ok Sam, what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, wondering why Sam had requested to talk to them in private.

"I wanted to tell you that the glee club is planning to vote on whether you stay or if you have to go." Sam said, "I wanted to tell you yesterday but none of you were here and this has been the only time I have been able to see you guys without the others knowing. Where were you yesterday?"

"Cheerleading business and what do you mean that the glee club is voting to kick us out?" Quinn asked through her teeth knowing that she has to act like that she doesn't know anything.

"Mercedes and some of the others mainly want you out, Quinn. It is because you all pranked Finn on Monday lunch time and that it was not the prankster behind it." Sam told them

"It was the prankster; we had no choice but to take part. We had to follow the orders that we were given and we were able to prove it and Finnwit knows this." Santana said angrily,

"I know that but it seems that most believe that you did this and used the prankster as a scapegoat." Sam said nervously and scared. He was worried about what might happen to him if the Latina cheerleader got anymore pissed off.

"That's Bullshit." Santana scoffed, not taking her eyes off the footballer.

"I agree that is crap. We would have told everyone if it was us punishing Finn but it wasn't as we have told you. Even the principal told you and even the prankster told the school today, that they we weren't behind it, we were following orders. This is stupid. " Quinn replied getting upset that she had to continue to prove that they were only following orders.

"Look, everyone in glee club got together and talked about it on Monday after school, instead of having a normal practice. This was before it was confirmed that the prankster was behind it all, and they still don't believe that you guys have nothing to do with it." Sam said,

"What more proof do they need, we have proved ourselves to the principal but what are you getting at Sam?" Quinn asked

"That don't be surprised that most will want you gone in today's class, and I'm pretty sure that Mr Schue will agree with Mercedes and some of the others that you will have to go. You know he will do anything to make sure that Finn stayed and that is happy, you know how he gets with him." Sam told them.

"So why are you telling us this? Not that we aren't happy that you did." Quinn said

"I didn't want you to be thrown to the sharks without a warning, so you knew what they were planning behind your guys back." Sam sighed "I care about you guys ok."

"Well, thank you Sam." Santana replied.

"What are you guys planning to do coz I know that if Quinn is kicked out that you two will follow?" Sam asked as he pointed to both Santana and Brittany.

"Not sure, we will see what happens and follow from there." Quinn replied

"Ok fair enough, just be careful I think Mercedes and Lauren are after your blood for some reason." Sam told the girls

"That's nice to know." Quinn mumbled, not happy that one of her friends had turned their back on her.

"Whatever you guys plan to do I will follow you, three." Sam told them,

"That's great to know but we don't know what we plan to do. We had a feeling that we may not be welcomed back after how Mr Schue acted in the principal's office on Monday." Quinn said bitterly, still not believing how their glee coach acted.

"Oh, what happened in there? Finn won't say, only that you three didn't get to trouble." Sam asked, wondering why Quinn sounded so bitter.

"Of course he would only say that." Santana said angrily, not happy by that Finn didn't tell the whole truth.

"Mr Figgins had no choice in not punishing us. The prankster had somewhat threatened him." Quinn said to the boy

"Really, wow. It looks like this prankster is dangerous and I guess powerful if they threatened the principal." Sam replied

"Yeah you can say that. Just look at the prankster did to the bathrooms and to Blair Frost this morning. This prankster is someone you don't want to mess with." Santana said, with a small smirk on her lips.

"That is true. Do you know why they are doing this?" Sam asked curiously

"We have no idea. It's not like they have spoken to us in person, only leaving notes and shit that we have to follow." Santana replied, trying not to hint they in fact know why the prankster is targeting students.

"Great, so none of us is safe." Sam sighed unhappy by the knowledge that he could still be a target.

"Looks like it. Thanks for telling us about the others wanting us out and in some ways I guess that we aren't surprised that some want us out. It bloody sucks, we are meant to be a team and yet first sign of trouble and they turn their backs on us. It's unfair we didn't do anything wrong." Quinn said sadly still upset with how so of the members of the New Directions are treating them.

"I get where you are coming from. Look, I better get to class. I catch you guys later and I'm sorry that this is happening to you all." Sam told them sadly.

"Thanks for telling us." Quinn said and the others just nodded their heads in reply.

Sam nodded back and looked at the girls before walking out the door leaving the four girls in the classroom.

"What's the plan, captain?" Santana asked looking at Quinn.

Quinn sighed and looked at her second and also co-captain, "nothing, we can't do anything because even though we are in charge of the school social ladder but we aren't in charge. The prankster is, so therefore; we will have to talk to Rae and Blair to see what they have planned. All we have to do is quit glee today on our terms and leaving them short for sectionals, you know that Santana; we talked about it last night and this morning."

"I know that but it isn't enough, we still need to strike back at them. They have no right to do this to us." Santana said angrily; still angry about the whole situation.

"I get what you are saying San, but you need to be careful don't fall backwards after everything that we have been through in the last few days. We don't need to piss off Rachel and Blair because you want to act out and get revenge on them. We need to listen to them they know what they are doing." Quinn said calmly hoping that it might calm her friend down.

"I know, I know but this fucking sucks. I can't believe the gleeks are willing to do this to us, after everything." Santana huffed out in frustration.

"We do this by their book. I may not have known them both for long, but my brother has known Blair for a long time and from what he has told me about all this, is that they have a plan for almost everything." Erin said to the Unholy Trinity.

"I get what you are saying Erin, but I don't like this." Santana sighed, realizing that they were right.

"I know you don't, but all things take time and trust me, Blair and Rae will have a plan to get them back. You must realise that their 'haka' plan is just the start." Erin replied

"Sannie, listen to Erin, she knows what she is talking about plus you know Blair won't let this go, she will protect you." Brittany said hoping it will make Santana relax.

"I know britt-britt I just don't like this." Santana sighed knowing that she was right.

"I don't like this any more than you do but let's just leave it for now. We have to get to class. We will talk to Rae and Blair at lunch about it, so come on." Quinn said.

The other three girls nodded their heads and followed Quinn's lead and left the classroom. Santana followed the three girls as they headed to their next classroom. Santana knew what the other girls were trying to say but it didn't make it any easier for her to believe. Santana wanted the gleeks to pay for what they were planning to do. Even though, they had done nothing wrong; they were being punished for something that the prankster had done. Also because Finn and Mr Schue were being assholes, and now, that included Mercedes. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Rachel and Blair for the pranks they had pulled and that they asked the Unholy Trinity to help them pull the prank on Finn. Santana would rather be kicked out of glee than not being friends with Rachel and Blair and it was something Santana was willing to do. She walked into class her thoughts were on Blair and Rachel. She planned to talked to both of them at lunch time to see what they might be have planned and to see if she could be on it.

* * *

Rachel and Blair arrived back at the school just before the beginning of lunch. Both girls were able to talk and clear the air between them. Rachel was happy that Blair had been able to talk about what was bothering her and opened up to her a bit although it wasn't as much as Rachel would have liked but it was a start. Rachel was sure that Blair would keep her promise and try to open up to her and try not to keep secrets from her again. They both picked some lunch on their way back to school; both of them did not want to suffer eating the school lunch food. Rachel parked the car and they both headed in the school as the bell went off that signalled the end of class and the beginning of lunch. They walked towards the cafe when they heard someone shout out their names. They turned around and came face to face with Mr Schue, the last person that both girls wanted to talk to. Rae tried to compose herself from shuddering and cringing at the smug look resided on his face. Both Rachel and Blair knew that he had planned something and they both knew that they wouldn't like it.

"Miss Frost!" He called out as he got closer to the two girls.

"Yes, Mr Schue?" Blair sighed

"You are to have detention in the choir room after school." He replied, smirking at the girl.

"I'm sorry what?" Blair yelled, not believing a word the teacher had told her.

"You heard me, I expect you to be in the choir room after school to serve your detention."

"Isn't your glee club having its meeting in there after school?" Blair asked confused, wondering why she would serve detention in the choir room.

"Yes it is, and I want you there to see what we do, so I'll see you after school." Mr Schue said then walked away with a smirk on his lips.

"What the fuck?!" Blair all but yelled out, "Can he do that?"

"I have no idea, but he is up to something." Rae said confused as well.

"You think? Fuck there is no way in fucking hell I want to spend my afternoon with them. Agrh!" Blair said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Come on let's go and get a table so we can talk about this." Rae said as they both continued on their way to the cafeteria

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't he abusing his power as a teacher?" Blair asked, wondering if Rae would know the answer.

"I don't know but I don't think so. You got a detention in his class this morning so I'm pretty sure he has the right in how you are doing your detention." Rae explained to Blair, not happy with the situation.

"Well, I think he is a fucking asshole and I don't like him." Blair scoffed

"I know you don't like him and at this stage I don't like him as well. He has changed in a year since I have been here, so I have no idea what he capable of doing now." she said to her friend

"Great! Just fucking great." Blair mumbled as they both entered the cafeteria and made their way over to their table.

Both of them sat down and pulled out their lunches which was sushi and drinks from their backpacks and place them on the table. They looked around quickly to see that the cafeteria had started to full up with other students.

"Do you think that this might be his way to make me join?" Blair said before taking a bite of the piece of sushi.

"Mm, you could be on to something there. It could be the prefect way for you to join." Rae replied, thinking that it is something that Mr Schue would.

"Not likely. There is no way that I will join them, not after everything they have done." Blair huffed, as she basically throws her sushi back into the container.

"I know you won't but you are going to have to be more careful with him around and I'm going to have to as well" Rae said sadly, as she picked up her bottle to take a sip.

Blair nodded as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Hey Blair, Rae." Erin said as she placed her tray in front of them and sat down.

"Hey Erin," Both girls replied at the same time

"You guys good now?" Erin asked, moving her food around on her tray that was in front of her.

"Hey Rae-Rae, Hey Blair." Brittany said interrupted before Rae or Blair could answer Erin. Brittany placed her tray next to Erin and sat down.

"Hey Brittany." they both replied at the same time.

"Hey," a small voice said next to Rachel.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel said smiling at the girl. Quinn blushed at Rachel's smile

"Hey Bitches," Santana said as she sat down next to Blair, smirking at the others.

"Hey to yourself, bitch." Blair replied to the girl next to her who was playing with the yoghurt on her tray.

"Did you two work everything out?" Quinn asked as she too was getting ready to eat her lunch

"Yeah, we talked things through." Rachel replied as watched Quinn

"That's good to hear, I was worried about you two." Quinn said sadly, looking at Rae.

"You don't need to be but it's very nice of you to be worried, sweet girl" Rachel said quietly, looking at Quinn.

"Anytime," Quinn smiled, blushing lightly on her cheeks.

"Ok, enough of the mushy shit." Santana said, smirking at her friends blush.

"Like you can talk, S." Quinn replied smirking at the other girl, which caused all the other girls to erupted into giggles.

Santana huffed and went back to eating her lunch.

"Don't pay her any attention, Tana." Blair whispered to her ear.

"Thanks" Santana replied blushing at Blair and the nickname that she called her.

"Ok let's get down to business." Rachel said after she saw Santana blush.

"We need to be careful though, we are being watched." Blair said that made the other five girls to stop what they were doing to look around the cafeteria to see that most of the student body were in fact watching the six girls. Quinn stood up and put on her HBIC glare and looked at the students.

"EYES TO YOUR LUNCHES LOSERS OR END UP WEARING IT!" Quinn yelled out that made Rachel shudder in fear at Quinn's tone. Only Blair noticed this and she planned talk to Rachel about it later. Everyone that had been looking at the table snapped back to their lunches. Quinn sat down and went back to her lunch.

"We're going to have to be more careful. We don't want to cause more talk and rumours." Blair said as she looked around the table.

"It's a bit too late now for that now, so we might as well carry on. Just as long no one believes or finds out that we are behind the pranks." Erin said

"I have to agree, I don't care what they all think anymore." Quinn replied,

"Ok, we will carry on as normal but we will pay attention to want everyone is saying for now on." Rachel said agreeing with both Quinn and Erin.

"Ok, we will do that. Let's get down to business." Blair said pulling out her iPad from her bag.

"Wanky." Santana mumbled as she glanced at Blair who was putting her bag back down.

"Not like that." Blair laughed "Right, to make 'haka' plan to work we need twelve members to be able to compete. So far, we have the six of us plus Rory, Joe and Sam hopefully. So we need at least other three or four guys to join if one of the other guys won't join. Do you girls have a list on which male cheerleaders you think will be good enough to join?" Blair asked looking around the table.

"We do. There are three guys that I think will fit, Nathan, James and Michael. They are good dancers and are able to learn quickly not only that, they have good voices as well. They might need some training in the singing department but part from that they are will be good." Brittany said happy, excited that was able to help with the plan.

"That's good to hear. Are there any other guys from your squad that might be good as well?" Blair asked Brittany.

"Yup. Chris, Luke and Hayden." Brittany replied looking at Blair.

"Awesome Brittany, thank you. How about any girls you think that would be good enough to join and will be able to trust them?" Rachel asked.

"There is, I was thinking about that and I believe there will be a couple of girls that will be trustworthy to join and that are good enough." Quinn answered Rachel's question.

"Who you talking about, Q?" Santana asked looking at the blonde cheerleader.

"Kitty, Stacy and Cassie" Quinn replied to Santana.

"Good choices. They will be excellent members. They are all loyal to us three and will follow anything we say." Santana said, impressed with Quinn's list of girls.

"Great. That is awesome; we will have nine extra members. I think the more members we have the better. Something the New Directions have never been able to do." Rachel said happily, smiling at the idea of beating the new Directions.

"I happen to agree with Rae." Quinn replied smiling at the smile that was on Rachel's lips.

"Of course you do." Santana giggled, "but I too have to agree, it something that the new Directions have never been able to do."

"Shut it, S." Quinn snapped at Santana.

"OK, no fighting." Blair sighed before continuing, "So the looks of things we are going to have enough members then. Now it's all up to the coach to get Mr Figgins to agree then we can start getting the members hopefully to join by the end of this week."

"How is the coach going to that?" Brittany asked, curiously.

"I don't know, blackmail, a huge donation? Coach Sylvester knows what to do in order to achieve it." Blair said shrugging her shoulders

"I hope so, because without her we don't stand a chance." Rachel said "Hang on, how big of a donation, Blair." she asked looking curiously at her friend

"Umm, not that big" Blair giggled "so don't worry about it, Sue knows how much, I wrote in the plan that I gave her this morning."

"How big Blair and no more hiding secrets from me." Rachel asked angrily as all the other girls stop what they were doing to look at the girl.

Blair shifted in her seat as she looked at pissed off friend in the eyes.

"How much, Blair?" Rachel hissed out not believing that Blair was once again keeping secrets from her.

"Umm, about five thousand for now." Blair mumbled out, "but before you get angry Rae, you have to understand that without this donation, we won't be able to form a second glee club. Mr Figgins cares only about his budget, so by doing it this way, he's not touching it."

"Fuck Blair that is still a lot of money." Rae whispered angrily, but understands what Blair is saying.

The other four girls sat there in silence when they heard that Blair was donating that type of money to the school.

"I know it's a lot but you can understand why it had to be that much." Blair replied,

"Yeah I can understand why. I just wish it didn't have to be that way though. I just don't like it when you wasted your money on me." Rachel replied realizing that Blair was right, without the donation they don't have a chance to form a glee club.

"We have this same argument all the time when I spend money on you, just leave it Rae, I won't stop if it means that it will help you" Blair explained.

"I know I just hate it." Rachel sighed

"Rae, I know you hate it. But it will help us to achieve what we have planned to do." Blair told her.

"I can't believe you are making that type of donation to the school." Quinn said, still believing the lengths Blair will go to, to help Rachel.

"Yeah, well if it works I don't care." Blair replied

"Right let's move on because it's almost the end of lunch." Rachel told the group. Everyone at the table nodded in reply

"Ok have you girls decided how you are going to quit glee today?" Blair asked looking around the table at the three cheerleaders.

"We have a few ideas but we will wait and see what happens when we get there. Sam came up to us earlier today and told us what we already knew. He told us he will follow us if we are kicked out or we quit." Quinn replied

"Ok, that is good that he will follow, plus I will be in the choir room today for practice." Blair said sadly still couldn't believe that she had to be there today.

"Why the hell would you are there?" Santana asked curiously, at the girl next to her,

"Mr Schue wants me to do my detention in there today." Blair replied to Santana's question.

"Why would he do that?" Erin asked curiously,

"Because we believe he wants me to join and this is the only way."

"Which means, we all have to be careful around him for now on," Rachel said to the group.

"Can he do that?" Brittany asked the group

"We aren't sure; Brittany but I don't think so." Rachel told the tall blonde cheerleader.

"Is it me or is he really acting weird this year?" Quinn asked,

"I don't think so Q, I think he has really changed for the bad this year." Santana said

"I don't like him anymore and he scares him." Brittany said sadly

"It's alright Brittany, I'll look after you." Erin smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"I think we are going to have to watch out for each other for now on, who knows what he is capable of doing and that includes the glee kids." Blair told the group,

"I have to agree," Santana said, agreeing with Blair.

"The problem is; me and the three of you cheerleaders are protected because of the coach, whereas Blair and Erin are not. That is why Santana didn't get a detention today as well." Rachel said looking around the table.

"Oh great, so I'm going to become a target as well," Erin muttered, looking very upset.

"Possibly, but we don't know for sure." Rachel replied, wanting to calm her friend down.

"Maybe we can talk to the coach and see if she would allow Erin to join the cheerio's. It will be so much fun if you could." Brittany said jumping in her seat.

"That's not a bad idea Britt. I'm sure the coach will agree." Santana said, smiling at seeing her friend happy.

"I think it's a good idea too, but what about Blair?" Quinn replied.

"Oh no, no there is no way in hell that I will wear a cheerleader's uniform!" Blair spat out clearly disgusted by the idea of being in the Cheerio's uniform.

"Why not, you will look hot in it." Santana smirked at the idea of Blair wearing the uniform.

"Hot or not, I won't wear one. I don't do dresses or short skirts." Blair huffed, glaring at Santana.

"You looked pretty hot in that dress this morning. Barbie." Santana laughed out.

"That was pretty funny shit." Erin giggled along with the others.

"And brave, but oh so stupid." Quinn laughed with the others where Blair groaned,

"Can we talk about this later or never?" Blair huffed then pouted that caused everyone else to laugh even harder,

"Argh, I'm out, I'll see you in class" Blair groaned out before packing up her stuff and let the table. Some of the guys whistled and made catcalls at Blair as she left the café and headed outside.

"Is she ok?" Quinn asked as she watched Blair stomp angrily out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah she's fine; probably going to go have a smoke if I know her," Rachel replied, "this morning was tough and embarrassing for her."

"So you two worked out your shit then?" Santana asked, looking at Rae.

"Yeah we did, it's just hard for her to open up all the time." Rachel said sadly,

"So she apologised for this morning then?" Quinn asked, looking at Rae.

"That she did. I've known her for a long time and she doesn't mean to hurt me at times." Rachel replied,

"I can understand that. What she did this morning in the gym was brave; did she tell you why she didn't tell you?" Erin asked, curious to know the answer.

"Yeah she did tell me so we are all good at the moment." Rachel said with a small smile on her lips.

"That is good I didn't like seeing you upset." Quinn said giving Rae a small smile.

"I get that; we can talk more later, I think we should start getting ready to head to class." Rachel replied

"That's a good idea, we can talk after school." Quinn said and the others nodded in reply.

The five girls packed up their stuff and left the café and then headed to their lockers before heading to their classes.

* * *

The school bell rang for the last time later that afternoon, signalling that it was the end of the day. Blair and Rachel were doing better than they were earlier this morning, both girls were happy that they were able to talk and clear the air. Both girls left their classroom and headed to their lockers to grab the books and notes that they would need for them to their homework.

"I better head to the choir room now, it's better to be earlier than late if Mr Schue is on the warpath that he seems to be on," Blair said to Rae and packing up her bag.

"I think that is a wise decision. I'm just worried about you being in there though. I have no idea what they will do." Rachel replied sadly, she was worried about what Mr Schue wanted Blair for.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I'm a big girl and I can handle anything that they dish out." Blair smiled at Rae.

"Just don't do anything that will give you more detentions from Mr Schue and I don't think anything will stop him from doing that, so the best thing you can do is keep your mouth shut." Rachel glared at Blair.

"Yes mom." Blair giggled at Rae.

"Oh ha-ha. I'm serious though, be careful." Rachel huffed out.

"I know you are and I'm sure that I will be fine." Blair smiled, glad that her friend worries about her.

"I hope so, I'll be watching anyway at home so I know what is going on." Rachel told Blair as she smiled.

"I'm not surprised that you will be watching from the comfort of the couch at home, while I have to listen to singer wannabes butcher classic songs." Blair pouted.

Rachel laughed at the pout on Blair's face. Rachel thought that Blair's pout was adorable and could see the sweet caring girl that hides behind the bitch mask that she wears all the time _'Wow, Quinn and Blair are so much alike but then again she so is much like Santana, Fuck she combination of the two, no wonder I dated her.'_ Rachel though to herself and laughed mentally to herself.

"I'm sure that they won't be that bad." Rachel shuddered at the thought of them of destroying songs.

"Yeah, well it's been a year since you heard them sing unless you count the times that we watched them on video when they were practising in the choir room." Blair replied.

"That may be true" Rachel said.

"Let's just hope that I don't need to shove knifes in my ears." Blair deadpanned.

Rachel just sighed and looked her friend then looked around the hall and saw the Unholy Trinity at their lockers and could see Erin coming up the hallway towards them.

"Hey Rae, ready to go yet." Erin said stopping to stand in front of the two girls.

"Hey, yeah I'm ready to go." Rae said looking her.

"Cool, hey, good luck Blair." Erin said with a small giggle.

"Thanks, Erin just want I needed." Blair replied sarcastically,

"Ha-ha, I'm sure things won't be that bad, Blair." Erin replied laughing,

"Yeah I hope so" Blair sighed; she couldn't believe that she had to serve her detention in the choir room.

"At least we will be watching to make things go well." Erin said.

"I know. Do you guys know what the UT are planning to do?" Blair asked the other two.

"Nah I don't. They haven't told us anything. I'm pretty sure whatever they have plan it will probably unforgettable." Rae said giggling,

"Sounds like them but I am pretty sure that they won't go too far though." Blair said a little worried that the three girls might do something stupid.

"That's probably true." Rae replied.

"I better head off so I am not late." Blair said with no emotion.

"Yeah that is probably is best. I'll see you after school at home. Just promise me Blair that you won't do anything stupid and keep your temper under control please, we don't know what Mr Schue is capable anymore" Rachel begged her friend before Blair headed to the choir room.

"I understand, Baby Girl, I will try my best okay. I'll see you later." Blair said and grab her bag and walked down the hall. She walked past the UT and nodded at the three cheerleaders and made her way to the choir room.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn watched as Blair walked passed them and headed in the direction of the choir room. They all turned around in time to see both Rae and Erin nod at them as well before they trekked away in the direction to the front of the school that would lead them to the carpark.

"Let's get this show on the road, bitches!" Santana said as she turned to the other two girls who were both drooling over Rae and Erin, "Jesus, you two keep it in your pants. You can drool all you like later but we have shit to do first." Santana laughed at her friends facial expressions.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it Erin has a sexy ass." Brittany explained.

"Yeah, so does Rae." Quinn said who had blushed at both Santana's and Brittany's comment.

"I get it, all three of them are fucking sexy but we can't let them see us drooling over them yet." Santana told them.

"Yeah I get up you are saying but I couldn't help it, Rae put in extra swag in her ass as she was walking away." Quinn smiled, and then blushed at her own comment about Rae's ass.

"Wow Q, I'm so happy that you are opening up to your sexuality." Santana smiled at her friend, she was happy to see Quinn opening up more.

"Yeah I know, I can't help it when it comes to Rae," Quinn blushed "she makes it easy for me."

"That's really good to hear. You can get your cuddles and mack on later. Come on lets go wait in the the cheerio locker room for a bit before we make our entrance." Santana smiled evilly,

"Sounds good, I'll text Rae and let her know that we will be over after we quit." Quinn said as she pulled out her phone to text Rae.

"I hope they say that we can come over later." Brittany said smiling at the idea of all six of them hanging out later.

"I'm sure that they will." Santana replied and they all started to make their way to the locker room to wait.

_**To Rae: **__Hey is it alright that the three of us come over to yours after we quit glee to hang out for a bit._

"I just sent a text to Rae asking her." Quinn said as they entered the locker room,

"I'm sure she will be fine with it. I just feel sorry for Blair though." Brittany said before she sat down on the bench which was close to the entrance and exit of the locker room.

"So do I but I am sure that she will be fine," Santana said, "That girl does know how to take care of herself."

_**To SweetGirl: **__that is fine. Happy to have all three of you here._

"Rae said that it fine that we go over afterwards." Quinn smiled as she read out loud the text from Rae.

"Cool." Santana smiled too, happy that Rae agreed for them to hang out later.

"Yay!" Brittany jumped up and down on the bench and the two other girls smiled at their friend's happiness.

"Let's get ready!" Quinn smiled at her friends.

* * *

Blair entered the choir room and saw that she was the first person to arrive and she was happy about that. Blair walked up the risers and took the seat right up the back on the right side next to the wall and sat down and waited for the New Directions to arrive.

Blair pulled a notebook out of her bag and started to draw in, anything to take her mind off of where she was and the people that were about to come in and spend the next few hours around her. In made her stomach sick to realize that she was going to be in the same room with people that had hurt Rachel two years ago and she didn't know how to handle the idea of her being here with them. Rae was like Blair's rock at times that kept her grounded so Blair didn't do something stupid and reckless. As Blair continued to draw going over the conversation that she and Rachel had this morning, Blair knew that she would have to start opening up more to Rachel and to stop hiding and keeping things from her. She knew by what she was doing this morning she had hurt Rachel and part of her knew that she would have to stop doing that if didn't want to lose her best friend and only family she has left.

A few minutes later Mike and Tina were the first to arrive, holding hands; they both saw Blair in the back corner of the room they both stared at her and wondered why she was there but they didn't say anything they just took their seats away from Blair. They were followed by Artie and Sam who were both curious to why she was there as well.

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes arrived next and when they saw Blair sitting there looking down at her book Mercedes voice broke the silence that rang through the air.

"Oh hell no. What the hell are you doing here?"

Blair looked at the diva that she has become and looked in her eyes and just shrugged her shoulders. Blair believed it would be best that she didn't answer the girl and went back to what she was doing. She knew that Rachel was probably back at the house and that she was dying to watch what was going to happen in this room today. It gave Blair relief to know that her friend will be watching to make sure that Blair didn't lose it.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Mercedes asked again,

Blair just shrugged her shoulders without looking at the girl.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mercedes laughed and she heard Lauren laugh as well who just arrived along with Puck and Finn.

"I knew that you were all talk, you don't scare me." Mercedes laughed as everyone watched on to see what Blair would do. Lauren laughed along with Mercedes and Finn smirk darkly at Blair as everyone else didn't do anything.

"Well that is a shame that you aren't scared of me maybe I should teach you a lesson then, mmm." Blair said not looking at her.

"Please white girl, there isn't anything about you that doesn't scare me and I like to see you teach me a lesson. Without your sister around you aren't as tough as you think you are." Mercedes smiled at Blair.

Blair laughed at Mercedes about what she had said. Did she honestly think that she was only tough when Rachel was around? _'This girl knows nothing but I am happy to teach her a lesson'_

"Oh, really. Is that what you think?" Blair giggled then stopped to look at the girl with a glare that was more deadly and frightening then Quinn's and Santana's full HBIC glare combined. Blair watched as Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine also Lauren and Puck all flinched and Blair could see the fear in their eyes as Blair continues to glare at them. She turned her glare to Finn who looked like he was about to piss and shit his underwear.

"I guess you're the one with all the talk," Blair hissed out angrily, "Now I suggest that sit your ass down and keep that trap of yours shut before I take drastic measures to insure that it stays shut."

Mercedes and friends around her all flinched in fear at Blair's tone of voice. Mercedes decided that she would listen and keep her mouth shut and went and sat down and everyone else followed.

Blair smiled to herself when saw everyone try to sit far away from her as if they would catch something from her. She noticed that the UT have yet to arrive also along with Mr Schue, she wondered what the three girls had planned to do. Everyone was sat in their seats quietly. Every now and then one of the glee kids would look over at Blair quickly but Blair just continued to draw in her book and ignored all the light whispers.

"Hey guys, let's get started with today's lesson." Mr Schue as he entered the room.

"Mr Schue, before you start can you tell us what she is doing here?" Finn asked pointing his finger at Blair who had raised her head and looked the curly haired teacher.

"Uh, Miss Frost is here to serve her detention and I saw it as a great opportunity for her to see what we do here in hopes that she might change her mind and join us." Mr Schue addressed the class with a smile which caused Blair to scoff quietly had his words.

"Mr Schue keeping interest of this glee club; I don't think many of us would want her or her sister to join they may cause too many problems." Lauren said to the teacher.

"I'm sure we will be able to work as a team if they decided to join." Mr Schue said, "Has anyone seen Quinn, Santana and Brittany as they are not here yet?"

"No. no one has seen them yet, but while we are talking about them I don't think they should be allowed to continue being in this club. They pranked Finn on Monday and I believe they did this out of revenge." Mercedes told the teacher, Finn nodded his head as he agreed with Mercedes.

Mr Schue sighed and looked around the room, "I get what you are saying. What is it you guys want to do about this though?"

"I can't see Finn and Quinn working together and that also includes Santana." Mercedes explained to the coach.

"I agree. I won't be able to work them again." Finn growled out.

"So, on Monday afternoon we got together and decided that we should vote Quinn out and all know that Santana will follow." Lauren jumped in after Finn, before Mr Schue could respond.

"Although, some of us thought that this wasn't fair and would be pointless to put it to a vote and also we may not be able to get anymore members to join if they were to leave." Artie said with Tina, Mike, Puck, Sam and even Blaine nodding in agreement with Arties statement.

"I'm sure we will be able to gather more members it's not the end of the world, it is what is best for the team and Quinn needs to go and you never know the other two might stay." Mercedes responded to Arties statement.

"Oh please, there is no way in hell would Santana and Brittany stay if Quinn was made to leave." Sam scoffed looking over at Mercedes.

"Seriously, you need to get over your Quinn Fabray crush she doesn't want you. She cheated on you with Finn, You should hate her." Lauren sneered at the blonde boy.

"Can we leave the past in the past please? I forgave Quinn for that but this is unfair on her." Sam replied angrily,

"Mr Schue, if they stay, I will quit because I can't work them anymore." Finn told his teacher knowing that Mr Schue would stand by him in the end. "They didn't even get punished for what they did to me; they could do something to me if they stay on the team."

Mr Schue looked over at Finn and knew he couldn't risk losing Finn. He was their male lead and it could destroy the New Directions if he were to quit plus he really didn't want Quinn to stay and that included the other two cheerleaders as well he knew it might be hard to get more members to join but it was a risk he was willing to take. Plus, he knew he could find ways to insure that Blair and her sister join the team, Blair has a good voice that would help them in competitions. He knew some of the team members won't be happy that Quinn is going to be asked to leave but in the end it is what is best for the team.

Before he could reply, the choir room door opened and Quinn, Santana and Brittany entered. all three of them were wearing black leggings with a gold mini skirt over top and also black tops. All three had their hair done and out of a pony tail with curls at the end of their hair. Each had smoky eye makeup. They also had black knee high boots on. Blair looked at Santana and thought of ways of ripping her clothes off and fucking her right there on the floor.

They lined up with Quinn in the middle, Santana on the right and Brittany on the left. All three girls looked sexy as fuck and the room could feel the power and control coming off the three girls.

"Sorry we are late Mr Schue, we had to do a few things first," Quinn smiled at the teacher.

"Yes well that doesn't change the fact that you were late but since you are here there is something that we need to talk about." He replied looking at the three girls.

"Before we talk Mr Schue, we would like to perform something that we have been working on," Santana said cutting Mr Schue off.

"Actually, your performance can wait. We need talk about something that has come to my attention." Mr Schue said looking at the girls. Mercedes, Lauren and Finn were grinning hard out while the others looked at the three girls wondering what they were up to.

"Actually, we would like to perform first then we can talk." Quinn replied calmly, she wasn't going to allow Mr Schue to go first.

Mr Schue ran his fingers through his hair, his is not how he wanted things to go but he decided that he would allow them to perform. He sighed before saying "Aright go ahead," and then sat down next to Finn.

All three girls marched over to the band and Brad the piano guy and told them the song they wanted to play and which they all happily agreed to do it. Santana stood in the middle of the floor with the two behind her. They were all praying that this would work. Santana looked up to see that Blair was watching them. Blair gave Santana a smile for encouragement. Everyone else was wondering what they were doing and looked at them with interest but that didn't included Mercedes, Lauren and Finn they couldn't careless this was probably going to be there last performance here.

The band started the music when Santana gave them the signal to start.

**(Santana)** _Look inside, look inside your tiny mind  
Then look a bit harder  
'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired  
Of all the hatred you harbor_

Quinn and Brittany danced behind Santana as she sang before they switched so that Brittany could sing her part.

**(Brittany)** _So you say it's not okay to be gay  
Well, I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval_

Once Brittany had finished singing they all stood in a line and danced to the chorus together.

**(All three girls)**_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

The rest of the glee club were stunned by the girls choice of song. Blair loved the song and sat there in slient laugher as she watched the cheerleaders dance around saying 'Fuck you' to the club.

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

The line broke up and Quinn took the front while the other two showed off some of their dance moves from behind Quinn.

**(Quinn)**_Do you get, do you get a little kick  
Out of being small minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well, that's not how you find it_

Brittany and Santana both joined Quinn up the front and sang the next part as they swung their hips and danced together.

**(Santana and Brittany)**_Do you, do you really enjoy  
Living a life that's so hateful?  
'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
You're losing control a bit  
And it's really distasteful_

**(All three Girls)**_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

The three girls continued to dance around the choir room. They were enjoying themselves and were happy by the shock looks that were on the New Directions.

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

Santana looked over in the corner where Blair sat and saw that girl was laughing and was enjoying the show. Santana winked at the girl and saw a smirk grace Blair's lips and giving Santana the thumbs up.

**(All three girls)** _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you_

Quinn took the front and sang her part before all three took the chorus together.

**(Quinn)**_You say you think we need to go to war  
Well, you're already in one  
'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion_

**(All three Girls)** _Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

The girls sang and danced around the other members of New Directions. Each had a smile on the lips trying hard not to laugh at the looks that were on their soon to be ex team members.

_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

At the end of the song the girls pulled the fingers at their ex-team mates as they stood in the middle of the choir. They hugged each other and took in the bewildered and speechless looks that were on the New Directions faces.

Blair stood up from her chair and clapped and whistled for the three girls. Blair was happy that the girls stood up and rang that song in front of their team mates faces. Blair thought the girls were hot and that they looked like that they enjoyed themselves. Blair hoped that Rae had recorded the performance so Blair could re watch it. Santana looked up at Blair and winked at her again and she received a wink back from her.

"Damn! That shit was hot." Blair yelled out as she continued to clap for the three Cheerleaders.

"Miss Frost! Language!" Mr Schue yelled as he recovered from the performance.

"What? It was hot." Blair replied shrugging her shoulders before taking her seat, as she sat down she saw a Santana smirking at her.

"That's beside the point. That performance was highly inappropriate and disrespectful. What were you girls thinking?" Mr Schue yelled out angrily.

"We wanted to show you what we thought of you." Quinn replied, glaring at the glee coach.

"And that you can shove this shitty club up your ass, cause we quit." Santana glared at the glee coach and crossed her arms.

"Santana, there is no need for that type of language and what do you mean that you quit?" Mr Schue asked angrily.

"It means, that we no longer what to be a part of a group that has backstabbers." Quinn explained and could see a few people shift uncomfortably in their chairs, "We are already knew, that most of you want us out, so we decided to quit instead of you kicking us out."

"You should be happy." Santana sneered at the group, "Let's go, there's no point for us to be here."

Brittany and Quinn nodded to Santana and turned to leave the room.

"I quit too." A voice yelled out before the three cheerleaders could make it to the door.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mr Schue asked the boy. He was wondering why he would quit too.

"Not surprising." Lauren muttered under breath.

"I'm quitting too." Sam replied, standing up from his chair and made his way closer to the three Cheerleaders'.

"Why would you quit though?" Mr Schue asked confused.

"Because I don't like the way others have been treating the girls." Sam replied looking around the room.

"I'm sure we can work something out, so you don't have to quit." Mr Schue tried to reason with Sam, hoping he won't lose four members today.

"Sorry, Mr Schue but I think it is for the best. Come girls, I'll walk you out." Sam said and turned and left the room.

The four of them glanced around the room. Santana's eyes met Blair's and quickly gave her a small nod before exiting the room with the other's in tow.

"All I have to say is; good riddance." Mercedes yelled out as she watched them leave the room.

"That was uncalled for, Mercedes." Mr Schue told the girl. Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders not caring that Mr Schue told her off.

"What hell are we going to do now? We just lost four members." Kurt asked angrily, glaring at the back of Mercedes head.

The choir room descended in chaos. All the members were fighting and yelling at each other. Blair continued to watch from her chair as the New Directions became divided and started blaming each other from the reason that they had lost four members. Blair tried hard not to laugh at the scene as they bickered and argued with each other and trying to place the blame.

"GUYS! That is enough." Mr Schue yelled out, "Take your seats." He told the group once the room had quietened down.

"Look guys there's no point in trying to blame each other. We need to stick together as a team. Yes it is sad that we have lost four members but I'm sure if work as a team we can get people to join."

"And how are we going to achieve that?" Blaine asked the teacher, he couldn't believe that Mr Schue thinks that they will be able to get more members.

"I'll put a sign up form and see if people will be interested in joining." Mr Schue said.

"I can ask the football team to see if there is anyone interested in joining." Finn said proud of his idea.

"Good idea, Finn." Mr Schue replied.

"Oh yeah, that is such a good idea." Puck grumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"It's start. I want everyone to come up with ideas to recruit more people to join." Mr Schue said gleefully to the group.

Some of the New Directions groaned at hearing what Mr Schue had asked them to do. They knew it was pointless to come with ideas for recruiting more people. No one wanted to join glee club; they were at the bottom of the social ladder.

Mr Schue looked at his team as they all slumped in their chairs. He looked over at Blair who had her head down and seem to be drawing something in her notebook.

"Blair," Mr Schue called out, Blair lifted her head up and looked at him, "Would you and your sister consider joining the New Directions?" he asked hoping that she would say yes.

Blair stared at him; she couldn't believe that he was even asking her to join. Blair closed her notebook, "No thanks. I don't think either of us want to join your group." Blair replied.

"Why do you say that?" Mr Schue asked he was a bit disappointed that she said no.

"I don't want to be in a group where members are treated like shit." Blair replied packing up her bag. She decided to leave. She didn't like how they treated one another. Blair stood from her chair and looked him in the eye, "After the display that I witness in this room before, I saw that you play favourites and that you don't really care about some of your students. I could see that Finn is your Golden boy and you don't care who you lose as long as it isn't him."

"Miss Frost, I won't have you talking to me like that; I am your teacher." Mr Schue snapped at her.

"Yes that may be true; that you are my teacher but I have no respect for you; so I'll talk to you how I like until you have earned my respect. So until then you only have yourself to blame." Blair replied picking up her bag and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going? You have detention right now." Mr Schue snapped at her. The rest of the New Directions watched the two of them. Some couldn't believe how Blair was speaking to the teacher while others actually agreed with what Blair was saying.

"I know I have detention right now but I can't stay in this room with how you treat your students." Blair told him before turning away from him to leave the room.

"Get back here before we go to the principal's office." Mr Schue yelled at her as he watched her leave the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Blair called as she entered the hallway.

Blair could hear the New Directions had start having a go at each other again. Blair laughed to herself as she heard Mr Schue trying to call order to the room. Blair was glad that he hadn't followed her and taken her to see Mr Figgins although that could happen tomorrow.

As Blair reached the front doors, her cell phone went off. She pulled her phone and answered it without checking caller ID.

"Hello."

"_Are you crazy? Why the hell did you talk to Mr Schue like that? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?"_

Blair sighed as she heard Rae rant at her over the phone, "No I am not crazy and he deserved it."

"_Some days I wonder if you are crazy and yes I agree that he did deserve it but we have to be careful. We can't afford to get into trouble especially you," _

"I know that we can't afford to get in trouble but he had to be told,"

Blair could hear Rae sigh over the phone, _"I know that but I wish you hadn't thought. Any the girls are on their way here now."_

"Awesome, I'll be there soon,"

"_Good. Then we can talk more about what happened in the choir room." _

"Alright, talk to you soon."

"_See you soon." _Rachel said before she hanged up. Blair sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as continued to make her way to her car. She hoped with the Unholy Trinity being there Rae won't give her a hard time about what happened in the choir room but at least with them quitting the New Directions they are able to move up some of the plans that they have.

* * *

**Well here it is. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. And again I apologize for the mistakes.**

**For those reading Secrets I should be updating that story soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next one. Thanks you so much for the reviews for the last chapter they all meant a lot so PLEASE keep them coming.**

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters owned by Fox. Expect Blair, Erin and Aaron as they are my own creation.**

**All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 26 BHD

The Unholy Trinity arrived about 10 minutes later after leaving the school. Sam had followed them out of the choir to the carpark. Sam had told them why he had followed them out. He had told them why he quit the New Directions as well; he felt that they were being unfair to the girls and was disgusted in how they were treated. Sam felt he couldn't be in that environment any longer and that this was his way of showing that he supported the three cheerleaders.

The three girls were grateful that Sam had followed and supported them in their decision to quit. Sam had told them that he had enjoyed their performance and that he couldn't believe that they had done something so bold. After they had thanked him they went their separate ways. The girls left the school and headed towards Rae's and Blair's house.

The girls got out of the cars and trekked to the front door.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Brittany asked curiously

"Nah, they know that we coming over." Santana replied to her friend.

"True, but won't it be weird?" Brittany asked looking at Santana.

"Not really. Come on" Santana said and open the door the other two followed her in to the house.

Once the door was closed behind them they all could hear that the T.V was on in the lounge and they knew that was probably where Rachel would be with Erin more likely. When the three girls made their way to the lounge; when they entered they saw that Rae was sitting on the couch with a notepad in her hand, it looked like that she was writing in it. Erin was next to her on the couch and Aaron was in the same arm chair that he was in yesterday. They looked at the T.V and saw that was showing the choir room and that the rest of the New Directions seem to be fighting one another.

"Hey guys." Brittany called out

Rachel, Erin and Aaron snapped their heads towards the three cheerleaders; they immediately jumped up and started whistling and cheering for the cheerleaders.

"Bravo, bravo." Rachel shouted out.

"So awesome guys." Erin shouted out and clapped.

Santana and Brittan bowed while Quinn blushed, bright red.

"You guys were fucking awesome. That performance was wicked." Rachel said after they had stopped clapping and whistling.

"Damn. I wished I was younger." Aaron muttered to himself as he retook his seat.

"Thank you, we had fun doing it. I still can't believe I did that though." Quinn mumbled trying to get rid of the blush that was in her cheeks.

"We were hot as fuck." Santana smirked and made her way to the couch and flopped down smirking to herself.

"Oh yeah, so fucking hot." Erin smiled and looked at Brittany.

"Really, did you like it?" Brittany asked shyly as she sat down next to Erin.

"Oh yeah, so hot." Erin breathed out.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and looked into her eyes and could the tint of blush in Quinn's cheeks, "I am so proud of you, you were amazing."

"Thanks Rachel, that means a lot to me." Quinn replied shyly with her blush returning.

"You're welcome" Rachel replied and gave Quinn a hug.

"Ok, enough of the mushy shit, what's the haps?" Santana smirked looking at Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"Not a lot really, the New Directions have been at the each other's throats since you all walked out with Sam and then when Blair walked out only after she gave Mr. Schue an ass ripping." Rachel said

"Wait. Blair walked out?" Santana asked clearly stunned,

"Yup, shortly after you guys walked out." Rachel sighed

"Is she crazy? She knows that Mr Schue has it out for her for some reason. This could make things worse for her." Quinn groaned, "Has she got a death wish or something?"

Rachel sighed knowing that Quinn was right about her best friend it did seem that Blair was trying to add more drama than needed.

"Some days I wonder about her sanity." Rachel giggled while the others looked at her as they wait for her to continue, "I have already had a small go at her after she walked out over the phone, but, with Blair, you have to remember that she lives by a different set of rules than the rest of us. She likes to live dangerously, so yeah in some ways she does have a death wish."

"Kind of like Santana, in some ways." Brittany blurted out,

"Say what now?" Santana asked looking a Brittany.

"You don't always follow the rules." Brittany explained to her.

"She is right; S. You don't always follow the same rules that we do." Quinn added.

"Well damn. I know I can be a bitch at times and speak my mind and can act like Blair but she is on a different playing level than me." Santana told them.

"That may be true, S. She better be careful for now on because Mr. Schue may try and make things more difficult for her." Quinn said looking the girls.

"I know that, but I am unsure what I can do." Rachel sighed loudly, "I guess I can try talking to her again but I she may not listen to me. I know that she won't get us caught at school but she will push the boundaries."

"Maybe one of us should try talking to her and remainder her that she will have to follow rules so that you guys can do what you try do at the school." Quinn said to the group.

"I guess one of you could try and talk to her and hopefully might put some sense into her." Rachel sighed.

"Ok so one of us will try talking to Blair, to make sure that she doesn't do anything that will fuck up the plan. So what is next in the plan?" Santana asked; she was hoping that she might get to have a shot with talking with Blair. She really wanted to know more about the girl. She liked that they were teasing each other and was hopeful that it might lead to more soon.

"We are just waiting for Coach Sylvester to do her part and convince Mr. Figgins to agree to form a second glee club but in secret." Rachel told them.

"When will we know?" Brittany asked

"Hopefully, very soon." Rachel smiled.

"Cool, I can't wait." Brittany smiled back happily.

"I am watching the office at the moment from the laptop; so far the coach hasn't entered his office." Aaron replied

"Ok cool." Rachel replied hoping the Coach would arrive there soon.

"When she goes to the office I'll put the live feed onto the T.V so we can all watch it." Aaron replied.

"Awesome, I hope the coach is all to work her magic." Brittany said happily.

"So do I." Erin replied smiling at Brittany.

"What happens if he doesn't agree?" Quinn asked curiously.

"If that is the case I am sure we can work something out. I think Blair had written down a plan in the planning book if that we can use if this plan doesn't work. Blair has a plan for about anything." Rachel said.

"Then I hope this works then, I would love to show the New Directions that we are better than them." Santana replied smugly.

Before anyone could respond they all heard the front door slam closed signally that Blair had arrived.

"What's up y'all?" Blair said as she entered the lounge, "You three were seriously were sexy as fuck and that performance was off the hook, you basically gave the whole lot of them a good fucking slap across the face." Blair said smirking at the three cheerleaders.

"And then you had to verbally have a go at Mr. Schue." Rachel interrupted, as she jumped off the couch and marched over to Blair who was now looking at her, with anger written all over her face, "I told you to be careful didn't I? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I know what you told me, Baby Girl." Blair said looking at her

"Don't Baby girl me, Blair. I will ask again. What the hell were you thinking by talking to Mr. Schue like that? Do you realize what might happen now?" Rachel growled out.

"Rae, that fucking ass deserved it. He was taking sides and allowed his students to talk trash about the girls. He needed to be put in his place." Blair tried to explain to Rachel.

"I get that, but there was probably a different way to deal with him than the way you did it." Rachel replied as she started to calm down.

"I guess there would have been anyway but I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't like the way he or some of the New Directions spoke about the girls in front of me. It was disgusting, I had to do something." Blair told her. She was trying to tell them she would do anything to protect her friends.

Rachel looked at her friend and knew she was right. Blair was the type of person to do anything for her friends even those who have just become her friends. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were surprised by her answer and that Blair stood up to the New Directions and Mr. Schue on their behalf. They could see that Blair would do anything to protect them even if they are trying to be friends after one day.

"Ok, ok I guess that you have a point but please Blair; no more. We have to stick to the plan. We can't afford to have it blow up in our faces after we have spent so much time on this, so no more trouble got it." Rachel told her sternly

"You got it, Boss." Blair mocked and saluted Rachel which caused her to giggle at Blair's antics, "I mean seriously you three were so fucking hot."

"Thanks Blair, I know we are hot." Santana smirked

"No probs. Please tell me you recorded it?" Blair asked looking Aaron

"Of course I did." Aaron replied smiling up at Blair.

"Awesome, I can't wait to watch it again." Blair laughed wagging her eyebrows

"You perv." Rachel sighed at Blair, knowing where her thoughts were at the moment.

"What can I say, I like watching hot girls sing and dance." Blair smirked at Rachel.

"Ugh, some days I wonder why I'm friends with you?" Rachel sighed looking at her friend.

"My sexy personality?" Blair asked in innocence voice as she looked at Rachel.

"Oh please you wish." Rachel laughed at her.

Blair pouted at Rachel before smirking her, "Nah I don't need to wish. Anyway I'm going to kitchen to grab something to eat as I'm fucking hungry, then I'm going to shower. Maybe a cold shower?" Blair smirked and winked at Rachel before turning around and head to the kitchen.

"You're disgusting." Rachel yelled at Blair as she walked away causing Blair to laugh.

Rachel sighed as she could still hear Blair's laugh as turned around and went back to the couch.

"Well, that went well." Rachel said as she sat back down next to Quinn.

"Do you think she listened to you?" Brittany asked.

"Who knows." Rachel sighed.

"I could go try and talk to her." Quinn offered.

Rachel looked at Quinn and could see that this was something that Quinn wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to that?"

"Yeah I do. I don't think Santana would be the best person to do it?" Quinn replied as she turned her head to look at Santana.

"Hey, what the fuck do mean by that?" Santana spat out, she was actually upset that they think she might not be the best person to talk to.

"What I mean by that is that the two of you are so much alike it's kind of scary and I think that guys would end up teasing each other than talking." Quinn explained to her friend.

Santana sighed knowing that was about right, "I guess that makes sense."

"Sorry Santi but Quinn is telling you the truth but don't be upset. You two are more likely to have sweet lady kisses than talk." Brittany told her.

"True." Santana smirked to herself as she pictured kissing Blair.

"I'll go talk to her now." Quinn said as she got up from the couch.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Quinn replied as she headed towards the kitchen.

Once Quinn entered the kitchen she saw that Blair was busy making herself a sandwich.

"Hey." Quinn said as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Oh, hey. What brings you here? Are you hungry? Would you like a drink?" Blair asked as she watched Quinn approached her.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. The reason I am here is because I would like to talk to you." Quinn said looking at Blair.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Blair said as she went back to making her sandwich, wondering what on earth Quinn wants to talk about.

"Well a few things really, one of them is what happened today. I know that I am new to all this and that you have this plan and all, but you should really listen to Rachel." Quinn paused for a second as Blair looked up at her.

"For reasons unknown Mr. Schue is very different this year and it has got me worried. To be honest I think most of us here are worried. I don't know if it the pranks that you have pulled on him or as Coach Sylvester would say the fumes from his hair gel have melted his brain or it could be something completely different, he has changed, not as much of a change that we would've hoped for, but he has still changed" Quinn sighed; she could see that Blair was looking at her still, "If we are not careful he will most likely come after us, mainly you. You aren't protected like the rest of us and Coach Sylvester can only do so much."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Blair asked who had stopped herself from laughing at Quinn's ramble.

"That you should keep your head down and stay off Mr. Schue's radar. Santana, Brittany and I are on his at the moment due to our performance today and I am positive that he will call us in for a meeting with the principal in the morning. He will try to make sure that we are punished for it, this time and I'm not sure how much the Coach will be able to help. Mr. Schue will try and make us pay for today but also us taking part in the prank on Finn." Quinn said trying to make her point and not ramble too much.

Blair laughed mentality to herself as she found Quinn's ramble rather cute and it remaindered her of the old Rachel Berry, "Mr. Figgins won't punish you for the prank. He has no leg to stand on, Rae and I made sure of that, so Mr. Schue can try but he won't win. If I remember rightly there are no rules for the glee club so people can pretty much get away with anything. You can class today as expressing yourself in music. Freedom of speech or some shit like that."

"That may be true, but I am sure that Mr. Schue won't like that. He will try and say that disrespectful and it upset him."

Blair giggled, "That does sound like something he would say. I'm sure things will be ok. If you do get punished just remember we can crush him with our glee club. I think that would be worth in the end." Blair smirked at her.

Quinn smiled back at thought of destroying the New Directions, "That is true. At least there is that. So can you make sure that you keep your head down for a while please and listen to Rachel?"

"I will try but I can't promise anything. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Blair said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"There is, it's about the way you treated Rachel." Quinn said as she watched Blair swallow her food and raised her eyebrow at Quinn telling her to continue, "Look I know I am not the right person to say that as I have so much to make up to up to her, I am unsure where I should start, but I do know that I will do anything to make her happy. Rachel was very upset with you with how you treated her this morning. Not only did you keep secrets from her but it was attitude later that had upset her, but also the way you spoke to her. I know she said you two have the cleared the air but I am telling you now that if you do any of that again I will personally beat the day lights out you." Quinn glared at Blair.

"Do you think it is wise to threaten me?" Blair sneered at placing her sandwich on the plate in front of her.

"I see no other way to make you understand, I mean it Blair. I know you guys have a lot of history and that I have only just started being her friend but I can't allow you to hurt her again. I know that you are closed off and don't like to talk about yourself but that doesn't mean you should hurt her."

Blair sighed, "Don't you think that this applies to you too? I know what you did to her in the past, I mean; didn't you lash out at her because you were afraid? That you are just as emotionally closed off as I am? How do I know that you won't do the same?" Blair sighed as she watched Quinn's face drop. "I am sorry I didn't mean to have a go at you."

"No, you are right and I get that you have concerns. I wasn't the nicest person to her." Quinn muttered out holding on to her tears.

"I may have my concerns, but I do know that you are trying and that you want to better yourself not just for you, but to Rae too. I can see the difference already, and that is why you were let in on the secret. I understand that you want to protect her and you are right I did hurt her today, actually I seem to be doing it a lot lately." Blair replied sadly as she thought about the times that she hurt her friend

"I do want to better myself and I think that since all this prankster stuff has happened that I am already starting. I do want protect her. I will do anything for her. Do you know why you have hurt her?"

"Yeah, Rae and I spoke about it this morning."

"I guess you're not going to tell me"

Blair looked at Quinn and smirked.

Quinn sighed at Blair's smirk, "Then there is no point in me asking then. Please try not to hurt her again."

"I will try Quinn, as long as you don't hurt her." Blair honestly said

"Agreed." Quinn replied with an honest smile on her lips.

"Is that all?" Blair asked tilting her head the blonde cheerleader in front of her.

"Just one other thing, what are your intentions towards Santana?"

"You're going to give me the whole parent speech?" Blair smirked at her.

"What? No, I was just wondering as she is my friend." Quinn replied a bit stunned.

"Not sure yet. I do want to date her but I am scared." Blair muttered out.

"I get that you are scared, so am I." Quinn said honestly.

"I bet you are. Do you want to date Rae?"

"So much." Quinn blushed looking at her hands

"Do you have any idea what you might plan to do?" Blair asked Quinn.

"No not yet. I have no idea what she would like?"

"Mm, I might be able to help when you are ready for that step." Blair replied

"I would like that thank you." Quinn looked up at Blair; she was kind of surprised that Blair would offer to help her plan a date for Rachel.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG YOU TWO. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE?" both heard Santana shout through the house.

"I think we should head back before they organize a search party for us." Blair said looking at Quinn.

"Yeah we better. So, will you try not to hurt Rachel and that you will listen to her?"

"Yeah I will try as long as you don't hurt her as well." Blair replied to her

"I will do my best as well. This is my second chance I don't want to screw it up." Quinn said truthfully.

"Good, come on lets head back to the others" Blair said as she grabbed her plate.

Both Quinn and Blair left the kitchen and went back to the lounge. Quinn entered first. Rachel looked and beamed at Quinn. Quinn blushed but smiled back and sat down next to her. Blair walked in a headed straight to the French doors and opened them; she grabbed a chair, moved it closer to the door and flopped into it.

"Glad you two could join us." Santana said as she watched Blair sit down on the chair by the door.

"Sorry we took our time." Blair smiled at her.

"All good." Rachel asked Quinn quietly

"Yup all good." Quinn smiled at her. Quinn liked sitting next to Rachel. Quinn is still used to the feelings that she is feeling every time she is near Rachel. She could smell Rachel's perfume or soap scent as they are sitting so close.

"That's good."

"Anything yet?" Blair said before taking a bite of her sandwich, looking over at Aaron

"Nah, nothing so far." Aaron replied not looking up from his computer screen.

"Damn, wish she would hurry up so we know what the next step is. Looks like; glee club has finished up for the day." Blair said as she noticed the empty choir room on the T.V

"Yeah they did. Apparently they are unsure in what to do next." Rachel replied

"That doesn't surprise me. Where did Mr. Schue go?" Blair asked putting her sandwich down.

"Oh he's with Ms. Pillsbury at the moment, he's whining like a little bitch to her. He is supposed to be the adult." Aaron replied from behind his laptop.

"Doesn't surprise me. That is so him." Santana said, "He has always been like that."

"At least we know where Finn learnt it from." Blair replied

"Of course that is where he learnt it from. Those two are so most alike do Mr. Schue is blind when it comes to him." Quinn replied.

"Finnept has always been Mr. Schue's favorite and he would probably do anything to make him happy." Santana told the group, "just be grateful that none of you have sleep with him. He was gross." Santana shuddered at the memories.

"Yeah, I think can all agree that we haven't sleep with him." Quinn gagged, "although he did keep trying to get me to sleep with him all the time when we were dating." Quinn said.

"He did what?" Rachel growled.

"Hey, its ok, I was able to stop him so calm down." Quinn soothed Rachel.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was." Rachel said shyly.

"It's ok I understand." Quinn told Rachel honestly.

"Why did you start dating him again?" Blair asked curiously.

Quinn sighed, "There were many reasons to why I started dating him again but I really don't want to get into it."

"All good just interested that's all." Blair said

"When you are ready to talk about you can tell me." Rachel said softly at Quinn

"I would like that." Quinn said with a smile.

"Sorry interrupt guys, the coach is making her way to Mr. Figgins office now" Aaron called from behind his laptop.

"Awesome about time." Santana said smiling happily.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Blair said

"He is about to leave the school with Ms. Pillsbury now." Aaron replied as he got up and hooked up the laptop to the T.V.

"Great, at least we don't have to worry about him at the moment." Rachel said

"That is true." Erin had replied

"Hopefully, the coach will get him to agree and to keep it a secret" Brittany said bounced up and down on the couch next to Erin.

Everyone in the lounge turned their attention to the T.V they each saw Mr. Figgins sitting at his desk under a pile of paper work. A few seconds later Sue Sylvester barged in loudly that had caused Mr. Figgins jump up in his chair.

_"Sue, what is the meaning of this? Can't you see that I am kind of busy at the moment?" _

_"I see that, but something has come to my attention." Sue smirked as she closed the door behind her._

_"And what would that be?" Mr Figgins replied picking up some of papers that had fallen to the ground._

_"That I have taken an interested in the Art programs that this school has to offer after the way the greasy gel head spoke to my Cheerleaders on Monday." Sue sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "I have been told several times that he speaks to his students like that, and has allowed his students to do the same to do others and I don't like it."_

_"Sue, I understand that, but you have to understand is that all the teachers are stressed at the moment with all this prankster stuff going on. No one knows to it is and due to all the damage that has been caused the school budget is almost all gone. Soon I may have to fire some staff just to meet the costs if this continues." Mr Figgins told her._

"Of course he would blame us for Mr. Schue's attitude." Blair grumbled.

"He is only saying it's us because he knows that Mr. Schue was out of line on Monday." Rachel replied.

_"That is no excuse; my girls have had to quit their glee club due to William's attitude towards them. Not only that, but the way he allowed his band of misfits to walk all over him and take control of the club to the point that they all turned on my cheerleaders and had a secret voting to kick them out." Sue crossed her arms glaring at Mr Figgins _

"Wow she really seems to care about us." Santana mumbled in awe as she watched the coach.

_"Ok so what do you want me to do about it, Sue? I know for a fact that you have been causing trouble for the New Directions since Will took over, so why do you care?" Mr Figgins sighed._

_"I just do and I don't have to explain myself. However; I do have an idea and I am sure you will be willing to help me." Sue told him._

_"What is your plan?" Mr. Figgins sighed _

_"As you know for the last two years the New Directions have only ever won their sectionals and by the time they get to regionals they have placed last. It's quite sad actually." Sue explained to him_

_"Where are you going with this?" Mr Figgins replied with confusion on his face._

_"I think it's time for a new coach to take control to insure a won at regionals and hopefully Nationals." Sue told him_

_"You want to coach the New Directions. Last time that happened all hell broke loose. I don't think it is a good idea." Mr Figgins replied looking stunned at the coach._

_"Well, no I don't want to coach a group of non-talented backstabbers and William would never allow it. He would blow up your office with his whinny voice. I have a better idea, and think this is a golden opportunity to show what true talent is in this god forsaken school. I want permission to form a second glee club to represent the school." Sue sneered at the man._

_Mr. Figgins sighed loudly as he looked at Sue._

Everyone in the lounge were sitting on the edge of their seats, holding their breathes. They all hoped that Mr. Figgins would agree to this plan. They all waited patiently.

_"Even if I was to agree with this, the school can't afford to set up another club for this school. The school budget is stretched to the limit. There is no money. I am trying to find money as it is." Mr Figgins told her. _

"And that is why I gave the Coach a donation." Blair said smugly, looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel saw that Blair was looking at with a smug smile on her face and she knew that Blair had done the right thing. "Yeah, yeah, you were right." Rachel grumbled causing her friend to giggle.

"When are you going to learn that I am pretty much; always right?" Blair replied.

"Never," Rachel laughed.

_"Well, it's a good thing that I received an anonymous donation with conditions and instructions for the setup of a second glee club." Sue smirked _

_"What do mean a donation? Why wasn't it given to me?" Mr Figgins demanded, he was not happy that he didn't know about this._

_"I believe they weren't sure that they could trust you. They might have been worried that you would use this money for something else, or had given it to the New Directions." Sue explained with a smirk still on her lips._

_"I would never do that." Mr. Figgins replied upset that someone thought that. _

_"Probably not, but they weren't sure." Sue shrugged _

_"How much are we talking about?" Mr Figgins asked._

_"They have given a check for $5000 dollars. They said that if more is needed they would be happy to donate more for this cause." Sue replied. _

_"Really that is a lot of money to pay in order to set up a second glee club that may not gather enough members in time for sectionals." He said stunned by the amount._

_"They realize the risks, but this is what they want." Sue replied._

_"Do you know who it might be?" Mr Figgins wondered _

_"I think its parents of a student that goes here and probably doing this to make their child happy, but apart from that theory, I have no idea." Sue told him, she didn't want to know it was actually a student that gave the donation._

_"Will they cover any additional costs that may come up in the future?" Mr Figgins asked curious to know the answer._

_"I believe so, that was part of the conditions that they would pay for anything that involves this club." Sue explained._

"Blair" Rachel whispered out.

"I told you I would do anything." Blair smiled at Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with Blair. Santana, Brittany, Erin and Quinn were all god smacked as they all looked at Blair still not believing she was willing to pay for the second glee club.

_"Mm, as long as it doesn't touch the school budget and they keep to their word about covering additional costs then I see no reason but to agree to form the second glee club" Mr Figgins replied _

"Hell yeah."

"Awesome"

"Yay I am so happy."

"Oh my god I can't believe it worked"

"Fuck yeah."

Every shouted at once when they heard that Mr. Figgins agreed to it.

"Thank you, Blair." Rachel said

"All good." Blair replied with a small smile on her face.

_"Excellent, thank you for agreeing to this." Sue smirked that he agreed to it._

_"Are you going to be this clubs coach?" _

_"I am but only for a while. There is a plan to bring in someone with experience but they are unable to get here for a while." Sue replied looking at him._

_"Who is this other person?" _

_"I can't tell you that at the moment. I am still waiting for them to confirm that they will be coming." _

_"I would like to know as soon as they confirm it. I would like to meet them." He told her._

_"That can be arranged. I have other things to go do now since this meeting is over, but before I go, you can't tell Will about this second club until sectionals." Sue replied._

_"Why can't I tell him? I think he has the right." Mr Figgins demanded._

_"Well I don't agree with you and neither does the person who is paying for this to happen. It is part of their instructions that it to be keeping a secret to insure that there will be no problems. That way William can't try and steal members and the second group can't as well. I would hate to see both clubs fighting with each other in hallways and classrooms. At least this way we are keeping the school safe and that you would have to put up with us fighting in your office every other day. Also they said that if you didn't that they would take their money elsewhere." Sue explained to him._

_"Alright, I can see the point of keeping this quiet, but the problem I see is that where would this group practice without the New Directions knowing?" he sighed knowing that this was probably for the best course of action._

_"That has already been taken care of. The club would be meeting outside of school, to insure that they stay a secret." Sue told him _

_"It seems that this has been planned out. Alright, I will keep it a secret until sectionals. Good luck." Mr Figgins replied knowing that he had no choice but to agree to keep it quiet._

_"Don't need luck, we will win." with that Sue walked out of the office. _

_'"This is going to be interesting." Mr. Figgins mumbled before returning to his paper work with a frown on his face. _

"I can't believe that I worked." Brittany jumped up.

"I am surprised that it didn't take much to convince Mr. Figgins." Rachel frowned at now easy it was.

"That is true. May be he has so much on his mind and that it isn't touching the school budget that he doesn't care, plus with all the trouble your pranks have caused I think that is all he thinking about." Quinn said as they watched Aaron unplug his laptop to the T.V.

"I have to agree with Q, his mind is on other things." Santana added.

"Well let's get planning. We have only a few weeks to make this happen." Blair said.

"I agree, lets plan away." Rachel smiled.

* * *

**Not much happening in this chapter the next one should be better.**

**Please let me know what you think. Ideas are most welcome. **


End file.
